


Ke hoʻomau nei ke ala o ke ola - Life’s Journey Continues On

by HawaiiFive0Fanatic



Series: McGarrett Brothers [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 21st Birthday Celebrations, Adoption, Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve Proposals, Christmas traditions, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Going home for the holidays, I am not nice to Rachel in this chapter like at all, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Military Families, Military Training graduations, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Proposal, New Year's Kiss, Non Consensual Drugging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 10 AU, Rachel bashing, Service Dogs, Steve Adopts Grace and Charlie, Steve McGarrett Has PTSD, Steve and Danny Adopt Nahele, Surprise Flashmob Proposal, Traveling During Holidays, U.S. Navy SEALs, Worried Danny "Danno" Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett, christmas day, home for the holidays, kidnapping of a minor, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 157,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawaiiFive0Fanatic/pseuds/HawaiiFive0Fanatic
Summary: Life doesn’t just stop because of a pandemic. Steve’s made it through Danny being kidnapped, tortured and shot by Daiyu Mei. The pandemic is still lingering throughout the islands and the world. Slowly and surely places are opening back up. Life’s Journey Continues On for the McGarrett Brothers and their ever expanding extended Ohana. What could they get up to next read right here and find out.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Abby Dunn/Chin Ho Kelly, Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McGarrett Brothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798894
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue2556](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue2556/gifts).



> I apologize for the longish wait for the next installment everyone, I've been working hard to get this first chapter out to you all. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Playing very loosely with the COVID-19 restrictions in Hawaii now, so if you see something that you know wouldn't be happening IRL right now that's why.

* * *

**1430 Hours. 2 October 2020 - Friday. Honolulu International Airport - Departures. Honolulu.**

Scott didn’t think he’d be here again so soon. It seems like just the other day they were here seeing Jake off to his plane. That was months ago now, and Jake’s through Navy recruit training and BUD/s, and he’s started Parachute Jump Training at the tail end of August. After Parachute Jump Training which is three weeks, he’ll than go through SQT for 26 weeks. Cooper, his middle son, the quintessential peace keeper of the family is about to start his own military career with the Army today. By getting on that plane his life will be changing starting now. 

He’s happy and overjoyed for his son, he’s also sadden or not that he doesn’t want him to go. He wants him to spread his wings and fly and leave the nest so to speak. He’s sad for Tristan and Cooper both, that even though their Mom is here to see Cooper off she’s more reserved, than before. Not exactly cold and calculating, and not disapproving he would say, just probably wishing he’d go into any other career but the military still. 

“Now boarding flight 241 to Fort Benning, Georgia, now boarding at Gate 43A.” The overhead announcer says through the sparsely populated Honolulu airport. 

“That’d be me guys. I’ve got to go now, don't want to miss this flight.” Cooper tries to joke a bit of levity in the conversation. 

“We’ll miss you Coop.” Elliott says and he hugs the older young adult. He’s a preteen yes, and he’s trying to act cool like he doesn’t care, but he is. The older boy is cool to hang out with and actually listens to the stuff he has to say. So does Logan, but Logan's not leaving to go join the Navy. 

“I’ll miss you guys too Eli. Go easy on your sister with the pranks huh.” Cooper ruffles the preteens hair. 

Wyatt and David each give their brother hugs and than back off to back by Elliott and Caleb. “You’re going to do good son. Remember I love you, we love you.” Scott says as he wraps his right arm around Lane’s waist. 

“I know Dad, Sully I love you guys too. I’ll miss you all and write when I can. I’ll be back ready to sling snowballs and drink hot chocolate by the fire in no time.” Cooper reminds his gathered family. His mom had left almost as soon as she’d said her goodbyes. It’s Friday Cooper knows his mom’s schedule he’d memorized once out of boredom. She doesn’t work until later tonight. 

A last call is made for passengers and Cooper really does have to go now, they’ve held up enough of his time. Cooper shoulders his backpack, readjusting it, and with one last wave and mock salute he’s off walking towards his gate to board his plane to the start of the next chapter of his life. 

Caleb turns to Scott as the group starts to walk back towards the exit. “Scottie?” 

“Yes Caleb.” 

“Can I go over to Charlie’s and have a sleepover.” Caleb asks oh so sweetly and politely. 

Scott looks at Lane briefly, some silent conversation being had. “I’ll call Danny and see if they’re busy tonight? But you have to start on your Friday packet work when we get home okay?” 

“Okay Scottie.” 

“Dad...” Julia, Elliott and Paige chime in unison. 

_Of course one of them asks for something they’re all going to want. It’s like having multiples except without the whole them being the same age._ Lane thinks to himself amusedly. Guess that’s what he gets for having kids somewhat close in age. Were 14, 11, 9, and 7 close in age. He thinks so. 

“Dad....yoohoo earth to Dad.” Elliott calls out, as they all make their way outside to Scottie’s SUV. 

“Yes Eli what’s up?” Lane turns to his son. 

“We asked if we could go to our friends’ houses to sleepover, Julia asked if she could go over to Lana’s house to sleepover.” 

“Okay, I’ll call your Uncle Isaac and than Sam okay. You know the rules guys. Homework and chores done first before I call okay?” 

Lane gets an enthusiastic yes Dad’s from three of his kids. Looks like it’s going to be a quiet Friday night. Lane muses as he gets in the driver’s seat and Scott puts Jax in his harness Wyatt and Aaron in the back.

* * *

Once they all get back from the airport, the kiddos all practically dash off to their respective places to do their homework. Guess the prospect of getting to sleepover with their friends for the first time in like seven months is a great motivator for kids. Paige generally likes to do her homework in her and Julia’s shared room where it’s quiet. She puts in her ear buds and zones out starting her English assignment. 

The younger three are all still relegated to the kitchen island or dining room table to do homework and that’s where Scott does his ‘homework’ if you too. He does his hour of writing practice in his workbook, and helps all three kids with whatever they need homework wise. If it’s not something he knows or is difficult for him they call their Dad for help or one of their older brothers. 

The twins totally took over Cooper’s corner in the family room on the couch to do their homework with Dylan and Aaron. Tristan didn’t have homework anymore and the work that Logan got from his Fire Sciences at Honolulu community college he took to doing in their shared room downstairs at his desk. Logan wants to be a firefighter, he said he wanted to once when he was a kid, but almost every kid says that when they’re younger. That or be a cop. His time away at college at SDSU, doing a bunch of general ed classes put his job prospects in order. There was a fire in a commercial building not too far from campus and Logan and a few of his friends witnessed it, and he’d seen the firefighters in action, saw how they ran towards the flames, the heat and screams of people without hesitation and came back carrying people and having saved lives. And put the building fire out and saved the owner of the building lots of money. The owner hadn’t cared about the building so much just that his people were okay and he’d thanked the firefighters profusely afterwards. 

He’d talked to his dad and Scottie too, a few months ago about going to community college and studying Fire Science instead of going to U of H. The three of them had had a long talk about what he was embarking on studying and they’d agreed to let him go. It would be at least two years anyway before he got to go to the fire academy. Plenty of time for his dad to freak out over his chosen career choice. Maybe freak out isn’t the right words more like worry himself into the ground. 

Logan’s not thinking about that right now, he’s got his Dad’s and Scottie’s blessing and support so that’s all he’s happy about. 

The kids all finish their homework and finish their chores for Friday with lightning speed. Lane’s just standing back leaning on the back of the couch watching the kids. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen them work so cooperatively together. And fast too.” Lane muses with an easy smile on his face. 

“It’s the prospect of getting out of the house, of seeing their friends unrestricted by masks.” Scott remarks from his position laying on the couch he’s been trying to nap off and on since they got home. Lane tells him if he wants to nap he should go upstairs, but he doesn’t want to. He and Steve and been going nonstop working on revamping the storefront that Michael Taylor handed over to Scott a few months ago. Scott’s only just now gotten up the courage if you will to start any sort of redesigning to the former Paradise Bakery and Cafe. 

Nothing had ever even happened there to Scott; he just guessed it was in his subconscious mind that _he_ was the one working there. Even if it was only for a year and half. After his accident last year he’d stopped going there cold turkey because Lane didn’t want him around Jeff. He said he just had a bad feeling about him. Lane was right of course in the end. Scott had just thought it was jealousy rearing it’s ugly head. Even though Scott had told Lane he only had eyes for his gorgeous blond locks and rugged manliness. He hadn’t liked short guys anyway, especially short guys who didn’t exercise. Which described Jeff Taylor to a ‘T’ He had a type of guy he liked and Jeff Taylor wasn’t it. 

The interior of the bakery just needed a full cosmetic overhaul to get rid of the cafe seating inside and change the name out on the outside of the storefront. The actual bakery part of the store in the back was large and very spacious with multiple ovens, refrigerators, and metal table tops from decorating. On one of Scott’s first walk throughs to see what all needed to be done he even found recipe books in the back office that Taylor must’ve used for some pastries. Scott had leafed through the books and taken out the ones he wanted, the ones he’d liked that he knew customers must have liked, if the stars next to recipes were any indication. They wouldn’t officially open until the launch of the website, in a little over two weeks, same with the truck, he can’t believe he’s actually trusting Kamekona on the whole design end of the process. He’d come through with the truck procurement to actually work out of. So there’s no reason why Scott couldn’t trust the bigger man with the design and interior specifications of the truck. One less thing on his plate he had to deal with. Kamekona’s more than willing to help him out after all. 

Every chance Scott had every free minute he’d had over the last month he was either working with Steve at the shop fixing it up the way he’d envisioned his cookie shop to be. When he wasn’t at the shop he was home working on his Halloween costume and also helping Aaron with his costume. So needless to say he was a little more than wrung out or run down and not in the fun had too much sex kind of way, either. 

Hence his trying to nap currently, he’s got one eye closed, one eye open watching Lane’s back and shoulders move as he laughs at something Julia says. 

From the back of the couch Lane reaches a hand over at pats Scott’s left shoulder. “Take a nap Scottie. I got the kids.” 

Scott’s about to protest when a yawn out of his own mouth stops him. With that needless yet comforting affirmation Scott’s eyes slip shut and he burrows himself into the back cushion of the couch. 

He helps Caleb pack an overnight sleepover bag, with more than just the lego sets he wants to show Charlie and play with. He packs his youngest son’s bag with actual clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, and two pairs of extra underwear and another change of pajamas just in case. Caleb hasn’t had a nightly accident in months actually, he hasn’t had a bedwetting incident in the last six months. 

It's embarrassing for Caleb, and Lane knows all too well from his own forays into bedwetting at Caleb’s age. He himself had trouble with it til he was ten. He hopes his son grows out of it sooner rather than later. Logan and Elliott didn’t have that issue. Different bodies work different ways. He doesn’t mind changing the occasional sheet set and pajamas or buying completely new sheets, he’s more worried about his sons’ mental wellbeing and the stigma around bedwetting. 

Logan actually takes Caleb over to Danny and Steve’s because he wants to hang out with Nahele. Lane walks Julia over to Sam’s house across the street. Imani, Isaac’s wife comes by and picks up Paige and Elliott to take back to her house with a promise of having both kids back by tomorrow morning 10 a.m. at the latest. 

When Julia knocks on the door of Sam’s house and Mary answers, Lane finds out that she’s actually staying over for a ‘sleepover’ as well, and they’re going to have breakfast together in the morning with her and Sam. 

“Nice for you Mary, he's treating you right, Sam is?” 

Mary shakes her head at the older blonde’s protectiveness, he’s like a third no fourth brother in her opinion. With Danny coming in third after Scott. The two other blonde men in her life have known her for the last ten years. He’s earned rights they’ve earned right to joke with her just like Scott and Steve do and be that big brother figure. Mary doesn’t mind most times. 

Like now she doesn’t mind at all. She knows he’s just asking just because he can. He’s seen Sam with Mary and how the two interact with each other. 

“He is very well. We’re just taking it slow, Lane it’s nice. No expectations.” Mary answers. Julia slips past Mary and into the house she immediately gets pulled over to the TV by Lana. 

“Julia, best behavior young lady I don’t want a call from Mr. Roberts, you understand?” Lane asks into the house. 

“Yes Dad. I promise best behavior.” Julia calls back through the house. 

“I love you...” Lane calls out he gets no usual response back. He’s a bit hurt by that only slightly. He knows hsi little girl is growing up now. Not even a preteen yet but she’s still growing up. 

“She loves you too, you know that right.” Mary says a soft smile on her face at her friends’ hurt looking face. 

“I know that.” Lane snaps. “Sorry for snapping Mare. I'm just a little tired I guess. I’ve been working on the website for the cookie shop for the past few hours. Looking at screen’s doing my eyes in, I guess.” 

“I understand, I’ll look in on Julia to make sure she behaves.” Mary assures. 

“Thanks I better get to Scott before he sleeps too long he gets extra grouchy if he sleeps too long.” Lane reveals. 

Mary chuckles, and bids her brother’s boyfriend goodbye and watches him walk back across the street before closing the door. “Mommy!!” Joanie calls excitedly from inside the house.

* * *

Back across the street at Casa de McGarrett, Scott is just waking up from his nap as Lane walks back into the house. Jax comes over for pets which Lane gives enthusiastically many head pats and chin scratches before standing back up. 

“Hey you’re up. You were asleep for a long time.” Lane tells Scott as the latter sits up on the couch sans his right leg. That still weirds him out sometimes after a nap especially if he didn’t remember taking it off. He knows 

Scott rubs at his right eye clearing the sleep from his eye, yawning again. “S’quiet where are the kids? What time is it?” Scott asks. “Jax, get Daddy’s leg.” 

Jax walks over to where Scott’s leg is under the coffee table so Scott doesn’t have to lean over and potentially fall from loss of balance. Scott busies himself putting his leg back on while Lane talks. “Dropped Julia off across the street with Sam, funny news Mary’s there, too with Joanie, going to have a sleepover. Logan’s over at Steve and Danny’s with Caleb, and Imani came by about thirty minutes ago to pick up Paige and Elliott. It’s just us the older boys for dinner tonight.” 

“It’s 6:39 already, why didn’t you wake me? I was going to cook dinner.” Scott’s already getting up front the couch and heading over to the kitchen to pull out the meal prep work he’d done for the chicken, veggies, and Mexican rice and dish he’d prepared. 

“You looked really tired, Scott I thought I’d let you sleep for a while. You looked like you needed it. You’ve been working pretty hard lately putting time in at the store, reviewing potential staff resumes, going on menu options and recipes. On top of the helping Aaron with his costume and working on your own costume. Maybe...maybe this business idea wasn’t so...” 

Scott tosses the pre-prepared plastic veggie dish on the counter. “So what Lane? A good idea? Huh is that it? You think because I’m brain damaged I can’t handle all the stress?!” 

Lane’s eyes go wide. “What no, I don’t mean that...your...” 

“Brain injury you can say it can’t you. I’m fucked up. I can’t process the hard...the hard shit, the complex shit...that I’m not as smart as you...” Scott bites out. 

“Scott that’s not it at all, you know you’re plenty smart you’re just...

“What!...a little slow, dumb, half-witted, the r-word. You know what you can make your own dinner tonight...I’m not hungry.” Scott turns on his right heel and storms up the stairs, leaving an equally upset Lane standing in the kitchen, kicking like every bit the guy who’s puppy just got kicked. 

There’s no door slam from upstairs, but Lane knows that’s where Scott is in their room, Jax follows him almost instantly up the stairs. Following the stressed out/angry hormones rolling off his hooman. He also knows it’s just best to let Scott cool down and calm down before trying to talk to him after an emotional outburst. 

Lane realizes as he’s putting the veggies back in the fridge that that is probably their first real fight or argument as a couple. Well not everything is always sunshine and rainbows. He’s glad the younger kids weren’t here to witness that, though. It wouldn’t have been good he can imagine the tears now just thinking about it. He and Laurie use to fight a lot worse than what he just had out with Scott. 

Still it gnaws at him the whole rest of the night. The boys wisely don’t bring up hearing anything at the dinner table later that night. There’s definitely an atmospheric shift in the house if you will. Aaron picks Scare Package to watch for their Halloween movie tonight since the younger kids aren’t in the house tonight. They all settle in their pajamas with popcorn and drinks in the home theater upstairs.

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch with us Mr. Sully?” Dylan asks from his leather reclining seat in front of the large cinema screen. 

“No you boys enjoy your movie. I’m going to go lock up downstairs, and read for a bit.” 

Lane has no intention of reading tonight. He heads back through the black out curtain into the hall and briefly looks towards his room where the door is indeed open a crack for Jax. 

He turns away from his room and heads back downstairs to lock up, while he’s downstairs he grabs two large pieces of ham and pineapple pizza with extra pineapple on it. Scott’s favorite, Lane realizes as he waits for the microwave to ding. It dings shortly after, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he grabs a purple gatorade out of the fridge as well and heads back upstairs after locking up with his peace offering.

* * *

**2038 Hours. 2 October 2020 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Master Bedroom. Ewa Beach.**

Lane knocks on the slightly ajar door. He gets no response. He can hear the TV on low in the background and he takes his chances anyway. “Scott babe? I brought you dinner. We had pizza from your favorite place.” Lane tries to entice the Scott sized lump from under the covers. He can see Scott’s prosthetic sticking out from under the bed. 

Jax is in his bed across the room by the blackout curtain that leads into their bathroom. Lane places the plate of pizza slices and the gatorade on Scott’s nightstand and there’s a crinkle of wrappers. Lane lifts the plate and sees about seven or eight different sized wrappers and Scott’s second drawer in his nightstand is slightly open like he hadn’t shut it properly. 

“Scott, protein bars and snickers bars aren’t dinner.” He hears a grumble from under the blanket lump that is his boyfriend. Lane tries a different tactic. He turns to Jax, “Jaxxy is Daddy being a grumpus? Has he got a case of the grumps?” 

Jax tilts his head to the side in the ever curious head tilt shepherds’ do as if to say what do you think stupid? He mad at you. You make my person sad.

“Scott you in there studmuffin?” Lane lifts an edge of the blanket, and Scott reaches up to grab it back. 

“Hey! M’not a grumpus, don’t got the grumps.” 

“Well you sure sound like it Mr. Grumpy.” Lane’s perched on the side of the bed. “I’m sorry.” Lane starts. “For what I said I didn’t mean it. I just meant well I meant maybe I shouldn’t have been so pushy with you and trying to get you to do this, the whole business endeavor.” 

Scott looks over at the pizza once but doesn’t touch it. He looks back to Lane and how miserable he looks. “I’m sorry too, I was tired too still. You weren’t being pushy with the business. I want to do this...I guess...this’ll be a learning curve for the both of us. Finding limits, and such.” Scott's stomach growls loudly. 

“You know I don’t think of you as any of those things you said, right?” Lane asks. “You’re not dumb or stupid. We’ve seen dumb and stupid before you and I and you aren’t it. You may do stupid things, sometimes but you haven’t done that since, well...before you know...if I can use that phrase.” 

Scott just shrugs his shoulder. “S’okay I guess I mean it’s true, there’s a me from _before_ and a me _after now_. And never the shall two meet again and all that crap.” 

Lane smiles now he thinks he’s in the clear. “Oh I don’t know I think you’re still pretty fearless as ever, just like the day we saw each at FLETC. You just had to show off on the EVOC driving huh.”

“Wasn’t showin’ off, just made the course a bit more interestin’ is all.” 

“What’cha watching on TV?” Lane asks instead of going down that rabbit hole. 

“World’s Dumbest Criminals.” 

Lane looks over to his side of the bed, and back to Scott who’s now opened the bottle of Gatorade and taken a long drink from it. “Can I? Are you okay with me joining you?” 

Scott pats the left side of the bed near his hip. Lane decides to get ready for bed himself as Scott is ready for bed himself. Lane comes back and leans over towards Scott and gives him a minty fresh kiss, that Scott deepens with tongue. Lane swings his left leg over where Scott’s right would’ve been and gets his mattress. 

“Mmm, wait.” Scott pulls back from the kiss for a minute. “Get off.”

“Can’t do that without a little help.” Lane raises an eyebrow suggestively, and looks down at his slowly growing tent in his boxers. 

Scott shakes his head, “No you doofus get off me and get under the covers and get the lube while you’re at it.” 

Lane scrambles backwards off the bed in a hurry to comply and grabs the lube from the top drawer of Scott’s nightstand. Not even bothering to look at the flavor, yes flavored lube that’s something else about his boyfriend he didn’t know he’d like but he does, and Lane doesn’t mind all that much either. 

Lane’s back under the covers and Scott’s moved to the middle of the bed, head resting on their pillows. Lube in hand, and sitting in the vee of between Scott’s legs he uncaps the tube of lube. “Now, where were we....” 

What seems like hours later the two lovers are lying half on top of each half off, but cuddling somewhat comfortably nonetheless. Make up sex is ranked up there maybe even before birthday sex in Scott’s head now. Not that he’s going to look to getting into arguments or fights with Lane now just the fantastic epic make up sex afterwards that would be wrong. He’s not like that, he never do that. Something to be with the release of adrenaline and endorphins or something he read that somewhere once. 

This right here cuddling naked perfectly draped over each other and light duvet over them, pure bliss. Their therapist did say never to go to bed angry, and neither of them are angry now, far from it in fact. This is a great end to a stressful and emotional week. He knows in two weeks time one singular day is going to bring his whole mood down.

* * *

**0700 Hours. 12 October 2020 - Monday. Kamaka Residence - Havika Kamaka’s Bedroom. Honolulu.**

Monday dawns bright and early in the Kamaka house, but nobody hears the birds chirping or the loud lawn maintenance men across the street. All the Kamaka kids are still asleep, whereas on any other normal given day they’d’ve been up and getting ready for school by now. Havika would be getting ready for work, he’s not. He’s just now getting up, er getting up is a relative term he’s sitting up in his bed glaring pensively at his alarm clock, and the little OCT 12, that shows the date under the time of 0700HRS. 

Havika just sits there in bed for a good fifteen minutes just thinking about what today is. What today means not only for him but more so his kids, his adoptive children. He doesn’t use that word ‘adoptive’ a lot in their day to day lives. Because every other day of the year, the other 364 days of the year they are his kids with his whole heart and soul with all his being. They’ll never stop being his, just because a piece of paper says he adopted them officially ten years ago. That’s also another day they don’t celebrate as such in their house. Because it’s a reminder of who his kids lost. It’s also a day they gained a new dad, and adoptive grandparents, as well as their still having their paternal grandparents. The Kahale kids gained a whole host of a much larger extended Ohana when they moved back to Hawaii ten years ago. 

Eventually Havika swings his long tanned legs over the edge of his expansive king size bed and gets ready for the day. He brushes his teeth, using the bathroom, and than hops in the shower, he takes an extra five minutes just because he and luxuriates in the hot water in his shower. 

When he gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, he heads through to his bedroom to get dressed in a pair of medium wash denim jeans, and a white three quarter length t-shirt. Forgoing on socks at the moment he heads downstairs after grabbing his phone to check his messages.

* * *

**0730 Hours. 12 October 2020 - Monday. Kamaka Residence - Kitchen. Honolulu.**

“Morning, Pops.” Kaleo, his oldest son greets him as he walks into the kitchen to start the coffee, which has already been started. 

“Hi, hi Kale, Tino, Eke, Alex, Lili.” He greets his kids in turn as they’re sitting at the island just finishing up their cereal. It looks like they’re ready to go to school. If their backpacks on their chairs is any indication. 

“Morning, Papa.” Eke greets warmly.

“We want to go to school this year.” Lili reveals she’s always been the quieter sister of herself and her older sister Alikae who’s gone by Alex ever since she was 6 years old. 

“We know it may seem odd but we want to. Even with everything that’s going we, uh we talked about it last night. Together.” Alex picks up where her sister is going with the conversation. 

“We’re older now, and it’s like Uncle Lane and Uncle Scott are always saying you never truly forget the loved ones that died. You just learn to live with it and deal with it, move forward, not on, and forget but move forward. That’s what we're doing.” Tino the youngest on the siblings says. He was only two when his parents were murdered in front of him 11 years ago. 

Havika’s eyes mist up a bit but he holds back the tears of not happiness, but recognition that maybe his kids are growing up, have grown up right before his eyes the last eleven years. Their parents would be proud of who their children have grown up into. 

“Okay, okay. That’s good, change is good. I can whip up lunch if you want?” Havika offers. 

“We’ve got it covered, Pops.” Kale says as he finishes sending off a text to their Uncle Scott. He should be up by now. “We’re still going to see Mom and Dad and than see Tutu and Tutu Kane for dinner tonight, both of them.” 

“Alright sounds like a plan, son.” Havika says and watches his kids with ebony black hair and tanned Hawaiian complexions walk out the door to Kale’s Jeep. He’ll drop off his younger brothers and sister at the middle school and than he and Alex will go on to the high school just up the road. 

Just like that Havika’s left with an empty house, he’s already told Isaac he’s not coming in today; it's a given ever since the first anniversary in 2010. Granted his former SSA hadn’t understood the need for him to take this day off, but Isaac Perry who’s only been his unit chief for the past three years does. It’s just one day out of the year that he doesn’t come into work. Just like he knows and has heard through the connected Five-0/NCIS grapevine that Danny doesn’t or didn’t go to work on September 11th. It’s the day his former partner of the NJPD, Grace Tilwell died. 

So he fixes himself a bowl of cereal and coffee and heads out to the lanai to check his phone’s messages. It never ceases to amaze him how this incarnation of their NCIS team of only three years has bonded and become more than just a team, but has become ohana to him and Lane and Scott too in different ways. Even the two new guys on the CRT are meshing well with Jackson and Kali much better than Pierce could have ever hoped too.

* * *

**0740 Hours. 12 October 2020 - Monday. McGarrett Residence - Kitchen. Ewa Beach.**

“Bye Uncle Scott. Bye Uncle Lane.” Dylan and Aaron call from the front door backpacks on their backs heading out the door, with Tristan. 

“Bye Dad, Laney, we love you.” Wyatt and David call from the front door as well, masks down around their chins. 

“Bye boys we love you too.” Scott calls back to them, and neither he or Lane had any qualms about saying ‘I love you’ to the Montgomery boys; they'd been saying it to them while their dad was alive so pretty much ever since they all met back in Coronado and ended up living on the same street. 

“And we have an empty house...” Lane muses as he leans against the counter in the kitchen by the stove. 

Scott looks up from his phone. “Not completely empty right Jaxxy.” Scott ruffles Jax’s fur on the top of his head. 

“Tristan and Logan are going surfing before Logan’s class. They’re going straight there after they drop off the younger ones.” Lane reminds Scott. 

“Right so we’ve got the house to ourselves for a while....” Scott walks over to Lane and brackets Lane’s hips with his own. Before he can get to anything more exciting this morning his phone rings. “Sorry, it’s Havi I gotta take this.” 

Scott reluctantly moves back Lane with a peck to his cheek and answers his phone on the last ring. **“Hey Havi, good to hear from you. How’re the kids holding up today?”**

Havika looks back towards his empty house from the lanai where he’s sitting by his pool. **“Good as well as can be expected. They’re uh at school right now actually. They decided together it was time. I guess that’s an improvement.”**

**“It is, Havi it means they’re growing up dealing with death in a new way now. It changes over time depending on when the death accorded. How are you feeling today?”**

**“Okay, I guess, as long as the kids are okay. I’m okay. How about you? Did you have the dream again?”** Havika asks knowing without fail what the answer already is. 

Silence on the other end of the phone for about 2 minutes. **“Yes, I did. Without fail for the last ten years how fucked up is that. I mean I’m used to the normal South Africa, Afghanistan, work nightmares, but this is...this is another level of messed up.”**

Havika’s contemplative on the other end of the line. **“Maybe you should bring it up with your therapist this time around. Maybe it’s time brah.”**

Scott laughs humorlessly. **“Yeah, Havi, how'm I s’pose to start that conversation? Any new thoughts or troubles? Oh yeah Doc, by the way every year for the last ten years on Oct 12, I’ve pictured myself and my now ex-wife dying and leaving our boys alone in this world and I don’t know why it’s happening.”**

**“Well, maybe not the like that exact wording but maybe talking through it will help. Maybe it’s something with your subconscious.”**

**“Right, I’ve always said my mind’s not a pretty or nice place to be. I wasn’t joking.”**

**“It’s just your mind playing tricks on you. Replacing the Kahale’s with yourself and Brooke it’s only natural I’d assume to draw parallels if you will between your life and theirs.”** Havika reasons. 

**“I guess, you’re right Havi, looks like I’m making a teleconference appointment with my shrink, again.”**

**“We all have our own issues, Scott and ways of viewing death and our morality.”** Havika decides to switch to a somewhat lighter topic. **“Are you coming to dinner with us tonight?”** Havika’s not expecting a positive affirmation. He hasn’t gotten one in ten years. 

**“Actually, if your Mom won’t mind, I'd like to come tonight.”** Scott says softly, still unsure if he should come or not. He was just as much as a witness to that day as Havika as was. But he was more indirectly affected than Havika was who took in the younger Kahale children. He did help Havika as much as he could those few months after the attack before he got himself sent to Halawa on that assault of an officer charge. 

**“Course she won’t brah you’re practically the older brother I never had it's the same with Lane. You guys looked out for me and made sure I came home every time. You have told him what this day means right?”**

**“I have, yeah and didn’t it kind of come out last year when you and Lane were in Five-0’s rendition room with that perp.”**

**“It did, but he never brought it up. I assumed he asked you later after you were feeling better.”**

**“He did and I told him everything. That day it...it changed the whole course of my career.”**

**“It was your defining moment. A pivotal moment in your Naval career.”** Havika remarks sagely. For a man four years younger than Scott himself he sure is a wise man. Guess you have to find the good even the smallest bit in the type of work they did. That Scott and Lane used to do. 

**“I guess it was, as bad as that sounds. I had to watch five young kids lose their parents to find out what I was going to do with my life for the next ten years.”**

Havika’s smiling over the phone at his older friends’ words. **“I don’t think it was just that, I think it was a certain blonde surfer who gave you a nudge. So...I’m telling my mom twelve for dinner?”**

Scott sucks in a breath on the other end of the line doing the math in his own head as well. **“Yes, I’m coming. And uh Jax too if that’s alright? I can handle one night without him. If his kids bio grandparents are allergic or something.”**

Havika’s again shaking his head at his friend over the line than realizing Scott can see him. Always so willing to sacrifice his own comfort for the needs of others. It isn’t really a day about him after all. Nor Havika really either. 

**“Of course you can bring Jax. I’ll have Mom set out bowls for him in the kitchen, for tonight. Anything else?”**

Scott stammers over his response at Havika’s reply. **“No, no that’s it. Nothing special for Jax. I guess I’ll be seeing you tonight. 7pm right?”**

**“1900 hours.”** Havika confirms with a smile on his face. 

**“We’ll be there, hey Havi wait. You want to come over now. It’s just Lane and I at the house. The kids are at school and Tristan and Logan have gone to the beach, to catch some waves.”**

Havika let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He’s glad he won’t have to spend the next few hours at home alone. **“I’m there brah. See you there in thirty.”**

**“Aloha, Havi.”**

**“Aloha, Scott.”**

Scott looks up from his phone to see his Adonis of a boyfriend still in his Captain America shield patterned pajamas walking out towards him shirtless. Oh God isn’t that a sight to see all toned lightly tanned hairless chest. Looks the same way he did at eighteen but with more muscle now a few nicks and scars here and there, but the difference between eighteen year old Lane and forty one year old Lane, Scott can touch and nip and lick wherever he wants. Lane is his to have as much as he is Lane’s to have. 

“Hey there handsome.” Lane grins a pearl white smile all for Scott as he reaches one of the loungers that Scott’s sitting on. 

“Hey yourself, hotstuff. Now before your mind goes where I know my dick’s already at Havi’s coming over in twenty seven minutes.” 

Lane pouts like a grown man who’s not getting dessert before dinner. “Ah boner killer no...” 

Scott reaches a hand up and strokes the side of Lane’s cheek. “Ah Baby I know. I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight when I get back.” 

Quizzical head tilt from Lane. “Back, back from where?” 

“You and the kids are on your own for dinner tonight. You can follow directions right and not burn down the kitchen.” Scott’s smirking this evil little grin of his. 

“One time McGarrett! One time and it was only the backsplash, which you had repaired.” 

“I’m going over to Havika’s parents for dinner tonight. It’s their thing they do it every year. I haven’t accepted the invite until this year. Don’t know why this year. I guess the kids are older now. Change it up a bit. The kids went to school today. Havi and I are going to meet the kids after school and go to the cemetery.” 

Lane knows this is the part of Scott’s routine on this day. It has been for the last ten years. They go out for ice cream or shave ice afterwards and than they go back home to do homework. Than Scott would leave right around dinner time and head back home. 

“Okay. I think I can handle dinner and read instructions.” 

“Good, cuz I don’t want to hear that the fire department was called....again.” 

“One time. I tell you one time I almost burned up the kitchen and you’re minded for life.” 

“You know it. You do the same thing to me. Scott, remember the time you...” 

“Okay, okay.” Lane looks down at his pajama bottoms. “Guess we should get dressed huh.” 

Scott takes one more appreciative look at his boyfriends’ handsomely toned chest, and sighs. “I suppose we should.” 

“Come on McGruff, let's go get changed...separately.” Lane adds, the two of them head back inside before their friend comes over. 

Morning turns into afternoon and all the kids are back from school. Havika spent the morning and most of the afternoon at Scott and Lane’s house. He confided in Lane that he just didn’t want to be alone in his big house without the kids. Yes it may be different than being divorced and not having your kids, even though Lane didn’t have to worry about that now that he has physical custody of his kids. Still that feeling of emptiness of loneliness was there. Especially today, he’d made it through. 

When Kale pulls up to the McGarrett house jeep full with his siblings they all leave their homework for afterwards. They plus their dad and Uncle Scott get in their Uncle’s SUV and head to the cemetery to visit their parents. Eleven years they’ve been gone today. Eleven years. It’s a lot of time to look back on Alex and Lili’s first Father/Daughter dances with Havika. Mother/Son Bingo tournaments the boys missed out on. Ailana, their aunt Havika’s cousin, tried to fill in but that had not gone well. So the boys hadn’t gone to any further Mother son functions at school. Same with the girls, Mother/Daughter functions held at the school they missed out on. 

While the kids missed out on a lot of things, a lot of milestones with their biological parents’ Havika and his parents and the kids’ paternal grandparents made up for all those missed occasions in spades. Made sure they still had a connection to their parents via at least one set of grandparents. Their mom’s parents, their maternal grandparents had died before the kids were born. 

They also had a lot of good times too with Havika, and Ailana and their both sets of their grandparents, that their parents would have been proud of and happy for them. 

Dinner time at Havika’s parents house today is a time to share memories of Liko Kahale and his wife Keilani. They were a father and a mother, a son and daughter, a husband and a wife. Most of all they were each other best friends and they loved each and everyone of their children. All the adults around the table tonight would continue to tell the kids that to keep their parents’ memories alive. From their mom teaching them how to surf when they were all two. To their dad, Liko telling them great stories of the Hawaiian gods and goddesses. This story telling this remembering them, would ever bring them back, but it will keep their memories alive in their children’s hearts. 

There will be some tough years ahead for the Kamaka kids milestone birthdays yet to come, weddings, meeting the first grandchildren. Meeting their first son’s and daughters' respective spouses for the first time. So much will be missed, but a lot more would be shared and remembered with each passing year. 

Scott later thanks the Kamaka’s and the Kahale’s for their hospitality and aloha. They wave it off as Scott thought they would. Both parents thank him for being their sons and daughter in law for helping Havika advocate for them when they couldn’t. Scott leaves Havika’s parents’ house later that night with Jax not only with a full belly but a floaty lightweight feeling. Somehow being around both sets of parents positivity and uplifting nature tonight he feels that the year just maybe, maybe he won’t have _that_ dream again. His boys have him, and Lane, and their whole extended ohana. It’s okay that his boys’ mom is the way she is. It’s okay, because they’re all going to be okay.

* * *

The end of the week Friday the sixteenth is the day of the day of ceremonial blessing and public cleansing of the cookie shop in the Ala Moana shopping center. Havika had suggested it a few weeks ago considering who had inhabited the work space before Scott took it over and gave it a complete overhaul. News had honestly spread like wildfire when it got out that the previous owner was a serial killer turned serial raptist with an affinity for gay men. As much as NCIS and Five-0 had tried to keep things under wraps it got it when the FBI started poking their way into their case that they were trying to keep quiet. For the public’s safety and optics. 

Big serial killer/turned rapist owns a bakery is a big case and that meant the big boys, the big Feds in the black suits came out to play. That is all in the past now and everyone is moving forward, Scott’s moving forward and on with his life starting this new business venture with Kamekona’s niece Maggie who’s standing right by him now during this ceremonial cleansing and blessing. To get rid of all the negative energy that inhabited the space for so long. That’s what Scott had told the Kahua that he wanted out of this cleansing and blessing a fresh start, and a new image. For the SurfSide Cookies & Sweet Treats bake shop. 

It’s a big turn out since this is a public cleansing and than ceremonial blessing of the new company. Scott can count about half of the former patrons from the other bakery came out in droves to support Scott and his new business endeavor. Also his friends from the rehab ward at Tripler had come out to support him with their own service dogs in tow. Each of them had a dog now, even Jay who was a double amputee who hardly even used his wheelchair. Wade, his physical therapist from his time of the ward, was there. 

Also Scott’s new employees he and Lane had vetted thoroughly and general managers of both the shop and the cookie truck, Angie Peterson, and Nakoa Kahue are in attendance. Angie is from the mainland, Philadelphia actually and is or was the former assistant general manager of a bakery that Sam used to frequent. Now she’s here in Hawaii and she was looking for work when she heard of a new bake shop opening, she called the number and got an interview. She had no qualms of one of her boss being gay or any of that, that didn’t matter. She just wanted to make people happy again and feel safe and welcomed into their new shop. 

Angie had sampled a simple chocolate chip cookie recipe from Scott after her interview and it was the best damn cookie she’s ever had. For something so simple it was really, really, good. She also liked what Scott’s business stood for. It was all inclusive in almost every way it could be, in employment with the customers they’d be serving, they truly showed the spirit of Aloha and showed love and respect to everyone that would walk through their doors. Also to their new employees such as herself. 

The ceremonial Hawaiian blessing of the new business is really a remarkable sight to see and be a part of, Nakoa is glad he gets to be a part of it. Glad he left his old job as a manager of a tourist trap, er tourist souvenir shop. Nakoa was looking for something new and different and he found it in SurfSide Cookies & Sweet Treats. He’d always wondered as a kid what it would be like to work on a food truck, and now he’d get too, he’d be in charge of five other employees on the truck. It’s in a real prime location in Waikiki, across the famed Kamekona’s Shrimp Truck. 

Turns out the big man and Scott are ohana and the other man helped him procure a lot of what he needed for the cookie as well as for the storefront. Nakoa can tell as he looks out in the crowd as the Kahu finishes up the blessing that this will be a very rewarding job and a different job than he’s had before. He can’t wait to start working, after the website launches in three days. After the website launches the official grand opening of SurfSide Cookies & Sweet Treats will be four days later Friday the 23rd. 

Scott, Lane, Angie, Maggie, and Nakoa all give the Kahu a lei in appreciation and thanks for the service he provided at the end of the blessing ceremony. It’s a good day overall, Scott feels good, much better now about opening up the new business in two weeks' time officially. He and Maggie decide to have a soft opening first for just friends and family tomorrow actually and see what they all think. Steve’s the only one besides the other designers and decorators that’s seen the inside of the shop. So the blessing ceremony and public cleansing today couldn’t have been at a more perfect time.

* * *

**0900 Hours. 17 October 2020 - Saturday. McGarret Residence - Master Bedroom. Ewa Beach.**

Scott’s POV

I’m alive today right now because of my best friend. Because of my now boyfriend. He saved my life literally six year ago today with a kidney transplant. It was a risky thing for him to do. I'd learn that later after almost dying twice trying to reject his donated kidney. I mean _I_ wasn’t personally to reject his kidney no, I wanted it to stay in my body and I wanted to live. I wanted to live so bad. It was my body that was rejecting Lane’s kidney. Once the doctors got me on the right anti rejection meds and at the right rate of speed, I was okay again. It was a few pretty rough days in the hospital I remember. I remember Brooke crying because she couldn’t lose me. Yeah she couldn’t lose me because that meant she’d have to give up her job and retire from the Army to raise our sons alone. That’s not what today is about, not about her and her feelings that day. It’s all about me and Lane, what he gave me 6 years ago today. He gave me a second chance at life today. 

I also learned that day that it was the first time he’d said and I quote “I can’t do this job without you. You can’t leave me now Scottie. I love you.” 

I wouldn’t know until two years later post transplant how much he really loved me, that he love, “loved” me and wanted a relationship with me. But couldn’t have because 1) he was afraid of how I’d react and 2) he was still out of a fresh divorce, like a month out after his divorce with Laurie. Caleb had just turned three that year. And 3) I was still married to Brooke. There was a lot going on in 2016, two months prior to Lane's divorce, Scott was still reeling from the fact that he’d almost lost his big brother Steve in an undercover drug operation. He’d gotten shot in the liver causing irreparable damage much like his own kidney two years prior and he’d needed surgery and a new liver pronto. Danny, his boyfriend of about two years at the time didn’t think twice and stepped up and saved Steve’s life. 

I think it’s pretty funny now the four of us both Steve and I have a piece of our partners’ inside of us. They saved our lives. I’ll be forever grateful to Lane and what he did for me that day. He gave me not just a second chance at life although that is spectacular. He gave me a chance to see his kids grow up, help raise them, and in turn he helped me raise my boys. There’s a lot of things in the last six years I wouldn’t have been able to do or experience if he hadn’t done what he’d done without even a second thought. If it gave him, gave me another chance at life and a chance for him to have me in his life. I asked him two years ago today if he’d go back and do it all over again and he said yes without a doubt not a thought of anything or anyone had crossed his mind that day. 

That’s the man I want to someday marry and call my husband. It’s suspiciously quiet next to me. I should probably see what that’s all about. 

Scott opens his eyes and turns over slightly to his left and finds that side of the bed cold, Lane’s side of the bed cold. Lane never gets up before at least 0900 on weekends unless it’s a birthday or some other special occasion. 

Well today is a very special day indeed Scott muses, as he turns back to reach his leg on the floor next to his bed. He massages his stump for a bit. He’s not too awake or fully coordinated enough to even think about crutches so he dons his stump sock and prosthetic instead. His pirate prosthetic with blue flames surrounding the pirate skull and crossbones, it’s October, it's Halloween month, pirates are festive for the occasion. Leg donned and secured in place he heads to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. As he comes back out of the bathroom, now somewhat more awake he notices Jax isn’t in his bed and the door to their bedroom is more open than it was the night before when they came in last night. Like it’s been pushed open wider. 

Curious Scott walks out into the quiet hall and doesn’t hear any of the kids in their rooms. Even more suspect, they’re usually up by now and making a ruckus. Which means they could only be one place, downstairs. So Scott makes his way down the hall past the screening room and down the stairs as quiet as he can on his prosthetic one step at a time, one foot after the other.

* * *

**0927 Hours. 17 October 2020 - Saturday. McGarret Residence - Kitchen. Ewa Beach.**

Scott descends the last step of the staircase and looks at the light blue and green decorations the colors for National Donate a Life day which is actually in April but the same date as today. April 17th. April this year was a pretty hectic month so they didn’t do much on that day. Today October 17th is Scott’s 6th year Kidneyversary. 

“Happy Kidneyversary!!!” All the kids and Lane shout and jump out from various places in the kitchen. Jax is barking also his version of ‘Happy kidneryversary’ Scott guesses. 

“Wow, you guys all this for me.” Scott’s eyes are welling up with unshed tears. He realizes they didn’t get to celebrate his fifth year kidneyversary which was a pretty important one for him, being a kidney recipient. He’d still been in the hospital on the rehab ward for his amputation and TBI. 

“We didn’t get to celebrate last year. So we went all out this year.” Tristan tells his dad. “The morning is yours to do what you want.” 

Scott just notices the t-shirt Lane’s wearing, it’s a green shirt like St. Patricks green and it says, KIDNEY DONOR BECAUSE WHO DOESN’T WANT A PIECE OF THIS? with the O’s in donor in the shape of kidney’s in white lettering.

Scott smiled a huge smile. “You had to find the corniest donor shirt didn’t you?” Scott asks humorously as he walks over to Lane, hugs and kisses him lightly on the cheek. “I love you and words can’t express how thankful and grateful I am for you...but I can show you later tonight.” He whispers the last part. 

“I look forward to it.” Lane whispers back. “Now put on our shirt so we match.” Lane’s got a green and blue wrapped package with little kidneys on it. 

“Match, where did you find this wrapping paper?” Scott asks as he tears open the package and sees an identical green shirt staring back at him. Though identical in color they are in wording they are not. 

Scott places his new shirt in between his knees, and stripes out of his plain red t-shirt right there in the kitchen. The kids are used to both their dads stripping in the kitchen. He puts on his own green shirt that reads, KIDNEY RECIPIENT with two kidneys below that, and the words I RUN ON SPARE PARTS underneath the two kidneys. 

“So how do I look?” Scott asks, doing a little spin in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Looking good, let me get a picture for Dad’s Instagram.” Logan says and motions for Scottie and his dad to get close to each other and hug. “Hashtag TrasplantLife Hashtag LivingMyBestLife Hashtag Donate2Save a Life.” 

“Can we have breakfast now?” Caleb asks, eyeing the oven where the kidney shaped pancakes are on plates warming. 

“Sure can little man what’s for breakfast Lane?” Scott asks, he can’t stop looking at the shirt he's wearing. No doubt they’ll wear them all day. Announcing to the world that they’re Kidney donor and kidney recipient. 

“Kidney shaped pancakes, don’t worry I gave up after about the third try, Julia made them with Tristan’s help.” 

“You did Jules. I bet they’ll taste terrific sweetie.” Julia blushes at the praise. She’d only tried about two more times than her Dad did to make the pancakes look somewhat kidney shaped. The kidney-esque pancakes are delicious and with hints of coconut one of Scott’s favorite flavorings. 

Breakfast is cleaned up some forty minutes later and Scott and Lane go upstairs to get dressed for the busy day ahead. Once they’re both showered and dressed in coyote tan shorts and their matching t-shirts from earlier Lane gifts Scott with a small bag with green and blue tissue paper. “What’s this? You know you didn’t have to give me anything. You’ve given me everything I need right here.” Scott points to where Lane’s right kidney used to be. 

“I know but I wanted to mark the date. I wanted to give this to you last year, it being five years and all, but the sixth year is just as special as will be every year after this one. Go on, open it.” Lane urges. 

Scott chucks the tissue paper out of the bag as they both sit on Scott’s side of the bed side by side. At the bottom of the bag is a simple square jewelry box. Scott picks up the box and opens it with shaking hands. In the box are two brushed silver keychains, one reads KIDNEY DONOR with a little kidney picture under that reads, I SHARED MY SPARE, with the date of 10.17.14 on it. Scott’s key chain, the recipient one, reads, KIDNEY RECIPIENT with a little kidney picture, and under the picture reads the same as on his shirt, I RUN ON SPARE PARTS, with the date of his transplant 10.17.14, underneath. 

“I love it, Laney mahalo, this is going right on my keys and lanyard to the truck I still can’t drive. I swear I’m about this close to just barging in there and abusing my brother’s immunity and means to get me my damn license already.” 

Lane kisses Scott's neck repeatedly and than back up til he meets his lips again. “Patience is a virtue my young grasshopper.” 

“Yeah well this grasshopper has lost all his patience. It’s been six months since I got the green light to drive. And do you see me driving anywhere yet, I’ll answer that, with a big fat NO.” 

That gives Lane an idea. They may not be able to do it today with all that’s going on, the soft opening of the cookie shop later this afternoon, and than they’ve all been invited over to Adam’s and Kono’s for a dinner tonight. The adults have all been invited to dinner at Kono and Adam’s. 

Before they can get to the dinner tonight Scott’s got a telemedicine call with his nephrologist Dr. Coulter. Last week he’d gone to Tripler to get labs run, blood tests, urine tests etc., to see how his kidney was functioning. 

“I think I can find a way to fix that Scott.” 

“Oh really how?” Scott asks intrigued. 

Lane bops Scott on his nose with his pointer finger lightly. “Nope I’m not telling. It’s a surprise.” 

Scott scrunches up his nose making a face. “Fine don’t tell me.” 

“I’m not going to. It’s not going to work, I’m immune to the McGarrett pout.” 

Okay come on let’s go listen to Dr. Coulter give me my test results. I’m sure they haven’t changed but...” 

“You’ll be okay Scott. I know you will, because I’m a part of you now and forever.”

* * *

The soft opening of SurfSide Cookies & Sweet Treats goes off without a hitch. It’s a soft opening for just friends and family and about half of HPD. Well at least the one’s that Scott and his team had interacted with a lot over the last three years. Including one, Gordon Katsumoto, who is Abby’s new partner at HPD. Abby and Gordon are his and his new company's in, with HPD. 

“So, Gordy, how do you like the rolled coconut cookie bites?” Scott asks as he mingles with the guests they invited. 

“Toasted coconut really brings out a different flavor, McGarrett.”

“You call Magnum, Magnum, and not Thomas. Call me Scott, Gordy.” 

“Only if you stop calling me Gordy.” 

“Okay Gordon, glad you like the cookies. Feel free to tell the others at HPD. It's ten percent off to all first responders both here at the store and the food truck. Just show I.D.”

“I’ll make sure I do.” Gordon replies as he finishes the last bite of his cookie. With them being so small he had to savor it. Or he could just go and get another one. 

The rest of the afternoon is great Scott mingles with the rest of his friends and family getting their feedback and suggestions. Steve even suggests a pineapple cookie and not just a pineapple shaped cookie, but like a glazed pineapple cookie. That sounds like one for the Worlds of Flavor kitchens to try out. He’s definitely written that down and is going home to try it out first before bringing it to the Worlds of Flavor Kitchens. 

All in all the soft opening is a huge success and everyone, family, friends and new employees alike go home happy looking towards this bright future of this budding business. 

Scott, Lane and the kids go back to the house and Lane sets about getting a few more hours on the website before they go to dinner. Scott goes upstairs to nap for once, since the younger kids are all hyper on sugar cookies and being loud. So he and Jax head upstairs for some peace and quiet and nap, with the blackout curtains, and his noise machine. 

They’re having dinner at Adam’s and Kono’s at 7pm, so Lane finishes up on the computer at 6pm, makes sure Tristan and Logan have all the ingredients they need for dinner. “We’ve got this Sully. It’s dinner not rocket science.” Tristan politely shoos the blond out of the kitchen and up the stairs to go wake up their dad so they have time to get ready before they go to dinner themselves. 

“Okay we’re leaving kids, behave and only one slice cake each you got it. You’re already bouncing off the walls.” Scott orders lightly as he receives three mini salutes for Eli, Julia and Caleb. 

“We’ll be back around 9:30, 10:00 at the latest. Sam’s across the street if you need anything.” Lane eyes the older boys and Paige for a minute. 

“We got it, we're good here, right Paige.” Tristan squeezes the young teen’s shoulder lightly. 

“Yeah we’re good Dad, Scottie. Go out and have fun for once. You deserve it.” Paige tells both her Dad and Scottie. 

It’s not like they haven’t left the older young adults alone with the younger kids before they just haven’t done it at night recently. Only in the daytime. Logan and Tristan, even the twins are more than capable of handling things for a couple of hours on their own. 

“Come on Laney let’s G-O already. The kids’ll be okay, we do not want to be the last one’s there Danny’ll have something to say about that and I _do not_ want to listen to him to you know all night.” 

Lane gives all the kids one last cursory glance before he brings out his truck keys, and waves to them. Scott and Jax are patiently not so patiently waiting out by Scott’s truck. 

“Okay, okay I see and your impatient face, get in.” Lane motions for Scott to get in the truck and to get Jax in as well. They know it’s only Adam’s and Kono’s but Scott happens to know that Danny’s bringing Riley to socialize him more with more people. So to make Danny feel better he’s bringing Jax along as well. Eddie’s the only one back at home with Nahele, Grace and Charlie. As he’s yet to be officially certified. Hopefully that won’t be much longer until he is certified, Eddie deserves it. 

* * *

**2000 Hours. 17 October 2020 - Saturday Evening - Kalakaua Residence - Family Room. Aina Haina.**

At Kono’s and Adam’s wedding five years ago the couple was announced as Mr. and Mrs. Adam Noshimuri. Soon after the wedding, Adam talked to Kono about seriously changing his last name and taking her last name of Kalakaua. He wanted to get away from the reputation that the Noshimuri name had. He also didn’t want any of their future children to have Noshimuri attached to their name. So Adam a few after getting married filed to get his name officially changed well his last name anyway and that how he became, Mr. Adam Kalakaua. 

After a delicious dinner of grilled huli huli chicken, on a bed on long grain white rice and an assortment of grilled veggies and pineapple courtesy of Adam. Kono helped with the prep of the veggies and cooked the rice since Adam grilled everything outside. The friends are all sitting around Kono and Adam’s family room enjoying coffee and cake, that Kono bless her heart ordered and bought for Scott’s kidneyversary today. 

“You remembered? I didn’t think you would?” Scott says honestly.

“Of course we remembered brah. You’re ohana Steve was a mess back than for days.” Kono tells her former boss’ younger brother. 

“I was a mess too, I could’ve used Riley here a lot sooner than I realized.” Danny says and he reaches down to stroke Riley soft chocolate brown fur. 

“Riley seems to be doing a great job helping you Danny. He’s cute too. Yes, you are Riley who’s the cutest pooch in the room.” Tani coos at the chocolate lab. Tani is definitely a dog person. Looks like there may be a dog in her and Junior’s future. 

“Hey...” Scott calls out in affront for Jax. Jax seems to be offended too; he's cute too as he knows it. “Don’t listen to the mean lady Jax. You’re just as cute a pupper as Riley.”

Jax’s huffs out a puff of breath. “See, see it’s like getting a new sibling and he’s pushed aside.” 

“I think he’s saying he’s okay Scott. He likes teaching Riley the ropes of the confusing human world. Don’t you Jax?” Lane asks the tan and black furred german shepherd. 

Jax looks over to Riley who’s lying on the floor next to where Danny’s sitting. “Ri ruve Riwey.” Jax barks. 

“Oh my did he just...my dog just spoke he just spoke well barked but you get it. You’ve seen it on Youtube. Husky's can do it. Jax say I love you.” 

“Ri ruve ruu.” Jax speaks. 

“Good boy Jax, smart pupper you are.” 

Riley looks up and over at Lou, the man who’s stayed quiet and not come near him. Dogs can sense people who don’t like them just like cats. Riley gets up from the floor and pads over to Lou and places his chin on Lou’s left knee looking up at him with his big brown eyes. 

“Ah look Lou I think someone likes you.” Renee tells her husband as she goes to scratch the top of the chocolate lab’s head. 

“He can sense you don’t like dogs or are uneasy around them, Lou.” Abby tells the older man. 

Lou looks down at the Riley who hasn’t moved his chin. “Good...good boy Riley.” Riley starts wagging his tail slowly. “You know I heard six years is pretty special.” Lou comments as finishes up his own slice of cake, Riley still at his feet. 

“Five years is the first big milestone. A living donor kidney,” Scott lightly squeezes Lane’s thigh who he’s sitting next to on one of the couches. “Has a greater longevity than from a deceased owner, a living donor kidney functions on average for roughly fourteen years.” 

Lane picks up Scott’s train of thought, “Without any major complications after the first year which Scott didn’t have his nephrologist actually expects the kidney to last for about twenty years.” 

“I’ve heard people can live thirty years after a liver transplant operation.” Steve says putting in his two sense. 

Danny and Lane are both shaking their heads at their respective partners. “Only you two would make getting a donated organ a competition. Of who outlasts who, kinda morbid.” 

“Not making it a competition Danny. That’s just...wrong. Just stating facts. It’s like being a parent no I’d assume no one one’s to outlive their kid or children.” 

The other parents in the room nod their heads in agreement. “Yeah I don’t want Stevie to outlive me.” Scott remarks. 

Adam clears his throat casually, to get the brothers attention, and let’s Kono take the floor. “There’s actually another reason we had you all over for dinner,” Danny’s already smiling when he interrupts Kono.

"OH THANK GOD, I don't know how much longer we all could have kept ignoring your baby bump". 

“I don’t know how much longer I could’ve kept my mouth shut in front of this one Kono sorry.” Scott thumbs a finger at his boyfriend. 

“Hey!!” Lane exclaims, pouting and than he starts laughing. 

Than the rest of the room erupts into joyous laughter, for a good ten minutes. It is pretty funny how Kono thought she could hide her fourth month pregnant belly from a room full of law enforcement officers and two ex-federal agents. 

After the laughter dies down, their friends all congratulate Adam and Kono. Adam getting repeatedly pounded on the back in back slapping hugs. Kono gets hugs to pieces as gently as possible, all mindful of her belly. 

As Steve’s giving Adam another celebratory hug, he asks, “Why’d you two wait so long?” Not really thinking or knowing much about pregnancies beyond Danny and Scott have told him. Much less twin pregnancies. 

Adam grins like a mad thing, or a really proud dad to be. Yeah that’s more accurate. “We wanted to wait until the second ultrasound, before we said anything.” 

Steve accepts that but still looks confused. 

“You’re cute when you’re confused, anyone ever tell you that before Babe.” Danny tells his husband. 

“There’s less chance of a miscarriage once you’re in the second trimester.” Scott tells his brother. “Especially with twins.” 

“Twins?!” Steve asks in shock. 

“Yes twins Steve.” Kono says as she and Adam pull out an enlarged framed photo from behind their couch. The picture is an enlarged sonogram with two little blobs in one bubble each with a tiny tiny little heart drawn over where the baby’s hearts would be. 

Tani, Abby, and even Renee who’s had two children who are all grown up now gushes over the sonogram picture. 

“Twins man, Adam, you don’t go for just one your first time around.” Scott grinning happily for his friend. 

“You should know how rare that is for time parents to be having twins. Do you know what you’re having?” Lane asks. 

“No, I want to know, but Kono,” Adam looks fondly over at his pregnant wife. “She wants to be surprised.” 

“I can tell you Brooke wasn’t surprised at all when we got our fourth sonogram for the twins. She still swears to this day my swimmers only make boys. Which isn’t true. Don’t laugh, Steve, you could have a girl or two if you went through surrogacy.” 

“Oh I’d love to see that you were great with Joanie, at least you didn’t get spit up on.” Chin remarks. 

“Oh yeah Adam you got watch out for that. One of the most important rules of parenting, sleep when they sleep.” Danny advises his friend. “Those first few weeks and months are going to be tough.” 

“Just doubled, double the trouble is a very apt name, but twice the love is also true, too.” Scott says. 

“Also feed them at the same time.” Lou advises as well. “I know I didn’t have twins, but that’s important too.” 

“All good points guys, mahalo.” Adam thanks his friends. 

“Anytime Adam.” Steve says. 

“Hey Adam, anything you want for the baby shower later, anything Kono wants from the bake shop, I’d be happy to make for her.” Scott offers. 

“I’ll be sure to let her know that.” 

“I recommend his snickerdoodles. Best item on the menu.” Lane boasts. 

“You just want cookies. It’s a good thing you work out, isn’t it?” Scott playfully hits Lane’s rock hard stomach with the back of his hand.

“And with that comment, mahalo Adam, Kono for a great evening we should try and do this more now that we can.” Danny comments and Adam and Kono agree. 

“We’re still on for the Halloween party at the end of the month?” Lou asks. 

“We are, hosted by yours truly. I’m making my famous Halloween chili and everyone else is bringing appetizers, Scott’s on desserts, mud brownies and cookies.” 

“Great, Will and Samantha can’t wait; they're dressing up as the Black Panther and Shuri.” 

“Oh yeah and what are you going as Grover?” Junior asks. 

“That is a surprise kid. Who are you going as?” 

“Tony Stark, Tani is going as Pepper Potts.” Junior reveals. 

“Nice, I’m going as Iron Man.” Scott reveals, as he runs his hands through his newly dyed brown hair. He dyed it last weekend. 

“Let me guess Lane’s going as Captain America.” 

Lane smiles at the older blonde. “Real great detective work there Danny.” 

“Stony oh my gosh you two are the cutest couple.” Tani gushes over the guys. 

“You know Stark and Rogers are a fictional couple right, Tani?” Junior asks his girlfriend.

Tani lightly smacks his arm. “I know that, but I mean come on if we’re looking at representation here. Scott and Lane are totally Iron Man and Captain America.” 

“Who are we?” Steve asks curiously. 

Tani gives her boss an appraising look up and down. “Abby what do you think? Who do you think Danny and Steve represent in the superhero world.” 

“Hmm, well I know some perps have called you Captain America and Danny’s called you Aquaman once. But Steve I see as Mr. Fantastic, and Danny, The Human Torch, hot headed explosive temper literally sets himself on fire, totally represents you Danny.” 

“I’d be offended if I didn’t know you Abby. I’ve yet to do that, set myself on fire and I’d don’t plan on it, Steve.” 

Steve looks at his husband incredulously. “What, I’d never do that. I mean I say you’re hot and sexy but...” 

“Okay and that’s our cue to leave for real this time.” Lou clears his throat. “Time to let these two get some rest.” Lou motions to Adam and Kono. 

“I’ll drive Lou.” Renee holds her hands out for the keys.

* * *

It’s about 9:40 by the time Adam and Kono have their house to themselves again. Upstairs in their bedroom, the two are lying in bed. “That went well don’t you think Adam?” 

“I had no doubt it wouldn’t. So what do you want to go as for the party?” 

“Everyone’s always saying how ninja I am. What about Black Widow? You know she was actually pregnant when they filmed Avengers: Age of Ultron.” 

“I read about that in some article. She did most of her stunts Scarlett Johanasen except the obviously dangerous ones.” 

“Our babies are going to be a perfect mix of both of us. Whether they’re two boys or two girls.” 

“I know. I can’t believe it twins two little bundles of joy.” Adam smiles beside himself. 

Kono smiles back at her husband. “We can do this Adam, we’ve made it through so much together, we can do this.” Kono says letting a yawn escape her mouth. 

Adam curls an arm around Kono pulling her closer. “I love you Mrs. Kalakaua.” 

“I love you Mr. Kalakaua.” Kono kisses Adam’s lips and closes her eyes. “Night, Adam.” 

“Goodnight Kono, night, babies.”

* * *

**1300 Hours. 19 October 2020 - Monday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Kitchen. Honolulu.**

“Steve! Babe, we’re home. Scott and Jax are with me.” Danny calls out from the front door. As soon as Danny let’s Eddie off his leash he bolts towards the kitchen. Danny just thinks it’s because he’s thirsty, but Steve hasn’t responded. “Steve....!!” Danny calls out again increasing worry if not panic creeping into his chest.

“Yo. Stevie where are you?!” Scott calls out for his brother. He too let’s Jax off his leash but Jax stays by his side as the two of them venture into the kitchen. 

Steve’s back is to them, and he’s standing over at the sink looking out the window. “Steve?” Danny asks tentatively. 

It’s clear Steve’s not listening and he’s in the throes of some sort of flashback, his breathing is heavy and labored and his hands are clenching the edge of the sink tiles. 

“No...no Danno. I’m...so sorry. Too slow...to slow....” Steve’s muttering under his breath. Eddie goes to Steve’s side immediately and starts nudging at his left leg. Nudging him nudging him to get him to look at him. “Ed...Eddie?” 

Eddie’s able to get Steve out of his episode and bring him back to reality. It looks like Scott and Danny walked in on the tail end of a dissociative episode. This is not good. This is escalating and escalation is bad. Once Steve’s calmed down and back to himself, Danny sits his husband down and has a talk with him. Turns out he doesn’t even need to talk because Steve does. 

“I know, Danny I know. It’s time....I really it was bad Danno Daiyu Mei she....she had you and...she killed you in my flashback it was some sort of warped walking daytime nightmare. It just hit me out of nowhere.” 

Danny just takes Steve in his arms on the couch and let’s him lean on him and he just strokes the back of his head in a comforting manner. “Time? Time for what babe?” 

“Time to get Eddie certified officially and all. I need him.” Steve says softly into his husband’s shoulder. 

“He needs you to need him. He’s a very good boy aren’t you Edward.” Danny looks down to where Eddie’s sitting at Steve’s feet. He hasn’t left his side. Eddie picks his head up and looks at the short blonde man and looks very serious. Riley does too, as he’s sitting at Danny’s feet too. The anxiety rolling off Danny has gone down now and Riley’s relaxed now too. 

“Where’s Scott? I heard him....earlier.” 

“He’s here, he's in his room napping, we went on a longer walk with the dogs and then played with them on one of the dog friendly beaches off leash.” 

“Mmm.” Steve burrows himself impossibly closer into shoulder and stretches out fully on the couch long legs curled up. Danny stretches out, it's clear he’s not going anywhere anytime soon and that’s just fine. It’s not his day to pick up Charlie, it’s Mary’s day today and he’d finished his classes for the day earlier this morning. 

Danny had decided to go back to school to get his Master’s degree in Criminal Justice. Give him something to do with all this time at home. He’s taking two classes a semester and he’ll graduate in May of next year with his degree.

* * *

That’s how the couple spend the afternoon on the couch napping. It isn’t until a few hours later that they wake up. To a pretty quiet house, and that’s not normal. Charlie’s usually running around making some sort of noise. 

“You can relax mother hen.” Scott says from the armchair looking over at a sleep mussed Danny. “Charlie’s over at my house, perfectly happy and safe playing with Caleb and plotting something for Halloween. I texted Mary to make the detour when I came out and found you two still asleep out here.” 

Steve starts to stir in his position on the couch, pillowed on Danny’s lap. “Danno?” 

“Hey Steve. Charlie’s over at Scott’s before you start asking okay. What time is it?” Danny looks over to Scott. 

“4:37 p.m. to be exact, Charlie called and asked a little bit ago if he could stay over for dinner tonight. I told him you two were napping and I’d ask you when you woke up.” 

Steve sits up on the couch and leans into Danny’s strong chest feeling his steady breathing. “What do you think Danno should we let him stay over?” 

Danny looks to Scott now. “You don’t mind having him over?” 

Scott waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. “No, not at all you know we love having Charlie over, and Lane’ll bring him back in time for his bedtime routine. We’re having teriyaki chicken and rice tonight. I know Charlie loves chicken.” 

“That he does.” Danny muses. “I’ll call him and let him know he can stay over for dinner.” Danny gets up swinging his legs over the side of the couch leaving Steve’s head to rest on the pillows. Danny walks over through the sunroom and out to the lanai, Riley following him, with a wag of his tail. 

“Go on, you can say I told you so.” Steve tells Scott.

“Nothing to say Steve, except that, that really scared us, Danny and I, I mean. Yes Eddie was able to help you out of your episode, today and he’s helped you emotionally before, in the past. What if you have a flashback outside or a blackout episode out of the house. He’d be able to help with hyper vigilance too. No more checking for exists. If you think someone’s in the house, he can check if someone’s there, I’ll demonstrate with Jax.” 

Jax’s ears perk up at hearing his name and he looks towards Scott alert. “Jax who’s there? Who’s in the kitchen?” Scott gives the command question. Jax trots over to the kitchen, sniffs around nose to the ground, looks around and than comes back into the front room, and sits back on Scott's right side. “Good boy Jax, good checking.” 

“If that had been real and I’d been nervous or anxious about someone being there he’d alleviate that stressor. Eddie can be trained to do the same thing for you. And much more. Wake you up from nightmares. Remind you to take your meds. Not that you forget, but still.”

“No, I get it. Eddie’s already doing a great job without even being trained yet. He’s uh actually woken me up from a nightmare before.”

“That’s good. This is good. Getting Eddie certified, isn’t showing weakness or means you’re any less of a man than you are now.” 

“I’m starting to see that, with you and Jax and with Danny and Riley. Riley’s really helping Danny and they’ve only been a team for three and half months. He’s helped his anxiety too, I’ve noticed.” 

“Eddie’s a good dog who helped a lot of people. It's time he helped someone who’s very important to him, and for him to be recognized as such. I can tell he wants this as much as you need it.”

Steve looks down at Eddie at his feet and reaches to scratch Eddie’s back. “How do I go about getting him certified?” 

“Call the service dog center. They’ll send out an evaluator to see how Eddie can help you, and than he’ll be trained in probably three or four home sessions. We’ll get his paperwork taken care of. Get him his very service dog vest and patches, a psychiatric service dog patch, PTSD patch, Combat Veteran Handler patch.”

Steve’s eyes go wide at all that his brother is throwing at him. “I know it seems like a lot, but the more patches the better. People’ll actually read them.” 

“How’s the website coming?” Steve diverts the conversation. 

Scott takes it in stride for what it is a classic McGarrett diversion tactic. “Lane launched the website this morning. We’re officially up and ready for business, with my employees baking and working out of the Worlds of Flavor Kitchens downtown, Kamekona’s cousin’s catering business, we’ve already got orders flooding in. That public cleansing and the ceremonial blessing we did two days ago was obviously really well received in the community.” 

“That’s great, Scott.” 

“The storefront and the cookie truck are opening this Friday, the 23rd. We’re having a big grand opening and ribbon cutting ceremony.” 

“With COVID restrictions still around?” 

“Okay, maybe not as big as we planned but still it’s not like we can stop people from showing up. And they’re all still going to be wearing masks and so are we.”

“I see you’ve got this all planned out already.” Steve sounds thoughtful.

“We do. You know how you’ve been dying to do something to get out of the house so have I. This business gives me that out. Lane’s studying to be a Junior Lifeguard Instructor/EMT instructor. He’ll be doing that with the Red Cross. Maybe you could help him out or something when he gets fully certified come November.” 

“That’s an idea, yeah I think about it. I mean with Danny going to classes to get his Master’s he’s out most mornings and than home in the afternoon.” 

“There you go Steve. Plan set in motion now execute it. You’d make a great teacher. I mean look at Junior how you took him under your wing.” 

“I did, didn't I?” 

“You sure did. Now, you’re going to be okay Steve baby steps we’ll get you on track. It’s getting late and I’ve got to get home cook dinner.” Scott gets up from the armchair and calls Jax to his side just as Danny walks back in through the sun room, Riley walking ahead of him and going to his dog bed near the couch. 

“Thanks again for having Charlie over.” Danny says. 

“Not a problem now don’t get into too much fun while he’s out of the house.” Neither couple had designated weekday date nights, it was more like whenever they felt like having one they did. Or if it was a special occasion like Valentine’s day. “Jax come. Let’s leave these two alone. Lane’ll bring Charlie back around 7:30 p.m.” 

Steve and Danny wave to Scott as he goes to stand out in the driveway and wait for his Uber. Scott and Jax get in an Uber minutes later, their usual Uber driver greeting them warmly.

Steve heads back inside the house with Danny, and he's got his phone out and calling the service dog center, that trained Jax and Riley. Someone picks up on the other end of the line. 

"Aloha, K-9 for Heroes Service Dog Center, this is Cody speaking how may I help you?" 

"Yes hi my name is Steve McGarrett, I'm a veteran and I have PTSD...." Steve blows out of breath and sees Danny's hand on his right thigh as they've sat down on the couch together. "And I'd like to get my dog a golden Labrador retriever Eddie certified as my service dog. My brother advised I talk to you." 

"Of course Commander McGarrett, how old is Eddie?" 

"He's six years old, he was a former military working dog, and then he worked as narcotics sniffing dog with the DEA until I adopted him." 

"Okay then, Commander when's the best time for you to have an evaluator come out and assess Eddie?" 

"If as soon as possible is an option, I'd prefer that. Say tomorrow 0900." 

Cody checks the calendar booking, on the computer, "Alright Commander, I've got you penciled in for tomorrow October 20th at 0900, now what's your address?" 

"2727 Piikoi Street Aina Haina, Honolulu." Steve rattles of his address. 

"Mahalo Commander, I'll see you and Eddie tomorrow morning, Aloha." 

"Aloha." 

* * *

**1600 Hours. 23 October 2020 - Friday. SurfSide Cookies & Sweet Treats. Ala Moana Center. Honolulu. **

Standing here beside Lane both in their blue SurfSide Cookies t-shirts, and a small gathering of employees and customers he didn’t think he’d ever be here. In this moment opening a business, but Scott is and he’s really really happy about it. 

“I’d like to quickly thank you everyone for coming out today. I know it’s hard given the times currently. But I appreciate each and every one of you who has supported me along this journey. As well as the new friends and ohana I’ve met in the process. So mahalo everyone. Now without further ado SurfSide Cookies & Sweet Treats is officially open.” Scott with his big ribbon cutting scissors cuts the ribbon in front of the two pillars in front of the bake shop. 

“We also offer delivery from both the shop and food truck if you feel more comfortable. All items are available online with the same baked fresh taste.” Lane adds. The website has been up for five days and they’ve already got orders. Most of their customers here are picking up their orders from online. 

“We did it Lane. We opened a business and it’s all thanks to you. You gave me that push I needed, thank you.” 

“You did most of the hard work you and Steve on the storefront and the truck, Kamekona helped out with.” 

They put up a sign that for maximum capacity at forty right now in the shop and no mask meant no entry, and one of the new employees is keeping tabs on the door of who is coming in and going out. 

“This is a great turn out Scott.” Maggie comes up to the two men in her own blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. 

Scott takes a minute to realize that Maggie’s talking to him before he replies. “Yes, yes it is Angie. Even with the COVID restrictions I didn’t think it would be this big of a ground, but this great.” 

“Have you talked to Nakoa over at the truck. Great turn out over there as well. The mini cookies with the kids are a hit.” 

Angie the general manager of the storefront comes over and joins the conversation. “Aloha, Boss, Lane, Maggie.” 

“Aloha.” The three greet her warmly. 

“I know you’re not working officially until Monday, but I know you’ll be in to bake a personal order, do you mind could you...would you bake a batch of your sugar cookies for me?” Angie asks. 

Scott smiles, “I’d love to help out Angie, but I’m already swamped with orders for Halloween. I can give you the recipe. You and the others were at the baking classes I held a few weeks ago. You remember how to make them?”

“I do, yes you’re right.” 

“Angie...” Another employee from the door calls out to her. It’s her turn to man the door and count people.

“I’ll text you the recipe, okay Angie.” 

“Mahalo Scott.” Angie walks off back towards the door for her shift, as doorwoman, making sure there aren’t too many people in the shop at one time. It’s still bustling and moving there are almost no hiccups. 

Until a young looking employee about sixteen one of Kamekona’s kid cousins comes running out of the shop. “Mr. Scott...” The kid pants out.

“Whoa, whoa easy keiki take a breath breathe. What’s wrong?” 

The dark haired tanned teen looks up at the older man. “We hit the fifty first customers mark. We’re out of gift cards.” 

Scott doesn’t look alarmed or surprised. They do have a decent amount of customers for the Grand Opening. “Lane go with him to the back of the shop in storage on the left side as you walk in the back room there’s a box of gift cards. We made like 500 in bulk. I told Angie to only put out fify at a time.” 

“On it bossman.” Lane smiles at his boyfriend that he can call him Bossman again. Like they used to do at NCIS. 

It brings a different fluttery familiar feeling back in his stomach and makes him feel good. He’s going to work now and Lane’s working on getting his lifeguard certification and EMT cert, things are moving forward for them both. The last he’s heard from Isaac, Brett and Jimmy are doing great at NCIS, and Jackson and Kali have taken on their respective promotions with grace and dignity. Jackson is the new team leader of the CRT and Kali is the new pointman and she’s a senior field agent now after only three years on the job.

* * *

**1530 Hours. 30 October 2020 - Friday. Honolulu International Airport - Departures. Honolulu.**

Before Scott knows it’s Friday, the day before Halloween and he’s survived his first full week, at work at Worlds of Flavor Kitchens. He’s had no major incidents either work related or health wise so he’s flying high on that natural adrenaline. He also decided to knock off earlier than planned to surprise Caleb’s class, that included Joanie and Charlie, Lia Roberts and Akela Nakamura who were on a field trip to the Iolani Palace. The field trip wasn’t about the Palace itself, it was actually about Five-0 Headquarters and that’s why Scott was there. It had been a nice surprise for all the kids and Caleb’s class got free cookies out of it as well. Halloween themed, pumpkin shaped cookies of course. That was over an hour ago now. Now Scott, Lane, and their kids are all at the airport departures terminal to see Tristan off to his plane to Great Lakes, Illinois. 

Brooke isn’t here because she’s pulling a shift in the COVID unit. Yes, even Tripler’s got a designated COVID ICU now. They’ve had one since this whole pandemic started and numbers started rising. With her being in charge of the whole regular ER and only having visitation every other weekend if the boys want that if at all. All she has right now is her work, her boys are growing up, her three eldest have grown up and have all enlisted, moved out and on with their lives. Her youngest two Wyatt and David are fifteen and will be getting their licenses soon, they’ll be home less and less. It hurts Brooke the most to think of because of how she almost lost them giving birth to them. She hopes she can someday rectify her relationship with her sons. This her and Scott’s divorce is still new, still fresh, it's hard for her to come to terms with. 

“You’ll write all the time right?” Caleb asks as he looks up to Tristan. 

“I will Caleb any time I have the time too I will. I probably have a bit more of it since I’ll be in a restriction of movement quarantine for two weeks once I land at Great Lakes."

“What’s restriction of movement?” Caleb asks. 

“Well Caleb it’s kind of what it sounds like I won’t be allowed to move around the base a whole lot. I’ll be stuck in one space with a bunch of other recruits that came to Great Lakes from all over the U.S. to train.” 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Caleb replies. Caleb hugs Tristan tightly around the waist. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“Awe it’s okay bud I’ll be back in time for Christmas remember and you know how you counted down the days til your Daddy and Scottie came home from a deployment with NCIS you can do that same thing here. I’ll be home before you know it.” 

“Think of all the fun field trips you get to go on between now and Winter Break Caleb.” Lane reminds his youngest. “You can tell Tristan and Cooper all about them when they get back.” 

“And you can show me all the finer details of how to make snowballs in Utah. I hear you’re the Master snowball maker in the family.” 

“Uh huh Daddy says I make the best snowballs.” Caleb admits. 

Logan claps Tristan on his back. “I’m gonna miss you man kick some butt in boot camp. I’ll bet you get top of your class.” Logan bets. 

“You think so?” Tristan asks. 

“You’ll at least get top scores in the swim test. If I didn’t know better I’d say you’d’ve grown gills by now you swim so much.” Logan chuckles at his own joke. 

Goodbyes are always difficult. Scott knows that, this isn’t goodbye, this is a see you later, see you in ten weeks situation. Scott’s adding on the two weeks because of Tristan’s two week quarantine or yellow phase prior to being phased into regular recruit training. Ten weeks he can survive ten weeks, ten weeks without three odlest sons even in the same state as him, that’s something he hasn’t experienced in this role reversal kind of scenario. It’s odd, but it’s something that he’s going to have to get used to, in the coming years. Being on the receiving end of the missed holidays and birthdays and special occasions. 

“We love you, we’ll miss you Tristan.” The family says as they wave to him one last time as he walks towards his gate to get on his plane. To take him to the first step in his Naval career. Recruit Training at Great Lakes, Illinois. His passion in life is to help people, and he’s going to that by becoming an Aviation Rescue Swimmer. 

Tomorrow’s the Halloween party at casa de McGarrett-Williams, and everyone’s really looking forward to showing off their costumes. Also to just having fun and laughs and good times for once, in the last seventh months. This party’ll be the first big ohana gathering they’ve had since COVID-19. This’ll be the Halloween party to end all Halloween parties this year, epic seeing as most everyone will be able to attend this year.

* * *

**1600 Hours. 31 October 2020 - Saturday. McGarrett Williams Residence. Halloween Party Central. Honolulu.**

Everyone is told to get here earlier than when the party starts, it doesn’t officially start until 7, but Danny’s booked in a two hour photoshoot block with one of Eric’s friends. That’s what they’re all doing now. Danny figured out with the massive group picture they’re taking, plus smaller yet still large group photos they’re taking it’ll take about two hours to get all the shots that they want to get. 

There’s a knock on the door and Danny goes to answer the door after looking through the peephole. It’s Isaac and the rest of the NCIS crew and their significant others. 

“Great costumes you guys. Come on in. We’re setting up out back.” 

“Thanks, Danny.” Isaac replies. “Kids wanted to go as African American superheroes this year. So Imani and I jumped on that as well. I’m Bishop the time displaced X-Man from the future. Imani’s Dr. Reyes.” 

“You’ll have to forgive me. I don’t know who you are. I hardly know the basic superheroes the kids are always talking about.” 

“It’s okay Danny we didn’t know who we were dressing up as until Savannah and Marcus told us isn’t that right Prodigy.” 

“Mom you’re embarrassing us.” Marcus whines at his mom. “Mom, Dad after pictures can we stay here please, please. Paige and Elliott are here.” 

“Yeah and we don’t know their friends.” Savannah reasons. 

Isaac turns back to Havika who’s dressed up as Ku, a Hawaiian Oceanic god of war. “It’s okay, keikis, you have fun with your friends. I understand.” 

“It's the whole going to different schools thing isn’t it?” Ailana asks her cousin Havi who’s been more of an older brother to her since she was 12 than an older cousin that’s when her Aunt and Uncle Havika’s parents took her in after her parents died in a car crash. 

“That’s probably it, but even though the kids are roughly the same age there’s only two of the Perry kids and two of Lane’s kids the same age as Savannah and Marcus it’s even numbers.” 

Once everyone has arrived, the photographer has his big camera set up to take the large group picture with the forty members of the Five-0hana and the eighteen members of the NCIS crew that’s 58 people and three dogs to photograph in one shot. 

Even Eddie, Riley and Jax are dressed up for the party as well. Couldn’t leave those three super dogs out. Eddie is dressed up with a yellow collar and red Krypto the Superdog cape. Jax being a German Shepherd makes the perfect Ace the Bathound complete with black cowl and mask and black cape, Riley is his own made up superdog of SuperSEAL pup. Complete with camo booties, a coyote tan vest and a camo mask.

“Alright everyone on three one, two, three. Say Happy Halloween!!!” The photographer announces. 

He gets a resounding loud “Happy Halloween!!” Back from the assembled group on the grass. They’d set up away from the makeshift duplo lego towns Scott and Elliott had painstakingly created and painted in the yard over by the hammock to make it glow in the dark. 

After the big group picture with everyone Kali insists they get one just of their team with Scott and Lane in the picture as well with new guys, Brett dressed as The Flash, and Jimmy the rookie dressed as Aquaman (the comic version in the orange top and black bottoms). 

“Whoa that’s a kickass costume Scott.” Brett compliments the older man on his authentic looking Iron Man costume. 

“Thanks Brett. You wouldn’t believe how long it took to make, the only thing I didn’t make was the faceplate. I bought that online.” 

“And your hair and goatee make it more authentic.” Jimmy the rookie comments. 

“I had to promise Lane I’d wash it out and go back to blonde afterwards. I mean do I rock or do I rock.” 

“You rock big time Scott. I just used what I had on hand at home to make my Wolverine costume.” Evan says. 

“Looks pretty awesome to me Evan. You even got the hairstyle down, and the leather jacket is a nice touch.” 

It indeed does take a full two hours that the photographer is booked for to take all the photos that the group wants. After two main photos are taken with the NCIS crew. They bid their friends goodbye and head to their semi-adult- only party hosted over at Havika’s house. He says semi adult only because the party is really for his kids and their friends, he trusts them to behave. So he’s got two parties going on in one location. Nothing can go wrong that way right?

* * *

**1900 Hours. 31 October 2020 - Saturday. McGarrett Williams Residence - Halloween Party Central. Honolulu.**

The theme of this year’s Halloween Ohana party is superheroes, Chin had set up a spreadsheet back at the end of August to give everyone time to think of a costume. Than once they had their costume idea they’d put it in the spreadsheet. That way there wouldn’t be any duplicates. Superheroes and alter egos of said heroes were okay though. 

Now it’s around dinner time and everyone is sitting outside on the lanai in their costumes devouring Steve’s homemade Halloween chili. The few years that the team actually had off on Halloween, Steve would make this pot of chili and he wouldn’t make it any other time of year. Just on Halloween. He said it was tradition. A Five-0 Ohana tradition that they started back in 2014, that month six years ago. The month Steve almost lost his brother. The month Danny did lose his little brother Matty. 

“This is some of the best damn chili I’ve eaten McGarrett you gotta give me the recipe brotha.” Lou’s on his second bowl of the flavorful chili. Most of the adults are seated at one end of the long picnic table under the lanai. 

“McGarrett family recipe, Lou. It’s staying up here, I’m afraid.” Steve taps his right temple. Steve’s dressed up as Mr. Fantastic in fact. The whole McGarrett-Williams clan are dressed up as the Fantastic Four. 

Danny is like Abby predicted a few days ago in a blue Fantastic Four costume with half of the costume colored orange with flames on it. The Human Torch, a very aptly named character and representation of Danny Williams. He even let Grace dye the tips of his hair orange to add more authenticity to his costume. 

Lou turns to Scott who’s just down the table in between Lane and Junior. “Will you tell me what this lip smacking good recipe is?” Lou asks. Renee smacks him lightly in his chest. “What Renee.”

“You know what Louis.” 

“Oh full first name card Grover.” Tani exclaims. 

“Tani Rey.” Junior smiles grinning like a fool in love. Which he is, he’s dressed as Tony Stark complete with full goatee and mustache. 

“Why Mr. Stark, are you trying to start something?” Tani asks.

“Of course not Ms. Potts.” 

“Okay, okay you kids win or at least get second, because I....Am....Iron Man.” 

“You are a hero. You do make the sacrifice play Tony. I love you.” Lane replies blue Captain America cowl down around the back of his neck. 

“And give the men their Halloween Oscars, they win the character contest of 2020.” Chin announces from a little bit further down the table. 

“Oh you totally win Scott that scene was probably the most heartbreaking scene in the whole movie.” Jerry comments in his Batman costume, Eric sitting to his right in his Robin (Tim Drake) era costume. 

“Thanks Jer. Took me a whole week to figure out how to make a working “arc reactor”, a lot of hair pulling, but a figured out. The face plate mask I ordered online.”

“He’s wearing it to the next Comic Con, we go to in San Diego. We’ll win the costume contest for sure.” Lane praises his boyfriend. 

“Comic Con, oh you are such a nerd. But I have to admit those places are cool. All the freebies you get. Okay I’ll go the next time it comes around we’ll all go.” 

“Awesome thanks Scottie.” Elliott and Julia exclaim as they get up and hug him. 

“No problem kiddos now who wants to play superhero tag.” Half the table erupts in joyous and excited we do’s from the kids. “Well come on first one to catch Captain America here gets a special prize. Better start running Cap.” Scott winks at Lane. 

“Gah wait, Shellhead get back here!!” Lane yells after his boyfriend as he runs off towards the sand. Lane’s got all the kids running after him. 

“That’ll tire the kids out for the night, chasing Lane.” Danny remarks. “That’s without the sugar. Speaking of which we should probably go set up back inside while they’re distracted.” 

Half of the adults go back inside to set up for trick or treating. They decided or rather it was Chin’s genius idea to have room to room trick or treating and the kids would go to each room and door in the house and get candy. Each of the adults would rotate out of the rooms every fifteen minutes so the kids would all get different candy to fill up their Halloween buckets. 

That’s trick or treating around the house and the outside trick or treat hunt that lasts for the next two hours until the kids are tuckered out, and in semi sugar comas. Their parents have to pick them up and carry them out to their cars. One by one the party goers leave. First those with kids, and than the singles, Jerry, Eric, Noelani, Kamekona, Flippa. Everyone thanks Steve and Danny for a great time and great food. Overall it’s a pretty damn successful Halloween party, 2020 edition.

* * *

**2127 Hours. 31 October 2020 - Saturday. McGarrett-Williams Residence. Front Porch. Honolulu.**

Steve is just saying goodbye to his brother and sister and their respective boyfriends. Yes, Mary and Sam made it official. They’re dating, or rather they have been a couple pretty much since they met back at the Back to School picnic. Steve’s happy for his sister. Sam’s a great guy, great with kids, great with Joanie and his own girls. As much as Steve wants to play the big brother card he can really see Mary settling down one day with Sam, maybe even have a kid or two of her own. 

“Aloha, you guys. Drive safe okay call me when you get home.” Steve calls out to his two younger siblings. Scott and Mary both turn around and just smile at their older brother. They know the usual lures of Halloween night. It’s not over yet. So they oblige their brother and will call him when they get home safe and sound. 

“We will, we love you Stevie, thanks for a great time.” The two younger McGarrett siblings chorus and they both get into their respective vehicles with their partners and drive away back home. Mary’s again staying over at Sam’s with Joanie. It’s just easier, they are taking it slow and they are just sleeping in the same bed with each no funny business as Danny would call it. Plus, Mary’s house that she’s renting is the opposite way to Sam’s and she doesn’t want to drive around with the three sleeping girls in the back of his truck. 

Steve waves to Lane and Sam in their SUV and truck respectively as they back out of the driveway. He keeps waving until the tail lights can’t be seen anymore. Steve turns back and heads inside. Nahele and Eddie are sprawled out on the couch. Nahele dressed up as the Silver Surfer from the Fantastic Four for Halloween.

* * *

**2136 Hours. 31 October 2020 - Saturday. McGarrett-Williams Residence. Living Room. Honolulu.**

Steve walks over to Nahele and gently wakes him up. Nahele blinks up at the blue hazel eyes staring back at him. ‘Mmm hey, Dad.” 

“Hey kiddo. Your bed’s probably more comfortable than the couch, so why don’t you go up there.” 

Nahele blinks owlishly at his dad like he’s trying to remember why he’s down here and not upstairs. Than it clicks. “Charlie’s in my bed. Don’t want to wake him.” 

“Okay. I’ll go get little Mr. Thing out of your bed and into his own.” Steve smiles softly at his oldest as he watches him walk into the kitchen briefly just as Danny is coming out phone clenched in his hand. 

“Whoa. You okay there Danny?” Steve asks as he looks at his husband’s pinched and irritated face. Only one person can cause that expression on his face. Rachel. Before Steve can even ask, Danny launches into what the call with his ex was about. 

“She wants to take Charlie out of school on Monday for a and I quote “Mummy/Son” fun day.” Danny mimics Rachel’s British accent horribly. “She feels bad for her work keeping her away from her visitations these last few weekends and she wants to make it up to him.” 

“That’s good right, she wants to make it up to him.” 

“I guess, couldn’t she have just waited until her weekend next week. No, she insisted on taking him out of school. It was “more special” that way.” 

Clearly Danny’s talk with Rachel is rubbing him the wrong way. He’d agreed to her taking him out of school. What was one day out of school, with his Mum. What could possibly happen he gets spoiled rotten by his mother. Danny could live with that. Charlie is still young and deserves to be spoiled by his mother a bit. 

“Come on Danno lock up and head to bed. I’ll get Charlie changed and in his bed.” Danny looks at his tall handsome utterly science nerdy husband still in his own Mr. Fantastic costume. “Charlie’s in Nahele’s bed.” Steve offers as a way of explanation. 

“Ah okay have fun with that.” Danny says as he goes to set the alarm to arm the house, and than they both head upstairs with Eddie and Riley on their heels. 

“I’ll be in, in 15 minutes tops. Promise. I love you, Danno.” Steve turns right at the top of the stairs to head towards Nahele’s room to get Charlie. 

“I love you too Steve.” Danny barely covers a yawn as he slips into their bedroom upstairs Eddie and Riley going to their respective doggie beds, their own costumes having been taken off hours ago. 

Today indeed had been a marvelous, fantastic, extraordinary Halloween party, one that everyone in attendance will remember for years to come. 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November brings about lots of happenings for the McGarrett-Williams family and their extended ohana. They all do have a lot to be thankful this year. Chin and Abby and Sara finally become the family they've always wanted. Eddie and Riley finally become official certified service dogs for their hoomans Steve and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains Non-Consensual Drugging Kidnapping/Parental Abduction  
> I am not nice to Rachel in this chapter like at all, Rachel Bashing
> 
> Please read the tags and take care of yourselves if this is at all triggering you may skip to the November 5th line break. 
> 
> Author’s Note: The three beginning scenes if you will detail Charlie’s kidnapping/parental abduction by Rachel, so November 2nd, 3rd, 4th, if you want to skip those scenes you can. It does contain some heavy Rachel bashing. I've disliked her character from the start of when she lied to Danny about Charlie's true parentage I mean anyone with eyes could see that Charlie was Danny's son and not Stan's. 
> 
> Please tell if there are any tags you believe I may have missed so I can add them. 
> 
> November 5th deals with the aftermath of Charlie’s ordeal and his rescue and safe return back to Danny and Steve and where you can pick up the story if you so wish. 
> 
> My longest chapter to date and I'm only just getting started with this next story. Thank you all for sticking with me through it all. 
> 
> ‘u’ ukulele - little one
> 
> Any and all grammatical and punctuation mistakes are mine.

* * *

**0700 Hours. 2 November 2020 - Monday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Front Porch. Honolulu.**

Rachel is standing outside on her first ex-husband’s front porch, after having rung the doorbell. She steps back six feet and waits on the path near the bottom step of the porch. She knows it's early, but she also knows at least the Commander will be up if not Daniel as well. She also knows her ex-husband is not a morning person at all and much prefers to sleep in when he can. She’s just about to start tapping her foot in impatience when the door opens and Danny in all his bedhead glory and sleep pants and sleep shirt are staring blurry eyed at her. 

Danny blinks once twice and than his mouth starts moving as if he’s registered who’s standing in front of him. “Charlie your Mom’s here!” Danny calls out back through the house. “Do you...want to come in? I can put the kettle on for you.” Danny offers. If not he can at least put out the french press for Steve. 

“Yes, Daniel, that'd be lovely. I was in such a rush this morning to get here, I left without.” 

Danny moves out of the way to let her in and than shuts the door.

* * *

 **0705 Hours.** **2 November 2020 - Monday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Kitchen. Honolulu.**

Danny’s started the tea kettle in the kitchen. He’s got his back to the sink and Rachel’s standing opposite him on the other side of the little island in the center of the kitchen. For once Danny’s glad he put on a t-shirt to go to bed last night which he hardly ever does. 

It seems like Rachel’s trying to ignore every part of him by not looking at him and looking anywhere. “How’s the job going?” 

“It’s going alright. I really must apologize Daniel, for missing my last two weekends with Charles. I know this one day won’t make up for it, in your eyes, but it's all him is it not.” 

Before Danny can even think of a coherent response the kettle stops and Danny pours the right amount of water into a tea cup for Rachel. Rachel notices he even remembers how she likes her tea, strong, not weak with lots of milk and a spoonful of sugar. Or maybe it’s autopilot, muscle memory. 

Steve and the boy he and Daniel took in a few years ago Nahele come in through the kitchen door. 

“Rachel, good morning, how are you?” Steve asks. 

“I’m well thank you for asking Steven. Nahele was it, how are your classes going?” 

Nahele’s face flushes red a little, though you can’t tell because of his tanned skin. He wishes he’s brought a shirt out like dad. “Umm, good I’m learning a lot. I think I’ll even be as good as Danno soon.” 

“That’s lovely, Nahele. Daniel, where's Charles?” 

“I’ll go see where he’s at?” Nahele offers. 

As if Charlie hears his name, he comes running from the direction of Scott’s room. “I’m here Mommy.” Charlie exclaims backpack on his back, Iron Man action figure in hand. He’s dressed in tan cargo pants, and a yellow Minion t-shirt, and wearing red Chuck Taylors like Danny wears. His hair cut short and styled like Steve’s short on the sides and short on the top, with a light spiky look. He’s growing up right before Danny’s eyes. 

“Hey buddy what were you doing in your Uncle’s room?” Danny asks Charlie. 

“Collecting my new lego set, we worked on over the weekend Danno. I want...to buy the same one for Caleb; he doesn’t have this one yet.” 

That’s nice Charles.” Rachel tells her son.

“Mummy it’s Charlie. Not Charles.” Charlie says pointedly, looking very serious. 

“I’m sorry Charlie forgive me. Daniel thank you for the tea, but Charlie and I must be off now if we’re to start our day right.” 

“Okay, come here Charlie give Danno a hug.” Danny opens his arms for a hug which Charlie returns eagerly. “Don’t forget to call me on your watch around lunch time okay.” Danny taps Charlie’s kid smartwatch on his right wrist. They’d got it for him as soon as he showed responsibility and that he could take care of it which was two years ago, for his fifth birthday. It’s like an apple watch but for kids. Both Danny and Steve have an app on their iPhones that corresponds with the watch and they can check his activity and such. It's also got a pedometer or steps counter on it as well. 

“Okay Danno I will, I promise.” Charlie smiles at his Dad and than goes to hug his other Daddy too. “I love you Daddy.” Charlie tells Steve. Rachel tries to show his clear disdain at that simple sweet remark. 

“Steveo loves you too.” 

“Danno loves you too, Charlie. Have fun today.” 

“I will bye Hele, love you too.” 

“Love you too ‘u’ uku.” Nahele hugs his little brother to his now dry bare chest, than let’s him go. 

The three others wave Charlie and Rachel off as she pulls back and out of the driveway. “When’s your first class Hele?” Steve asks as the three of them are standing back out on the porch. 

“Not for another hour, why?” 

“Could you go to Liliha’s Bakery and pick up a couple of our favorites.” 

“Sure thing, I can throw on a tee, and head out. I’ll shower after I get back.” Nahele tells him as he makes his way back into the house. 

“You’re the best husband.” Danny murmurs as he sidles up to Steve and drapes himself over one side of Steve in a one sided hug. 

“I’m bringing you food, that's why I’m the best.” 

“No you’re more than that, but that is a fine point, you know just the way to my heart.” 

“Through that rock hard stomach of yours. You’ve gained a lot of muscle back since the incident.” Steve and Danny both have been referring to Danny’s kidnapping and torture at Daiyu Mei’s hands as ‘Incident’, just saying the words kidnapping and torture sends a chill down both men’s spines. Hence their avoidance of the word. 

“That’s not the only thing that’s rock hard.” Danny observes in his green plaid sleep pants. 

Before Steve or Danny can go inside and upstairs to do anything about Danny’s ‘situation’, Steve hears his phone ring from inside the house through the open front door. “I better answer that, D.” 

“I’d really, wish you wouldn’t.” Danny grumbles, but knows deep down it could be important. Since they’ve both left active Five-0 duties if you will and stepped down. They’ve been consulting on some of the cases, with Quinn and the team with the two newbies, Kalani Parks and Derek Tran. 

Though from what Lou and Adam have said Derek isn’t so much of a rookie as his partner Kalani Parks is. Turns out Derek Tran is a transfer from the mainland, Los Angeles actually and he’s been working in Vice over there for three years. He decided to transfer to Hawaii for some reason, with all that’s going on with COVID his paperwork got lost in the shuffle and he had to go through HPD Academy and basic police training all over again. Instead of going into the Gang unit here on the island Quinn had approached Derek with an offer to join Five-0 and the younger officer had readily agreed. Jumping at the chance really be a part of something as big as Five-0. 

He seems like a solid guy, good teammate, good head on his shoulders. He brings a new perspective and light to Five-0 that wasn’t there before. The same with his rookie partner, Kalani. She’s got spunk, which reminds Danny of Kono and her rookie days. 

Steve and Danny head back inside and Steve answers his phone the second time it goes off. **“McGarrett. Okay, Quinn, thanks for the heads up we’ll be there...in an hour, Aloha Quinn.”**

Steve hangs up and turns back to Danny’s who’s just standing in the front entry by the door. “We got a case? I mean...” 

“The team’s got a case a few days ago, yes, and they’re stumped and could use your puzzle solving expertise.” 

“You know I love a good puzzle Babe. What’ve we got?”

“It’s a mystery, Danny obviously. Come on I’ll tell you more once we get ready and thanNahele’ll Nahele will be back with breakfast.” 

“Doughnuts aren’t breakfast Steven, but right now I can agree with you.” Danny’s smiling and shaking his head. Feeling happier and more alive than he has in quite some time. 

Nahele is back with breakfast in the next twenty five minutes. Riley and Eddie are both fed and watered, and than Danny and Steve both head out with Eddie and Riley in tow in the truck towards the Iolani Palace. Nahele gets a ride from a friend of his who’s taking the same classes. He really wishes he had a car again, the Marquis is great, but it’d broken down one too many times for both Danno and Steve’s liking so he’s without a car. Danny’s also without a car, ever since the Incident, he hasn’t even talked about getting a new Camaro, and Steve hasn’t asked Danny about when he’s getting a new one thankfully. If Danny’s being honest with himself he’s gotten so used to Steve driving him everywhere over the past ten years the last seven months really haven’t been much of a change. Though getting in and out of the truck is starting to be a pain, Danny's not saying anything, even though he knows his husband must see it. Steve loves his truck, there’s no way he’d give it up or so Danny thinks. Steve’s gone through five trucks in the last ten years. This new 2019 red Chevrolet Silverado is the latest truck. 

Danny’s brought out his thoughts when the two of them arrive at HQ. They head up to the offices, greeting Quinn and Adam on the way. Steve and Danny have a smaller shared office now, as Quinn is in Steve’s old office and Lou is in Danny’s. It’s cozy and comfortable and has room for two desks, their chairs and two dog beds for Eddie and Riley. Plus a human food and drink mini fridge and three separate fridges for each dog, Eddie, Jax, and Riley. 

Steve inputs the code for their door. Before he looks up a not at all surprising voice speaks up, “Hey bro, s’up. Hey Danny.” Scott greets from his position at Steve’s desk, Jax in his own bed gnawing on a rawhide bone. 

“Are those glazed pineapple tarts?” Danny questions as he sees the small box on Steve’s desk with Scott’s company logo on them. 

“They are. Take’em I made’em for you. I know how you secretly love pineapple, just not on pizza. Though specifically on my sweet tarts.” 

Danny greedily takes the box from the corner of Steve’s desk, opens the box and takes out a glazed pineapple pastry. Unashamedly takes a big delicious sweet bite. 

“You just had pastries and Coco puffs from Liliha’s, how could you still be hungry?” Steve asks, amused at his husbands’ bottomless stomach. 

“Shuddup, you. These are divine, Scott you have to give me the recipe.” 

They are pretty good.” Steve goes to snag one but gets a slap on the hand for his trouble. “No, these are mine you get your own if you’re good.” 

“Good what am I five?” Steve asks in mock affront. Than Steve turns to Scott who’s still made no move to vacate _his_ office chair. “Don’t you have work to get to.” 

“I do, I was just leaving actually but it doesn’t matter if I’m late I’m the boss. Man I love saying that. Enjoy the pastries Danny. Behave big bro, and try not to scare the newbies too much.” Scott gets up from the desk chair and Jax stands as well without prompting. Scott walks around the desk, picks up Jax’s bone and puts it back in Jax’s fridge. “Have a good day guys. Come on Jax let’s go to work.” Scott leads Jax out of his brother’s and Danny’s shared off and back through the briefing area waving to Lou, Tani and Junior on his way out. 

“Come on babe let’s go see what’s so puzzling about this case shall we?” Danny asks Steve. 

“Let’s go solve this mystery Captain Williams.” 

“After you Commander McGarrett.” Danny holds open the door for Steve to walk through first. Both grinning like the idiots in love that they are.

* * *

**0745 Hours. 2 November 2020 - Monday. Honolulu international Airport. Intl. Departures. Honolulu.**

Rachel has been on edge ever since they got to the airport the seemingly heightened police presence isn’t reassuring to her. Than she hears another passenger from another fight say something about Navy cops patroing the area looking for a suspect, a very male, very not her suspect. She can relax and everything will go as planned. 

Charlie’s happily reading an I Spy book his Uncle gifted him as a just because gift on one of the black leather seats next to her. They’d had no trouble at security or checking in, everything is just fine. Until she hears a loud shout and yelling and pounding feet. 

“NCIS!! Federal Agents, Ramos stop, don't move!” A heavily accented Hawaiian voice reaches Rachel’s ears. She turns in her seat much like everyone else and Charlie has done to watch the commotion behind them. 

Ramos is a tall Latino man about 6’0, but he’s got nothing on the 6’4 built like a wrestler native Hawaiian, that is Agent Havika Kamaka. Who tackles Ramos after Ramos hadn’t stopped running at the order of ‘stop.’ 

“You ripped my shirt, my good shirt brah. This is the shirt my daughter bought me.” Havika is telling Ramos. 

“Nice tackle there Havika.” Agent Evan Carson complements his friend and older colleague. 

“Thanks, now, hey stop moving Ramos. You’re done you’re not going anywhere but a nice comfy cell in the Navy Brig, Marine.” 

“Trying to skip town, get off the island especially now, not a smart move Ramos.” Evan tells the young Latino Marine. 

The rest of the NCIS unit has reached the two other agents and their perp. Unit chief SSA Isaac Perry claps his 2IC on the back. “Nice tackle Kamaka as Evan, next time let's leave the tackling to the CRT.” Isaac says and gestures over to Jackson, Kali, Brett and Jimmy. “It’s their job to get physical.” 

“I know Isaac but I saw him before any of you did.” Havika says as he gets off Ramos’ back hands, now handcuffed and hauls him to his feet. As he does so he turns to his right to hand over Ramos to Jackson. Who he sees a few feet away surprises him. Charlie Williams, guessing by the dark haired woman sitting next to him must be his mother. Rachel Hollander. What’s odd to him is that he knows Charlie’s expected to be at the big Thanksgiving get together in three weeks time. 

Charlie spots Havika the tall Hawaiian federal agent is hard to miss. He gives him a small wave, in greeting, smiling and than turns back around in his seat. Havika doesn’t have much time to think about why Charlie’s at the airport with his mother before he’s got to focus back on his job and task at hand. Havika pushes the thoughts of Charlie to the back of his mind. 

“Agent Santiago, Agent Lahela, get this scumbag out of our airport. Trying to skip town without paying child support, unbelievable.” 

“Way below our pay grade Ramos we’re chasing you halfway around the island before we realized where you were going.” Kali adds in her distaste for the man. “The MPs could have handled you but they brought us in, instead.” 

“Let’s go Ramos you’re going to be spending quite some time Halawa, for this.” Jackson remarks as the unit starts to head back towards arrivals.

Rachel’s heart is just now stopping beating out of her chest. That whole interaction and not one of them seemed to spot Charlie. 

“Mummy?” Charlie asks, getting a little squirmy. 

“Yes, Charlie.” Rachel turns to her son. 

“I have to use the bathroom.” 

“Charlie! I told you to use the bathroom before we left the restaurant. Do you want us to be late seeing Grandma Amanda?” Rachel asks, displeased. 

“No, but Mummy I really have to go.” Charlie squirming more and his little blue eyes welling up with tears. 

“Alright if you must go. Go, but be quick now Charles.” Rachel watches him get up and practically bolt to the nearby men’s restroom directly across from their gate. She didn’t like him going in alone, but Danny had talked to her about letting him whenever he was out with her. He was getting to an age where a) he could reach the faucet by himself and b) he was old enough now to be embarrassed by Rachel if she took him into the women’s restroom. Danny had also reminded her that it’s what he does on school field trips to the zoo and museums and such. They don’t have designated boys or girls restrooms at those places; it's only Men’s and Women’s. So she let’s him go, and watches her watch tick by the minutes.

* * *

**Inside Men’s Restroom - 0753 Hours.**

Charlie hadn’t needed to pee, there were two other boys in there with their dads, about his age or a year younger. He smiles at one of the boys and than heads into the nearest stall. Thankfully there were stalls and not just urinals lined up on the line. 

Charlie wisely waits until the footsteps retreat he sits on the toilet just for show after pulling his pants down. He cycles through the phone numbers on his watch before he gets to Danno. He presses the call button, it rings and rings, but Danno doesn’t answer. 

So Charlie leaves a message instead, after all that’s what Danno and Daddy have told him to do. 

“Danno. It’s me Charlie, I’m at the airport, Honolulu. I don’t want to go. I want to go home, Danno. I want to be with you, and Daddy. Please can you come and get me love you.” 

He decides to leave a similar message to his Daddy Steve as well. “Daddy I’m at the airport. I don’t want to be. I don’t want to go away, this isn’t fun anymore. I want to go home SuperSEAL. Come and get me please.” Charlie finishes the call on his watch and hopes his Danno and Daddy get the messages soon. 

Charlie wipes his eyes with tissue from the stall, and flushes the toilet as courtesy flush that what Danno also always said to do even if you didn’t use it. He goes back out, replaces his Lego Avengers mask on his face and goes to wash his hands for two whole minutes. 

Just as he’s finishing up, the overhead announcers come on. “Now boarding Flight 2436 to Los Angeles.” That’s their flight. Charlie knows from his previous one flight to see his other Grandmother that there aren’t any direct flights. So they have to fly to the mainland to Los Angeles first, and than on to England from Los Angeles. He really, really hopes Danno and Daddy Steve can get to him before that. 

What started out as a fun adventure day out with his Mummy isn’t sounding so fun anymore. He doesn’t want to go anywhere with her. Now he’s feeling kind of tired and sleepy. Charlie makes his way out of the Men’s restroom and towards his smiling mother who’s got a hold of their bags and ushers him towards the gate in time to board their flight. Within fifteen minutes they’ve boarded, found their seats in First class and are taking off and leaving Honolulu. Leaving Ohau, leaving Danno, and Daddy and Gracie and Hele and his whole ohana behind.

* * *

**1330 Hours. 2 November 2020 - Monday. NCIS Field Office - MCRT Bullpen. Pearl Harbor.**

**“Oh finally Lane you answer what the heck have you been doing today. Never mind don’t answer that. Did you know Rachel took Charlie to the airport this morning? What’s going on with that last minute change in holiday plans?** ” Havika wonders down the line of his phone. 

**“Whoa, whoa slow down Havi, Rachel did what? Are you sure it was her, man?”** Lane asks on the other end of the line as he’s in the pick up line at the school to pick up Caleb, Elliott, Julia, Joanie, Lana, Lexi and Lia from school. 

**“I’m a hundred percent sure man. Charlie even waved to me after he saw me tackle our perp, but that part was not important. The part that’s important was their flight, it was an international flight I don’t know where though.”**

**“Have you called Danny or Steve yet?”** Lane asks as he gets a car horn honked at him for not moving. He’s using his blue tooth so he’s hands free but still he’s kind of distracted by what Havika’s saying. 

**“I’ve tried they’re not answering and I’ve only just finished up with our case paperwork an hour ago. I’ll call again and see if I get an answer maybe they’re consulting on a case or something.”**

**“Probably let me know when you get a hold of them asap. I’m picking the kids from school now. I have to go.”**

**“Understood brah. I”ll keep you updated, Aloha.”**

**“Aloha Havi.”** Lane hangs up the call just as he reaches the front end of the pick up line and the kids are waiting for him to be picked up. Elliott climbs in the front passenger seat. 

“Hey Dad.” Elliott greets his dad

“Hey son. Lane Sullivan picking up Joan McGarrett, Lana, Lia, and Lexi Roberts.” Lane tells the teacher carpool aid who has a clipboard list of approved parent pick ups for all the students. 

“Ah yes Mr. Sullivan you’re right here on Ms. McGarrett’s and Mr. Roberts’ approved list. Have a good afternoon kids, we'll see you tomorrow.” The teacher waved at the kids as they piled into the car. 

“Hi Mr. Sully.” The Roberts’ girls chorus. 

“Can we get shave ice please?” Lia asks sweetly. 

“Yeah Uncle Lane, can we get shave ice?” Joanie asks from the third row backseat. 

Lane pulls out of the pick up and line and drives a short distance to a parking spot in the parking lot of the school. Once he’s parked and the engine is off Lane looks down at his phone. He’s suddenly overcome with a fear he’s had of his own sons honestly for the past four years. Lane looks back, physically turns his body in his seat and looks back at Caleb’s happy smiling talking animatedly with Lia about something. He can’t help but feel a pang of worry at the missing fourth member of their little group. 

They don’t even have evidence of anything yet. First item on the list, get the kids home and situated and call Scott to give him a sitrep. Than call Havika to see if he’s told Steve and Danny of his findings. 

“Daddy are you okay?” Julia asks from the second row where she and Lana are sitting in the two Captains chairs. 

“A okay Jules.” Lane puts himself in check. “We’ll have to check about that shave ice with your Daddy, Li Li. Now let’s get you munchkins home.” Lane takes a calming deep breath and turns the key over in his ignition starting his SUV again and pulls out of the spot and begins driving into Honolulu, to drop off Joanie first.

* * *

**1400 Hours. 2 November 2020 - Monday. Iolani Palace - Steve and Danny’s Office. Honolulu.**

“Man I’m tellin’ yah D. This Coronavirus is making the criminals do even more stupid shit each day. I mean where did he come up with that idea?” Steve asks as they walk into their office. 

“I don’t know babe. Hey did you get a call from Charlie about two hours ago?” Danny asks as he sits behind his own desk. They don’t have paperwork necessarily since they’re just consulting now, but still they missed hanging out with the team. 

“No I didn't, did you?” Steve asks. 

“No that’s why I’m asking you. He promised he’d call.” 

“Danny, honey I’m sure he will, okay. Maybe he was actually having fun with Rachel, as odd as that may sound. Look while don’t you call him, I’m sure he’ll answer.” 

Danny breathes out a puff of air, and reaches down to scratch Riley’s scruff on the back of his neck. Riley’s sitting under Danny’s desk. He likes to curl up under there and sleep sometimes. Danny than dials Charlie’s number that goes to his watch. 

“Hi Charlie it’s Danno I’m just calling to see if you’ve made it home okay. Your Daddy and I will be home in thirty minutes. Danno loves you buddy.” Danny hangs up the phone. Danny eyes land on Steve’s already formulating a plan. “It went to voicemail, does his watch even get voicemails? I don’t know, Steve I don’t know he’s always answered. He always answers.” 

“Danny, Danny babe breathe for me okay. Deep in...out....there we go. Look lets go out of here and go by Rachel’s house. They’re probably just getting in right now.” Steve for once remains the optimistic one in this situation. He has to for both their sakes.

“Still it’s not like he has a phone that can just be put on vibrate. It’s a watch strapped to his wrist, Steve. Charlie knows not to take it off, during the day.”

“Danny babe let’s just drive by Rachel’s okay I’m sure everything's okay.” Steve says as grabs his keys, wallet, and phone and grabs Eddie’s leash. “Come on Eddie let’s go.” 

A short while later, Steve, Eddie, Danny and Riley are leaving the palace and heading over to Rachel’s.

* * *

**1420 Hours. 2 November 2020 - Monday Afternoon. Rachel’s New House. Honolulu.**

Steve’s just barely put his SUV in park when Danny’s already out of the door and fumbling for his keys to his ex’s house. Both he and Steve have a set of Rachel’s house keys just in case Charlie leaves things at her house and he wants them back at theirs. Danny and Steve once inside the house, both let Riley and Eddie off their leashes.

Steve knows better than to tell his husband to calm down or think rationally. Steve’s just as worried about Charlie as Danny is. If what they thinks happened has happened. Steve and Danny head straight upstairs. Danny to Rachel’s room and Steve to Charlie’s. What Steve sees makes his stomach drop, clothes strewn out all over the bed and floor, Charlie’s closet empty, books thrown on the floor, toys missing from his toy bin and chest, that he knows for a fact aren’t at their house. 

Charlie’s room is devoid of any of Charlie’s personal possessions except for two pictures one of the five of them after Steve and Danny’s wedding and than the other picture is one of Charlie’s first day of Kindergarten, with Caleb and Charlie standing side by side and the four adults are standing behind their sons smiling. Steve remembers that day and how emotional Danny was. Though the other man would deny it if asked. Grace is the one taking the picture, Steve remembers. Than Scott had taken a picture of the five of them right before Danny had to take Charlie into the building. 

In Rachel’s room Danny isn’t doing much better. The minute he runs into Rachel’s room he knows, he knows it’s his fatherly intuition. She’s gone and done it and she crossed the line this time. Danny looks in Rachel’s closet and half her clothes are gone, her shoes, her purse, all her possessions. One thing that’s even more jaw dropping gut wrenchingly terrible is the safe that Danny insisted Rachel get for her new place after living with Stan is wide is open and all the contents within it are gone. It held their passports, money, basically all of her important documentation and copies of Charlie’s important documentation like birth certificate, immunization records, custody order paperwork. 

Danny falls to his knees, he’s clutching his chest and he can feel his throat and lungs closing up he can’t breathe, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, this is all some horrible nightmare and he’ll wake up any minute now. This isn’t real. This is very much real when Riley runs over to Danny in the closet. Danny’s just barely able to get the words out, “Get Steve, get help.” Danny commands. 

Riley runs out of the room, and finds Steve in Charlie’s room with Eddie. The minute Riley runs into Charlie’s room he’s nudging at Steve and even pulling on his pant leg all normal trained behavior to get Steve’s attention. Steve practically sprints down the hall with Riley and Eddie on his heels. Once Steve sees Danny kneeling on the floor almost on the verge of passing out, he commands Riley to, “Get Danno’s backpack Riley. Go get it.” 

Steve had brought it inside and put it downstairs, Steve had insisted on the backpack and on more than one vest for this exact reason. Steve goes over to Danny and moves in front of him. Minutes later, Riley ran back up the stairs with the backpack between his teeth by the handle. “Good boy Riley, such a good boy.” Steve praises and than goes about getting Danny’s air clearance vest on him and powered on and working, a steady percussion starts on Danny’s chest. 

That’s where Danny and Steve sit for the next fifteen minutes on the carpeted floor of Rachel’s closet until Danny’s episode has passed and he’s able to get his breath back and breathe. “She, she took my baby boy Steve, our little boy. He’s gone.” 

_Danny’s going to work himself up into a fit hysterics and into another episode if I don’t calm him down._ Steve thinks. 

“Danny, Danny look at me, babe.” Steve takes Danny chin in his hands and forces him to look up into his eyes. Danny’s blue eyes are misted over with tears. Steve’s on the edge of tears too if he’s being honest. The audacity of that woman, that had the gall to do the unthinkable. Apparently not so unthinkable after all. “We’ll get Charlie back that I promise you. We’ll use every goddamn resource we haec at our disposal you hear Danny, we’re going to get our son back.” 

Steve’s phone vibrates with incoming texts. They’re from Havika, Lane and Scott. He opens up the one from Lane first. 

“Danny, Lane says Havika saw Charlie at the airport this morning, with Rachel. He could clearly I.D. both of them. Lane also says that Caleb said that Charlie wasn’t in school today at all, him being at the airport with Rachel supports that. She was supposed to take him to school, than pick him up for their day outing together.” 

“That bitch.” Danny spits out like his ex’s name is venom on his tongue. Now Danny’s never outwardly said anything or called Rachel any names over the years either with Grace and than with Charlie but now, now she’s crossed the line of no return. “She knew I’d fall for it and her pitying looks of ‘I’m sorry let me make it up to him.’ She used our son against me, AGAIN!” 

Steve knows his husband’s got every right to be pissed off and scared and worried and so does he. Grace had written a letter to the family court judge a few months back about her mother detailing all the underhandness and the lying when it came to Charlie and denying Danny visitation and such. They’d set up a court date for after Thanksigving but before Christmas and than this happens. Parental abduction, there’s no way Rachel is going to get away with this. Steve’ll make damn sure of it. They all will make sure of it. 

“Danny, come on I have one more place I want to check to see if we can find where exactly she’s taken Charlie.” 

Danny just nods still in shock and wearing his vest, it’s got another fifteen minutes left. “Come on Riley come Eddie.” Danny calls both dogs and they leave Rachel’s master bedroom. Back downstairs Steve checks Rachel's little office/den, and right on the desk as if she left in a hurry this morning are plans to get tickets to LAX, and than to Heathrow, in England. 

She’s planned this well in advance, how far they don’t know yet, but it’s had to have taken some time. “Danny stay here I’ll be right back.” Steve jogs out the office and back outside to his truck and grabs a pair of gloves, and document sized evidence bags. 

Steve comes back inside and places the printouts and written reminders in Rachel’s elegant handwriting into the bags. “We need to tell Grace and Nahele, we need to get the teams together and figure out a way to get over there ASAP.” Danny rattles off his own plans as they get back in the SUV with Riley and Eddie. Riley and Eddie take their seats in the captains chairs in the second row, Steve strapping them both into their car seat harnesses. Danny’s yet to have taken off his AC vest. 

“We will. I’ll call them now. Nahele’s done with classes for the day and I know Gracie has classes til six tonight. I’ll have Hele pick up Gracie from campus.” 

“You just got another text babe, from Lane. It says, we got your backs 100% whatever you need we’ll get it done. We’re coming with you NO QUESTIONS about it.”

“Tell him to tell Logan to give Nahele a heads up and once the kids know, to have Nahele drive over to Scott’s house. If those two are coming with us, I don’t want Hele or Gracie alone in the house, worrying themselves sick.” 

“I agree. We can have Mary and Sam post up at Scott and Lane’s just the night.” 

Steve has Danny dial Grace’s number and she thankfully picks up on the other end right away. 

**“Hey Dad what’s up? You and Danno finish that mystery case the team had?”**

**“We did Monkey.”** Steve says and he knows that that’s Danny's name for Grace and Danny’s allowed Steve to use it only in certain situations. Situations such as this one where all Danny can do is sit back and listen; he knows if he were to tell Grace he’d break down immediately and wouldn’t be able to speak. 

**“Listen Grace, something’s happened. Something bad.”**

**“What’s happened Dad. Is...is it Danno?”** Grace is sitting on her bed open Organic Chemistry book on her lap. She's alone in her room right now. Her roommate Megan has class right now. She’s just gotten out of one of her classes and is going to go for a late lunch with Tyler and his roommate Dominic. 

**“No Gracie’s it’s not. I’m okay Danno’s okay. It’s Charlie’s sweetie you’re mom she took him...** The next words get stuck in Steve’s throat he clears his throat once before saying it, **“She’s abducted your brother taken him and left the island completely we believe she’s bound for England.”**

 **“Oh my God. Oh my God.”** Grace repeats over and over to herself in disbelief she’s had nightmares about this very thing happening, though not to Charlie to herself when she was his age. Now, now it’s happened to her little brother. She can’t imagine how scared he must be right now. **“I’m coming home now, I’ll come home.”** Steve can hear his daughter’s voice shaking on the other end of the line. 

**“No, I mean don’t worry Grace we got it covered, Danno’s telling Nahele as we speak too, and he’ll swing by your dorm and pick you up in...** Steve looks over at Danny on his phone barely holding it together as he tells Nahele, Danny flashes five fingers at him twice, their gesture for ten minutes. **“In ten minutes okay Gracie. Don’t worry about your classes, go to tell Tyler what’s happened. Than when Nahele gets there he’ll take you to Uncle Scott’s. Me, Danno, and Scott and Lane are going to your brother back.”**

 **“Okay, I love you Daddy.”** That just about breaks Steve’s heart Grace hardly ever calls him Daddy, only Danny gets called Daddy, even that’s rare it's always Danno. Grace only calls either of them Daddy if she really wants something or she’s scared, hurt, or in emotional distress. 

**“Danno loves you too Monkey.”** Danny calls out as he’s ended his phone call with their oldest son. 

**“Love you Grace Face, we’ll keep you and Nahele updated okay. We got to go now, text us when Nahele’s picked you up.”**

Steve hangs up just as they pull into Steve’s still reserved spot in the parking lot of the Palace. The two of them just sit there for a minute. Both Eddie and Riley poke their heads through the middle of the front console of Steve’s new Chevrolet Tahoe SUV. Both Steve and Danny had gotten new vehicles shortly after Danny got Riley. The truck isn’t cramped by most standards but both SUV’s were much more comfortable for the whole family and the dogs. 

Both dogs lick their respective handlers exposed skin that they can reach as if to see ‘it’ll be okay. We get small hooman back from the mean lady.’

Just with that small gesture, Danny doesn’t relax completely far from it, but he somehow feels a tiny bit better. “Are you ready to go up Danny?” Steve asks. 

“I am Steve let’s go get our son back.” They will get him back. Danny has to keep believing that. They will get Charlie back. No matter what they have to do. 

The two men get out of the vehicle with Riley and Eddie in tow and head inside the palace and towards the elevator wanting to get up to where Five-0 HQ is the fastest way possible.

* * *

**1452 Hours. 2 November 2020 - Monday. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters. Main Briefing Room. Honolulu.**

Steve and Danny push open the glass doors to the offices not knowing who to expect in the offices at this time of day. They hadn’t told anyone about what happened yet. Keeping it close to the vest right now. With Governor Mahoe’s enforced reduced manpower regulation the last people they expect to see in the offices are Lou, Kalani, Derek, and Chin Ho Kelly and a very pregnant Kono Kalakaua. 

“Kono, Chin?” Steve asks, his voice full of surprise at seeing two of their oldest friends working on the smart table. 

“How, wha- how?” Danny sputters out at loss for anymore coherent words. Scott and Lane come walking out of Steve and Danny’s shared office, leaving the door open. 

Derek turns his brown eyes on Danny and looks at the older officer and second founder of the task force. “Sorry if I’m speaking out of turn here sir, but Kalani and I...we wanted to be here, Lou told us an abridged version of what you’ve been through with your son. A case like this, everyone plays or helps out if you will sir.” 

“We figured you could use all the help you could get Captain. Lieutenant Liu cleared it with the Governor on the personnel restrictions right now.” The blonde rookie tells Danny. 

“Thank you.” Danny murmurs at loss for something more to say. He marvels at the two younger officers' dedication and conviction to come in on their day off. 

“I called Chin and Kono, and gave them the rundown on what’s going on. You can yell at me all you want later if you want. Quinn gave both Chin and Kono full privileges with Governor Mahoe’s approval this time...” Scott’s cut off when Danny comes up and hugs him tight. “D, squeezing me too tight. Can’t help you if I’m the one not breathing.” 

Danny releases his brother in law with unshed tears in his eyes, and stands back. “Danny brah are you sure you want to be here?” Chin asks carefully not meaning any offense. 

“You’re here I’m here I...we.” He gestures to Steve briefly. “Want to know everything you know so far.” Danny tells Chin. Steve lets Eddie and Riley off their leashes with the command to go into their office. 

“So what do we know?” Steve asks as if he’s asking about any other case, and not about the 100% guarantee parental abduction case of their own son. That’s how Steve works best; he detaches himself. Danny’s the one who gets emotionally involved in cases involving children. Now Steve can’t help but let the emotion out in his voice just a little bit. He still can't believe Rachels’ had the gall to do this. 

“Alright than, when Scott told us what Lane told him about Havika seeing Charlie at the airport with Rachel, we wanted to know where she got the money to fly. Rachel’s drained all her bank accounts on the island and put them into an international bank account.” Chin starts. 

“We presume to use it in Europe. Also pulling up her financials we were able to see several reservations under several different aliases for both herself and Charlie. Here take a look, Manchester England; Madrid, Spain; Glasgow, Scotland.” Kono adds. 

“Racquel and Carter McAllister, I know those names, they’re the names of characters from Rachel’s mom’s latest book.” Steve realizes. 

“Not exactly all that creative, but I guess she doesn’t need to be, it’s easier to remember if you use some truth in your false identity.” Lane comments. He’s got a few years of undercover work under his belt. He knows all too well how to hide his own identity if he needs too, as does Scott. But Rachel a civilian there’s no way she did all this one her own. 

“I’ll call Brianna and get her to contact the FBI Agent she has connections with, this guy she stayed in touch with works for the FBI’s IRT or International Response Team, who’s job it is, is to bring back people, kids, who have been taken their home country or across state lines via trafficking, abduction or kidnapping. If there’s anyone who can be a big help on the ground it’s him” Scott offers. 

“Call her and than have Brianna call him and than call us. I want details on this guy.” Steve rattles off. 

“You got it Steve.” Scott’s already got his phone out dialing Brianna’s number. **“Hey Bri, I need your help. Oh you already know right of course good. You’ll call Matt great, excellent. Have him call Steve at this number after.”** Scott gives Brianna Steve’s number to call. **“Mahalo Brianna.”**

Scott hangs up his phone. “She’s getting on the phone with Matthew Simmons of the FBI's IRT as we speak. He’s apparently already in Europe on a case. Well just finishing up a case. He’s a solid guy from what Brianna’s told us over the years.” 

“We need transport. Commercial’ll take way too long and I pretty sure commercial won’t allow four armed men with two service dogs in training and one service dog onto their flight to Europe. Which is practically a no go because of COVID, right now.” Lane tells. “Don’t you two know of anyone? Perhaps a certain former MI-6 agent.”

“Who also happens to be a millionaire best selling author.” Scott adds. 

“I’ll call Harry now.” Danny pulls out his phone doing the mental math in head the time difference between here and England. It’s barely gone past 11 at night in England right now. This is important and so Danny dials the British man’s number. **“Sorry for the late call Harry, but this is an emergency...”** Than Danny launches into the situation with Rachel and Charlie. Danny’s saying his goodbyes and thanking Harry profusely at the end. “Thank you so much Harry. You’re a lifesaver. Okay, yes we’ll meet you there at the airport, Aloha Harry.” 

Danny turns back to the assembled members in the room. “Harry’s calling his pilot now Harry’s got a private jet we can use parked at a private airstrip that’s part of Honolulu International. We can be fueled up and ready to go in the air on our way within the next four hours. That gives us time to pack and for you two you get your kids squared away.” Danny looks at Lane and Sott. 

Steve would make a joke right now about Danny’s being more like him being military laser focused and even using some Navy lingo. He knows if it were any other situation he would do so freely, but not now not when a life’s on the line. The life of their son. Danny’ll be utterly destroyed and devastated if they can’t get him back. If Rachel up and disappears completely with Charlie. 

Steve, Scott and Lane aren’t going to let that happen. They’ll do whatever they have to get Charlie back, go through whoever they have to, to get him back. “Flight time’s cut down by at least two hours via private jet, so instead of fifteen hours it’s only thirteen.” Lane does the math in his head. It’ll be tomorrow already when they get there, around late afternoon tomorrow. 

“Even better. The sooner we know he’s safe the better.” Danny says. “Mahalo for your help, everyone.” 

“Anytime Danny. Now go home and get done what you need to do.” Chin tells Danny. 

“I’ll keep you guys updated from here, thanks to Derek and Kalani here. We’ve got real time flight tracking of Rachel and Charlie.” Lou tells two of his oldest friends. 

“Just doing our jobs, Major Grover, uh Lou.” Derek tells the older man correcting himself at the last moment. 

He’s got to get used to the more lax if you will hierarchy of Five-0. Official titles aren’t really used except for when introducing themselves to potential suspects, and witnesses. It’s a totally different ball game than when he was in Vice back in Los Angeles. He’s glad he made the move to Hawaii. Kalani’s a great partner, he knows she’ll have his back out there in the field. As well as the rest of the team as he’s seen in the last two months he’s been with Five-0 so far. They really are more of a family, than just a team of work colleagues. 

That’s exactly what the three ex-SEALs and Danny do, they collect their dogs from Steve and Danny’s office and than head out and leave the palace. They’d decided Lane and Scott would pick them up from their house in Honolulu in Lane’s Yukon, as they were already halfway into the city and closer to the airport. 

3 and half hours later, 5:30 rolls around Scott and Lane are standing on their front porch with a duffel each plus Jax’s duffel and Scott’s backpack that he keeps his prosthetic equipment/tools in. They’d told the kids the bare minimum of what happened as they didn’t want to scare too much. Just telling them that Rachel took Charlie away without asking Danny or Steve is apparently enough and when they’d gotten home three hours ago they had to console a crying Caleb for thirty minutes, “What if Mommy takes me, and Julsie away. I don’t want to go away.” 

“You’re Mommy will never do that. You know why Caleb?” Lane had asked his son. 

“Why Daddy?” Caleb sniffles. 

“Because Scottie and I won’t let her, you and your sisters and your brothers are the most important people in our lives. We love you and we won’t anything like that happen.” 

“Over my dead body.” Scott had muttered to himself after they’d dried Caleb’s tears and sent him into the arms of his big brothers. Things weren’t official yet but they were planning on adopting each other’s kids soon. Sooner rather than later, with all that’s going on with COVID. 

Now everyone’s all better and reassured and ready to spend the next four days essentially without ‘parental’ supervision. “No wild parties you hear, me. We’ll know.” Lane tells the older boys. The boys just nod their heads at their dads’ joke. 

“Go bring our brother back Uncle Scott, help Danno he’s going to need it.” Grace tells her uncle as she’s standing next to Nahele, his arm around her comforting her. Grace would say she can’t believe her mom would do something like this, but she can’t. She wonders why she never tried when Grace was Charlie’s age. 

“We will, that we promise you Gracie, Nahele. We’ll help him, both of them. Thanks for watching over them Sis, Sam.” 

“No problem. Have a safe flight guys.” Mary waves back to the quartet as they grab their bags and pile into Lane’s Yukon with the dogs. Mary may not have seen the weapons but she knows her brothers and their partners are strapped. Perks she guesses of flying on a private jet, no one will ask questions.

* * *

**1810 Hours. 2 November 2020 - Monday. Honolulu International Airport - Private airstrip. Honolulu.**

“Gentlemen it’s an honor to fly four of this fine’s most elite law enforcement.” Their pilot who’s name is George says, and Lane notes he’s also got a British accent like Harry. 

“Believe us George we’re grateful to you that you can fly us over there on such short notice. They’re uh...” Scott gestures to his brother and brother in law. “Just worried and scared fathers you know.” 

“I do, it’s a dastardly thing she did, I don’t usually like to speak of a woman, but to do what she did I hope she gets all she deserves, gents. Now buckle up and let’s get you in the air.” George goes back to the cockpit as Steve, Danny, Scott and Lane buckle into the luxurious seats in the back of the jet. Jax has taken a seat on the leather couch on the plane, Eddie and Riley are sticking close to Steve and Danny respectively practically under their feet and that’s just fine with them. 

It’s truly a shame the men don’t enjoy the flight, and luxuries that jet provides. The only luxury they care about is that it’ll get them to their destination faster than a normal commercial aircraft. That and they get updates every two hours from Matt Simmons (he’s Brianna’s contact with the FBI’s IRT) who’s boots on the ground in Europe, with MI-6 and Harry tracking Rachel’s movements with Charlie. 

Danny on the whole flight has a total of two episodes while in the air, though not as severe as the one he had while in Rachel’s house. England is almost a full day ahead of Honolulu. They’d lost a lot of time, and they’d missed Rachel in Manchester, according to Matt, she’d hopped a plane with Charlie under the alias Racquel and Carter McAllister, to Madrid, Spain. That’s when Danny has his first episode mid flight, around midnight-ish their time, which wakes all them up, but Scott and Lane don’t mind, they can imagine how stressful this is for Danny and it’s doing one hell of a number on his health right now. 

Rachel thinks by hopscotching around Europe she won’t be found even though she’s using different aliases for each flight. Matt and Harry are both smarter than her, and have whole teams of people backing them up. It’s really like a game of cat and mouse, of where they are going to catch her next. They think they have her in Spain, but she slips out of their grasp at the last second. 

It’s finally during the last leg of the guys’ flight that Harry finally calls with good news they’ve been flying for what feels like hours, and it has been, they’ve lost almost a whole day traveling. Steve shakily puts his phone on the table between him and Danny Scott and Lane are seated nearby within earshot. “Harry, please tell me you have him?” Steve’s begging yes begging the other man. Danny’s a nervous wreck across from him, and rightfully so. Steve’s nervous and scared too, but on the inside. Danny’s always been the emotional one, wear his heart of his sleeve guy in the relationship. 

“We have him Steve, we have Charlie safely in our custody. Rachel was arrested out of sight from Charlie the poor lad didn’t need to see that. She’s being flown back to London, and she’ll spend the night in our secure lockup. Charlie’s with Matt now in my suite at the hotel I've put you all up in for the night....”

Danny’s sure there’s more Harry says but he doesn’t hear it all he hears is Rachel arrested, Charlie safe, he’s safe, with Matt and Harry. Danny hears....a shout he thinks it’s Steve or maybe Scott....

“Danny!” Steve yells as he watches Danny backwards into his seat as he passes out. Most likely for shock and sheer exhaustion and relief that this whole hellish nightmare of events is over. Though to Steve and he’s sure Scott and Lane too it won’t be over ‘over’ until they can all see Charlie’s physically safe and in his Danno’s arms. 

“Mmm, Steve...” Danny blinks his eyes open and he's curled up in front of his seat he was sitting in before...before. “Steve, Charlie! I had the dream.” 

“Not a dream Danno. The call from Harry was very much real, we’re very much on a private jet on our way to get Charlie back. He’s safe Danny he’s with Harry and Agent Simmons, uh Matt the agent’s name is Matt. you passed out from shock and stress of this whole ordeal. Matt and Harry arrested Rachel and brought Charlie into their custody....about how many hours ago now, Lane?”

“Four hours ago now. We’ll be touching down in two hours, according to George.” Lane tells Danny. 

“Charlie’s safe Danny. He’s safe and we’ll be with him soon, to hug and kiss and love on him all you want in a few hours.” 

Those last few hours on the plane couldn’t go by faster, between a light dinner which Steve had to almost force on Danny to eat. According to Danny, the man who loves food more than anything he said he just couldn’t stomach food. They’d been served dinner on their flight last night from Honolulu, they’d gotten breakfast, and lunch, and now they’re all getting dinner again. 

Dinner on a private jet prepared by a chef Harry hired is great, the chef even prepared something according to Scott’s diet. That he actually ate cleaned his plate and not because Lane is looking at him watching making sure he eats. He actually likes what is prepared for him, even asks the chef for the recipe. He knows his boyfriend has issues with eating sometimes now. That’s part of the reason he had the NG tube for so long, he had it removed a while ago, he really doesn’t want Scott to have to go through the process of getting it put back in.

* * *

**1700 Hours. 3 November 2020 - Tuesday. London Heathrow Airport - Terminal 4. London, England.**

Finally the jet is landing at Heathrow Airport in Terminal 4 where all VIP and private aviation flights fly in and out of. “Harry’s meeting us at the end of the terminal. He's wearing a tan pullover sweater and slacks.” Scott reads off a text from his phone. 

The four men had taken rapid COVID tests before they left Hawaii yesterday so they could get their results right away. Again like every other test they’ve taken the tests are negative. Which is great because they’re aren’t taking any chances. 

They all grab their duffels and backpacks and leashes walk off the jet giving their thanks to George on the way. “It was my pleasure gentlemen.” Once George has gone through all the shutdown procedures, he deplanes as well and gives a wave and a nod to Harry as he passes the older man, at the end of the terminal. 

Harry greets all four men warmly despite the circumstances in which they’re meeting. “I’ve got the car waiting in the loading zone this way.” Harry informs the four of them and they all walk out of Britain’s largest airport, their four legged furry partners in tow with them. 

Once at the car, a Volvo XC90, Scott can’t help but notice, it’s like the British version of one of their American SUV’s. A seven seater, with enough room with the third row laid down for all three dogs. 

“Jax, up.” Scott commands and taps the back of the bumper at the rear of the SUV. 

Riley does the same thing, and with a little help from Lane, Eddie is up in the back of the SUV as well all three lying down on a large carpeted mat. Dogs secured in the back of the Volvo, Steve takes shotgun seat up from with Harry driving, Danny, Lane and Scott are sitting in the back the two younger blondes are on either side of Danny so he has someone to lean on if he needs it. 

The drive is the longest 42 minutes of their lives, but Harry keeps up the conversation all directed towards and about Charlie. That he happily went with him and Matt back to their hotel. He’s had dinner, and he’s currently playing with Matt with a Lego set he went out and bought him, along with about a dozen hot wheel cars.

* * *

**1755 Hours. 3 November 2020 - Tuesday. St. James’s Hotel - 7th Floor Penthouse. London, England.**

The five men ride the private lift (elevator) all the way up to the seventh floor penthouse that Harry booked for their stay. Honestly the others wouldn’t expect anything less from their friend. Danny and Steve are on pins and needles with anxious nervous energy at seeing Charlie. The elevator finally stops and dings open, Harry takes their bags. Scott and Lane unclip leashes and let Eddie, Jax and Riley explore the penthouse. 

“Charlie!! Charlie, Danno’s here!” 

Charlie comes running down the hall from the second larger living room, dressed in a pair of red and blue thermal pajamas. Danny bends down ready to catch Charlie and he hugs him tight, Steve’s at Danny’s side as well, Danny standing up with Charlie in his arms and the two men and Charlie are hugging and crying, crying in happiness at finally being reunited. 

“I’m here Charlie. Danno’s here, you’re safe baby boy, safe.” Danny’s keeping saying over and over again. 

“Daddy’s here too Charlie. I’m here, we’re here Charlie. We love you so, so much.” Steve’s never felt this overwhelmed with emotion before. That’s what kids do to you, that’s what Scott told him once. They make you feel emotions you never thought possible. The overwhelming joy and feeling that everything’s right with their little world again. 

It’s not long that Danny feels a warmth spreading down his sweater front where he’s still hugging Charlie. Charlie’s crying all over again, but this time because he’s had an accident and he’s pee’d on Danno. 

“Oh Charlie, bud it’s okay it was an accident. Even big boys have accidents.” Danny tells his son. 

Matt Simmons appears in front of the trio. “Matthew Simmons, call me Matt. I’ve got his suitcase and backpack in the larger bedroom off the second living room.” Matt introduces himself. 

“Nice to meet you.” Steve says as the three of them and Charlie walk through the suite Charlie in Danny’s arms his cries have softened in sobs now. “We’ll get you all changed, and you can show Daddy and I what you’ve been building with Matt here hmm.” 

Charlie sniffs and rubs his face with his right sleeve. “Kay Danno. Scottie?” 

“Scott? Here’s here and so’s Uncle Lane and Eddie, Riley and Jax too. They said they had to come make sure you were okay.” They’ve reached the spacious bathroom at this point that Matt’s showed them too. He leaves the two dads and Charlie alone to do their business. 

While Danny and Steve are with Charlie, Matt, Harry, Scott and Lane are in the second living room of the suite. “We can’t thank you both enough for what you’ve done. I’m sure my brother and Danny will thank you again, but I’m thanking you two now because that boy my nephew means the world to Danny. His kids mean the world to him. So thank you.” Scott thanks Matt and Harry.

“I was happy to help when Brianna called me. I was already here on a case, I know how Danny and Steve feel how you two must feel as well. I’ve got five kids myself. Two twin boys 10 years old, two twin girls 6 years old, and an almost one year old daughter.” 

“We fathers would do anything for our children. It was no trouble at all, helping you lads out.” Harry comments. 

“How is Sophie now by the way?” Lane asks of the British man’s nineteen year old daughter. 

“She’s doing quite well. Thank you for asking, Lane. She’s currently studying theatre to be a theatre director at the University of West London.” Harry tells the three men proudly. 

“That’s great, I hear through the grapevine you and she may be making a visit our way soon. Chin and Kono will be happy to see you as well as the rest of the team.” 

“Yes, and I as well, I hear there’s been a lot going on and happening on Oahu since my last visit.” 

“Oh you have no idea.” Lane remarks and than he’s telling stories of what’s been going on back home and Matt telling some of his own PG stories until Danny and Steve come back with a nodding off Charlie on Steve’s hip. 

“I think we’re going to call it an early night, guys.” Danany to the four other men in the living room. 

“That sounds like a good idea. Lane here’s about to fall asleep mid way through the story.” Scott declares trying to hide a yawn himself. 

Matt and Harry both get up as well. “We’ll walk them out guys. You two go tuck Charlie in bed and get ready yourselves.” Lane tells them gently. There’s no argument there and they turn back around waving goodbye to Matt and Harry. Both Five-0 husbands are honestly exhausted from the flight and just the day in general, with Danny having multiple breathing episodes and panic attacks in one day it takes a lot out of him. 

At the elevator in the suite. “I’ll have George refuel the jet for tomorrow. What time are you planning on leaving?” Harry asks the two blond haired men. Scott had washed out the instant dye in his hair that he had been in his hair the past month this past weekend. So he’s back to dark dirty blond hair, it’s darker than Lane’s light blond hair because of Scott’s hair pigment before the kidney transplant. 

“Doesn’t that depend on Rachel?” Scott asks. 

“No, she’s a federal prisoner now she may have dual citizenship but as far as the British are concerned she’s lost her rights as a citizen right now. Same as her rights in the States.” Harry replies. “We can get her up at dawn tomorrow and fly her back and she would have no say or cause to complain.” 

“Oh, okay than. Matt I assume you’re flying back with us?” Matt nods his head yes. 10:15 tomorrow morning good with you guys, with Sophie?” 

“It should be quite alright. I'll have her pack tonight for our trip tomorrow. The hotel has a lovely breakfast they serve. We can meet you at the restaurant at 9 a.m. tomorrow.” Harry suggests. 

“That’s great. We can get Charlie situated on the plane tomorrow morning before you bring Rachel on board. He shouldn’t have to see his mother in that jumpsuit and cuffs.” Scott tells Matt.

“I agree.” Matt does agree. It can be traumatizing even more so for kids to see their parents dressed in jumpsuits like that and handcuffed like the criminals they’ve become. “It’s all settled for tomorrow, we’ll see you guys and Charlie tomorrow.” 

With that Matt and Harry bid the two ex-federal agents goodbye, and walked into the elevator. Matt heads to his own nearby hotel where the rest of his team is staying, they’ve got a later flight back to Virginia. Matt’s already called Kristy and told her of the change of plans, he’ll be back home in Virginia in two days time. Harry leaves in his Volvo back to his flat in the city that he and Sophie have. 

Once in his car he dials Sophie’s number with his bluetooth headset in his ear. “Hello Dad.” 

“Hello Sophie, listen I’m just on my way back from the St. James’s hotel all is well. How do you feel about moving up our vacation to the Hawaiian Islands a few days early?” 

“Really, Dad? I’d love that Grace and I have been texting actually.” Sophie reveals. The last her dad was in the states in Hawaii. He’d asked for Detective Williams’ daughter Grace’s number. Danny said that the two girls would get along well, both loving fashion, social media, talking about boys, and all manner of other things Harry couldn’t begin to comprehend in the mind of his teenage daughter. 

“Yes, dear, that’s wonderful that you and Grace are talking. We’re planning on leaving tomorrow at 10:15 after breakfast, at the hotel.” 

“Sounds good, Dad. I’ll get packing. Shall I keep your dinner warm in the oven?” 

“Yes please Sophie thank you. I’ll see you at home soon. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Sophie replies and hangs up as she walks through their living room to her bedroom to get her suitcase out and start packing. She has never actually met Grace Williams, in person only heard of her from her father about Captain Williams’ having a daughter her age as well as a soon to be adoptive older brother Nahele a year older than them both.

* * *

 **1015 Hours. 4 November 2020 - Wednesday.** **Heathrow Airport - Terminal 4. London, England.**

Everyone woke up at their normal times. Steve had woken up at 6 a.m. this morning but a quick look around at where he was. Had him falling right back to sleep. Charlie was asleep to his left and Danny was on Charlie’s right. Charlie sandwiched in the middle of them sleeping peacefully. Scott and Lane had both woken up at seven a.m. to take Jax out for a walk in chilly early morning air. Routine is routine and Scott thrives on that no matter where he is in the world if he can do it he will. 

Breakfast with Harry and Sophie and Matt is a nice distraction. Sophie is already quite taken with young Charlie and acted like an older friend. Before breakfast, both couples had talked via FaceTime with their respective kids back home. They’d woken up to initially half a dozen texts and voicemails from them all back home. They’d forgotten to call and text them yesterday that Charlie was safe and with them now. Danny and Steve apologize to Grace and Nahele and Scott and Lane did the same with their kids for not communicating. All had been forgiven when they’d all seen Charlie happy and smiling to Gracie and Hele and Caleb. It had been not quite late, but late enough for them with all the traveling and time difference, they’d completely forgotten that oh so very important promise. 

Grace and Nahele had stayed over at the McGarrett’s house last night, not wanting to go home to an empty house. Mary and Sam wouldn’t have allowed it. Everyone is okay back home, that’s the main thing. 

Now the group is settled again on the jet for the long flight home. Danny got Charlie settled in his seat across from Sophie with his I-pad, his books and his headphones. He’s facing backwards to the front of the plane so that way he wouldn’t see when Matt brought Rachel onboard in her orange jumpsuit and belly chain, around her waist her hands cuffed to her sides, and leg shackles. 

Apparently she’d raised a huge stink on the transport over, asking if this was all really necessary. Matt actually laughed, and said it was absolutely necessary for what she’d done. She’s delusional if she thought the cuffs and leg irons were just for show. She’s a criminal, she committed a crime, well several crimes actually. According to her charges she’ll be spending a long long time in prison, the Federal Detention Center in Honolulu, to be exact. It's a federal prison in Hawaii which holds male and female prisoners of all security levels prior to or during court proceedings. 

Charlie’s got his noise cancelling headphones on so he doesn’t hear the heated exchange between the adults before they take off. 

“He’s my son too Daniel you can’t do this! This is barbaric inhumane!” She tries telling Danny. 

Danny scoffs in his ex’s face. He’s absolutely done with Rachel’s bullshit. “This is not inhumane. Men and women all over the world for worse crimes than you have commited are treated just the same. This is a luxury you’re lucky to be getting.” Danny exclaims throwing his hands up in the air and all around in disbelief. 

“He’s right Rachel you could be on a JPATS flight right now mixed in with the worst of the worst the world has to offer. You could be seated next to a...very bad man, and not even know it.” Scott censors himself as he explains to Rachel how lucky she is. 

“Instead you're sitting in a plush luxury airliner seat going to be served a three course meal. So you better enjoy it while you have the chance Ms. Hollander. It’s the last gourmet meal you’ll have for a long time.” Lane picks up Scott’s train of thought. 

Rachel scowls at the two blond men. Like they have any right to speak to her as they are. “You’ve made your bed Rachel now you have to lie in it. You did this to _my nephew_ . Yes I went there, because I see it as a privilege to know that little boy over there.” Scott points with a finger in Charlie’s general direction behind him. “To see him through all his troubles, his successes, his milestones, because that’s what being a parent period is about. It’s a privilege to be a parent, a mother, a father, to care for and love a child unconditionally. You’ve lost that privilege to call yourself a mother.” Scott got real close within whispering distance. “No mother, not even _my_ own mother would ever even _think_ of doing what you did.” 

Jax starts pawing at Scott’s left leg and nudging him with his snout. Lane’s notices Scott’s breathing is off and it's coming in short. Jax starts pulling at Scott’s pant leg physically getting him to move away from the woman, a stressor. Scott goes with Lane a short distance away and sits down out of view of Rachel. 

Rachel doesn’t even look over at her ex’s friend. Instead she stares back at Danny. “Are you going to let him talk to me like that, Daniel?” Rachel asks. As if she’s the victim in all of this. 

“He’s right. Everything that’s been said he’s right and I believe them one hundred percent. You, Rachel I’ve lost all trust in. I was foolish thinking we could go from being bitter ex’s to just companionable friends for the kids sake. I was wrong, and now we...” Danny gestures between himself and Steve. “have to live with the repercussions of what you’ve done. Every bit of what's transpired in the last three days is _all_ on you and you have to live with the consequences of your actions. You deserve every single little thing that’ll happen to you. I hope you’re happy now.” Danny’s shoulders are rising and falling, heaving with his shed anger towards his ex. Danny turns around and goes back to his seat in the opposite aisle next to Charlie and Sophie. 

Steve gives Rachel his best SEAL death glare, at his disdain of having to be in even in the same space as her. “This adoption is going to happen. Charlie, Gracie, Nahele, and Danny, and I are going to be a family, with our service dogs and I don’t give a damn about what you think. This is _our life_ and _our family_ and you _Ms. Hollander_ are not a welcome part of it, anymore.” Steve states in his own barely controlled anger. Steve turns on his heel and walks back towards where Danny is sitting across from Lane and Scott. 

“Are you okay bro?” Steve asks, concerned at his younger brother’s still pale expression and the fact that Jax is laying bodily across his lap in his reclined chair. 

“I will be.” Scott says as he strokes Jax’s fur rhythmically. “Just a...anxiety attack.” Scott mumbles.

“Bull and you know it Scott. Jax stopped you from seizing. Calmed your racing heart. Your anxiety and heightened emotion was leading towards you having a seizure.” Lane reiterates. 

“Wait, what are you doing, what are you writing down. That was in my backpack.” Scott exclaims, with Jax laying on him that doesn’t lend to him getting up and grabbing the small notebook/journal. 

“Writing down the seizure in your journal.” 

Scott huffs and crosses his arms. “Didn’t happen, don't count.” He mutters. 

“I’m writing it down anyway Scott. It’s important you know that.” 

Scott’s grumbling what sounds like stupid Rachel stupid seizures. Danny and Steve can’t help themselves from smiling. Now Scott having an ‘almost’ seizure is not a smiling or laughing matter it’s Scott’s own behavior or attitude around that fact, that’s amusing to them. They know he can’t control his emotions or attitude and certain situations elevate a certain emotion or reaction out of Scott. Rachel acting like a self centered entitled bitch is apparently one of those situations. 

“Take a nap, you’re grumpy.” Lane states as he finishes jotting down the info of Scott’s ‘almost seizure’. 

Scott yawns despite himself still tired, their body’s haven’t exactly had time to adjust to the time change in such a short turnaround time. “I’m not napping because you told me too I’m napping because I want to.” 

“Sure you are stud.” Lane pats Scott’s shoulder in a soothing gesture. 

“Are those two always like that.” Matt asks as he comes back from his shift of watching Rachel. He sits diagonally across from the quartet of men. 

“Yes.” Danny and Steve answer in unison the same time Lane answers no. 

“She’s napping, Harry’s taking his shift. I can’t tell you guys how long it’s been since I’ve been home. It’s been awhile. It’ll be nice, even if it is only a stopover on my way back to the mainland.” 

“You’re from Hawaii?” Steve asks, looking surprised. 

“Born and raised, my parents, my dad’s caucasian my mom’s Korean. My paternal grandparents ostracized me because of my mixed heritage. Korean mom, Caucasian dad, both died while I was overseas with my unit.” Matt reveals. 

“You served?” Danny asks.

“I did. Marine Special Operations Command, MARSOC, Marine Raiders, enlisted when I was eighteen. That’s when I left Hawaii.” Matt reveals. “After a few tours, I got out and I was offered a job with the FBI’s BAU, by David Rossi.” 

Steve and Danny share a wordless look having a nonverbal conversation, both are smiling as they turn to Matt. “Say Matt, how do you feel about working in a tropical paradise? I’m sure you’ve heard of the Governor of Hawaii’s, Five-0 Special Investigations task force?” 

“You want me to work with you guys?” Matt asks. 

“We do. I mean we’re both going to be instructors at HPD academy now, but the new team leader Lieutenant Quinn Liu I can pass on your personnel jacket to. It's pretty impressive.” Steve praises the Marine turned FBI agent. 

“We’d of course have to clear it with the Governor first, well Quinn would have to, but we’re the founders of Five-0 Steve and I, long story I may tell you sometime if you take the offer.” 

Matt considers the former Jersey Detective’s words, as well as Steve’s. “I’d have to talk to my wife Kristy about it, but I’m sure she’d love to get away from the East coast winters and live in a warmer climate for once. I can show my kids where I grew up all my olds haunts.” 

“Sounds like a match made perfect Matt.” Steve says. 

“It does after I’ve handed off Ms. Hollander to the Marshals back in Honolulu. I’ll give Kristy a call.” 

“Sounds like a plan. We look forward to hearing from you.” Steve says. 

Why is it that flights _to_ places seem to take forever, but the flights back home seem to literally fly by. That’s how it feels for Danny and Steve and Charlie as well. Before they all know it they’re landing back in Honolulu, the next day, Thursday November 5th. It’s crazy how time works like that and crossing international date lines. They’re all back on solid terma firma and no longer in the confines of a metal tube, as described as such by Danny countless times. No matter the luxury of the plane’s interior.

* * *

**1245 Hours. 5 November 2020 - Thursday. Honolulu Intl - Private airstrip. Honolulu. Hawaii.**

Just like boarding in London, but in reverse, Rachel, Harry, and Matt deplane first. Matt handles the handoff from FBI custody into the Federal Marshals' custody. Rachel’s taken away in an unmarked black Suburban, by two federal marshals wearing U.S. Federal Marshal jackets. After Rachel’s taken care of, the rest of them deplane with their duffels and backpacks and suitcases. 

The group is all standing on the tarmac, when two SUV’s. Danny’s Traverse, and Scott’s Denali are seen in the distance. The vehicles come to a halt a few feet away from them. Mary, Gracie and Nahele are coming out of Danny's black cherry metallic Chevrolet Traverse. 

As soon as Charlie sees his sister and his brother he’s running them, with Danny and Steve walking up behind Charlie. “Gracie!! Hele!!” 

“Hi Charlie, oh it’s so good to see you.” Grace tells her little brother. Nahele’s the same both older siblings have gathered their younger brother in their arms. Much like Steve and Danny did two nights ago. 

“Is this a siblings only hug or can we get in on it too?” Steve asks, smiling at his oldest two. 

Logan gets out of Scott’s Denali, and walks over to his dads and Jax. “Hi dads, we missed you.” Logan greets them. 

“Missed you too son.” Lane tells him. 

“Don’t you have class today?” Scott asks. 

“Not for another two hours Scottie. Someone had to come pick you up, right. Is Charlie okay?” Logan looks over to the others a short distance away. 

“He will be, with time and probably some talk therapy in his future. We’re all going to be here for him, and Steve and Danny too, and Nahele and Grace.” Scott answers. 

“It doesn’t just affect Charlie. It affects the whole family.” Lane tells son. 

“Can’t believe she’d do that. That’s just it sounds unthinkable you know.” Logan replies. 

Harry, do you and Sophie want a ride? We can drive you to the Hilton if you’d like.” Lane offers the light brown haired man and his blonde haired daughter. 

“I think the girls would like to do some catching up so we’ll get a ride from Steve and Danny. Thank you for the offer though.” Harry answers. 

“No problem. If you need any recommendations on houses or where to look I’ve got a friend in real estate I can call.” 

Apparently two nights ago Harry and Sophie did more than just talk about a trip out here to get to know the Five-0 team and extended ohana better. Harry’s going to buy a house out here on the island. They’re staying for the whole month, and may even end up moving out here once Sophie calls her Mum back in England to her, of her plans. Grace is thrilled about having another girl her own age to hang out with. Who has been through some of the same things she has. 

Matt got a ride to his hotel from Scott, Lane and their son Logan, instead. He’d already checked in with his boss and he’s going to spend the day here on the island before going back home to Virginia. 

The groups split off and leave the airport to go back to their residences or temporary accommodations in the terms of Harry, Sophie and Matt. Matt had also booked in at the Hilton they’d realized as both SUVs pulled up the front lobby of the Hilton. No matter it wasn’t such a waste of gas. It’s Thursday so the kids and teens are still in school until 2pm. So after dropping Matt off at the hotel, Logan gets back in the driver’s seat with his dad as in the shotgun seat and Scott and Jax in the back. 

The rest of the day for both families is just a relaxing calm, get back to the new normal kind of afternoon. The whole McGarrett-Williams clan go back over to Rachel’s to clear out Charlie’s room. They’d tried leaving Charlie with his siblings in Traverse thinking it would be quicker if just he and Danny grabbed what little reamined in the room, but that hadn’t gone well. 

Charlie had clung to Danny’s arm and whined and whimpered and just about bawled his eyes out at being out of sight of Danno and Daddy. So they all went into the house and cleared out Charlie’s bedroom of what little remained in the room after Rachel had ransacked the room three days ago. 

They’d found by Mary that she’d taken the initiative to call Charlie’s school to explain his situation as delicatedly as she could and that Charlie would be taking an extended absence from in person schooling. His teacher thankfully is incredibly understanding at the trauma that such a sweet boy like Charlie had endured. She’d be letting him take his in person schooling days online. So basically Charlie for the next month would be doing all his schooling online. As for the scheduled field trips, for Fridays. She said ‘oh just like him play it by ear if he’s not up to going out and about that’s alright I’m sure his cousin Joanie or his friend Caleb can get him the missed work from those days. She’s right of course, any handouts, worksheets and such that would be handed out either Joanie or Caleb would take an extra home with them for Charlie. 

So his schooling is taken care of, in situations like these it’s best to keep things as normal and as routine as they were before. If some things fall to the wayside that’s quite alright at least that’s what the child psychologist said that Danny had immediately gotten Charlie in to the see the very next day. Things are slowly but surely starting to resemble some sort of new, new routine for Charlie now. 

As well as his older siblings Nahele and Gracie, they’d explained their family emergency situation to their professors and the Dean of their college in Grace’s case and they’d been granted permission to take all their classes online for the next month as well. Citing that their little brother is experiencing attachment issues. Quite frankly neither sibling wants to leave Charlie alone, or not within their sights. It had been when he’d been alone with Grace’s and his mother that the kidnapping had taken place. They all just wanted to make sure Charlie is okay and adjusting to be home again. 

On the Friday following their first day back, Danny had not only gotten Charlie into a one on one counseling session with him in attendance of course. Charlie is being very clingy and that’s totally normal behavior according to the psychologist. Danny had also gotten the five of them as a family into a family therapy session tailored to those who have experienced kidnapping trauma. It isn’t just the kidnapped child who suffers it’s those left behind at home who suffer greatly as well.

* * *

**1430 Hours. 9 November 2020 - Monday. En-route to McGarrett Residence in Ewa Beach.**

The following Monday after Charlie’s kidnapping is the first Monday of Charlie’s new routine. School goes well enough for Charlie. Danny had also talked to his professor at Chaimande and had explained that he’d to make allowances for staying home with his son. They’d readily agreed since Danny is one of their top students and he’s already got allowances made for his medical condition. 

Charlie doesn’t like not seeing his friends in the morning at school, when Joanie, Lia and Caleb go to school he stays home with Danno and Daddy. He does his school work and has his class on Zoom like before when the Coronavirus first happened. He gets to his friends after school is done so that’s a plus. Which is where he, Danno and Daddy are going right now. 

Danno’s actually driving his new SUV, which is really surprising to Charlie because Daddy never let’s Danno drive his own car. EVER unless he’s hurt. Danno’s not hurt anymore to where he can’t drive. 

“There’s construction coming up Steve, I can’t go that way.” Danny tells Steve as he tells him to turn down another road. 

“Turn down this street then Pupu street and we’ll double back around the back way into their street.” Steve advises Danny. 

“Pupu, Steven. Pupu who names these streets in this state anyway.” Danny grumbles. Charlie thinks a lot of names in Hawaiian are funny and pupu is one of them. It also means appetizers in Hawaiian. It’s also apparently a street name. 

Danny drives up the right side of the street it’s a cul de sac and just as they’re coming down the left side of it. Steve abruptly tells Danny to stop. “Stop. Danny stop the car!” 

“Whoa ey what are you doing you animal! I’m driving here! You okay back there Charlie?” Danny asks as he’s stopped his SUV. 

“Yes Danno. I’m good.” Charlie says as he looks out the window. “Whoa, Danno that house...” 

“Is for sale.” Steve continues, jumping out the car and running over to the little real estate box attached to that real estate sign. A lot of houses have been on the market a while since COVID hit. This one’s been on the market since just after COVID hit it looks like. It’s one story like he and Danny have been looking for. Danny and Charlie come up to Steve on the sidewalk in front of the house. “I’m calling the realtor now. Danny babe this looks like our dream house well at least from the outside it does.” 

Steve hangs up his phone fifteen minutes later. “Come on Danno, Charlie. We’re going to look at the house. The realtor’s a buddy of mine and he gave me the code for the lock box.” 

The trio walk up to the house. It’s got a nice facade on the outside, nice manicured lawn out front on either side of the house. Steve inputs the code his realtor friend gave him and takes the key out of the box and opens the front door to the house. 

The house they walk into large and expansive with an open floor plan they’ve both been looking for. The first thing Charle spots is the large floor to ceiling windows through the family room that looks out to the lanai and backyard. Charlie runs over to the yard, but that than stops to make sure Danny and Steve are right behind him. “Danno! Daddy look at this yard. It’s humungous I think even bigger than Uncle Scott’s and Uncle Lane’s yard.”

“Holy cow Danny look at his yard, and the lanai it’s perfect, it’s covered, it's perfect for barbecuing.” Steve exclaims he’s already thinking of a house warming gift for Danno. An outdoor kitchen. Danny’s always wanted one but the current house’s yard is too small. All they have currently is the barbecue grill they put out on the grass. 

Steve can imagine it now, a climbing rock wall will go over there to the right with a fort. Steve’s always wanted a fort as a kid. The fort would have a rope swing with a perch on the fort to land in a foam pit. Steve can see himself having to work on the yard to make it more Danny accessible to the beach down below. 

“Steve!! Babe you gotta come back inside and see this.” Danny yells from across the yard with Charlie standing a few feet behind him back in the house. 

“Coming Danno.” Steve calls back. This would be their forever home, Steve can see it now. 

Back inside, now Danny’s just off the phone with Nahele and Grace, they’re coming over in twenty five minutes. “Hele and Monkey are coming over to see the house. Grace has to be back before 4 that’s when her next online class starts.”

“Okay, cool. Now what were you yelling about me seeing D?” Steve asks a goofy smile on his face. 

“The master bedroom, come on it back this way. Towards the back of the house.” Danny literally pulls Steve over to the back side of the house through the hallway.

“This room is huge Danny. Bigger than our current room.” 

“Yes it is and it’s got lounge seating we always wanted, better than our upstairs lanai. Even better, there are no stairs. It’ll be great for my knee and your old aging bones.” Danny chuckles. 

“I’ll show you old aging bones, later mister.” Steve whispers into Danny’s ear. 

“Later indeed come on you’ve _got_ to see this kitchen. It’s _amazing._ I think I’m in love.” 

Danny pulls Steve drags him bodily by the hand like a child rushing to show their parents’ their favorite toy towards the kitchen. Charlie eagerly follows behind and he likes seeing his Danno. This kitchen is making him really happy. 

“Holy crap, this kitchen is big and really, really nice.” Steve comments as he hops up on the center granite countertop island in the center of the kitchen. Much larger than the one in their current home. The whole kitchen is larger period than the one at his dad’s place, his childhood home. With the open concept to the living/family room, they’ll be able to see and interact with family and friends while they cook. 

“I think Scott’s going to be jealous once he sees this kitchen. Lane’s not going to be happy about that. Scott’ll be talking about kitchen appliances and upgrades to their place for sure.” 

“He will, say Charlie, what do you think? Do you like this house?” Steve asks. 

“I do Daddy. I think Gracie and Nahele will like it too.” 

Danno, Dad, we’re here!” Nahele calls out from the front door Grace behind him, they’d flipped a coin to see who got to drive Grace’s car. Nahele won the coin toss. 

“In the kitchen!” Danny calls back. 

Nahele and Grace come walking through the house in shorts and tank tops and slippahs. “Hi kids, classes going okay?” Steve asks. 

“Yes Dad, great.” Both young adults answer. 

“I thought you were on the way to Uncle Scott’s?” Nahele asks as he leans on the one of the countertops by the entrance to the kitchen. 

“We were, we got detoured. Construction.” Danny tells them. 

“Ah right we came a different way, no construction.”

“Come on we’ll give you two the grand tour. It’s got a huge lanai and yard and an in ground therapy pool.” Steve boasts clearly already in love with the place. 

The family of five tour the house again together, and end up standing back in the spacious living/family room. They can all imagine themselves here on movie night in front of the TV. cuddling up in epic blanket forts big enough for grown adults as well. This is their dream house, their forever home. 

Danny can even imagine the pitter patter of little feet one day sometime soon. This house is almost ready to move in, there’s just some minor repairs, and cosmetic touches that they want to do. First they have to put an offer on the house. Like changing the paint colors in the bedrooms and the main living areas. 

“So what do you kids say should we put an offer in on the house?” Steve asks. 

“Yes!!!” All three soon to be McGarrett-Williams kids exclaim. 

“Well alright than Steve you heard the kids they’ve spoken go call your realtor buddy.” 

Charlie whispers to Nahele, “I think Danno’s in love with the kitchen.” 

“I think so too Charlie. Grace did you see him, he was so in love with it. Than again, so am I. That's a great A, gourmet household kitchen. Won’t find anything better outside of the commercial restaurant kitchens.” 

Grace just shakes her head at her brother. She can see it too, her, Nahele, and Danno cooking in the kitchen together with Charlie helping on occasion. Dad too, helping seeing as his cooking skills have improved somewhat since being married to her Danno. He can cook more than just eggs now. She knows her Dad is truly a grill master if he can cook it on the grill he will. Danno’s the master in the kitchen, and she and Nahele are soon coming close to being on his level. Grace after all has been cooking with help from Danno since she was twelve. 

The five of them leave the house content with the fact that they think Steve’s put in a good enough offer. Now they just have to wait and see. Grace in the driver’s seat behind her car and Nahele in the passenger seat the two head back towards home, while Steve, Danny and Charlie head over to their original destination before being detoured.

* * *

**1612 Hours. 9 November 2020 - Monday. McGarrett Residence - Backyard. Ewa Beach.**

“How’s Charlie doing?” Lane asks from his spot at the tiki bar taking a sip of his root beer. Watching Scott play with Charlie, Joanie and Lia playing some sort of keep away game with ball on the play set. 

“Nightmares, he doesn't sleep alone even with the nightlight we brought back out that he’d stopped sleeping with two years ago.” Danny tells Lane. “He’s been sleeping with us ever since we got back. We tried the first night, but he ended up waking up with a wet bed.” 

“So for now he’s sleeping with us.” Steve tells the younger blond. “It helps.” Steve admits without saying much further. He doesn’t need to he, knows Lane gets it without even saying anything in return. 

“How’s the family counseling going I hear from Logan, that Grace and Nahele think they don’t need to be there.” Danny’s eyes go wide as do Steve’s. “My guess is they don’t want to add to your troubles with Charlie by saying anything about themselves. Our kids may be older but they still talk like school kids.” 

“It’s going.” Is all Steve says. “It’s slow, it’s only been four days and it'll take time. We _all_ need time.” 

_How does he do that? Get under your skin, know what I really want to say without saying it._ Lane thinks to himself. 

“Are your kids okay? I know being married to your ex Laurie was no picnic.” Danny asks after the Sullivan kids. 

Elliott’s been trying to hide the fact that Julia and Caleb are having nightmares, it’s like they’re afraid to tell me. God...this is fucked up you guys are dealing with your own stuff and here I am going on about my kids ouwn issues.” 

Danny picks up on what Lane’s saying. “But stemming from what actually physically happened to Charlie it’s not a surprise to us Lane, really. Kids they feed off of each other. Also it’s not like you can control who you married and who your kids’ mother is, and her actions.” 

Lane blows out a breath leaning fully on the interior of the tiki bar. “I know, how do I get them to talk to me? I hate, hate that she’s put this fear into them. Like if they say anything she’ll do something to something to them. Take them away.” 

“She can’t though right, legally or not so legally. Even with her clean psych evals she has regularly?” Danny asks. 

“No she can’t, and she damn well won’t. She’ll have me, Scott and this whole damn island’s law enforcement on her ass if she even hints at trying anything.” 

“Is she keeping her virtual visitation appointments at least?” Steve asks. Lane doesn't know how this went from talking about Charlie to talking about him and his own marital issues and his kids.

Lane looks back over to where the kids are still playing with Scott now on the open grassy field with said ‘keep away’ ball, an old soccer ball of David’s. Scott figured out pretty quickly how to run and play with his prosthetic. He’s opted for the Navy Veteran socket today, given Veteran’s Day is in two days. He has four everyday prosthetics now, his first one (pirate skull and crossbones with blue flames one), the one he’s wearing currently, his Iron Man designed socket, and his pink yes pink breast cancer ribbon awareness socket design. Scott had surprised Lane with that one, on October 1st, when he’d woken up and come downstairs. He’d worn it all month last month except for Halloween. 

“She says she’s trying, there is no try just do. You know the saying. She’s missed two of Caleb’s visits and three Elliott’s so far. That doesn't sound like trying at all to me. I mean how hard is it to talk to her sons, make sure her laptop is charged!” Lane runs an unsteady hand through his medium length hair. It’s back to his ‘surfer’ length now. Scott calls it shaggy, calls him shaggy and scruffy, but Lane knows he likes running his hands through it. Lane likes having Scott’s hands run through his hair, that tactile touch. 

“I mean it’s not like she’s got anything better to do on her weekends it’s only two hours each day is it that hard.” As if Scott knows who Lane’s talking about he’s ‘stopping’ for a water break. 

Scott has worked up a good sweat, his hair matted and plastered to his head. Scott brushes hand through it as he reaches with his left around Lane to the mini fridge behind the tiki bar. He pulls out a water bottle. “Water break, remind me not to take on four seven years olds in a game of Keep Away.” 

“They beat you that bad bro?” Steve grins. 

“You try running after them. You alright you look ticked.” 

“Laurie.” 

“Ah, right, the visitation issue again. Honestly Lane I think it’s time to consider going back to the judge, especially with your suspicions.” 

“I can’t. Not with just suspicions of threats, not without getting Caleb and Julia talking to me first. I know Julia doesn’t want anything to do with Laurie anymore, same with Paige. Elliott’s only doing it for Caleb’s sake, visitation I mean. After this...what happened to Charlie and the nightmares I know Caleb and Julia are both having....” Lane trails off. 

Steve speaks from his seat next to Danny at the bar. “Even if you _think_ there’s suspicions of threats of taking them away or even bodily harm. You don’t need evidence if the threats are imminent. If you think she’s serious and will go through with what she’s told them even if they haven’t told you.” 

“Steve’s right Lane, their safety comes first.” Danny puts in. 

“She’s done this to herself. She may be sober now and going to meetings and evaluations. But who’s to say she stays that way. She’s been caught in the revolving door of alcoholism before, Lane.” Scott reminds his boyfriend of that fact. “Stopping her before she has a chance to do something is the best option we have for the kids' safety. We’ll deal with the aftermath together like we do everything.” 

“This’ll be better in the long run for them.” Lane tries to convince himself. “It’ll be better for the kids.” 

“It will. I don’t want to say they don’t need her, but...” Scott trails off. “Those are five of some of the most self reliant kids I’ve seen. Independent when need be, and far more mature for their respective ages in a lot of situations.” Scott drains the last of his water bottle crushing it with his left hand. “I’m with you, whatever you decide to do.” Scott jogs off to the calls of ‘Uncle Scott coming from the grassy lawn. 

“We put an offer in on a house, on Pupu street.” Steve tells Lane. 

Lane looks back over to Steve and Danny. “You did? Tell me more, what house?” 

“It has the biggest fanciest kitchen I’ve ever seen...” Danny starts. Steve shakes his head amusedly. 

“Oh here we go now you’ve done it Lane.” Steve’s smiling the whole time. 

* * *

**1300 Hours. 12 November 2020 - Thursday. O’ahu First Circuit Family Court - Honolulu.**

Chin’s future in laws, Abby’s parents had flown in from San Francisco last Thursday for Sara’s adoption today. They’d also taken rapid COVID tests before they’d left San Francisco they tested negative. Today is a big day for Chin, Abby and Sara, today’s the day of Sara’s adoption finalization hearing. 

Chin’s dressed in black slacks and a muted light blue Aloha shirt, with Abby and Sara sitting beside him. Sara’s dressed in a similar color scheme as Chin but in a dress just like Abby. Abby and Sara actually went out shopping in masks a few days ago just for this occasion. 

Abby’s parents and Chin’s Mom, Palila are sitting just behind the trio where witnesses sit in the courtroom masks over their faces. The three grandparents are all dressed just as nice for this very special occasion. Due to COVID restrictions the number of the witnesses for an adoption hearing is limited to three people total. So it’s just the grandparents, the adoptive parents, Chin and Abby and Sara, the prospective adopted child, and the judge. 

Chin and Abby had gone through the long paperwork process and gone through the home check. The only way this is slightly less stressing is that both of them are law enforcement officers with stellar records and glowing witness statements from friends and family. Another one of the deciding factors hopefully in their favor is that Chin actually is related to Sara, through marriage but still, she is his niece. His late wife Malia is Sara’s Mom’s sister. 

“Okay to get started this afternoon I just have a few questions to ask each of you. I'll start with Lieutenant Kelly here.” 

Chin sits up straighter in his chair. He and Abby and Sara are sitting at one of the wooden tables in front of the judge. Sara in the middle of himself and Abby. 

“How long have you known Ms. Diaz, Lieutenant Kelly?” 

Chin smiles at Sara briefly, remembering when he’d met Sara for the first time. “I first met Sara, your honor four and half years ago. It was during a case Five-0 and I were working. Through the course of the case, it became known to me that she was in fact my niece. I had married her aunt Malia, she had a sister, Malia had a sister Vanessa, who was Sara’s birth mother.” 

The judge nods at Chin. “So you are in fact Ms. Diaz’s uncle by marriage?” 

“Yes I am your honor.” Chin replies easily. “Over the years she’s become more than my niece, my ward to me, your honor. She’s my daughter in every way but blood.” Chin reaches under the table and squeezes Sara’s right hand lightly. “I love her.” 

“Are you ready to treat Ms. Diaz, Sara as if she were your own flesh and blood child?” 

“Yes your honor there’s nothing more in this world that I’d like. Biological daughter or adoptive it doesn’t matter how she came into my life. She is my daughter and I’ll treat her just the same as if I had a biological daughter.” 

“How does your extended family feel about you adopting Sara?” The judge looks between the two prospective parents and the eleven year old Sara Diaz.

“They are all for it, your honor. They are very much accepting and have long ago accepted Sara into our extended ohana.” 

“Very well Lieutenant Kelly, than I have just one more question to ask you. Do you take Sara Diaz to be your daughter, to take care of her, and love her and to provide for her and protect her as her father, now and forever?” The judge asks Chin. 

“I do, your honor.” Chin says. 

The judge does some shuffling of papers behind his plexiglass shield in front of his bench. “Detective Abigail Dunn.” 

“Yes your honor?” 

“Were you listening to everything Lieutenant Kelly just said?” 

“Yes your honor I was.” Abby responds. 

“What is your relationship with Lieutenant Kelly?” 

“He’s my fiance your honor we’re getting married next Saturday, the 21st.” 

“Congratulations, did you decide to get married because of Ms. Diaz because of Sara?” 

Abby didn’t know if this was a trick question or not it sounded like one. She didn’t know how to answer this question. So Abby decides to answer honestly, not how she thinks the judge will want her to answer. Even though it sounds like a yes or no question. 

“Sara, here is the best thing that’s happened to me, your honor in a long time. I’m 48 years old. My chances of having a child of my own are slim and dangerous if it were to happen naturally. I never thought I’d be able to be a mother until I met than little seven year old Sara Diaz. She’s shown me over the years I’ve known her that I’m capable. I may stumble here and there, but I love Sara as if she were my own. I didn’t shy away from her when my than boyfriend Chin brought her with him to San Francisco, I embraced her. I got to know her and I’ve been raising her with my fiance ever since he got custody of Sara.” 

“Thank you for your candor Detective Dunn. Do you agree with your fiance’s testimony?” 

“I do your honor.” 

“Do you believe it would be in Sara’s best interest for you and your finance to adopt her.” 

“I do your honor.” Abby looks over briefly to Sara and Chin and than back to the judge. 

“Do you Abigail Dunn take Sara Diaz to be your daughter and take care of her, and love her and provide for her, nurture and protect her as her mother?” 

“I do, you honor.” Abby replies.

The judge turns his eyes on the young preteen girl sitting in between her prospective adoptive parents. “I’m now going to ask you a few questions is that alright Sara?” The judge asks. 

“Yes your honor.” 

“Good, how old are you Sara?” 

“Eleven years old, I’m in sixth grade your honor.” 

“That’s good. Do you like living with your uncle and his fiancee? Do they treat you nicely? Buy you things you want?” 

“Yes I do like living with them. They treat me very well. They both listen to me and what I have to say when I have something to say that matters to me. They’re very good at that. They also play board games with me. Even if Uncle Chin cheats in Monopoly sometimes.” Sara smiles at her uncle. “They make me feel safe, cared for and loved. They were both on Five-0 for a time. My uncle Chin was a founding member as was my Auntie Kono. Abby’s really nice too. She works at HPD, but she always finds time to talk with me and ask me how my day was. It’s not a chore for her or my Uncle.” Sara pauses for a minute. She looks over to her right at Chin and than to her left at Abby she smiles. “Taking care of me, they aren’t just playing at being parents as some people would say. They _are_ my parents, I love you Makuahine, makuakane.” 

This isn’t the first time Sara’s called Abby or Chin mom or dad it’s the first time she’s called them that in Hawaiian. Somehow it just sounds not better, but like she’s connecting with her Hawaiian heritage. The judge who is off Polynesian descent smiles at the young girls’ correct pronunciation of the two words. 

“Mahalo for you honesty Sara. I have the adoption decree right here. All that is needed is my signature. So, by the power invested in me by the state of Hawaii, I declare this adoption legal and finalized.” The judge holds up the adoption decree and signs his name on the bottom line of the paperwork. Chin, Abby, and Sara also already signed the paperwork. “Congratulations, Ms. Sara, I now pronounce you, your Mom and Dad a family. You can go to the registrar's office and get your birth certificate changed to reflect your new name.” 

“Mahalo your honor.” Sara thanks the judge wiping a tear from her eye. It’s official, her Uncle Chin and Aunt Abby are her parents now. They aren’t Uncle Chin and Aunt Abby anymore they’re Dad and Mom. 

There isn’t a dry eye in the room, they're all crying happy tears. This has been a long day coming for the couple and for Sara. How she came to be in Chin and Abby’s life doesn’t matter, all that matters now is that she is, and she is theirs. 

When the registrar woman asks for Sara’s new name for her birth certificate, she smiles brightly looking back at her Unc- her Dad and Mom. “Sara Malia Kelly.” Sara tells the registrar. 

“Congratulations sweetie, you seem very happy with your Mom and Dad.” 

“I am, ma’am.” Sara replies to the older registrar woman behind the plexiglass pane at the counter in the registrars' office. 

“How about we celebrate with this occasion with a nice slice of Haipia pie, keikikane.” Palilia suggests to her son. Chin’s face colors in embarrassment; he hasn’t been called that since he was a little boy. 

“Mom-” 

“Now don’t you start with me Chin Ho Kelly, or you get no pie.” Palilia warns. 

“Can I have Dad’s slice Tutu?” The Hawaiian word just slips out of Sara’s mouth. Palila just smiles at the young girl in front of her. She missed having the young girl around, her granddaughter. She has several nieces but they’re all grown up. 

“Chin be nice to your Mom.” Abby tells her fiance. 

“Yes dear, sorry, Mom.” Chin apologizes to his Mom. “Do I still get pie Mom. I love your pie?” 

“Yes honey you still get pie. This is a pie day. A day for celebrating.” 

Chin, Abby, Sara, Palilia, and Abby’s parents aren’t the only one’s celebrating something big happening today either. Steve and Danny have news to share as well. 

It only took three short days after putting in that offer on the house on Pupu street, but the offer went through Steve and Danny got the house. It’s theirs officially now. They both electronically signed the deed to the house states the house on Pupu street is now theirs. 

“We got the house Steve! We got the house!” Danny’s yelling throughout the house as he comes in from checking the mail. He got a call from the realtor who is selling the house. There were no other bids; nobody would buy a house in this global pandemic, at least not anyone from the mainland. 

“Danno what’s Dad told you about yelling in the house?” Grace chides his father lightly from the couch where she and Nahele are trying to watch TV. “Wait...did you just say we got the house on Pupu street?” Grace sits up from where she’s using Nahele as a pillow. 

“We did, I just got the call from the realtor.” Danny’s face is split into a wide smile. “Where’s your brother and Dad?” 

“In Uncle Scott’s room building a Technic lego set, that Dad got him for his birthday.” 

“Ah, Lego building right. Charlie, Steve I’ve got news!” Danny can’t help but call out down the hall to where Scott’s room is. 

“What is it Danno?” Steve asks. “Did I hear something about a house?” Steve’s smiling just as wide as his husband. 

“We got the house with the big backyard and pool? Charlie asks excitedly. 

“We did Charlie. The realtor said we can move in this weekend once we’re all packed up and moved out of here.” 

Steve frowns slightly. “You realize that’s only half a day to pack and a whole day tomorrow, right? Can we do that?” 

“You’re a former Navy SEAL babe, what happened to being prepared and ready for anything?” Danny asks. “I’m sure you’ve picked up and moved before with less notice.” 

“I have Danny, but this is more, more than I’ve ever done before. And it’s not just me, not just us you, me and the kids I have to think about?” 

“Aunt Mary and Uncle Scott.” Nahele realizes. The older man has siblings he has to think about. While the house is solely in Steve’s name and Scott and Mary were totally on board with him selling the house to the state. They were selling the house to the state to turn it into a group home for disadvantaged youths, runaways, street kids, like, like Nahele was. 

“I’ve said countless times this is their house too just as much as it is ours, mine. It’s our childhood home and we have different memories of it. Yet we all share some of the same happier memories as well.” 

“It’ll be bittersweet for you all.” Grace pipes up. 

“Yeah I supposed it will. Scott and I we’ve had some fun times here as adults. We've reclaimed the house I guess if you will. And part of the reason that is, is because of you, all you kids, Gracie, Hele, Charlie, Joanie, my nephews.” 

Danny walks over to Steve and puts an arm around his taller husband’s shoulders. “You should call them and tell them we got the house. It’s going to be a whole McGarrett family affair to move everything out into boxes and onto a truck. You know what Scott’s like he’s not going to let anyone touch his room, but him and Lane. I’ll call for a big U-Haul truck.” 

“Grace and I can go to the store and pick up boxes.” Nahele offers. “Charlie, you want to come help us. We’ll be coming right back, go to the store and come straight home.” 

Charlie looks between his siblings and his dads, and back to his Uncle Scott’s bedroom. “Will Uncle Scott still have a bedroom of his own at the new house?” 

Danny and Steve hadn’t thought about that. The reason they’d moved Scott’s bedroom from upstairs to downstairs is because of his accident. In those early days they thought the outcome would be a lot different, worse than it is today. Scott’s TBI while still severe it’s on the lower end of severe if that’s even a thing. He’s not in a wheelchair permanently and he’s not nonverbal and incapable of functioning on his own. That’s what Steve and Lane had been afraid of. They’d both seen the worse outcomes of injuries like Scott’s before. That day center Steve had Scott go to for that one day was what Scott _could_ have ended up like. Completely dependent on another person as a caregiver for the rest of his life. 

Scott’s not any of that. Yes he has his bad days where he gets overstimulated by things and has emotional outbursts because of said overstimulation. He has his days where he can’t sleep and than he’s overtired the next day and his whole day’s routine is off. Those days are few and far between and it’s only been a year since Scott’s accident he’s still recovering, but remarkably well according to his doctors. That’s what Lane’s told Steve and Danny. He has no reason to lie. I mean they can see it plain as day when Scott has a bad day. 

He’s about 97 percent functionality most days. The other three percent usually accounted for his diabetes acting up, and his blood sugar going low. Or just him getting dizzy and faint. That he’s like an irritable child, for half the day after he’s had a ‘spell’ as Lane’s started to call his diabetic episodes. His seizures were the big scary issue, in Lane’s book while they’re being controlled now, there’s still a chance of them recurring at any time. Like on the plane back from London, with Rachel. Scott didn’t have a seizure than, but he very well almost did. If it hadn’t been for Jax, it would’ve been Scott's first seizure at 30,000 ft. 

“We don’t know Charlie, it was different when your Uncle first came home, we thought he’d be staying with us a lot longer. He’s doing much better. I don’t think he needs a room all to himself anymore.” Danny tells Charlie gently. 

“He’ll still be able to use the guest room when he’s at our new house bud. He just won’t have one all to himself anymore. You can still have sleepovers with him in your new room.” 

“But, Daddy I only have one bed and Uncle Scott’s bigger than I am.” 

“Well we were going to surprise you Charlie, but I guess we can tell you now. We’re getting you a bunk bed. We know you love your race car bed, but you seemed to like Scott’s bunk bed more, so...” 

“Yes, yes thank you Daddy thank you Danno. I love you so much. Nahele we can have sleepovers too now.” 

“We sure can Charlie. So you want to come with Gracie and me to the store. “

“Okay, Nahele, let’s go come on.” Charlie’s all smiles again no anxiety in sight. 

Grace smiles at her dads knowing just what they did, giving Charlie something to look forward to something to distract him. Grace waves to them out the front door leaving the two men alone with their dogs. 

While the kids are gone Danny calls the U-haul place. It’ll be a lot cheaper than hiring a moving company plus they didn’t want to deal with the whole having to wear masks while moving things with strangers. 

Once Steve comes back from calling his siblings all giddy smiles and full of a genuine happiness Danny hasn’t seen in a while. Given what’s in two days time. It’ll be a perfect distraction and Steve won’t even know it. Hopefully with all that’s going to be going on with the move he won’t notice. He has a feeling Scott won’t. 

“I told them both and they’re coming over now to pilfer through the attic of their old stuff, their baby photo albums and stuff and...” 

“Wait wait hold up there, you’ve had baby photos of Scott and you’ve never told me. Oh I have to see some of those before he gets here.” 

“Well hey now Danny I was more worried about you finding the ones of me not of my little brother.” 

Danny shoos Steve up towards the attic, to get those albums and that’s how Scott, Lane, Mary, Sam, and Jax find Danny and Steve. Sitting in the living room pouring over embarrassing baby photos of Scott, the kids looking through the album as well. 

“You aren’t seriously looking at those. Ah come on Lane hasn’t even seen those. So not fair.” Scott grumbles.

“You were a cute baby Uncle Scott.” Grace says. “Everyone has embarrassing baby photos, it's like a thing.” 

“Commander and Scruffy oh this too cute hon, this is so going in my private collection.” It’s than that Scott realizes Lane isn’t by his side anymore and is looking over Danny’s shoulder at the album. 

“Okay, okay enough looking at baby pictures aren’t we supposed to be packing you all up. I’ll take that thank you very much Nahele.” Scott plucks the heavy bound album out of his nephew’s hands. 

Photo albums set aside and secured back in vehicles, that’s how the six adults and three kids spend the rest of their day helping Steve and Danny pack up the house. It is bittersweet in a way from both Scott and Mary seeing Charlie and Grace pack up their rooms that they used to have when they were kids. They’re both happy at the turn of events ten years ago. Steve met Danny, Steve met Grace, and Danny met Jake who than met Grace and Scott. Look at where they all are now, packing up the last box for today anyway. The kids and Scott managed to pack up their rooms today. Best thing about moving is you get floor sleepovers one last night in your old house. They’ll get two nights, tonight and Friday. Steve wants to be moving into the new house by the weekend, and be completely moved in by Sunday. They can worry about unpacking and painting and such later. 

It’s now just after dinner time around 7:30, Lane and Sam had both gone back to their respective houses to check on their kids and you know, feed them dinner. So that just left the McGarrett siblings, Danny, Grace, Charlie and Nahele and the three dogs, at Casa de McGarrett-Williams. Said siblings are sitting out by the private beach bottles in hand. 

“Why am I the one on the grass?” Mary asks neither brother in particular who have staken claim to the two old white aronideck chairs. Steve is in his usual one on the left and Scott had taken Danny’s who is inside getting Charlie ready for bed.

“Because you're the youngest.” Both men say as if it’s the simplest answer. 

“You two suck.” Mary’s smiling over the lip of her beer bottle though. 

Steve passes Scott his bottle of root beer. Scott’s been declining beer for a while both Mary and Steve notice but don’t say anything about it. Maybe it’s to do with Lane’s ex-wife Laurie, but than again they know the other blond man drinks beer just fine. So it’s got to be something with Scott. There are still some touchy subjects with Scott surrounding his accident last year and neither of them want to accidentally trigger him. Even if it is over something so seemingly small as to why he’s not drinking beer or any alcohol period actually. 

“Did you think we’d ever be here?” Scott asks as he takes a sip of his root beer. “I mean sitting here together with all three of us, house all pretty much packed up.” 

“Honestly, no.” Mary answers truthfully first. “If it hadn’t been for me adopting Joanie I wouldn’t have seen a reason to come back here you know.” 

It was really fucked up what Mom and Dad did. We’re no John McGarrett.” Steve thumbs a finger between himself and Scott. “And you Mary Ann are no Doris McGarrett. We all made sure of that. 

“It was but it’s like the saying going you can’t pick the family you're born into.” Scott starts.

“But you can pick the friends around you. Family of choice, that’s what our extended ohana is our family of choice and it all started with one man.” Steve finishes.

“One loudmouth Jersey detective who initially hated this island and everything on it. You know I still remember the day I met Danny. The day dad died actually. Lane and I got called to HPD for me come pick up a sick pajama clad Jake. Oh boy did he tear me a new one, until he realized who I was and what had just happened. Than he changed his tune. Man I’d never seen a guy wave his hands and gesticulate so wildly. He actually asked me what kind of man I was for leaving Jake until he realized I was also armed and I had two bullet holes in my vest.” 

"That’s how you met Danny. Wow that’s....that’s crazy.” Mary exclaims. 

“Yeah I know Jake and Grace met a few days later at the football turned shootout. You remember that Steve?” 

“I do. Rachel was not happy about that. I can’t believe this won’t be our home anymore in a few days.” 

“I can’t either bro. I know I haven’t been here nearly as long as two have spending nights here and what not but it was a good house that you made into a home Steve for a lot of people.” 

“It’ll continue to be a home for so many more kids just like Nahele. Best idea you and Danny could have come up with for this house, selling it to the state.” Scott looks over at his big brother thoughtfully. “The good outweighs the bad Steve. These group home kids won’t care what went down here over the last ten years, it’s not like you have to disclose that stuff that’s private anyway, I think.” 

Scott’s right Steve, all those kids are going to care about is having a warm place to sleep, three meals a day, and a safe place to come back to after a long hard day at school or work.” Mary agrees. “You’re doing the right thing. I’m sure the new Governor will approve, whoever the new Governor ends up being.” 

Scott yawns as he drains the last drops of his root beer. “Hey Mare you mind driving me home. I don’t want to pull Lane away from Caleb’s bedtime routine?” He asks his sister. 

“Or you could ask Danny I’ve been drinking and so has Steve.” Mary reminds her brother. 

“Why make him, or Grace, or Nahale drive me when you’re going the same way to pick up Joanie from Sam’s. I mean do you even live in that rented house of yours anymore sis?” 

Mary spluttered at Scott’s question even though it is true. Mary and Joanie haven’t moved into Sam’s place yet, it’s too soon. Okay yes they’ve been dating for four months, but still. They both want to make sure all the girls are comfortable before they make that particular move. 

“We do!” Mary’s too quick to answer. “We do you guys really. It’s just Joanie and me at our house most of the time. Sam and his girls do come over to mine but they don’t stay over not enough room.” 

“Mmhm sure sis. So...you gonna drive me or what?” Scott asks and Steve is watching this sibling interaction with interest. 

Steve shakes his head at his two younger siblings. “I’ll drive you both, Mary you can have Sam pick up your car tomorrow. I want snickerdoodles.” 

Scott blinks at Steve, “What...what makes you think I’ve been baking? And that I have snickerdoodles.” 

“Ha you said you have snickerdoodles. Also it’s just over a week until Chin and Abby’s wedding and to keep Lane appeased and not eating your new recipes you’ve made him his own batch. Ergo you have snickerdoodles.”

"You just used ergo man Danny really is rubbing off on...I’m not going to finish that sentence. Fine, you get one batch of cookies for next week so make them last. Or you can go to the store and pick an order from online like a normal person.” 

“I have to pay.” Steve whines looking scandalized at that fact. 

“Yes Steven you do. You are a valued customer are you not?” Scott smirks as the three of them decide to head back inside so he and Mary can head home. That gets Steve to shut up and not ask or answer any more questions. Scott’s too tired to even answer them anyway. “Good, now let’s go home, I have to make sure I still have cookies at home to feed you with.” 

The weekend rolls around and it’s a whole McGarrett family affair to get all the McGarrett-Williams clan all moved into their new house in Ewa Beach on Pupu street. A street over from Sam’s and Scott and Lane’s house. Danny’s already pitched a fit about the address and the street name that their new house now occupies. 

Good things come to those who help move friends into their new homes. Mainly in the form of beer and pizza. Steve and Danny get Scott, Lane, Junior, Adam and the new rookie Derek Tran to help him move in. Do a lot of the heavy lifting of things. Junior and Derek being the youngest of seven men involved do most of the heavy lifting and Danny delegates and gesticulates on where things are supposed to go. The house came, move in ready, which meant that there were no major renovations jobs needed and everything in the house is up to date all the appliances and light fixtures and such. 

Since there is a larger family room/living room space that one couch from the old house isn’t going to do it. So that means shopping online for Danny and Steve for furniture. They’ve already got a dining table, the one from the old house that has been in the McGarrett family since the siblings were kids. Steve just expanded on that table and made it wheelchair friendly for Scott. Though he hardly uses his wheelchair on the daily anymore. Now they’ve actually got room for a decently sized seven person kitchen table, so they will have to buy a kitchen table set. The table from the old house is going into their new dining room.

At the end of the first day that Saturday, the three siblings were again sitting outside together. Though this time it’s on Steve’s new property on his new expansive lush green lawn. There are four airondeck chairs on the lawn, two of which are Danny and Steve’s old’s and two are brand new ones that Mary and Scott claim as their own. Though they know they’ll be sharing their’s with dogs and kids when they aren’t there. “See this is what I’m talking about a chair for each of us.” Mary says. “Much better.” 

“I agree, Mare-Bear.” Scott’s grinning at the use of his sister’s nickname from when she was a kid. It’s what Mom used to call her. Her little Mare-Bear. You’ve heard the story of the three little pigs well Doris McGarrett she made up a story of three little bears. Stevie-Bear, Scottie-Bear, Mare-Bear. Not the most original names, but they worked and the three of them used to eat that story up when they were little. 

Their names just lent to that ‘ie’ nickname it was perfect. Doris would tell the story of three bears, kind of a mashup of the three little pigs story and Goldilocks and three bears. 

“Next year we should all go up to the Petroglyphs. Do you think you’ll be up for that next year Scott?” Steve turns to his brother and asks him. 

“Two years post amputation, you know it. Though this time Stevie, no finding any dead bodies or breaking any bones got it, I'm not explaining to your husband how you broke yourself again.” 

“It’s not like I intended to fall over the side and break my arm.” 

“Oh I know you didn’t intend anything. But Danny surely sounded like you had intended to ruin his day off that day.” 

“It was your day off?” Mary asks Steve as she puts down her beer bottle on one of the two side stables inbetween the chairs. 

“It was and Danny bitched almost all the way up to the top...” Steve starts, he recounts the whole event to Mary and Scott laughs again at the appropriate parts. It gets funnier every time Steve tells that particular story. 

The week leading up to Chin and Abby’s wedding is a flurry of activity. Scott makes last minute checks with Chin and Abby that he’s got their order just right. Finalizing the dinner menu for the reception with Worlds of Flavor catering. Grace is going to babysit Joanie and the Roberts’ girls. Lia, Lana, and Lexi are excited to have a ‘just girls’ sleepover without their dad even if it is only for one night. Paige is going to babysit her two tween siblings Julia and Elliott and also babysit (actually watch Caleb since he’s only 7). Her dad trusts her enough to trust that Elliott and Julia, at 11 and 9 can go to bed on time. They’re all going to be eating dinner just the siblings with the older boys’ that night and than Logans’ going up to his attic apartment for the night. Best decision Scott and Lane made converting the attic into an apartment for Logan, since he’s going to community college and still wants that independence of being at a four year college. Elliott and Caleb and Julia and Paige also got their own rooms out of the switching and moving around when Tristan and Cooper left last month for their respective boot camps. So it’s a win win for everyone all around. 

Chin and Abby’s wedding attire is going to be slightly more relaxed and more semi casual than Kono and Adam’s wedding was five years ago. No tuxes, no cumberbuns, or dress shoes. Instead Chin and Abby had agreed together that the men would wear lightweight linen slacks and soft dress shirts with matching canvas shoes. The ladies and Sara will be wearing light floaty sundresses and low heeled sandals. Sara’s dress is going to match Chin’s lilac dress shirt he’s going to wear. All the other guys, Lou, Adam, Flippa, Kamekona, Kawika, Steve, Danny, Sam, Scott and Lane are going to be wearing dress shirts in their color of choice, with the white linen pants. 

Abby and Chin and Sara can’t wait until this weekend. Sara’s been talking about it pretty much non-stop at school to her new friends that she’d made. She’d also been talking to all the other girls in their ohana. All of the other girls were younger than her except for Grace, Paige, and Samantha. All the younger girls, Joanie, Jullia and the Roberts’ girls especially wished they could go. Grace would have been the exact same way at their age. She loved weddings herself, the dresses, the cake, the dancing. Grace was sixteen when Danno and her Dad Steve got married, not to say she wasn’t over the excitement, she wasn’t it was just as exciting as when she was nine years old and she’d planned a ‘fake wedding for her than Uncle Steve and her Danno. Even at nine years old she knew those two were supposed to be together from the start. 

Grace is happy to babysit her cousin Joanie and the Roberts’ girls though it’s only one night and it’s not like there aren’t going to be leftovers and dessert. She got to go taste testing with her Uncle Chin and Aunt Abby and Sara and needless to say their choices in cupcakes and her uncle Scott’s cookies are delicious. So she gets leftovers, so do Nahele and Charlie, both from the reception dinner and the dessert afterwards. Perks of having her Uncle and Aunt having their small wedding in her new houses’ spacious backyard and lanai. 

Finally the day Chin and Abby have been waiting for all week has arrived. Their wedding day, today Chin is getting married to the woman he loves. The most funny, most sweet, caring, yet kickass HPD detective on this island. He’s not just getting married to Abby he’s getting married to his best friend. He’s bringing Sara into this marriage as well as their daughter. Maybe not by blood, but family’s are made up of all kinds of people, nuclear families. Steve and Danny are a testament to that very statement.

* * *

**1845 Hours. 21 November 2020 - Saturday. Chin and Abby’s Wedding Day - McGarrett-Williams Residence. Ewa Beach.**

The McGarrett-Williams backyard has been transformed into a picturesque wedding venue. With an altar set up in the middle of the yard. The guests are sitting two by two on either side of the aisle that’s laid down with purple lei petals. Seeing Chin stand up there across from Abby with Sara by his side is the sweetest thing any of them have ever seen. Sara’s dress matches Chin’s lilac blue button down dress shirt and white linen pants. She looks very pretty especially with her hair all done up just like Abby’s. 

Kamekona blows the conch shell signalling the start of the wedding. The officiant is standing at the altar looking at the crowd and looking from Chin to Abby. “We are gathered here today on this fine Hawaiian afternoon to join Chin Ho Kelly and Abby Dunn in matrimony.”

The officiant smiles at Sara in her pretty lilac dress as he continues speaking, “This moment in time is truly a cause for joyous celebration for we are gathered here to witness not only the beginning of a new marriage, but also the beginning of a new family. Bride and Groom, would like to take this moment to recognize the significant role that Sara plays in this marriage being celebrated today. From this day forth, you shall be more than one couple or two individuals – you shall be a loving and united family. You are a family drawn together by love and held together by devotion.” 

Chin and Abby exchange leis with one another. The officiant looks to Chin. “Repeat after me.” 

"Do you, Chin Ho Kelly, take you Abigail Dunn, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” 

“I do.” Chin replies. 

The officiant looks to Abby.

"Do you, Abby Dunn, take you Chin Ho Kelly, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

“I do.” Abby replies. 

“Do you have the rings?” The officiant asks. 

“We do.” Chin answers. “Eddie, Riley come bring the rings.” Chin calls to Steve and Danny’s service dogs in training. Steve and Danny are sitting beside each other in light blue dress shirts, in the second row are letting the two dogs be a part of Chin and Abby’s wedding. 

The two dogs come right on cue both dressed in matching bow tie collars around their necks and carrying individual wicker baskets with each of the rings in them. Eddie is carrying Chin’s ring for Abby and Riley is carrying Abby’s ring for Chin. 

Chin and Abby take the rings from the dogs and send them back to their owners respectives sides. Chin goes first and places his ring for Abby on her ring finger. 

“The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken.” The officiant states.

“I Chin Ho Kelly take thee Abby Dunn to be my wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live.”

Abby slides her ring for Chin on his left ring finger, “I Abby Dunn take thee Chin Ho Kelly to be my husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live.”

The officiant has Chin and Abby join hands, both looking into each other’s eyes. 

“To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today.”

“Today you have exchanged vows, leis, I dos, rings, blended the sand and have Pledged your Aloha to each other. So, By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife....” He looks to Chin. “You may kiss your bride.” 

Chin does kiss Abby full on the lips. He can’t get enough of kissing this gorgeous woman in front of him, and their daughter, Sara. Sara who is standing right next to him. He pulls back from the kiss, and looks at Sara smile a mile wide and the three join in a hug, Abby kissing Chin again and Chin kisses Sara on the cheek. 

The crowd of their friends and family all clap and cheer for the happy couple and the Kelly family as a whole, their family is finally complete.

* * *

 **2030 Hours. 21 November 2020 - Saturday.** **McGarrett-Williams Residence - Lanai. Ewa Beach.**

Dinner is a delicious spread of different fares of seafood from abalone oysters, dungness crab, poke, kalua pig, crusty sourdough French bread and manapua. Which is a form of a Hawaiian dumpling with a meat mixture and vegetables inside of it. 

“Well I for one am stuffed.” Lou says from his seat at the long table set up on lanai by the caterers from Worlds of Flavor catering. 

“I’m not surprised you had multiple helpings of crab and oysters.” Renee tells her husband. 

“Those are some darn good oysters, we'll be ordering those again. Hey big man.” Lou gestures to Kamekona across the table. “You have to give me your cousins’ Thomas’ number.” 

“Sure, I can Grover.” Kamekona smiles at the other man happy that his cousins’ food took so well. 

“Not too stuffed for dessert I hope?” Scott questions from his own seat at the table next to Lane and across from Kono and Adam. 

“What’s for dessert?” Kawika asks who’s sitting on the left side of Kono, dressed in a muted green dress shirt. It’s a far cry from his t-shirts and boardies. Kawika does dress up very well. 

Kamekona gestures to one of the caters who brought out the food to go inside and get the dessert. Scott’s digging his nails into the palms of his hand with anxiety. Lane gently lays his right hand over his left thigh. “They’ll love it baby, trust me.” 

“I do.” Scott whispers as he watches his masterpiece being brought out onto the lanai. 

Sara’s eyes bug out of her head at the sight she’s sitting her Mom’s right her dad, sitting next to her Mom. “That’s a lot of cookies and cupcakes.” Sara exclaims in awe she’d never seen a display so delicately arranged. 

“It’s a six tier cookie tower, with cookies and cupcakes alternating levels with the top tier reserved for Chin and Abby as you can all see.” Scott explains. 

“This looks almost too good to eat Scott you did a great job.” Abby praises. “And the cake flavors we tasted look amazing you’re a very talented baker.” 

“I second that.” Chin is already up out of his seat with a plate piling cookies and cupcakes on his plate. “This...is the best cupcake I have ever tasted. Abby come here you have to taste this.” 

Both Abby and Sara are up from their seats, and that seems like the invitation everyone else needs to get up and surround the tower. Chin takes the black cupcake holder with the cupcake in it. The cupcake is a marble like sponge cake but instead of chocolate and vanilla it’s swiss chocolate sponge cake with swirled strawberry cake, with whipped chocolate filling, and strawberry buttercream frosting on the top. “Hey Chin...” Abby calls to her husband, Chin turns around and he gets cake splashed into his face the same time Abby does. The newlywed couple are both cracking up with laughter cake smeared on their faces.

“Those cupcakes are for eating, not smashing in your faces.” Scott grouses light heartedly as he’s standing over by Adam waiting for Lane to bring back his plate. 

“You did bake a crap ton of cookies and cupcakes how many did you bake anyway?” Adam asks. 

“A crap ton I lost count by I think a 100.” Scott replies. “I doubled the suggested serving size six there were six tiers.” 

Lane comes walking to his boyfriend and Adam. “You’ve been holding out on me, Scottie. You have to make these at least once a month.” Lane begs him as he gobbles up a red velvet cookie with cream cheese icing. 

“I’ll see if they make it onto the home menu okay Lane.” Scott tells Lane as he pats his puffy chipmunk cheek walking away with his own plate to himself. 

“Word of advice Lane. Never demand anything.” Adam informs the older man. Lane swallows another chocolate coconut delight cookie. 

“Wasn’t demanding anything.” Lane says. 

“Begging demanding it was your tone.” Adam advises. “Tone is everything.” 

“Right, thanks I’ll remember that.” 

Eating and leisurely talking leads into toasts and than dancing. A dance floor has replaced the wedding seating and the altar while the guests were dining. The first dance between Chin and Abby is something of a beauty. There’s also Sara who has her own special father daughter dance with Chin. After the first dance is when everyone starts pulling partners in and dancing the night away. Sara’s the center of attention for all her uncles. Sara gets to dance with each and every one of them at least twice. 

By the time the dancing winds down, it’s near midnight, 2345 hours, to be exact. All the guests have left all except for Steve and Danny, they live here, and Scott and Lane. Abby and Chin’s parents took Sara home fifteen minutes ago after saying goodbye to her mom and dad. Abby and Chin drive away on Chin’s ‘newly married’ decorated motorcycle. Sara had hugged and kissed both of them and waved them off with the rest of the wedding party. 

“I’d say that was a very successful night. And look Steven no nukes had to be defused.” Danny comments as he and Steve and Scott and Lane stand just inside the lanai and are watching the breakdown of tables and chairs. 

“It went very well Daniel. Chin and Abby left very happy.” 

Scott claps Lane on the back. “Come on Laney let's head home unless you want to sleepover here tonight.” Scott’s blinking his eyes sleepily at his boyfriend half leaning on his shoulder. 

“I think that’s a great idea. See this is why _we’re_ going to have our wedding at a resort or somewhere we don’t have to watch them break it down.” Lane waves over his shoulder to Steve and Danny. “Night Steve, night Danno....great night.” 

“Scott’s sleepy and Lane’s tipsy off champagne. Should we go see if they actually make it to the guest room?” Steve asks.

“That would be for the best babe, I don’t feel like lugging two 6’3 SEALs around the house to our guest room.”

Breakdown is finished and the vendors leave with Steve giving them all a generous tip an hour later, close to 1 the following morning. Thank goodness it’s Sunday and no one has to work, it’s officially now four days before Thanksgiving. There’s lots to be done and planned for at least according to one Daniel D. Williams.

* * *

**0900 Hours. 26 November 2020 - Thursday. Thanksgiving Day - Ewa Beach Community Park. Ewa Beach.**

The sun is shining and the birds are singing and one very grumpy New Jersian is in gray athletic shorts, running shoes and a black t-shirt. “Can’t believe you got me out of bed at 6 am to exercise and than come out here to play football.” Danny grouses at his smiling husband, his crazy smiling football obsessed neanderthal of a husband. 

“Look at everyone out there Danno they’re playing and having fun. Look at Scott and all the kids, they're all having fun. The team’s having fun.” 

“I know I just...I didn’t think I’d be here to see all this.” Danny says as he and Steve are sitting on the sidelines watching Scott and Adam go head to head as quarterbacks. Adam makes a pretty good one. 

Steve turns to his husband, face full of emotion in one look. “Oh Danny...babe I’m so, so thankful and grateful for you being here too. That you pulled through surgery. We all are, though none more so than me.” 

“We all have a lot to be thankful for this year.” Steve slides closer to Danny on the bleachers, their bare knees touching. “For all the great friends we have that helped us get Charile back. For your just being here, even though you get winded just running a mile now. You’re here. For our dogs, for Eddie for you and Scott and Lane making me see sense that I needed Eddie.” 

“I’m thankful for you too, you big goof and for Riley here. For making me see that I’m not weak or less of a man because I need him. You and Scott both made me see.” 

“We made each other see.” 

“We did, speaking of seeing. Have you seen Grace’s special friend. Dominic, he seems like a good kid right. He seems to be helping Grace a lot, he’s been there for her even if he’s back at campus. He understands police families and what being a cop’s kid means to Gracie. He’s got a good head on his shoulders.” 

“I have Danno. He’s good looking and I can see why Grace likes him. Also he’s got a good morals. Like you said a good head on his shoulders. He didn’t even know of who we were until Grace told him. He didn’t shy away from that either. Like most the other guys that Grace has met, aside from Will.” Steve says as he looks up to see Scott’s team score another touchdown. Aaron doing a victory dance in the end zone. 

The Five-0hana played the best two of three games with Steve playing quarterback for his team the last game, and Scott playing QB for his team. He’s learned how to weave and twist and move pretty darn well on his prosthetic now. This is the first time aside from playing soccer with Elliott, David and Caleb, this is the first physical contact sport game he’s played since he got out of the hospital for the second time. 

“Oh, oh in your face Steve. We won, I win. Junior did you see that epic pass. I’m so going out for that amputee sports league Wade told me about.” 

“I did Scott it was pretty epic. So it looks like you’ve got bragging rights over Steve. Chin’ll be surprised when you tell him, later.” 

Everyone is all sweaty and worked up those who played that is. Clearly everyone is happy and in good spirits and in need of second or third showers.

“Nope, not kissing you until you shower Steven. You reeek. We’ve gotta get back so we start cooking dinner.” 

“Just the turkey Danno. Everyone else is pitching in this year. Kono and Adam are making Kalua pork....”

“We still have pork leftover from Chin’s wedding.” 

“No we don't. I gave those leftovers to the VFW and the dining facility at Pearl.” 

“Okay so Kono and Adam are making Kalua pork, who else is cooking?” Danny asks as they walk back to his Traverse. Charlie walking behind them talking excitedly with Caleb and Joanie about something. Danny’s happy to see his son happy for now. He’s doing good even with the bad dreams and the occasional bed wetting now. 

“Everyone we know, Lou’s making his Mom’s famous mac and cheese, family recipe. Mary and Sam are doing another turkey this one smoked though, apparently Sam knows a good smoked turkey recipe from his family back in Philly. Harry’s making a good ol’ fashioned ham with pineapple. Scott and Lane are handling dessert as well as a green bean casserole Lane swears by. And everyone else is making sides, garlic parmesan mashed potatoes, but regular and sweet potato, stuffing, sweet corn, and carrots.” Steve rattles of what everyone is going to be bringing. 

“What’s Scott’s making for dessert?” Danny asks curiously as his brother in law has been experimenting with baked goods ever since Chin and Abby’s wedding five days ago. 

“He said something about a turkey cake, and I’m seriously hoping it’s a sponge cake made to look like a turkey and not an actual turkey cake.” Steve says. “Those cupcakes he made for Chin and Abby’s wedding were awesome. I think I’m going to have him make me a strawberry and chocolate buttercream birthday cake next year.” 

“Oh you glutton you think he’s going to make you a whole cake.” Danny smiles and is giggling as they finally reach Danny’s SUV. 

“Of course he's my brother and he loves me.” Steve’s got that adorable pout on his lips. 

“Of course he will come on.” Danny gets in on the driver’s side. “Charlie, where's your sister and brother.” 

“We’re coming Danno!!” Grace yells from a few feet away, dragging a very handsome looking black haired brown eyed teenager behind her. Nahele is chuckling at his sisters’ boyfriends’ nervousness. Meeting their whole ohana for the first time can be a bit much. Nahele knows that from experience. 

“They’re not so bad Dominic, I promise. Once you get the past the whole Five-0 if you hurt our baby girl we’ll hurt you, thing. That’s just Dad and Danno. You haven’t even properly met our Uncle Scott and Uncle Lane.” 

“I...I can’t wait.” Dominic says slowly. “Hi Mr. McGarrett-Williams.” Dominic’s eyes land on Danny. 

“Hi Dominic, well hop in guys. We’ve got a turkey to cook.” Danny revs the engine of Steve's truck, and heads for home. 

* * *

**1500 Hours. 26 November 2020 - Thursday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Back Lawn. Ewa Beach.**

Danny had asked the new rookies, Kalani and Derek if they wanted to come to the Thanksgiving gathering with the team on Monday when he and Steve went in briefly that morning. The two younger members of Five-0 had graciously declined saying they had plans of their own. Kalani had taken a short flight to Kauai two days ago to see her parents and siblings and spend today with them. Derek at the instance of his mother had taken the five hour flight back to Los Angeles to have Thanksgiving with his parents, brothers and sister, and all their kids, his nieces and nephews. Derek had left L.A. for a reason but his family weren’t it. No matter what Derek may say about his family the Asian American police officer loved his family. So, he flew on the five hour crowded flight back to L.A, for his family because it had only been two months since he left, he knew he’d be coming back. 

There are two tables outside both on the grass since the lanai of the new house is on the side of the house and where the regular outdoor dining table is. There’s two tables set up, the adults all those over 20 that is, are sitting at the large extendable teak outdoor dining table. Grace, Sara, and Sophie had a great time decorating both tables. Since Harry and Sophie had arrived early with their dish Sophie had pitched in helping Grace with Sara who had come with both sets of her grandparents. Everyone had trickled in over the next two hours, and now they’re all sitting down to a marvelous delicious biggest Thanksgiving spread a lot of them had seen in well a year. 

It’s a great time, talking, laughing, joking. Of course since it’s Thanksgiving everyone all forty five of them go around their tables and say what they’re thankful for. Most of the adults say Danny. That they’re thankful that he’s able to join them this year. Honestly the Five-0 team from five months ago didn’t know if Danny would make it off the house of horrors Daiyu Mei had Danny trapped in back in April. That seemed like months ago now. It was months ago, but it still gripped Danny like a vice grip sometimes he wakes up in a cold sweat thinking he’s shackled up to the ceiling by the pipe in that room. He ends up having a panic attack which leads to a breathing episode and everything just sucks briefly really bad for about five minutes before Steve brings Danny back to reality. 

Danny’s sure thankful to be alive that’s for sure. He’s also thankful for his family, for Steve, for Scott for meeting Steve and Steve’s little brother ten years ago. Meeting those two crazy SEALs changed his life for the better. By extension meeting Scott’s than best friend and partner Lane, who he could also share in the misery of knowing the two McGarrett brothers and surviving thus far. 

Steve’s thankful for Danny and for their friends and all their help in getting Charlie back to them two weeks. He's sitting here at a table surrounded by his friends, cousin and flanked by his two older siblings Nahele on his right Grace on his left. Dominic is sitting on Grace’s left side. He’s getting thoroughly grilled by all the other guys at the table, even the younger ones. 

“What exactly are your intentions with our sister Dominic?” Wyatt asks the older boy diagonally across from him. 

“Wait I thought only Nahele was your brother and Charlie.” Dominic looks confused. Wyatt could be her sister. I eman they have the same coloring. Than he’s pretty sure the boy next to Wyatt is his twin brother David adn he knows David is a McGarrett soccer star. 

“He’s not biologically his older brother Jake is our age and he’s been my best friend since I moved to this island ten years ago. Our dads became friends and thus we became friends. Jake’s away at SEAL training.” Grace briefly. 

“Ah okay. That makes sense, you’re all close. I get it, I wish I was as close to my siblings as you are to your ohana being the youngest bites sometimes.” 

“I agree, Dominic so what are your intentions with our sister, hmm?” David asks his hands on the table, fingers interlaced. Likes he’s heard his dad interrogate people before. 

“Umm my...intentions uh?

“Gracie, are you sure this guy is the right one for you. If he stutters under our scrutiny Danno, Dad, Scottie and Lane will eat him alive.” Nahele says. 

“Boys seriously, stop.” 

“I think it’s rather sweet Grace. That they all care for you like that I wish I had brothers to fend off worthy suitors. Though I suppose having MI-6 spy for father is a great detorient as well.” Sophie adds in her two cents. 

“I really like Grace to get back to your questions, Wyatt, David. I like the way she smiles when she laughs, when she laughs so hard she cries. That she laughs at my jokes. Most of all I like how serious she is about her family. Of all of you guys. Not just her immediate family, her Danno, Dad, Charlie and Nahele. You all mean a lot to her. It shows in how she talks about all of you. She loves having younger cousins who she sees more as sisters she never had.” Dominic turns to Grace who’s ducked her head to hide her blush. “I really like you Grace. I liked you the first minute I laid eyes on you even if you did smack me in the face with a volleyball.” 

“I apologized a lot and offered to help you with your organic chemistry homework for two weeks after that.” Grace remembers. “I think that was the beginning of beautiful friendship.” 

“I think so too.” Dominic replies. 

“Oh those two are made for each other. Just like Danno and Dad. I mean it’s their version of how Danno and Dad met all those years ago.” Nahele whispers to Charlie. 

“I know right. They l-o-v-e each other.” 

“But they don’t know it yet.” Nahele replies back.

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner turns into watching football on Danny’s new flatscreen in the family room. Most of the guys sit and watch the game to digest their meal. The younger ones Logan, Wyatt, David, Aaron, Dylan, Eric and Nahele pick up an impromptu game of football again in the yard against Tyler, Dominic, Will, Elliott, Caleb, and Charlie. The boys are all down three other players in Jake, TJ, and Cooper, seeing as Jake actually played in high school and would be a great asset right about now. Tyler’s team pulls out a miraculous win though, 20 to 15. Having two smaller players in Caleb and Charlie makes making trick players easier; they both can weave and dodge faster than the older boys. 

The girls all go back outside and end up playing a boys vs girls football game and the girls end up beating the boys and than they all come inside laughing, jostling each other, talking and asking if it’s cake time yet. Scott sets out the circular Turkey shaped cake on the expansive kitchen island along with the various homemade pies nothing is store bought in this house for this gathering. It's all made with love and care and individual family recipes, like family gatherings should be. Something the McGarrett siblings haven’t had in a long time. That’s what makes this one all the more special between Danny's incident earlier this year, COVID pandemic, things are finally starting to look up for all three siblings. Even if they still have to wear face masks, and social distance for people outside their households. As long as they have their significant others and their extended ohana by their sides they can weather any storm or crazy drama that’s headed their way.

* * *

 **1015 Hours. 27 November 2020 - Friday. JN Chevrolet Dealership.** **2999 N Nimitz Hwy, Honolulu.**

Danny can't believe his neanderthal of husband got him to go out on today of all days. Black Friday the day of Thanksgiving when the malls and shops are still all crazy lines and what have you even with COVID. In fact its even more so. Danny drove to the store the other just to go out for a drive in Steve's truck and there was a line, a line just to get into one of his favorite stores. A line outside because most stores are limiting their capacity now. Add on Black Friday shoppers on top of that and that's a recipe for disaster. That's way Danny's glad he and Steve got smart this year and did most of their shopping in the last two months and all online. They've been stockpiling gifts in their closet ever since to be wrapped up in the next few weeks and shipped over to Jersey. They didn't just buy gifts for their kids. They bought gifts for the whole Williams clan, like they've done every year they went to Jersey for Christmas. Mind you that was two years ago when they went after Steve's radiation sickness diagnosis. 

Steve is the first one to spot the new ride of his dreams. It’s beautiful and perfect and he can’t believe he’s thinking this but it’s better than all the trucks he’s had in the past ten years. “Danny that’s it that’s my car, isn’t it beautiful.” 

That one right there, babe.” Danny points out the window of Steve’s truck. 

“Yes that one Danny. It’s the one. I never thought I’d say this but it’s the one, I want that one.” Steve’s all giddy excitement as they pull into the parking lot of the JN Chevrolet dealership. 

“Okay babe. Let’s park first and go see if we talk to someone in charge.” Danny says an equally wide smile on his own face. 

Both men get out of the truck with masks in place and take Eddie and Riley’s respective leashes and they walk into the car dealership. 

“Good Morning gentlemen how may I help you today?” A perky young blonde woman asks behind her own black company designed face mask. 

“We have an appointment for your general manager....Sally.” Steve reads the woman’s name tag. 

“Oh yes you must be Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams. I’ll show you to his office now, if you’ll follow me gentlemen.” 

Steve and Danny follow Sally through the dealership to the one of the back offices where there’s a plaque that says Tom Chandler, General Manager. Sally knocks on the slightly open door. “Sir, your 10:30 appointment is here.” 

“Good, thank you Sally I’ve got it from here.” Tom stands up and he’s an older gentleman maybe 50 or so with silver hair and a strong jawline. Sally leaves the office and heads back to the sales floor. “Please have a seat, now I hear you’re interested in a few of our SUVSs to fit your two dogs and three kids.” Both men acknowledge Tom in the affirmative. “Let me show you what we have...” 

Fifteen minutes later both the GM, Steve and Danny come back to his office. “Well gentlemen I’ll have to say that is about the quickest sale I’ve ever made in all my years.” 

“We’re men who know what we want and like what can we say, Tom.” Steve says. “Now let’s talk about additions.” 

Sooner than later they’re both walking back out of the dealership, with Tom, Danny clutching the Chevrolet Traverse’s keys in his hands grinning like a fool. “Mahalo for all your help Tom.” Danny thanks the older man. 

“No it was my pleasure Danny, Steve. I’ll get your Tahoe to the detailer Steve, and it’ll be ready to be picked up the middle of next week, so December 4th.” 

“Alright thank you for all your help again Tom.” Steve tells the other man. Tom waves and walks back into the dealership. “Can I please drive Danno?” Steve asks a cute pout on his lips. 

“No Steven you may not. This is _my_ car, and you are _not_ driving it. Plus babe someone has to drive your truck home.” 

Steve opens his mouth to say something. “No you’re not asking one of the kids to come take an Uber to drive your truck home. I will let you drive it sometimes okay. It’s just a few days. You can wait a few days. Plus on Saturday I’m taking this baby to HPD motor pool to get it decked out. You can drive me all next week if it’ll make you feel better.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really now let’s go. I want to show this baby off. Let’s go Riley, you get the front seat today.” 

“Danno....” 

“You’ll be fine Steve it’s a twenty minute drive home.” Danny situated Riley in the front seat with his harness from Steve’s truck. “See you at home babe.” 

“See you at home D.” Steve mumbles a little dejected he didn’t get to drive his new midnight blue Chevrolet Tahoe out of the lot like Danny gets to drive his. _It’s only a few days McGarrett get yourself together; you can handle a few days without your new car._ Steve berates himself as he gets back behind the wheel of his truck with Eddie in the passenger seat in his harness. 

* * *

**0900 Hours. 30 November 2020 - Monday. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Main Briefing Area. Honolulu.**

It’s another Monday, another two team member rotation. This week it’s Tani and Junior on rotation with Lou taking up admin duties in the office. “Morning Lou we stopped for malasadas get’em while they’re hot.” Junior calls out into the open office area. 

“Are the new guys here yet? They were supposed to start today.” Tani asks Lou who is over by the smart table going over some new information for their meeting with the new Governor tomorrow. 

Lou looks at seeing his new younger colleagues walk into the room. “No they’re not here yet. Don’t know what’s taking Mack so long he doesn’t live too far from here actually.

Before either Junior or Tani could think of a response they hear two distinct footfalls in the corridor leading to the office as well as the click clack click clack of dog nails on the polished tile floor. 

Two men with short black hair come walking into the office, one African American, a backpack slung over his right shoulder and a dog leash in his left hand. The other man, Caucasian with forest green eyes and two ear piercings in his left ear, wearing jeans, and black Led Zepelin t-shirt. 

“Hey Mack nice of you to show up.” Lou walks up to the shorter African American former SWAT officer and claps him on his back. “It’s good to see you brother.” 

“Lou Grover, it's been way too long. How’s the wife and kids?” Mack asks. 

“They’re doing well, both doing school from online sticking close to home for now. Renee’s got a honey do list for me about a mile long.” 

“Ah I’d say I know how that is but I don’t.” Mack chuckles to himself. 

“ Tani, Junior this is Terrence “Mack” Mackenzie he and I go way back. We met at a SWAT conference in L.A. years ago. Mack these are Officers Tani Rey and Junior Reigns our not so rookies anymore.” 

“Nice to meet you Mack.” Junior and Tani both shake the older man’s hand. He’s only a few years older than them. 

“Likewise to you both. Lou’s told me a lot about this team. When I heard Lieutenant Liu was looking for fresh blood I thought why ont throw my hat in the ring.” 

“This team’s crazy but a good crazy you’ve joined the crazy train, Sergeant Mackenzie.” The black haired Asian American says. 

“Simon, it's always nice to see you. I’m glad Quinn was able to snatch you up from NCIS. I know it’s a real bore over their right now.” Lou tells the younger man. 

“Nice to see you too Grover.” Simon shakes the taller man's hand. Than he turns back and introduces himself to the other three members. “Simon Bries former NCIS federal agent and intel analyst I’ve had a few run ins with Five-0 via the current 2017 incarnation of the team. Real shame what happened to the first team. Guess that’s why this NCIS team has the equivalent of your immunity and means.” 

“That’s about the gist of it.” Lou says. “It was bad the current team doesn’t like talking about it, especially the two remaining former CRT guys.” 

“Right, Scott and Lane I heard what happened to Scott last year. Crazy stuff. Did you know if they ever got the brother?” 

The brother?” Lou asks, confused racking his brain. “The older brother, yeah. He’s been dealt with.” 

“No, not him. I knew about him, the younger brother. Declan.” Simon says. To the looks of the confused Five-0 members faces. They clearly don’t know. “Declan Wilkes is just as batshit lolo his older brother maybe even more so. Where is he now?” Simon asks. 

Before either of the other members can answer. Tani’s phone rings, and she answers it. “Officer Rey...yes, yes we are right now. Okay we’ll be there in fifteen.” Tani hangs up. “That was TSA, there’s an issue at the airport and they’re short staffed. They need a drug sniffing dog.” Tani looks over Macks’ Belgian Malinois who’s collar says BOOMER. 

“Ready to go to work, Boomer. Yeah work boy let’s go.” Mack exclaims overly enthusiastic to get Boomer hyped up for work. He loves work, Boomer really does. He's a great dog for only having had him for a year and half so far. 

With that Tani, Junior, Mack and Boomer head office to deal with whatever it is that TSA can’t. Their job diescripion have really turned upside down ever since this pandemic sprouted up in March.

* * *

**1600 Hours. 30 November 2020 - Monday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Backyard Lawn. Ewa Beach.**

“Today we’re here to celebrate a momentous occasion of these two dogs, Edward and Riley.” Keko begins, he who had trained Riley since he was a puppy with very basic commands. Now two years later he’s finally graduating along with his new canine brother Edward, or Eddie. “After Riley completed months of onsite training and than additional in-home training sessions it’s with great pleasure to award this Service Dog Certification certificate to one, Riley McGarrett-Williams.” Keko looks over at Riley decked out in his Navy blue graduation cap and gown. 

“Go Riley go get it boy. You earned it.” Danny commands and Riley trots over from his seated position next to Danny to Keko to get his certificate. The small crowd of Scott and Lane and their kids and Jax are standing and clapping on the lawn. Danny smiling proudly at Riley as he trots back with his certificate in between in his mouth. It’s not the real one, it’s a plastic rolled up diploma. The real is handed to Danny who holds it up for pictures. 

“Now Eddie is the oldest service dog in training I’ve worked with but he was a very determined boy, very hard working much like his owner.” Keko smiles over Steve. “Eddie worked countless hours, for weeks learning commands and tasks to help his Steve. Yes Eddie sees Steve as his. Today they become one united service dog team now and forever. It’s with great honor and pleasure that I present Edward J. McGarrett-Williams with his Service Dog Certification certificate congratulations Eddie.” Keko holds out an identical rolled circular tube for Eddie. 

“Eddie, retrieve. Go get it Eddie.” Steve commands and releases Eddie from his sit stay to get his certificate, again like Danny Steve’s holding up the real one already with Steve’s name as handler and Eddie’s full name as well. Eddie retrieves what Keko has in his hand and trots happily wagging his tail back over to his hooman Steve. 

Again Scott, Lane, the kids and Jax are clapping and barking happily for the two new service dog teams in front of him. Eddie and Riley trade out their service dog in training vests for their official service dog vests in their respective colors that Steve and Danny picked out for them. Eddie’s is blue and black with white lettering and Riley’s is yellow and black with white lettering with the different patches each of them need to denote what kind of service dogs Eddie and Riley. 

Eddie’s certificate that Steve is holding reads, 

Service Dog Certificate 

This certificate confirms Handler

**Steven J. McGarrett-Williams**

Has Successfully Registered 

**Eddie**

And both are protected by Federal Law under the Americans With Disabilities Act (ADA) 

after having successfully completing required training, as a 

**Certified Service Dog**

Riley’s certificate reads the same way, 

Service Dog Certificate 

This certificate confirms Handler

**Daniel D. McGarrett-Williams**

Has Successfully Registered 

**Riley**

And both are protected by Federal Law under the Americans With Disabilities Act (ADA) 

after having successfully completing required training, as a 

**Certified Service Dog**

Now all three dogs are fully trained certified and qualified service dogs and are protected under federal law. Steve and Danny weren’t taking any chances by not doing this completely by the book. They’ve heard stories of people training their dogs at home and getting all kinds of discrimination and backlash of having ‘fake’ service dogs. This is a great day for both teams. Scott’s even made special bone shaped doggie biscuits with special dog approved icing/frosting for the occasion. He also made human edible cookies in the shape of all three dogs, a german shepherd, a yellow labrador retriever, a chocolate labrador. 

Steve and Danny invite Keko to stay for the little impromptu graduation party for Eddie and Riley and he agrees to stay for the festivities. Which is really a vests off free for all play day for all three dogs and their hoomans. The kids get in on the playing too, playing fetch and making up games for the dogs to play. This is after Danny and Steve take off Eddie and Riley’s graduation gowns and caps. It’s a good day for all involved. Danny can believe it’s been nine weeks since he first laid eyes on Riley and took him home back on his birthday three months ago. He can’t be more thankful or grateful to both Riley and Steve who surprised him that day. He doesn’t know where he’d be today without either of them. 

He’s looking forward to next month especially as Steve and Danny have finally gotten a court date for their adoption. December 10th is their date. It’s finally happening Steve and Danny are going to adopt Nahele after five years of knowing the young man, who in their eyes is their son in all but blood. Steve is also adopting Grace and Charlie; they're both officially in the eyes of the state of Hawaii, going to be his kids just as much as they are Danny’s. No more stepparent for him. Though Steve never felt like a stepparent to either Grace or Charlie he went from Uncle Steve to be Daddy Steve so seamlessly it was like he’d always been there. There was no awkwardness at all. Danny loved his husband for that. He’d love him just that much more, his kids have been Steve’s kids long before the two of them tied the knot three years ago. 

The adoptions are just the beginning of their warm up to the holiday season. Danny can’t wait to introduce Nahele to his Ma and Pop and his sisters. Nahele is going to be loved so much he won’t know what to do with it all. This year is turning out to be alright in the grand scheme of things. He can’t wait to get back to Jersey and finally see his Ma and Pop and sisters and their kids, his niece and nephews again. 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Month: Holiday cheer abound for the McGarrett siblings and their respective significant others, with a little drama thrown in. What are the holidays without a little family drama of some sort. Will be posted next when I can it's going to be another long one so it could be a week or two depending on what I have going on between birthdays and holiday plans. 
> 
> Until next to my readers, those who comment, guests and those who leave kudos you all encourage me to write more and become a better writer.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 - December to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December isn’t all about holiday cheer. The meeting with the new Governor of Hawaii has an unexpected twist. Families are made whole by adoption, and can finally live peacefully. Or can they? What happens when Brooke Scott’s ex-wife invites him, Lane and his and Brooke’s twin sons over for dinner? Holiday flights are a pain at the best of times. Try doing it with more kids than adults to wrangle them all and two service dogs in tow, McGarrett-Williams style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd officially. All mistakes are mine. I had this all written and edited last night I was just too tired to upload it. Here it is now first part of the December holidays chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**0915 Hours. 1 December 2020 - Monday. Governor’s Office - Downtown Honolulu. Honolulu.**

The new Governor, a man in his early forties with dark brown hair and green eyes, looks down at the personnel jackets of the Hawaii Five-0 task force. He hasn’t looked in them yet, he prefers to meet people in person before reading through their personnel jackets. Though he could probably get by on just reputation alone for at least 4 of the ten members that make up this task force. They’re a very how shall he put this eclectic group. They all get the job done, their stats, their solve rates are highly impressive. 

There’s a knock on James’ door, from his secretary. “Sir your 9:30 appointment is here.” 

James takes off his light gray lightweight suit jacket to reveal a light blue collared shirt underneath, to match his eyes his soon to be twelve year old daughter told him this morning. Jeez twelve he can’t believe his twins his son James Jr. “JJ” and daughter, Katherine “Katie” are turning eleven in two days. Only two more yearsuntil they’re thirteen than he can start worrying he’s not ready for them to grow up. 

“Let them in Michelle.” James replies as he replaces his Hawaiian print floral mask on his face again. It’s the new mandate that all persons’ engaging with people outside their home must wear one. The only exception of the masks is for children under five years old. 

From behind the door James can hear shuffling of people as Michelle let’s them in. “The Governor will see you now.” 

First through the door as always and he hasn’t even been in the field for months is Steve, in a black slacks, a french blue dress shirt, that matches his eyes, and a matching black suit jacket. Followed closely by Danny who is wearing a similar ensemble but with a lighter colored blue shirt and matching suit jacket in a darker blue. 

Everyone else trickles in behind the two founders of Five-0, in their own business casual attire. Quinn is dressed in a tan pants suit with a dark colored blouse. They all coordinated somewhat with another person on the team. The only member not in attendance right now is Matt Simmons, he’s still on the mainland, closing up the last of his open FBI cases. 

“Welcome gentlemen, ladies, I’m glad you could all join me this morning. My name is James Baylor, I was born and raised on this very island, until I turned eighteen and enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps, Lieutenant Liu, Major Grover.” James acknowledges the two lead members of the team by their law enforcement ranks. 

“Sir, it’s our pleasure. Here we have a contract of employment, drawn up amongst ourselves and the team’s attorney outlining salary, what is to be expected of us, as a statewide task force, and what actions conducted by you sir as the Governor of Hawaii, that will not be tolerated.” Quinn hands over the paperwork as the other members nod in acknowledgement and agreement with Quinn. 

“I see, Lieutenant thank you. I can see my predecessors have left something to be desired in the way of leadership in how this taskforce is operated.” 

“You can say that again, uh, sir.” Simon clears his throat and speaks up. “Simon Bries, sir. Former NCIS Intel Analyst out of the Hawaii office. I’ll be running backend and technical surveillance and be providing intel to the team in the field with, Major Grover here, back at headquarters.” Simon nods in his head in greeting to the older man who’s only a year younger than Steve and Danny. 

“NCIS, you didn’t happen to work with a certain elite MCRT unit did you?” James asks. 

Simon tries to not show his surprise or that he did his own research on the new Governor beforehand so he couldn’t help it. “Yes, sir I did, Agent Perry and former Agent Scott McGarrett are friends of mine, their whole unit are my friends actually. They’re good people, even better agents.” 

“That’s good, that you have connections Mr. Bries NCIS seems to have an amiable working relationship with Five-0. Former Agent Scott McGarrett...” James turns his blue eyes on Steve now. “That would make you Commander Steven J. McGarrett-Williams, Scott is your younger brother.” 

“Yes sir he is.” Steve addresses the Governor. “He voluntarily resigned from NCIS after a work related injury left him unable to do his job safely and he wasn’t going to put his team or the rest of his unit in danger.” 

“Williams, the man next to you is...”

“I’m his husband sir. We’re married, three years now, and we’re....” Danny gestures between himself and Steve. “The founders of the Five-0 task force that the late Governor Jameson gave Steve charge of ten years ago. We consult on cases from time to time now. We have instructor positions at HPD academy slated for our taking at the start of the next training cycle next year.” 

“I see, well it seems you two have already well established yourselves even out of the field now.” James turns to address Quinn. “I’d like to take a walkthrough your headquarters at the Iolani Palace at your earliest convenience Lieutenant see what more improvements I can make.” 

Quinn is taken aback for a minute, he wants to see their headquarters. Governor Mahoe had hardly made an effort to visit. Only once and that was to tell them all what a good job they were doing after a case that she told them to look into. “Of course sir, our two newest members...” Kalani and Derek step forward. “Are on rotation in three days, how does the 4th work for you?” 

“It works well, Officer Parks, Officer Tran I look forward to seeing you two.” 

“Us too, we look forward to seeing you as well.” Kalani replies. 

“What time are you planning on showing up sir?” Derek asks. 

“How about for lunch, say 1230hrs.” 

“1230hrs, that works, I’ll pick up an order from Rainbows.” Derek’s already liking this new Governor, a lot much more personable. 

“Rainbows is one of my favorite restaurants.” James reveals. 

The hour goes on like this, James, person by person gets to know a little bit about who each member of Five-0 is. He knows now that Junior and Tani are a couple and have been for a year and half now. Adam is working in the field, and he has a five month pregnant wife at home, who is also a former member of the task force from the inception days of the task force. He learns Sergeant Mackenzie is a former SWAT officer of HPD, and has several years as a cop under his belt from the Los Angeles police department. Sergeant Mackenzie also has a police working dog, Boomer, that the African American officer introduces to James too to get his scent. Steve introduces the idea of a Special Medical Services Response Team, that could really be useful seeing as most of the regular EMT’s and ambos that get called out to the Five-0 scenes and cases aren’t equipped to deal with the all extreme circumstances Five-0 finds themselves in more often than not. 

James is completely on board with this; he knows just how important getting critical care fast is 100 percent. He’ll find it in the books to get this emergency response team up and running and get the proper employees to staff it. Steve even recommends two of the first members of the team should be. Griffin Delaney and Frank McGuire, both highly qualified and dedicated men to their work and care of patients. James likes the idea and sets a timetable for which this new medical response initiative will take effect. Time to find a space large enough, staffing and manpower. Commander McGarrett and former Navy SEAL Senior Chief Lane Sullivan will be the founders of this team and also instructors/trainers to the men. 

The meeting is going really well, James is about to wrap up the meeting an hour and half later, when an insistent knock raps at his door. And than Michelle is apologizing over the three new people who have entered the room. 

“I’m sorry dear, I tried telling him you were in an important meeting but he insisted on meeting this Mr. McGarrett.” A medium blonde haired woman with blue eyes enters the room with two dark haired young children. Probably about eleven or twelve years old, if the girls’ non acknowledgement and head in her phone is anything to go by. 

“James, shouldn’t you be in school right now...Kathleen Jade Baylor off the phone now.” James raises his voice ever so slightly in that fatherly authoritative voice. 

The tween, Kathleen, looks up from her phone, and puts her phone away in her pocket. Looking directly at her dad. “Sorry Dad.” 

“You are coming aren’t you dad?” The boy now known as James asks, who looks like a younger version of the Governor. 

“Of course I’m coming, JJ. Mr. McGarrett isn’t here though his brother is. I don’t know if you’ll get to meet him though.” 

JJ looks crestfallen. “Oh, okay Dad, that’s okay he’s probably busy.” 

Steve speaks up after looking at Danny and his face. “Hey JJ was it. My name’s Steve, I’m Mr. McGarrett’s brother, his name is Scott. I could probably get you a meet with him if you’d like.” Steve is curious as to why a eleven year old would want to meet his brother. Though given the new Governor’s military background maybe Scott met the kid on a case. 

“Really!” JJ’s eyes light up. “That’d be so cool.” 

“JJ...” James says warningly. 

“Dad, he said I could meet him. Can we please....” 

James looks back at the Commander and the rest of the Five-0. It’s best to put everything out on the table now, be completely transparent. Hopefully in return the team will be with him. Will learn to trust and respect him. 

“If the Commander can make it happen, and his brother is okay with it. I don’t see a problem with it.”

Danny’s intrigued by this kid and his enthusiasm to meet Scott. “Sir, if I may ask, and you don’t have to answer, why does your son want to meet Steve’s brother?” 

Before James can even reply, his son is unabashedly pulling up his right pant leg to reveal a purple and black Hawkeye designed prosthetic leg. Steve’s first reaction is stunned, shock he hadn’t expected that. That the design is probably all the way down the shin because he’s a kid or it’s the type of amputation he has. That prosthetic is slightly different from his brothers’ prosthetic. 

“Car accident when I was six, crush injury they couldn’t save my leg.” JJ tells the adults in the room and than he’s standing upright again letting his pant leg go. “I’ve seen videos of Mr. McGarrett on youtube playing soccer. I know it’s him even though his username is different. I know because Eli's in the videos with him and he’s my friend from school.” JJ reveals. 

Now some darts are starting to connect somewhat. It seems JJ hasn’t met Scott before and has only recently gotten to know Eli, Eli has to mean Elliott Sullivan. Wait youtube videos Steve had no idea his brother was posting youtube videos of himself playing soccer online. He’ll have to talk to him about that. 

“I didn’t know this is the Eli, you were talking about son.” James says.

“Yeah dad I told you I had a friend who makes Youtube videos with his dad, and he’s an amputee like me.” 

James turns back to Five-0 who are standing politely, some in shock some amused at the turn of events. “Lieutenant Liu, Officer Tran, Officer Parks, I’ll see this Friday, 1230hrs. It was a pleasure to meet you all you’re dismissed.” Everyone but two members leave the office. Everyone else wants to hurry and get out of their stuffy business wear and back into regular work clothes. 

“We’ll see you two back at the office McGarrett.” Lou tells Steve with a wave as he walks next to Mack and Boomer. 

“We’ll be there Lou.” Danny calls out to his friend. 

“Commander, if your brother is busy JJ can wait. I’m honestly surprised they haven’t met beforehand.” 

JJ pipes up, “Dad, Elliott and I have only known each other for two weeks, he’s been tutoring me, he’s super smart, and you knwo because of all the time I spent in the hospital after my accident you and Mom thought it best that I get held back a grade.” 

“Sir it’s really no trouble at all, Scott’s probably just about to go on lunch anyway. I’m sure once he makes the connection he’ll be happy to meet Elliott’s new friend JJ here officially.” 

“You better give him a heads up that it’s the Governor’s son Steve.” Danny reminds his husband. “Don’t want to catch him off guard.” 

“Right.” Steve looks back over to the Governor and his family who are still standing around by the door. “You have my number sir, I can give once I’ve reached out to my brother, maybe than he and you can set something for the boys.” Steve offers. 

“That sounds like a plan Commander. This is really a fortuitous turn of events.” 

“Dad, can we go now? I want to pick out my new design. My mom says I’m growing like a weed and I need new legs sooner than usual.” 

James ruffles his son’s short brown hair. JJ waves his hands off. “That you are JJ, let’s get you to that appointment. Katie can you please put the phone down for five minutes.” James asks his soon to be eleven year old daughter. 

Katie looks chastised again at being caught and puts her phone away. “Governor it was nice to meet you, and your family.” Steve shakes the Governors’ hand and than Danny does.

“I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other outside this office.” 

“I don’t doubt that. Have a good rest of your day gentlemen.”

With that said the two groups split off to indeed enjoy the rest of their Tuesday morning. What a fortuitous event indeed.

* * *

Almost two weeks have gone by since the meeting with the new Governor James Baylor and the impromptu visit with his wife and kids. Steve had called Scott and actually set up a meet with him and JJ and his mom officially that same day. From there it looked like JJ had a new best friend. He really looked up to Scott as an older amputee and Scott he just soaked it all in. Even though JJ’s been an amputee for five years and Scott’s only been one for well one. It seems the shoe should really be on the other foot, they both learn from each other and JJ’s Mom thinks that’s sweet. JJ learns more about soccer, and Scott learns about all the ins and outs of being an amputee through a child’s eyes. That Friday, the 4th Lane actually invited the whole Baylor family over to his and Scott’s house for dinner. Elliott and JJ quickly broke the awkward silence, at seeing each other again, and the now eleven year old Katie, JJ’s younger twin sister gets pulled into conversation about boys by Elliott’s younger sister Julia. It’s a great night had by all, and it looks like Scott’s got someone new in his corner, a very prestigious powerful someone. Even if he was one of uncle Sam's misguided children. It’s odd to be on a first name basis with the Governor of Hawaii. Scott and Lane have the man and his wife on speed dial, but when they realize when he’s over at their house he’s not the Governor of Hawaii. He’s just James, a father, a son, a brother, a fellow brother in arms. Trying to deal with the pressure of raising two preteens with his wife. It’s an escape really for him, Scott and Lane are happy to provide that. 

Speaking of happy, the McGarrett-Williams clan are all happy for the same reason today. No it’s not because Steve finally got Tahoe five days ago. Say what you want about SUVs, being big and bulky machines, but Steve’s loving his Tahoe even more than hsi truck. Especially now that it’s got the pursuit package fully loaded in it. Today’s December 10th, its adoption day. Or rather the date of the adoption hearing for the kids, Nahele is finally officially going to become a part of the McGarrett-Williams family. Grace and Charlie are being adopted today by their DaddySteve. Yes, Grace calls Steve, Daddy sometimes, instead of the usual dad. Usually when she wants something or is afraid. Steve’s love it nonetheless he’s seen the bright eyed girl as his own daughter ever since probably, when that demented ex partner of Danny’s Rick Peterson took her. Steve had so much wanted that day to join in on the group hug between Danny, Grace and Rachel, but he held back, now, now he doesn’t have too. Rachel’s almost entirely out of the picture with her being in federal prison or a detention center rather on the island after she kidnapped Charlie at the beginning of last month. Nobody is thinking about that today, far from it.

* * *

**0800 Hours. 10 December 2020 - Thursday. O’ahu First Circuit - Family Court - Parking Lot. Honolulu.**

Steve drives them all to family court in his Tahoe, Danny in the passenger seat, Nahele, Grace and Charlie in the third row seating with both Eddie and Riley taking the two captains chairs in the second row. Steve pulls into one of the four disabled spots close to the entrance of the courthouse. Steve’s Tahoe license plate reads, MCDANNO 1, with DV, disabled veteran up on the left side of the license plate. 

“Alright, all out.” Steve cuts the ignition of the Tahoe. Danny gets out of the passenger seat, and straightens his light navy blue tie. Danny had chosen to wear the same suit he’d worn to meet the Governor in. It ‘s one of his favorite lightweight suits, plus Steve says it matches his eyes. He’s not wrong, that’s one of the appeals of the suit. Also his little mini me, is wearing the exact same suit but child size. 

The kids all get out after Danny and Steve take Eddie and Riley out of their seats, their vests as well as matching bow tie collars that match Steve and Danny’s respective tie color. 

Steve and Nahele are wearing matching light gray suits with white shirts and light blue criss cross patterned ties. Eddie is wearing a matching blue bow tie, while Riley is wearing a darker blue bow tie to match Danny and Charlie. Grace is wearing navy blue dress pants, and and blouse to match Danno's and Charlie’s shirt, but also compliments her Dad and Nahele’s ties as well. 

Danny shakes his head at his husband, as they walk towards the entrance, their masks in place on their faces. 

“Danno?” Charlie asks looking up at his dad.

“It’s okay Charlie I just have to fix your Daddy’s tie. Honestly Steven, how many years did you spend in the Navy....

“It’s the Nav-wait...did you just use the accurate military branch...kids the world’s must be coming to an end, Danno are you okay?” 

Of course I am, you animal no stand still, and let me fix your tie.” Danny grabs Steve’s tie by the knot. “Everything’s going to be okay babe.” Danny whispers. “Nothing and no one is going to stop us today. This is happening. It’s real.” 

“I know Danny, I just can’t believe the day’s here.” Steve says as he breathes out a steadying breath. 

“There you go. Now let’s go we don’t want to be late do we.” Steve shakes his head no. Than the two of them resume their walk with the kids and their dogs to their entrance of the courthouse.

* * *

**0815 Hours. 10 December 2020 - Thursday. O’ahu First Circuit - Family Court. Honolulu.**

Steve and Danny are both surprised to see the spectator area in the back of the courtroom full, which is probably against some COVID regulations, but it’s his brother and his boyfriend, and their kids. Also Tyler, Aaron and Dylan Montgomery are also there. All the men and boys are in matching black suits with different color ties, all looking very spiffy and handsome. Paige and Julia are wearing matching short sleeve button down shirts with black dress pants. 

Steve mouths, “What are you doing here?” to his brother who answers back in kind, “Just wait and see.” 

Steve and Danny and the kids pass through the partition of the spectators area, to step in front of the judge’s bench. 

“Good Morning Commander McGarrett, Captain Williams. I have to say it’s a pleasure to see in my courtroom for such a joyous occasion.” The older male judge welcomes Danny and Steve into the courtroom. 

“Us as well your honor.” Danny greets the judge. 

“Let’s get this hearing under way, than shall we? Commander you’re here today to adopt Mr. Nahele Huikala, as well as adopt your husbands’ children, Ms. Grace Williams and Mr. Charles Edwards Williams, is that correct?” 

“Yes your honor.” Steve replies, Eddie rubs soothingly against Steve’s side comforting him. 

The judge looks towards the young Hawaiian male, who’s standing to the left of Charlie. “Are you Nahele willing and wanting to be adopted by these two men, Commander McGarrett and Captain Williams?” 

Nahele speaks calmly and clearly, “Yes I am your honor.” 

“How long have you known these two men?” 

“For the past five years your honor I was fifteen when I first than Lt. Commander McGarrett. These two men have been more fatherly to me than my biologically father ever was, your honor.” 

“So you were a minor when you first met Commander McGarrett. Why didn’t he go through a foster or even adoption than?” 

Nahele takes a deep breath and answers. He knows this is a tough question. “It was a difficult and confusing time for both myself and Commander McGarrett, I was in a stable foster home at the time, but Commander McGarrett opened up his home to me, made a part of his little ohana, Grace and Charlie have become my younger siblings in all but blood, I couldn’t ask for two better siblings. Your honor.” 

“Thank you for candor, son.” The judge faces Grace and Charlie now. “Do you want to be adopted by Commander McGarrett?” The judge asks Grace and Charlie together. 

Charlie’s the first to speak up before his sister can even get a word in. He stands up from straight and proper like he’s seen Danno do in court before. “Do I want my Daddy to be my Daddy Steve, yes your honor I do. He’s already my Daddy he has been ever since my Danno found out I was his son. I love my Daddy and Danno and Gracie and Hele and I want us to be a family for real now, your honor.” 

“Thank you Charlie.” The judge thanks the seven year old blonde boy. The judge addresses Grace next. “Ms. Williams how long have you known Commander McGarrett?” 

“For the last ten years your honor. I was nine years old when I first met him at a Kukui High football game he invited my dad and I too. He’d been my Uncle Steve for a really long time, but it didn’t become real or clear to me that he was more than that, until my winter formal was taken hostage by terrorists four years ago. The first person he looked for when he busted through those doors was me. He called out my name, like any worried and scared father would.” Grace looks briefly over at the man she’s called Dad for the past three years, a little tear in the corner of her eye. “He is dad, just as much as my biological dad, Danno is.” 

The judge now turns to Danny who’s slowly running his right hand through Riley’s chocolate brown fur, in a self soothing manner. 

“Captain Williams do you agree with the statements your children have made?” 

“Yes your honor 110 percent. Steve’s been a second father to my children ever since he met them.” 

“Do you feel you and Commander McGarrett would make a safe and stable home for Mr. Huikala?” 

“I do your honor. That boy needed a family when we met him and Steve and I took him in. We didn’t just give him clothes, or presents on his birthdays, or a warm safe place to do his homework, or spend the night if he didn’t want to go back to his fosters. We gave him a family. We’re Ohana, the five of us.” He gets a tell tale nudge. “Sorry the seven of us, our dogs are ohana as well.” 

“Thank you Captain Williams. I have but one thing to say, by the power invested in me by the state of Hawaii, by signing these adoption decrees I make these adoptions legal and final. Congratulations to you all.”

Than the back of the courtroom erupts into shouts of, “CONGRATULATIONS DAD IT’S A FAMILY!!” by Scott, Lane and their kids, and the Montgomery boys. Scott’s got a huge smile on his face for his brother and Danny he knows they’ve been through the rigger trying to get this adoption cleared and everything with Rachel just made it more difficult it’s official now. His brother and Danny are family with their kids. They aren’t the only ones, about to become a family. Scott wonders if Steve’s figured it out yet. 

“Gentlemen, Nahele, Grace, Charlie you can go to the court clerk across the way to get your birth certificates changed.” The judge tells the newly minted McGarrett-Williams family. 

The family starts to walk out and Scott stops Steve and claps him on the back in a big hug. “Congratulations bro.” 

“Mahalo, for being here for all of you. Say I know you and Lane were adopting. When’s your adoption hearing?” 

“Oh it’s soon.” Lane says with a straight face, not revealing much. 

“Well than whenever it is you better tells us so we can be there.” 

Scott’s facial expression cracks he can’t take it. “It’s right now. Well after you guys go to the clerk, to get those certificates, written up. We’ll be waiting, go, go.” Scott practically shoos his brother out of the courtroom.

* * *

**0830 Hours. 10 December 2020 - Thursday. O’ahu First Circuit - Family Court - Clerks’ Office.**

“McGarrett-Williams from 0815.” The clerk calls them up. Nahele and Grace go up first giving the clerk their new names as Nahele McGarrett-Williams, and Grace as Grace McGarrett-Williams. 

“And you young man, what’s your new name, cutie?” The clerk asks Charlie who’s standing just in front of Nahele in his brand new light navy blue suit that matches Danny’s. 

Charlie takes a deep steadying breath before saying, “Charles Steven McGarrett-Williams, that’s two RRs, Two TTs, Two LLs, and an S.” Charlie smiles ear to ear, turning back to his Danno and Daddy. Steve had already been a teary eyed mess when Nahele had told the clerk his new name, Grace had opened the floodgates to Steve’s tears, and Charlie, little sweet innocent Charlie, finished him off.

Eddie’s immediately rubbing against Steve’s side and nudging his hand and licking his hand, in a comforting gesture. Before Steve knows it he’s enveloped in a huge Williams’ patented hug, Danny smiling brightly as the sun at his husband. The whole family is hugging for a good ten minutes before Steve is the one to break the contact. 

The two men turn back to the clerk with their kids and their dogs. “I’ll have their new birth certificates sent to your home address in 7 to 10 business days. Nahele and Grace you two may go to the DMV when it next opens to get your driver’s licenses changed.” 

“Mahalo ma’am.” The two young adults tell her. 

“Come on Daddy, Danno, we're done here yet. We got to watch Scottie and Lane get their happily ever after.” Charlie’s smile is as bright and as wide as Danny’s. 

“You heard the little man, Dad. Let’s go.” Grace can’t stop smiling either, this has been a long time coming. Their family is finally complete. 

The family of five along with Eddie and Riley replace their masks again to head back into the courtroom. This time they’re the ones standing the back spectator area with the Montgomery boys. 

“They haven’t started yet have they?” Steve asks no boy in particular. 

Aaron answers the taller brown haired man. “No they haven't, they're trying to figure out the screen hookup.” 

“I got it!” Logan calls out from the front. “The wrong input wire was in the wrong hole.” Within seconds the large flat screen TV on the portable point is filled with three familiar filled three sections of the screen. “Hey Teej, Jake, Coop, howzit?” 

“We’re great, you didn’t hear this from us but this is a welcome reprieve we’ve got thirty minutes.” Tristan takes the lead as he’s the oldest of his brothers. Tristan dressed in his Navy working uniform, as if Cooper dressed in his own Army OCP (operational camouflage pattern) uniform. Both Tristan and Cooper’s name plates read MCGARRETT in capital letters and that just about sends Scott over the emotional waterfall. It makes their journeys all the more real for him, seeing two of his sons in utility uniforms. He can’t wait for next week when he and Lane will see them, well Cooper at his graduation, Tristan’s graduation will be streamed live next Saturday, the 19th. 

“A really welcome reprieve, you wouldn’t believe what my CO said when I asked him last week for time off. I’m lucky I’m getting this much.” Jake comments over the connection. Jake’s dressed in a green t-shirt and black BDU’s. Jake’s currently in the middle of SEAL qualification training, he’s got several more months to go. He can see the light at the end of the tunnel. He’ll get his Trident and become a SEAL. 

“Ah boys, you’re kind of on a time crunch here.” Lane reminds them, redirecting the three oldest McGarrett boys. He thinks they won’t be only McGarretts for long. Not after today. 

“Sorry Kane.” The three oldest boys chorus. They focus their attention back over their screens thousands of miles apart from each other and their family. Doesn’t that send a flutter through Lane’s heart at that, being called Dad.

The judge clears his throat getting the family’s attention again. “This is certainly the most unconventional adoption hearing I’ve led to date, but I’m all about rolling with the punches these days, shall we begin.” 

“Yes your honor.” Logan starts. 

“And are you boys ready?” The judge directs the question to the three not boys, no, three young adult men, currently in training to serve their country. 

“We are your honor.” Tristan tells the judge. It’d been decided that Tristan as the oldest McGarrett son, would be the spokesperson if you will for all of them. The judge makes a gesture like the floor is yours young man. Tristan clears his throat and adjusts the headset on his head. He’s rehearsed internally what he’s wanted to say on this day for the past week. That’s not what comes out, this is instead, “Lane Sullivan has been in my life in my brothers lives for as long as we can remember, pretty much since we could all walk. His oldest son is my best friend, we were born six days apart. Lane’s always been there with our dad, by his side and ours. We love him and want him to be our dad now, and always, forever, your honor.” 

If there are happy silent tears running down each sons’ cheek nobody says anything as they wipe them away with their fingers. 

“Thank you for your candor Mr. McGarrett.” The judge thanks Tristan. 

“Mr. Sullivan, I have it here you’ve prepared something as well on behalf of yourself and your younger siblings?” 

“I have you honor.” Logan states, the judge gives him a go ahead gesture from behind his plexiglass protective screen. “Scott McGarrett was never just our dad’s best friend, teammate, or work partner. He’s a dad, a mentor, a shoulder to cry on, a lab science partner, a taekwondo test dummy, a soccer coach, a Lego builder extraordinaire. He’s been there for all us in the good times and the bad. He loves us unconditionally. I love him, and my brothers and sisters love him just the same, we want Scott to be our dad now and forever, your honor.” 

The judge looks over at Scott and Lane sitting down on either side of Paige and Julia. Wyatt and David on eiather side of the girls. “In all my years I’ve never heard such heartfelt testimonies, you gentlemen clearly deserve to be together and to be a family. With my signature on this adoption decree, by the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I declare these adoptions legal and finalized. Congratulations, gentlemen, children.” 

The spectator seats erupt into applause and clapping. Scott can hear Steve’s voice above them all. “Congratulations Dad, it’s two girls and three boys.” Steve crows a smile a mile wide on his face for his brother. 

“I have daughters.” Scott is murmuring to himself. Lane pulls his boyfriend into a kiss. 

“We have daughters now. It’s real, today I gained five sons to love because of you, baby. I love you more than you’ll ever know.” The two men share a small kiss, before the judge is clearing his throat. Oh right they have an audience, a very large audience. 

“I believe you know what I’m going to say, gentlemen the court clerk will be waiting for you all with the birth certificates stating you two as each other's children’s parents. Once again congratulations, to both of you.” The judge nods towards Steve and Danny as well. 

“Mahalo your honor. You don’t know how happy this has made us.” Scott says. “Logan can you transfer our connection to our phones, so we can take Teej, Coop, and Jake with us.” 

“Sure can Scottie.” The blonde young man is smiling from ear to ear as well. Within ten minutes he’s set up the connection to both Scott’s and Lane’s phones. They’re both taking his brothers on a guided tour of sort of Hawaii’s family court. 

Steve and Danny and their kids, man Steve’s can’t get enough of saying that. Their kids, his and Danny’s officially now. They’re having copies of all the paperwork and their kids’ new birth certificates mailed to them within a week. 

Just as the clerk had done with Nahele, Charlie and Grace she asks each child or young adult what their new name will be. Tristan, Jake, and Cooper go first as they don’t have much time now. 

“And your name will be young man?” the clerk asks Cooper as she’d asked the boys’ older brothers.

“Cooper Andrew McGarrett-Sullivan, that’s two RR’s, two TT’s, two LL’s.” Cooper tells the clerk over their phone connection. 

“Thank you Mr. McGarrett” The clerk knows for legality sake he’ll be McGarrett while he’s in the military but everywhere else he’ll be McGarrett-Sullivan. 

Before Cooper, Tristan or Jake can even say anything else or ask what their dads are doing later, three distinct booming voices come over their dad’s phone speakers. “McGARRETT!!!, TRAINEE McGARRETT!!, RECRUIT McGARRETT!!. Family times over say your goodbyes.” 

That’s just what the three McGarrett brothers do. “Aloha, dad, Sully we miss you, we love you. We love you all too.” The three brothers chorus to their dads and siblings. 

“We’ll see you in a week.” Tristan and Cooper call out over the line before they have to really cut the connection. 

“Aloha we love you. We miss you!!” Everyone calls out over the line before Scott and Lane hit the red end call button on their phones. 

Wyatt and David give their names to the clerk, Wyatt Daniel McGarrett-Sullivan and David Benjamin McGarrett-Sullivan. 

The clerk dutifully types up all the new birth certificates one by one, when she finally gets to Caleb who’s bouncing on the balls of his feet with as much unbridled excitement as Scott, she doesn’t let her smile fall. “What’ll your new name be, young man?”

“Caleb Joseph Sullivan-McGarrett, two LL’s, a hyphen, two RR’s and two TT’s.” Caleb smiles brightly at the clerk. Caleb liked that he had the same first letter of his middle name as his big brother Tristan. 

“Well Caleb Joseph Sullivan-McGarrett, I wish you and your family happiness and an early happy holiday.” She always loved seeing families come together like this through whatever means, co-parent adoption, like this, stepparent adoption, families should be together as long as they love and care about one another and these two families clearly do. 

Caleb waves to the clerk behind her plexiglass with a toothy smile, “Mahalo.” He just lost one of his side front teeth the other day. 

“Who wants to come back to our house for chocolate chip pancakes?” Danny asks as he claps his hands together and both families are walking back to the parking lot. There’s a big chorus of ‘we do’s’ from adults and kids alike. Even though it’s not late morning and everyone’s already eaten breakfast, the kids’ have all had the day off school to attend court. This joyous celebration deserves a little extra sweetness and nothing can bring down any of their moods, not today. 

When they arrive back at Danny and Steve’s they find Mary and Sam and their girls inside; they've decorated the kitchen and family room for the occasion. 

“Mary what’s Joanie doing out of school?”

Sam, man you know the girls are supposed to be in school right now, right?” Lane asks the younger blonde man. 

“We know.” Sam and Mary chorus. 

“But we thought this is a special day and special occasion they can get out of school a little early, right Lexi.” Mary asks the youngest Roberts’ daughter as she sneaks into the kitchen to see what Mary and her Daddy are making. 

“Right, Mary, it’s a a special day, Daddy always says special days deserve special foods and a day off.” 

“Well I can’t argue with that logic can you Steve?” Danny asks. 

Steve shakes his head, “No I cannot.” 

That’s how the group all spend the day together, first eating Danny’s delicious chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and eggs, than the kids all disperse after their second breakfasts. 

“So, when’s the wedding you two?” Mary asks Scott and Lane later in the afternoon as the six adults are lounging around outside on the large expansive lawn, watching the younger kids play together. 

Lane spits out the drink he was sipping. Scott thumps him on the back equally surprised. “Mary!!” 

“What, Scott, Steve told me the judge eluded to you and Lane deserving each other and you’re already a couple now....” Mary starts. 

“I could say the same thing about you sis. How long have you and Sam been together now?” Scott raises an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“A little over four and half almost five months.” Sam answers for his girlfriend. 

“Exactly I could ask when you two are moving in together but you don’t see me asking do you?” 

Mary’s at a loss for words for a minute, before she finds her voice again. “Well you’ve known Lane waaaaayyyy longer than I’ve known Sam.” 

Scott pinches the bridge of his nose staving off the oncoming frustration he can feel just bubbling under the surface. “Well, we...” Scott now angrily thumbs a finger between himself and Lane. “Had wives who were in the way of our happiness. I’ve still got an ex-wife I have to occasionally talk to, be civil with.” 

“When have you actually talked to Brooke? I mean when was the last time you talked?” Danny asks his brother in law gently, noticing his rising frustration everyone noticed. Mary would push and push until it was too late. 

“We haven’t talked exactly, I mean face to face or over FaceTime since after the divorce decree was finalized. We’ve texted but that’s mainly just mandatory check ins she insists though I don’t discount those check ins. I mean it’s not like I want her to catch her this virus and not tell me. I mean she’s working on the front lines, I’m just working in a commercial kitchen and on a food truck, baking and serving different customers.” Scott’s voice drips with anger. 

Clearly he’s been talking to Brooke or more like she’s been talking and they get into yelling matches that half the kitchen hears. Scott blows out a frustrated breath, and takes comfort in Jax’s paws on his lap. “Can we just drop it, Mary please.” Scott begs and he hates how pathetic he feels right now how Brooke still can get under his skin, it’s definitely get underableable now more than ever. 

“What do you say about us, having a ohana dinner just us six and the kids.” Sam offers, being a big brother being the oldest of four he was always trying to diffuse fights between Nate and Mikey or Mikey and Katie. He could sense tension between the two siblings apparently so could Jax, as he jumped up into Scott’s lap fully, and just planted himself there a warm, heavy weight a soothing presence. 

“That’s not small.” Danny chuckles. “But I think that’s a great idea. Have you three bought each other’s Christmas pajamas yet?” Danny asks, the siblings. “We can have a pre-holiday family photo at Sam’s place. You did put up a tree right Sam?” 

Sam looks offended at the thought that Danny, a fellow East Coaster would think he didn’t or hadn’t put up his tree yet. “Moi, of course I did Danny what do you take me for eh.” 

“Right, stupid question that settles it than, Steve we’re putting up our tree this weekend no ifs ands our buts, I don’t care if it’s a fake one this year since we’re going away to Jersey. We’re putting it up, and lights outside.” 

“Yes Danno.” Steve says affectionately in his ‘yes dear’ tone. 

Danny scowls over at his brunet adonis of a husband. “Don’t take that tone with me, mister.” 

“So Steve what Christmas atrocity pajamas have you gotten for us this year?” Scott asks grinning as he leans back in his chair and strokes Jax’s fur calming down. 

“Oh come on it was seven years ago, and they weren’t that bad.” Steve reminds his little brother. 

“Oh they were bro, I still have pictures you want to see....one for the Christmas scrapbook of memories I tell you.” Scott’s momentarily forgotten about his anger towards his ex-wife and how they’re not communicating. It’s not like he’s not trying. They’re in the middle of a worldwide pandemic. He’s got more to think about than if he remembers to call Brooke for a weekly ‘are you okay?’ check in. 

She’s probably busy with patients, running the ER, and her new boyfriend that’s not just a special someone anymore apparently. Perks of having doctor friends is he can get all the gossip he can handle about his ex-wife and not feel entirely too guilty about it. Doctors and nurses talk its what they do. Scott should know he’s been on the receiving end of Tripler’s gossip and rumor mill many times in the past ten years. 

She’s exclusively dating Major Hottie McHotpants, one of Tripler’s best neurosurgeons this side of the Pacific. A doctor, a surgeon, is seriously dating a surgeon. Probably good looking too, hell Scott knows he’s good looking he’s seen him in person from a far and on the hospital website. If you like dark haired blue eyed guys which apparently Brooke does. 

Major Hottie is apparently the heart throb of the hospital maybe he’s secretly gay all the good ones are. Blake, Harrison, at least one nurse at Tripler. He knows there are also a few lesbian doctors. So he knows all this he was on the rehab ward for months bored out of his skull in those early days. He had no choice but to listen to the gossip of who’s screwing who and who’s seriously sleeping with who, so sue him.

“Ey yo Scott you with us you kind of zoned out there.” Steve’s voice brings him back to the present also the weight off his lap is a sign as well. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m with you. Family Christmas pajama photos at Sam’s on Sunday got it.”

“And you’re going to bring over cookies for Lexi’s class Christmas party on Saturday, for that Monday.” Sam says looking at the older man. Sam’s gotten somewhat used to Scott’s behaviors and mannerisms in the last four and half months he’s known the man, by the interactions he has with Sam’s girls who are friends with Julia and Joanie. He’ll stare off into the distance in the middle of conversations. Sam’s also learned not to take any outbursts directed at him personally though that is rare. The ones he only really blows up on in Lane’s terms is Lane, Danny, Steve and Mary in that order. Also random people in public but never customers he has no reason too. 

“Yep I am, how many are in her class again 20?”

“20, right not including the teacher or the teacher’s aid better add a couple.”

“Okay, I’ll even throw in a holiday bundle for the teacher and the teachers’ aide. They like coffee right?”

Then the other five laugh and Scott joins in of course teachers love coffee. Just like cops and federal agents. Practically live off the stuff. That’s one thing Scott’s glad he can still enjoy if he can’t enjoy alcohol anymore he can still enjoy coffee and caffeine. 

“That’ll be nice, they'll appreciate it.” Sam agrees with Scott making Lexi’s teacher and teachers’ aide a holiday bundle, which included not only cookies, but fresh Kona coffee beans as well. 

As afternoon turns into evening the two others couple collect their kids and head on to their own homes. Scott and Lane are the last ones out the door. “Mary’s spending an awful lot of time over at Sam’s place.” Scott observes as Mary and Sam and the girls have left. 

“She is but she’s a grown woman now bro. She can do what she wants as she’s repeatedly told us.” Steve reminds his brother. 

“I know I’m just wondering when he’s going to ask her to move in with him and his girls or better yet pop the question.” 

“Well he better ask us first when he does. Mary’s as much your guys’ sister as she is ours. We’ve known her for ten years.” Lane says. 

“I’m sure he will. Sam's a great guy. He’s got a steady job. He cares about his girls and will do anything for them. Mary and Joanie included. It’ll be good for Joanie to have a father figure in her life. Awesome uncles are one thing, but nothing replaces a father’s love for his daughter.” Danny sounds wistful yet sad. 

“Everything will be okay Danno. Soon enough next week we’ll all be headed off to our own individual winter wonderlands.” 

Steve knows just what to say and how his husband gets all moody during this time of year, for lack of snow and bitter cold. Honestly Steve’s missed it too a lot’s happened since the last time he and the kids ventured to the Garden State. For one, Nahele’s going with them for the first time ever and going to be introduced to the whole Williams’ clan, and everyone’s going to see Danny in person for the first time since his accident. It’s going to be a little different this time around, cold weather and chronic lung conditions don’t exactly mix well. As long as Danny follows his doctors’ instructions and precautions he should be just fine. 

“You know just how to make a guy feel special Steven. Come on let’s go get dinner started. I’m thinking about pizza for tonight. That’s special enough for an adoption day right?” 

“Special enough for our family. Half Hawaiian half meat lovers, with a cookie pie from SurfSide’s.”

“Excellent idea, Mr. McGarrett-Williams.” 

“I’m full of goodideas, Booboo.” 

“Oh you are, are you, well maybe some of those good ideas could be used in the bedroom tonight?” 

“Charlie’s having a sleepover with Nahele in his new bunk bed, I’ll think we’ll be good for tonight. Now let’s go order dinner and dessert before they close.”

* * *

**1500 Hours. 12 December 2020 - Saturday Afternoon - McGarrett Residence - Ewa Beach.**

Scott’s been extremely busy since the adoption finalization, and Lane’s teaching EMT classes over at the Red Cross now. He got fully certified just before Thanksgiving. This is the first free weekend they’ve both had since the month started. Scott’s been busy working when he’d normally have weekends off but this is their first Christmas rush after the brand new opening two months ago. It feels good to be busy, but it also means Scott is depleting his energy reserves a lot faster, he’s becoming more fatigued. That’s exactly why Nakoa showed about two hours ago at the cookie truck and told him to essentially beat it in the nicest way possible of course. “You should be at home relaxing and enjoying your last weekend before Christmas travel chaos descends upon you bossman.”

Scott’s chuckling at the younger man's wording now, his home is certainly already descended into chaos about a week ago. Pre packing, pre-planning organized chaos though. That Scott can handle, with Lane’s help. 

They have two full days to pack, not just for themselves but to recheck and check again that the kids though more than half are over the age of fourteen and can pack for themselves they still like to make sure everyone’s got everything they need. While Scott and Lane are flying out on Tuesday afternoon for Cooper’s live streamed graduation the next day and than flying on from Georgia to Illinois and from Illinois to LA and finally LA to Salt Lake City, Utah. 

Just thinking about all that traveling right now is giving Scott a headache, the good thing is they haven’t left it to the last minute. They’ve done most of the pre-packing and pre-planning. Right now Scott’s not thinking about that planning or Christmas packing, he’s fully focused on this puzzle he’s trying to complete in dining the room when the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it. It’s for me!” Caleb ran down the stairs on sock clad feet. 

“Caleb no running.” Lane chides his son from the kitchen where he’s watching over the oven that holds Lexi’s cookies for her class. He’d helped Scott with the baking and now they’re just waiting for them to finish. 

“Sorry, Daddy. I’m just so excited, it’s been forever, since Charlie’s come over.” Caleb exaggerates. 

“I’m sure Caleb just remember that...” 

“To be nice and not offended if Charlie doesn’t want his Daddy or Danno to leave, I know.” 

“Good boy, now open the door for them.” Lane’s allowing this because Steve texted Lane that they’re out front. 

“Hi Charlie!” Caleb greets his best friend happily as he swings the door open to their house. 

“Hi Caleb, I bought you new Legos like the one I have. Well Danno bought it but I picked it.” Charlie tells Caleb all smiles and excitement. 

Steve and Danny are behind Charlie, Steve holding Charlie’s backpack. Both are looking slightly nervous. They know Charlie’ll be in good hands of course, but still. It’s more the fact that he’s not nervous or showing any signs of the previous separation anxiety he showed last month. He’s getting better, he still has his bad days. Kids are resilient and they bounce back from a lot of things a lot faster than most adults do.

“Hey Steve, Danny, you want to taste these?” Lane asks from the kitchen. Danny closes the door to the house and steps inside. Both men are dressed casually but like smart casual both in button shirts and pants. They’re going on a date, on the weekend, in the middle of the day. That’s unheard of for them. Lane and Scott had both said they deserved it and they’d take Charlie for the afternoon it was only for two hours. 

“Yes, those smell delicious. I love the smell of fresh baked cookies.” Steve says. “Danny are you going to make some for us to take your Ma’s tell me you are. We’ve got time.” 

“I’ll think about it okay babe.” Danny plucks a freshly butter cookie off the baking sheet. “These are good, what's your secret Scott?” Danny asks as he looks over at Scott at the dining room table. 

Scott looks up from his oceanic aquatic puzzle, “Hey guys, the secret, a little bit of nutmeg and cinnamon just a hint.” Scott gets up front the table and walks over to the kitchen. “Hey Charlie howzit kiddo.” 

“Good Uncle Scott, I got Caleb a present, just because one, it’s a lego set. He said he liked the one I got.” Charlie beams with pride he’d picked it out all by himself. 

“That’s cool, you boys can go up to Caleb’s room. He’s got his own room now, since we’ve done some moving around. Why don’t you go show him Caleb.” Scott tells his youngest. He still can’t get over that fact. That the Sullivan kids are his kids too now, officially. It’ll probably wear off next week. 

“Yeah, come on Charlie. Scottie and my Daddy bought some really cool stuff.” Caleb starts to shepherd Charlie towards the stairs. 

“Okay, let’s go!” Charlie and Caleb are racing up the stairs in their excitement. 

“Charlie, wait you left your...backpack.” Steve calls out to him. Charlie doesn’t hear him and Steve’s left holding his sons’ backpack. 

“Hey don’t worry about it Steve. He’s clearly going to have fun, and you two should have fun too. Go on enjoy your date afternoon.” 

Lane pulls the last of the batch of cookies out of the oven. He starts putting them on a decorative Christmas plate. “Would you mind staying a little bit, while we pop over to Sam’s to deliver to these cookies.” 

“Sam’s already got the decorative bags, we’re just supplying the goods.” Scott says. “So will you stay, we’ll be ten, fifteen minutes tops you don’t have any reservations do you?” 

“No we don’t.” Danny says. Honestly he’s more than happy to stay a little while. “We’ll stay.” 

“Cool, does Charlie have homework he needs to finish?” Scott asks his brother eyeing Charlie’s backpack. 

“He does, but I told him as long as finishes it before we get back that’s fine.” Steve replies. 

Lane turns around from the counter where he’s packed up the cookies for Lexi to take over. “Ready to go, Scott.” 

“Excellent my baking minion, let’s go.” 

“See you guys in a bit.” Lane calls out to Danny and Steve, who’re left in the living room as Lane shuts the door behind him and Scott, head across the street to Sam’s.

* * *

Upstairs in Caleb’s new room, the boys get down to playing pretty quickly and setting up the new Lego Minecraft set Charlie got for Caleb. The boys are talking and playing, just being boys when Caleb lets’ it slip that his Mommy isn’t so nice either. “You know Charlie my Mommy said to me once if I told my Daddy about the bad stuff she does, she’ll take me and Julsie away too. That we’d never see him again.” 

“Really she said that?” Charlie asks, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Uh huh she still drinks the adult drinks sometimes, but she said she’d take me and Julsie away if I ever said anything to my Daddy about her drinking. She said I have to ask to see her in person or I’ll never see my Daddy again or any of you.

Steve and Danny are walking past Caleb’s room to give Charlie his backpack when they hear the tailend of the boys’ conversation. “ She said I have to ask to see her in person or I’ll never see my Daddy ever again or any of you” 

Steve reflexively puts out his arm in front of Danny’s chest to stop him from going in. He puts his finger up to his lips in a shhh motion. 

“Caleb, you gotta tell your Daddy and Scottie. They can help you, you don’t have to see or talk to your Mommy again if she’s saying that kinda stuff. It’s bad.” 

“Okay, Charlie, can we not talk about this anymore? I don’t want to think about it.” 

“Let’s set up your race track, I betcha I beat you, the red car’s always the fastest.” Charlie says and he makes his way over to another bin in Caleb’s room with the race car tracks in it. 

Danny knocks on Caleb’s open bedroom door, a few minutes later. “Hi boys, how’s it going in here?” 

“Good Danno. I’m beating Caleb, we’re doing best two out of three.” Charlie smiles over at his Dad, and eyes his Daddy from the corner of his eye with his backpack. “No, Daddy I promise I’ll finish it, can I do it later.” 

“We already talked about this Charlie you can do your homework after we’re gone okay bud. No trouble there.” Steve puts Charlie’s backpack down on the back of Caleb’s desk chair. Danny goes to sit on the toy trunk/bench at the end of Caleb’s bed looking very serious. Charlie knows that look, he’s seen that look before when Danno’s had to talk to Gracie or Hele about important things. 

Charlie puts his race car controller down. “Charlie, Caleb there is something we want to talk to you about though. We promise what you say you won’t get in trouble for okay. It’s important to tell adults especially those that love you and care about you when other adults don’t do things they are supposed or not supposed to do.” 

Charlie’s already worrying his lip much like Danny and Grace do when they’re nervous. Steve knows Charlie must be nervous for his friend. He doesn’t want to get him in trouble. 

“Danno’s right boys you know how important it is to tell the truth, even if you think it something that could hurt someone else, but especially if that something is someone doing something that could hurt you or a friend.” 

Charlie’s the first one to speak up. “Caleb told me a secret. It’s not a silly secret Danno, Daddy it’s a big one it’s bad.”

Danny looks at the little blonde surfer boy that is his sons’ best friend. “Caleb, is there something you want to tell me, buddy?” 

Caleb doesn’t know why maybe because he feels safe because he knows his Uncle Danno will make things better. Caleb flings himself at Danny’s legs and starts crying and talking. Lucky for Danny he’s well versed in cry talking from one having kids, and two having two younger sisters. “My mommy....said....she’d take....me away....she’s...not....nice...says mean things” Caleb sniffs and sobs between words. 

“Oh Caleb.” Danny coos and he lets him up into his lap. Charlie stands next to Caleb looking up at Danny just as miserable. 

“You’re not going let his Mommy take him away are you Danno? You’ll stop her right?” Charlie asks his own eyes starting to water and on the verge of hyperventilating himself. He doesn’t want to lose his best friend. 

“Of course we will, Charlie. Now breathe me okay deep in and out okay.” Charlie does as Danny instructs and his breathing evens out. “Steve...” Danny starts. Steve’s already on his husbands’ thoughts and is standing in the doorway of Caleb’s room on the phone. 

“I texted Logan too. He’s setting up movies for you boys in his apartment.” Steve tells the boys. Steve knows Caleb loves going up to his brothers’ apartment to hang out. It’ll be good for Charlie too. They don't need to see the ramifications or reactions of what Scott and Lane’ll do or say when they’re told what Laurie’s told Caleb. All Steve knows is it’s not going to be pretty. “I know it’s close to dinnertime but I’m sure he’ll let you eat all the junk food you want. It's a big brother rule right Danno.” 

“Really, Danno?” Charlie looks up at Danny as does Caleb. 

“Absolutely. Nahele does it with you doesn’t he Charlie?” 

Charlie laughs a little, smiling. “Uh huh he says it’s our little secret but if you know he knows, does that mean we have to stop?” 

“Nope. That’s also the rule and a little sugar and fun here and there never hurt anyone.” Danny tells the boys. “Are you going to be okay going up with Logan and Charlie?” Danny asks Caleb in his LA Kings hockey jersey. 

“Yeah Uncle Danno.” 

“Good because I’ve got all the good movies and snacks queued up for us. Just the three of us.” Logan let’s his presence in the doorway be known. 

“Can’t believe her! I mean really short notice!” Scott’s heard yelling downstairs it’s so loud everyone can hear it. “Now we have to go!” 

“Just a heads up Uncle Danny, Uncle Steve, Scottie’s already pretty PO’ed from a call from his ex-wife. You know if you couldn’t tell.” 

“Oh yeah we know.” Steve says. 

“Come on double trouble who wants to watch Incredibles 2?” 

Both boys give an enthusiastic yes, and go off with Logan, Charlie looking back at his Daddy and Danno briefly giving them both a serious look. “We got it from here Charlie. Go with Logan okay. Danno loves you.” 

“Love you too Danno.” Charlie turns back to Caleb and Logan and all three of them walk back down the hall and back downstairs with the outside side entrance to avoid Scott who’s on a Brooke warpath. 

With the boys taken care of and distracted, Danny and Steve head back downstairs to hopefully help Lane quell the rising storm that is Hurricane Scott.

* * *

Back downstairs Steve and Danny find Lane and Scott downstairs in the kitchen, with Wyatt and David. Paige, Elliott and Julia are in the family room watching TV. Scott’s pacing up and down the kitchen from island to the fridge and back again. Jax is whining in worry sticking close to Scott’s side trying to get him to stop pacing. 

“She’s backed me into a flipping corner! I mean she knows I won’t be able to say no. She’s manipulating me. Playing on my messed up brain and sensibilities.” 

Dad didn’t you say Mom invited Sully too it can’t be that bad right if she invited him too. She’s being nice, courteous.” David tells his Dad. “Maybe she just wants to see how we’re doing in person.” 

“I agree with Davy Dad. Dinner with Mom can’t be that bad. Won’t be so bad. I mean she’s going to have us and Sully as an audience. I mean I know we’re older now she at least probably won’t try and not swear in front of us. She knows we’ll back you up 100 percent. You’re our dad.” 

“Hey babe you know if you need an out you can just feign fatigue probably and we can get outta there asap. Or you could just call her back and say you had a diabetic episode and are too tired to go.” Lane suggests to his boyfriend. 

“No.” Scott says stopping finally in the middle of the kitchen, Jax licking his right hand constantly. “McGarretts don’t run from their problems.” Scott says as he runs his left hand through his hair. “Even if their problems are their ex-wives.” He mutters. “We’re going to dinner with your Mom boys, in two hours. Wear something nice.” As if he needs to tell his fifteen twin year old twin sons that. He doesn’t, but it’s an afterthought. Mostly for himself. He’s sorely tempted to show up in lounge pants and an old Navy tee. If he can get through dinner with Brooke, it’ll be a sheer miracle. 

“Ok dad, should have a safe word you know in case you need an out, I can have Aaron text me or something.” Wyatt suggests. 

“Safe word...nah I’m not even going to pretend to not know how you know that word you’re fifteen.” 

“No we won’t be needing one boys. Your dad and I already have one....I mean, one for specific scenarios like this. Not...not anything else why would we need one for anything. I’m just going to shut up now. Steve you and Danny heading out?” Lane asks the couple. 

“No, not anymore.” Steve and Danny had a silent conversation with their eyes “We’ve got something to tell you both.”

“And that’s our queue to go. We’re just going to agonize about what to wear for an hour.” Wyatt tells their dads. 

“What do we wear to dinner with Mom, man we haven’t seen her in months.” David asks his older twin brother. The seemingly more fashionable one of the two of them. 

“No joggers David!” Scott yells after them.

“Beats me man, pants and a nice short sleeve shirt, what kind of dinner is this?” Wyatt and David trade clothing outfit choices all the way up the stairs. 

“So, what’s this thing you have to tell us?” Lane asks. 

“Let’s go outside away from any of the breakable objects.” Danny suggests lightly. 

Once outside by the tiki bar Lane grabs two root beers out of the outdoor refrigerator next to the bbq. “Okay Williams spill what’s up?” 

“While you two were over at Sam’s we were coming up to give Charlie his backpack and we heard him and Caleb talking. You know those suspicions you were having about your ex. They’re true. Caleb told Charlie a secret about Laurie telling him to stay quiet about her drinking again and demanding that he ask to see her person. If he didn’t she’d take him and Julia away from you and he’d never see you again.” Danny tells Lane and Scott. 

“I’m so stupid. Stupid, stupid I knew I should have done something else, something more.” Lane starts to berate himself. 

“That bitch threatening our son. Okay I don’t give a damn that this happened before the adoption. He’s my son as much as he is yours Lane in every way but blood. And we’re going to stop Laurie. She won’t even get within 500ft of the house or Caleb.” 

“What can we do now?” Lane asks, his voice shaking. 

“We have verbal evidence, and two witnesses. I’ll tell you what, we don’t want to be thinking about this over the holidays. So...let’s table this later.” Scott starts and he can see his boyfriend’s mind turning starting to object. “I promise you Lane. The first day we get back after vacation we’re taking Laurie to court and terminating her parental rights. You’ve given her enough chances Lane. She’s borken your trust more than once. Lied who knows how many times really. She’s not fit to be a mother, she’s physiologically unstable.” 

“She sounds like she needs help, and sometimes it’s okay not to have all the answers Lane it’s okay not to be able to fix everyone.” Scott tells him. 

“I know. I know.” Lane blows out a breath and runs his hand down his face. 

“I’ll keep telling you that as many times as you need to hear it, because I love you, and care about the kids. They shouldn’t be afraid to come to us about anything.” 

“Do we have to go to Brooke’s?” Lane asks. 

Scott throws his hands up in the air. “Now you’re asking me if we have to go. She invited us, and I told the boys we’re going. I’m not backing out of this, we’re going.” Scott says firmly.

“Alright, alright I’ll go.” Lane turns to Steve and Danny who haven’t left yet. “I take it you two are staying than?” 

“We are it’s no big deal, maybe we weren’t meant to go on dates in the afternoon. We’ll stay and call Nahele over cook up whatever dinner you had planned for tonight.” Danny tells them. “It’ll be fine.” HE assures. “Go have dinner with her and try to be civil.” 

Scott laughs humorlessly. “Don’t need to tell me twice. I’ve haven’t seen her since the divorce was finalized. She’ll no doubt have some shit to say about that.” 

“We owe you guys a big one. New year first date night you want we’ll have Charlie over for a sleepover. You should enjoy yourselves for one night.” 

“Mahalo bro. Come on Lane you can help me figure out what to wear. I haven’t worn jeans yet, maybe we can try those.” 

“Okay, first I’m your baking assistant, now I’m your personal wardrobe assistant. You owe me, mister.” Lane’s walking upstairs behind Scott.

“Of course, of course, but you love me.” Scott grins to himself. 

“I do, a lot, that I’m willing to sacrifice our nice dinner to the Williams’ I was looking forward to our dinner and the kids getting to eat it.” 

“How about I make it tomorrow will that appease his highness?” 

“You’re the best.” Lane declares smiling as he shuts their bedroom door upstairs. 

“I’ll call Nahele. You want to go upstairs to Logan’s apartment and tell the boys?” Danny asks. 

“We have phones Danny, that's what phones are for.” Steve complains, shaking his head. 

“No, no you go upstairs and go that’s what your legs are for. Go on go now.” Danny shoos his husband out of the kitchen. He’s also calling Nahele to tell him to bring some comfy clothes of theirs. If they’re going to be here into the night might as well get comfortable. He didn’t know how long the dinner at Brooke’s house would be or what would happen. He hopes his brother in law will be okay.

* * *

**1900 Hours. 12 December 2020 - Saturday. Brooke’s New Home Near Tripler. Manoa.**

7pm on the dot, Scott’s knocking on the blue front door of his ex-wife’s house, Jax’s leash in his left hand. Lane, David and Wyatt flanking him. David and Wyatt rarely wear matching clothes now that they’re older, that doesn’t mean they don’t buy two of certain clothing if they both happen to like a shirt. Like they did tonight, both boys are wearing their mint green shirt sleeve button down shirts with blue palm trees on them, and tan Dickies. Their dads are also wearing matching shirts, the two are wearing light blue tie dye button down short sleeve shirts. Scott’s wearing tan Dickie pants like the boys and Lane settled on a navy blue pair of the same brand of pants. 

Before Scott can think to turn around and go back to his truck, Brooke’s opening the door. “Scott, Lane, boys, boys come in. I’m just getting the table set.” Brooke smiles at her ex and his boyfriend politely. 

They all take their shoes off, and Scott gets Lane to help him take off his shoe on his right footshell leaving him in his sock clad feet. His black ‘I do my own stunts’ crew socks. 

“This is a really nice house you have here Brooke. It’s just you and your boyfriend?” Scott asks as he looks around the nice front entryway and the sitting room in the front. 

“It is, come on Wyatt, David I’ve got your gifts under the tree you can open them after dinner.” 

“Mom it’s...it’s only the twelfth we can wait until Christmas we’re not kids anymore.” David tells his Mom lightly. 

“Oh, right I suppose it is. I’ve got a present for you too.” Brooke looks over at Scott and Lane as they walk through the house.

“Me? Or both of us?” Scott asks as they walk toward a heavenly smelling kitchen. 

“Both of you it wouldn’t be right if I only got something for you Scott. Ex-husband or not you're the father of our children, and Lane’s your boyfriend, I respect that, I respect both of you.” 

_Oh geez way to pile it on Brooke. I have nothing for you. I hadn’t intended to get you anything. You’re my flipping ex._ Scott thinks. 

“It’s alright if you didn’t get me anything Scott, really I wasn’t expecting it.” 

“Well way to make me feel like a jerk for not bringing anything.” Scott bites out, not thinking how it would sound coming out of his mouth. 

“I’m not trying to make you into anything you aren’t Scott. I told you I wasn’t expecting anything.” 

“Something smells really good Mom. Like, like Dad’s chili.” David breaks into the conversation. 

“I thought a comfort food would make this dinner go better.” Brooke reveals. 

Oh no what could you have to possibly say to him. Should I break out the excuses already. Lane’s thinking as they finally come to stop in the kitchen. 

“Brooke, darling the potatoes are almost ready, and I’ve grated the cheese.” A new voice comes from the kitchen. A very male voice, Scott realizes. Scott’s staring at the back of a broad shouldered man with dark hair who is about 5’7. “Oh, hi I’m Major Paul Stevens welcome to our home.” _Our_ Scott mouths to Lane. 

“Master Chief Scott McGarrett, Steven McGarrett-Williams brother.” Scott introduces himself out of habit. “This is my boyfriend Lane McGarrett, and two of my sons, Wyatt and David, they're fifteen.” 

“Oh I know all about you and your brother Scott. Some crazy stories have rolled through the ER over the last ten years.” 

“Boys why don’t you come help out me finish setting the table. You still like root beer?” Brooke asks. 

“Sure, okay Mom.” Wyatt answers for himself and David. He grabs two root beers and David grabs two as well and follows his Mom and brother out of the kitchen. 

All too soon it’s Paul, Scott, Lane and Jax standing in the kitchen. “So what made you want to become a neurosurgeon, an Army neurosurgeon at that?” Scott asks directly. 

“I'm a second generation Army, my Dad was in the Army, KIA actually when I was kid. I was sick a lot as a kid. Spent a lot of time in and out of hospitals. I also always liked the way the brain functions and how impacted it can be by injuries such as a TBI.”

“So you just happen to get together with the woman who has an ex-husband that has severe traumatic brain injury. If you think you’re going to use my boyfriend for some TBI guinea pig study you’ve got another thing coming, Major.” Lane growls. 

“Oh, no I wouldn’t dream of doing that. This is pure coincidence. I’d known Brooke awhile before....before your accident Scott. We started off as friends I assure you. I love you Brooke. And...” 

“Paul, do you help plating dinner there?” Brooke asks from the dining room. 

“I could use some help actually.” 

“Okay I’m sending David in to help you.” Brooke calls back. 

David comes back through to the kitchen, smiling. “Mom sent me in to help with plating.” David says. “Where do you need me?” 

Ten minutes later the six of them and Jax are all sitting down to dinner. Scott fed Jax an hour ago so he’s good, but Scott pulled a rawhide bone out of his backpack for Jax to chew on under the table. They all eat and talk throughout the meal. Scott eats too, but doesn’t talk much. He’s listening to Paul asks Wyatt and David how school’s going and what they’re doing. What they like to do. Making a genuine effort and it sickens Scott he wants to hate this guy. He’s just so damn nice, it’s almost unbearable. It’s not fake nice either he knows the difference and this guy is genuine. What ex-husband is supposed to like his ex’s new boyfriend anyway. Not a guy Scott’s ever heard of. He’s happy with Lane, utterly blissfully happy and if Brooke’s happy too even if it is with Mr. Neurosurgeon McPants. So be it, he doesn’t care. They weren’t right for each and it seems Brooke and Paul are perfect together. 

“This is a great recipe Brooke, why haven’t you made it before?” Paul asks as he sets down on his knife and fork for a bit. 

“Because it’s my recipe with a hint of chili pepper. She only makes it, made it for me when she needed to soften a blow of some sort. So out with it Brooke what’s it you have to tell us. Why haven’t you really brought us here tonight?” 

Brooke tucks a lock of her hair behind her right ear a nervous tick of hers. “I’d appreciate it if you would not talk to my girlfriend like that and lower your voice.” Paul asks politely, raising his own voice just so.

“No, Paul it’s alright. I am trying to soften a blow, he could always see through me. See the truth. Scott I...I asked you here tonight to tell you, I haven’t told my parents about the divorce and would you Facetime with them?” Brooke asks in a rush of breath very unlike her cool collected self. 

“Excuse me?! It...it sounds like you said you didn’t tell your parents about our divorce. What the hell are you afraid of Brooke?” 

Before Brooke can answer two pairs of sock clad feet are running down the stairs and into the dining room. “Daddy!!!” Two two twin girls call out in fright. They look to be about five years old.

“Oh my girls come here, Daddy’s here tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Bad dream.” One of the little girls says.

“Scary monsters.” The second girl says. 

“Well let’s go vanquish those monsters shall we?” Paul exclaims getting up from the table. “I’m so sorry I have to get these two little munchkins back to bed.” 

“No, no worries at all.” Lane’s plastered on a fake smile. He's a dad too he knows all about monsters and nightmares. “You go. We’re just fine here.” 

As soon as Paul is out of earshot with his girls. Scott rips into Brooke. “He has kids! No, not just any kids, two young twin girls! This is why you’ve been avoiding me telling me about him. He has kids, two girls you never got to have with me is that it?” 

“Scott no that’s not it at all. I was going to tell you honestly. I just needed to figure out how to tell my parents first.”

“Oh I get it since they already hate my guts if I told them we’d divorced they’d look down on me but what’s new there I’m just a broken shell of a man a burden to you right. Happy to be rid of me. I bet you are.” 

Brooke’s eyes go wide in shock. Before she can say anything David speaks up, “Mom! Is that true did you, do you see Dad as a burden?” 

“I....” Brooke doesn’t know how to answer. She honestly thought Scott wouldn’t remember that day in the hospital on the rehab ward. She thought he was still asleep after that one seizure he had. 

“Answer our son Brooke is that what you think of me. I’m broken not the man I was. Well I’ll tell you something you’re right. I am _not_ the man you once loved or knew. I’m different now. If you can't accept that I guess even as my ex you aren't the woman I thought you were.” 

“I did think of your father as a burden. I’m sorry boys, it was wrong of me to think of him as such. It was early days back than you knew your dad’s prognosis wasn't looking good. It looked a lot different than the outcome today. It’s remarkable really, Scott.” 

“Oh no don’t you try and turn this back on me flatter me. We’re through done and dusted divorce papers’ signed no ass kissing needed Brooke. As far as the parents’ situation goes. They hate my guts anyway, no skin off my nose. I guess perfect little Brookie’ll just have to deal with her parents’ displeasure. Hey you can come to them with your new beau and kids and all will be right as rain. That problem you have is a you problem. I don’t even know why you haven’t told them yet, and frankly I don’t give a damn why not. Not my business.” 

“Scott I think it’d be best if we left. Boys go get your shoes on.” 

“I agree, dinner was nice. You know until it wasn’t. I thought I could be the one out of three, but I guess not.” Brooke has no idea what Scott is saying, but she doesn’t have time to ask before he, Lane and her boys are walking back out to the front entryway of the house where their shoes are.

“We’ll get the truck started, and Jax belted.” Wyatt tells Scott. Lane tosses Wyatt the keys. “Come Jax.” Jax comes over to Wyatt who picks up his leash. He and David walk out of their mom’s house. Worse dinner in the history of dinners in their opinion. They still can’t believe what their mom said. 

Once Lane has helped Scott put his shoe back on, Lane gets up from his kneeling position with a slight grunt. He’d knelt down on his bad knee, his right one. “You should get that leg checked out Lane.” Brooke says. “I can get you an appointment.” 

“No need thank you though. It’s residual nerve pain and it won’t go away.” 

“You know Brooke I thought you’d be different. I guess I was the fool to think so. Enjoy your new life.” With that Scott and Lane walk out of Brooke’s house and climb into Scott’s truck. Wyatt, David and Jax are already in the backseat. Brooke waits until Lane’s already down the drive the turn back into her house to see Paul just coming back down the stairs. 

“Oh shoot I forget their presents.” Brooke exclaims looking to the Christmas tree and seeing the four small wrapped boxes addressed to the four that just left her house. 

“It’s alright honey I’m sure you’ll see them, again. Doesn’t Scott have an epileptologist appointment on Monday.” 

“Yes and a prosthetist appointment.” 

“You really think he won’t think of it as an ambush. Or he won’t think it suspicious.” 

“I’m a nurse at the hospital. Nurses talk isn’t that what you always say.”

“But patient information. You’re his ex, this an abuse of your power.” 

“All I want to do Paul honey is give him and my sons their Christmas presents before they leave. Scott and Lane are leaving on Tuesday for Cooper’s boot camp graduation. Even though it’s not happening in person. They’re both still flying out. He told me last week. Wyatt and David and their other siblings are now flying out on the 19th to Utah.” 

“It’s a shame they left. I really think I could’ve gotten Scott to warm up to me.” 

“I don’t doubt that Paul, you’d kill him with kindness, you’re like a real modern day Captain America. I’ll go start storing the leftovers and cleaning up.”

“Really people say that about me?” Paul asks blushing. 

“They do. They also all call you McDreamy and McHotpants. I’m the only one who gets to see what’s underneath that tight shirt of yours.” 

“Of course let me help you clean up, darling.” 

Sundays are a day of rest, are family days throughout the McGarrett households, also in the Roberts’ household as well. Tommy Montgomery had surprised his three younger brothers on Friday with an early flight home to Honolulu from San Diego. Scott and Lane had put the boys up in a hotel for the weekend so they could get some bro time away from all the adults. Tommy’d start looking at houses, soon probably after the new year. 

* * *

Sunday evening the 13th, had seen Mary and Sam prepping for their guests and dinner. It’s nice to have all three siblings together in one house. They do that all the time either at Steve’s or Scott's; they hadn’t done it gathered at Sam’s rental place yet. It was a bit of squeeze to get everyone, but it just made it all the more homey and comfortable. So six adults, three young adults and a little over half a dozen kids, are situated around Sam's living room watching the 13th movie in the 25 days of Christmas movie list. That each of the families have. It’s a tradition that Scott started ten years ago. 

The movie of choice tonight, A Christmas Chronicle 2 Joanie choice the movie tonight it was her turn. It’s not just any movie night. Everyone, adults included are in their new Christmas pajamas, they each of the siblings got each other's families. Sam and Mary are included, even though they’re just dating, and Sam hasn’t adopted Joanie or vice versa with the Roberts’ girls. Everyone sees them as a family already, even in the short time Mary’s known Sam. She feels, no she knows he’s the one. 

Steve buys for Scott and his family, Scott buys for Mary and Sam and the girls, and Mary buys for Steve and his family, including Eddie and Riley. They decided to do the family Christmas pajamas pictures early this year since everyone’s going away to the mainland for Christmas. Scott and Lane are going to be the first to leave they’re heading to Georgia first to see Cooper’s Army boot camp graduation streamed live, and also to spend a day with him before the three of them and Jax fly to Illinois to view Tristan’s Navy boot camp graduation and than fly from Illinois to LAX to meet up with the rest of their kids/siblings. 

The rest of the McGarrett siblings’ families are flying to their respective destinations on the 19th the Saturday after the kids are done with school for the Christmas holidays. 

Lane’s got his head pillowed on Scott’s lap, on one of the couches. Scott’s lazily carding his hand through Lane’s hair, his own eyes closing on one of the last scenes of the movie. Where the elf turned human boy turns back into an elf. It’s a cute family movie about spending Christmas with your family. It doesn’t matter where you are. Or where you spend it. Which a few of the kids point out to Danny and the other adults think it’s funny. Danny always turns into a little Scourgey starting around December 1st. STeve knows it’s just the winter blues’ Danny gets them every year. Christmas in the tropics just isn’t Christmas to Danny. Or at least that’s how he thought long ago. He’s learned over the years. It’s exactly how Katie’s dad once told her Christmas isn’t about where you spend it, but who you spend it with. 

Danny’s perfectly content to spend it here on Oahu if he had to, but he’s glad to be going home next week and bringing all his kids and Steve with him to meet his family. All nieces and nephews and his sisters and parents, they’re all excited to meet Nahele and to see Danny and ask how everyone else is doing and how Mary and Scott are. 

This is how the families fall asleep one by one around Sam’s living room. The next morning it’s Monday the 14th and everyone’s in a bit of a scramble to get to school and Grace needs to get back campus. She took an Uber home, so she called Megan, her roommate, to come pick her up from her house after she’d gone home with Nahele to get dressed again. Monday morning is a bit of scramble, but everyone eventually gets out and off to where they need to be. 

Lane and Scott for one aren’t all that fussed about waking up late for once. Scott has the day off because of his doctors’ appointments and Elliott has the day off from school because of his own pediatric cardiologist appointment this morning. Lane’s got the day off as well obviously to take both his son and his boyfriend to their respective appointments. Doctors’ appointments as far back as Elliott could remember, 3 years ago, when doctors figured out he had a heart problem, an irregular arrhythmia. Doctor appointment days are always a day off of school and day out with Dad. Now he has two dads to spoil him and spend time with him.

* * *

**0900 Hours. 14 December 2020 - Monday. TAMC - Pediatric Cardiologist Office. Manoa.**

Elliott walks into the doctors’ office with his Marvel logo mask on in front of his dads. “I’ll go sign myself in.” Elliott says. 

“He’s growing up isn’t he?” Scott asks.

“He is, I remember when he was first diagnosed, scared the Hell out of me, and Laurie too at the time. He was only eight. Once the doctor explained what exactly Long QT syndrome was, it was a lot easier to swallow. It’s just an erratic or faster than normal heartbeat.”

“It is, but with that implanted defibrillator and medicines he takes to make sure his heart beat isn’t too fast he’s doing great. You did a great job with him. He’s as healthy as ever.” 

“I know he is, I....I just can’t help but think what if he has a sudden arrythmia episode again. His first one literally almost gave me a heart attack. I was so scared when he collapsed. Nobody wants to see their child lying down unresponsive unmoving. Shoot...I’m sorry. I know you were there.” 

“I was and even than him being eight years old, I was fully invested in him, in you. I’m not going anywhere. For a long time, I’m here for you both of you whatever you need.” Scott stops as he sees Elliott walking back over with an outdated sport illustrated KIDS magazine in his hand.

“You two okay Dads?” Elliott as he sits to the right of Scottie. His dad and Scottie sitting side by side with each other. 

“We are.” Scott answers for them both. “Everything’s going to be fine, Eli tell your dad everything's going to be okay.”

“Everything’s going to be okay Dad. My heart’s still ticking if it is a bit faster than normal, but we know that that’s normal for me. With my ICD it helps. I’ve only had four shocks in the past three months after my last six month appointment. Everything’s working as it should, the doctor will confirm we'll be out in the next twenty minutes I betcha Dad.” 

Lane manages a smile for son. His eleven year old genius of a son. He probably knows more about hsi own diagnosis than Lane does. All the scary parts are over. Elliott’s ICD was first implanted when he was eight after his first near fatal arrthymia attack. Being diagnosed at four years old his doctor at the time thought he was too young for an ICD implant. So they’d waited and than four years later the first attack happened. It scared Lane to death when it did. Scott too. Everything’s stable now Elliott’s living healthy and happy and that’s what matters. 

The door to their right opens, a man in a light blue scrubs and a Mickey Mouse scrub comes out holding a chart. “Elliott Sullivan-McGarrett. We’ll take you back now.” 

Elliott gets up taking his magazine with him. Lane and Scott follow, holding each others’ hands. Scott’s left hand fitting into Lane’s right one perfectly like it’s meant to be there. 

“How’s your day going so far Elliott?” The nurse asks. 

“Good so far thanks, I get out of school so that’s a plus.” Elliott says behind his mask. 

That’s always fun. Any plans for afterwards?” 

“Maybe get ice cream afterwards.” Elliott slips off his slip on black and white checkered Vans. He hands his phone to Scott, to hold as he stands on the scale. The nurse next to him records the measurements. Elliott steps off the scale to the wall mounted height scale. 

“4 foot 8 inches. Right on target Elliott though, I expect a growth spurt probably during next summer, most 12 year old boys go through a growth spurt that summer. Also increases their appetite.” 

“Good to know. Guess we better stock up on the fruits and veggies huh Scott.” Lane’s grinning at his son as he slips on his shoes again. 

“Right, all the green leafy veggies for growing boys.” 

“Dads...” Elliott groans. Maybe I could’ve asked for them to wait in the waiting room. Am I old enough, no I’m not. Gotta wait at least three more years probably. 

“Exam room 3, here we go. Your doctor will be in shortly.” The male nurse smiles at the three of them before closing the door. There are three cushioned hard backed chairs and the examination bed in the room. 

“Jax down stay.” Scott orders and Jax back himself under Scott’s seat facing outwards. Elliott gets up on the exam table because he knows that’s where his doctor will ask him to sit. He’s definitely grown. He remembers just last year his feet didn’t touch the foot board. His feet now almost touch the footboard at the bottom of the bed. 

A few short minutes later and two levels of Angry Birds later, Elliott’s pediatric cardiologist comes in. He's a thirty something dark haired man with a friendly warm smile, that always puts patients and parents at ease. Dealing with heart conditions in kids is always a hard subject. It’s right up in the top ten list of childhood health issues right up there with cancer. 

“Mr. Sullivan good to see you.” The doctor shakes Lane's hand. “And you must be Mr. McGarrett, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“I’m Elliott’s other dad, nice to meet you too Dr. Callahan.” Scott reads the name embroidered on the left side of the man's white coat. 

“Yes I noticed the name change on Elliott’s chart. Congratulations on the adoption. It’s a wonderful thing. Elliott’s obviously well taken care of and looked after.”

“He is very well. We can tell already he’ll be a real heartbreaker when he’s older.” Scott says and puts Lane at ease. 

“Speaking of heart’s let’s check yours, shall we Elliott. Sorry this may be a little cold.” Dr. Callahan takes his stethoscope and places it under Elliott’s soccer jersey on his chest. “Breathe in...and out. All sounds good Elliott. Perfectly normal, rhythm as it should be. How’s your ICD working?” Dr Callahan directs the question to Elliott not expecting him to answer. Usually kids and preteens like Elliott always differ to their parents to do all the talking. 

Elliott’s not one of those kids Dr. C has realized in the past three years he’d treated the young boy. He’s wise and smart beyond his years. 

“I’ve had four shocks in the last three months, since my last six month exam. Is that everything Dad?” Elliott looks towards Lane. 

“That’s it couldn’t have said it better myself, Eli.” 

“What were you doing when you were shocked?” Dr. Callahan asks. 

Elliott looks down in his lap and a light blush coloring his cheeks. He looks up and answers his doctor. “The first one happened on Halloween. My friends and siblings they uh scared real good.” 

“I see, and the other two shocks?” 

“I was playing soccer, in my backyard the game got a bit heated. I’m a competitive kid I didn’t want to lose. All the running up and down, sped up my heart. I felt the shock for a few seconds, but it didn’t hurt it never does. The third shock was four nights ago. I had a nightmare, woke up with a racing heart.” 

“Nightmare, Eli...” Lane starts. 

“Nothing serious dad, too many snacks before bed that’s all. Vivid imagination and all that.” 

“Is there any discomfort with your device, any tightness or pinching?” 

“No there isn’t.” Elliott replies.

“Good, good now. All is well and the same as the last six months. I know these visits may seem tedious to you Elliott and why do I have to go. They’re important. Even a minor change could indicate something more serious.” 

“I understand Dr. C.” 

“Now, Elliott’s at the age where he’s coming up on puberty, but also coming up on the five year mark soon. In the next two years, the battery in his ICD will need to be replaced. If not than sooner if a malfunction occurs. I don’t predict that happening, he’s one of my more cooperative patients.” 

“That’s good to hear, two years when do you suggest making the appointment for?” Lane asks. 

“As early as possible when the time comes. Early in June during the summer months is good. No time off school unfortunately.” Dr. C., says. “Recovery will be short about two weeks. For now, I’m giving you a clean bill of Elliott, no restrictions yet.” 

Yet?” Elliott asks, face scrunched up in concern. 

“Yes, we’ll talk about those when the time comes, enjoy being a kid Elliott you’ve got nothing to worry about right now.” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when it comes time to Eli. Whatever it is we’ll doing with it together as a family.” Lane reassures his son. 

“Nice to see you again Lane, Elliott, nice to meet you Scott.” Dr. Callahan waves. “You can make your next appointment with the receptionist for six months time. Happy Holidays.” 

“You too Dr. C.” Elliott replies as he hops down from the table. He and his dads follow Dr. Callahan out and part ways when the three of them head back into the deserted waiting room now. 

“I’ll go set up your next appointment, son.” Lane tells Elliott. Lane walks away and up to the receptionist desk that’s behind a double shielded plexiglass window. 

“Dad’s worried about me isn’t he? You are too right?” Elliott asks straight out. 

“He is and I am, but you’re dads, your parents, it's our job to worry about you and your health. I’d say you’d understand when you’re older, but I know you know that already. When you have a kid of your own with a possible health issue.”

“You mean I could pass this down to my kids?” Elliott asks. 

“It could be a possibility I looked it up. I don’t think your dad can get past seeing you like that as an eight year old he almost lost. I...” 

“It’s okay Scottie you can say it. You’re my dad too.” 

“I was just as scared that day. You know your dad’s first call was to me.” 

“I remember that, I remember you and Dad being there. Mom was at school and couldn’t get away.” 

“I can say I’ve never been more scared for a kid. I’ve seen kids be taken hostage by their own parents before gun to their heads. I guess I just knew even then that you weren’t just the kid of the guy I wanted to someday date. None of your sisters or brothers have been. I truly care about you as if you were my own.” 

Scott has no idea where this talk has come from or these emotions. He’ll put it down to his nerves about his own upcoming doctors appointments. Well his epileptologist appointment at least. His prosthetist appointment is no big deal, it’s just Mark going to give him tips to help with the cold weather, how to keep his prosthetic in functioning working order. 

Lane comes back over to his son and boyfriend smiling easily. “All ready to go guys. Elliott I’ve got you booked out for your next appointment two weeks into June next year.” 

“Okay Dad, sounds good. Now where too?” Elliott asks as he and his dads walk out with Jax out of the pediatric cardiologist office on the pediatric outpatient floor. 

“Wherever you want Eli we’ve still got about an hour before my first appointment. Are you sure you don’t want to have Logan come pick you up and take you home?” Scott asks his son. 

Elliott shakes his head no. “No, I don’t want to. I don’t mind hanging out. I like getting to spend time with you both one on one. You know what I mean. Just me and you guys.” 

Lane slings an arm around his son and Scott does the same from the other side sandwiching the preteen in the middle. “We like hanging out with you too, Elliott.” Scott says. “So what are we going to do? Waiting around in that waiting room is not an option for me.” 

Even with Jax by his side his nerves still skyrocket and ends up with a high BP. He’s got a serious case of white coat syndrome, when it comes to his epileptologist. It’s nothing against the man himself it’s just he’s been having seizures since his six month seizure free check up. He doesn’t know what his doctor will say to that. What’ll happen next. He hates not knowing what’ll happen. 

“Scottie you okay you’re looking a little pale here sit down.” Elliott guides Scott to a nearby metal bench in the pretty deserted lobby of Tripler. 

“Breathe, Scott put your head between your knees, take deep breaths.” Lane instructs. “It’s your appointment isn’t it? You're worried about it?” 

Scott tosses a scathing look at his boyfriend, “Yeah so what if I am can I have an anxiety attack in peace thanks!” Scott snaps at Lane. 

Lane has been on the many emotional blowouts in the past, “I know it's...” 

“No don’t! You don’t know. Because you’re not the one having the seizures, the one....you know whating like a toddler. I hate this! I hate this, it’s not fair!...” Scott trails off into tears. 

Scott isn’t normally a why me kind of guy. This whole time this whole past year he’s been positive, get up and go, I can do anything. Lane’s actually surprised this emotional break hadn’t happened sooner. 

“You’re right, I don’t know I can’t imagine, but what I can do is be thre for you. No matter how many times you or shout at me I’m going to be here for you. This is what this appointment is for to help you, to figure out if there’s something we can do, maybe change up your meds. Try some other treatment.”

Elliott takes all this in stride and edges a little closer to the left of Scott and hugs him from the side. “It’s going to be okay, Scottie, your doctor will figure something out I’m sure. Maybe CBD oil will help. I’ve been doing some research. I've read it can help some people with seizures.” Elliott tells his dads. 

“CBD, cannabidiol, the second most prevalent active ingredient in cannabis?” Scott asks sniffing and wiping his face with a tissue from a tissue packet in Jax’s vest. 

“I’ve read it helps a lot of people with a lot different ailments, pain, anxiety, insomia, seizures.” Elliott recites the info from a credible website he read. 

“We could ask your doctor Scott? How about that?” Lane asks. 

“I guess, we could. Elliott do you mind waiting in the waiting room when we get up to my epileptologist’s office?” 

“Okay. I’m probably not allowed back there anyway.” Elliott smiles at Scottie. 

Elliott is a smart kid and likes to learn that much is clear. Scott and Lane decided to tell Elliott, Paige and Logan everything just Scott ahd told his boys everything about his epilepsy diagnosis last year. Sudden Unexpected Death in Epilepsy is what Scott’s really scared about. The whole nature of that, it’s there in the wording unexpected and death. Those aren’t words Scott knows how to deal with doesn’t want Lane or his siblings to have to deal with that. He doesn’t want to go like that, unexpectedly. He’s not kidding himself, he knows he’s not a spring chicken anymore, he’s still got years of life left to live and he wants to live those years with Lane.

* * *

**1030 Hours. 14 December 2020 - Monday. TAMC - Scott’s Epileptologist’s Office - Waiting Room, Manoa.**

The three of them and Jax walk into the epileptology departments’ office waiting room, again it’s sparsely populated with only four other patients. Scott goes to check himself in, with Jax by his side. “Scott McGarrett checking in for 1045.” Scott tells the receptionist behind the plexiglass shield with a small opening to slide insurance cards and money through. 

“Thank you Master Chief.” The receptionist thanks him from behind the barrier

“I have my eleven year old son with me today, and my partner’s going to be going into the appointment with me. Can my son stay out here for the duration of my appointment? He’ll be completely occupied by his phone and no trouble.” 

“I don’t see why not Master Chief, as long as he keeps his mask on there’s no problem.”

“He will, thanks again. Jax come.” Scott turns around and walks back to the bank of interconnected chairs of three in a row. 

Not even ten minutes later, Scott is getting called back to an exam room with Lane. A nurse goes through the same height and weight spiel. He hasn’t gained any height, he's still 6’3, his prosthetic doesn’t give him any height. He’d only gained height or get to choose his height as it were if he were a bilateral amputee or double below the knee amputee. He hasn’t gained or lost any weight; he's still a healthy 212 lbs. 

Scott and Lane are led back into an exam, it’s like every other hospital exam room he’s seen over the years. Three interconnected chairs to the left, a rolling stool for the doctor, an examination bed with the paper lining in the middle. Scott tells Jax to sit under one of the chairs while Scott goes to sit on the exam bed, the paper crinkling underneath him. 

“It’s probably just stress Scott. Stress is one of your triggers. I mean with that mess that was dinner the other night with Brooke.” 

“Sure, that’s it if actual people could be stressors, it’s just the situation that she put me, us in the other day. Not her specifically. I’m scared Lane, I don’t want to leave you and the kids. You heard my neurologist. I’ve been doing research, nocturnal seizures make those who have epilepsy more high risk for sudden unexpected death by epilepsy.” 

Before Lane can reply, there’s a soft knock at the door. Scott’s epileptologist walks into the room, Dr. Robert Bartowski, a 40 year old brown haired, brown eyed man walks into the room. 

“Scott, how are you today? What brings you in today?” 

“I told you I’d be back before the five year mark, Doc. I told you so.” 

“He’s having nocturnal seizures now, about twice a week, sometimes three. Almost always urinates at night.” 

“As you know bedwetting isn’t uncommon, losing control of one’s bladder isn’t uncommon or anything to be ashamed of, especially when it’s something you can’t control.” 

“See this is what I hate, the meds are supposed to be controlling the seizures during the day, now this happens. Is there a reason it could be happening?” Scott asks. “Or am I going to be stuck like this now.” 

“I see I’ve got you on some high dose medications, and they are working as evidenced by your last scans. How are you sleeping? Are you getting 8-9 hours of sleep?” 

“I am, most nights, some even more so.” 

“Any new stressors in your life?” 

“No not really. I’m managing my stress well at the new job. I opened a cookie business not too long ago. I’ve got employees that are on me constantly making sure I’m not stressing and taking breaks when I should.” 

“You could still be stressed out and not realize it Scott. Even if you are managing it well. When do your seizures happen? Are you having more daytime seizures because of the lack of sleep?” 

“Right after I fall asleep, like an hour after I fall asleep, usually if it does happen. What’s my log say Lane?” 

Lane pulls a black leather bound book out of Scott’s prosthetic tool backpack. He flips to the latest page. 

“He’s had three cluster seizures in the last two weeks, he’d gotten down to one every four days. He’s taking his meds everyday; he's not missing any doses.”

“I’m not. I mean I’ve got literally a cocktail of meds I’m taking in the morning and half that amount at night. That’s just for the anti-rejection meds and the anti-epileptic meds. This pupper here has been a world of help for my anxiety and PTSD, and the seizures too to a point.” Scott motions for Jax to stand up on his hind legs so he can scratch his scruff which Jax leans into. 

“I don’t doubt that. I’d like to schedule a sleep study to see if this actually is nocturnal seizures or if these are an extension of your daytime tonic clonic seizures.” 

Both Scott and Lane nod in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea doc, when’s your first opening?” Lane asks. 

Dr. Bartowski looks through his calendar on the computer that has all of Scott’s information on it. “January 11th, a Monday. It’ll be an overnight stay in our sleep study lab, on the hospital grounds.” 

“Our schedule seems pretty open right now, for the new year. Can we call you to reschedule if that date’s not good?” Scott asks.

“Of course absolutely, Scott I’m here to help you and get to the bottom of these nocturnal seizures.” 

“Mahalo Dr. B. This means a lot really. I guess we’ll see you in January. Mele Kalimaka, and have a happy new year.” 

“Here’s to hoping for a better 2021, just to make sure we have this on the books. I have you go to the receptionist and make the appointment. The sleep study starts at 2230, though we ask patients to come in at the start of their day and go about their day. So it’ll be a little different than your normal day, but if you bring games, books, cards, it should pass the time quickly enough. For the sleep study we ask that patients stay awake during the day, with sleep deprivation usually brings on seizure activity.” 

“Okay, I guess I’ll have to get a good night’s sleep the night before then.” Scott’s trying to be optimistic. How fully this sleep study will work, and maybe they’ll just need to change his meds, again. 

That is well advised. If neither of you have any other questions. I’ll see you in the new year.” 

“We’ll be seeing you in the new year Dr. Bartowski.” Scott says as he gets down off the exam table and picks up Jax’s leash and reattaches it to his belt. So he doesn’t have to physically hold Jax’s leash, keeps his hands free.

* * *

Scott’s prosthetist appointment is literally fifteen minutes after his epileptologist appointment. Scott and Lane walk out of the office into the waiting room to collect Elliott. 

“How’d it go Scottie?” Elliott asks. 

“As good as could be expected. Dr. Bartowski doesn’t know exactly why the nocturnal seizures are happening but he’s scheduled me for a sleep study at the beginning of the new year. Possibly change my meds, again. Which so not looking forward to, the side effects suck. Almost worse than the anti-rejection meds, side effects.”

“That’s good to hear Scottie. So, onto your prosthetists’ office now?” 

“Yep, let’s go.” Scott grabs Lane's hand after he’s done making his next appointment as the three of them and Jax walk out of the office and make their way towards the orthotics and prosthetics department. 

Scott’s prosthetist appointment goes long, but not because anything goes wrong or there are any issues, no it’s because whenever he gets around Mark he turns into a chatty cathy. Lane’s realized now it’s the same with Scott’s pen pal friend Drew who’s living on the island now. Also with Scott’s TBI/amputee friends from the rehab ward. They’re going through the same things. With Mark and Drew they’ve been amputees for years now, they know all the tricks of the trade if you will. 

Mark reveals Scott’s brand new specialized winter/snowboarding prosthetic, it’s made of a different material than his other every day prosthetics it’s more durable. And it can handle the colder temperatures and his pin locking suspension system won’t jam. The design on his socket is also awesome just like the last four Mark built for him. 

The design on this winter prosthetic is of a picturesque mountain with white powder and blue sky with a figurine of a man upside on a snowboard mid flip. 

“Oh boy, that’s the design you choose. Please, please don’t try and replicate that yet Scott, I need you in one piece.” Lane tells his boyfriend. 

“I’ll be good I promise, though I will be trying snowboarding. You can’t stop me.” 

“Oh I know that. You’re very stubborn that way. Just promise me you’ll be careful I don’t want anyone breaking any bones this vacation.” 

“Mele Kalimaka Mark, and have a Happy New Year.” 

“You too Scott, Lane. Elliott it was nice to meet you.” Mark waves to the trio and Jax and watches Scott walk out of his office with his new leg on and a huge smile on his Iron Man designed leg in his backpack. 

The trio and Jax reach the elevator to take them back down to the lobby. “Who’s hungry because I know I am.” Lane says as they wait for the elevator. 

“I second that.” Elliott says.

“Me three, what about you Jax? Huh boy, you wanna go to the Barefoot Beach Cafe?” 

“Yes!!! There are burgers are the bomb.” Lane exclaims as the elevator dings. 

“Rude wasn’t askin’ you but okay.” Scott’s stll grinning as they step onto the elevator. “Oh, hey Brooke. How’s...how’s, how are you?” Scott asks clearly remembering the way he’d left his ex’s house the other day. 

“I’m good, keeping busy. I have these for you.” Brooke pulls four small Christmas themed bags out of her purse. “You left in such a hurry you forgot them. These are for David and Wyatt and these are for you two.” Brooke hands them each two bags. “I’m sorry I didn’t...” Brooke starts. 

Lane knows what she’s going to say. It's not her problem to get gifts for his biological children even if those biologically children are now Scott’s as well via adoption. The kids all know that. They have enough problems going to get gifts from their own biological mother they don’t need Scottie’s ex giving them gifts as well, they don’t want any from her. Even if she did give them anything they’d be gracious and grateful, but luckily they don’t have too. 

“It’s okay Ms. Brooke.” Elliott says. “We don’t need a lot of gifts anyway, going away for the holidays is a present enough.” 

“Not that it’s any of your business Brooke, but we’re going to Utah to visit Lane’s sister. So I can meet her and her family. Just so you know the time difference if you want to call or whatever on the day or before than.” Scott offers. 

“I’ll remember that, since I know you’re going away tomorrow for Cooper and Tristan’s graduations, tell them I love them and I’m proud of them.” Brooke had a lot of time to think since that day at Kamekona’s shrimp truck and seeing Cooper off at the airport two months ago. If this is what her sons want to do she’ll try and support them as best she can. She’s after not totally against the military at all, just slightly apprehensive about three of her sons having enlisted. 

“You call them yourself, you know I’m not your gopher, go between.” Scott tells her. Brooke’s worried they won’t answer that they’ll just let it go voicemail. She knows she’s hurt all her boys in some way shape or form. She has time to still salvage her relationship with her twin boys, but her older three she’s not so sure. “Lane can you check the menu for the cafe.” Scott asks just as the elevator dings letting them out on the ground floor in the lobby of Tripler. 

Scott doesn’t look back at his ex-wife as they exit the elevator. She’s in his past, yes his very recent past as in the divorce decree was only signed in February, but a lot has happened since than. He’s ready to move on and move forward with his life with Lane and their kids and Brooke is obviously not doing a very good job of playing the victim if she’s happy with Paul and his two girls which she clearly is. 

That’s the end of Scott’s thoughts on Brooke for the rest of the day. He goes out with two of his favorite boys and his favorite fur baby to one of their favorite dog friendly cafes’ in Waikiki for lunch. Elliott orders a burger bigger than his own head, called the Barefoot Burger. Scott orders a Kalua pork sandwich with fries and Lane orders a World Famous garlic shrimp plate just to see if it’s better than Kamekona’s which it isn’t. Scott orders Jax two plate beef patties, and a bottle of water to refill his bowl. 

After lunch, they get back in Scott’s trucks and drive the short distance to Magnolia Ice Cream and Treats for ice cream. It’s the treat Elliott asked for earlier in the day at the beginning of his appointment. As always with siblings, even if it’s one’s special treat or special day, you can’t possibly not come back with something for the others’. Elliott doesn’t mind that. He’s such a good kid, a well rounded kid already at the tender age of eleven. After ice cream, and after dinner treats are brought for the other kids, Scott, Lane and Elliott and Jax head home for the afternoon. 

Marcus Perry gets dropped off shortly after they all get back to drop off the school work Elliott missed along with a story about something funny JJ told them all in class. 

“Any plans for the holidays Marcus?” Scott asks the eleven year old.

“Dad’s taking us to New Orleans to visit our grandparents and cousins.” Marcus answers as he hands off the papers and worksheets to his friend.

“That’s nice, tell your dad and mom and sister hi from me and Lane. That we’re sorry we’re not going to be there for the work Christmas party.” 

“I will Uncle Scott. See have fun in Utah. See you in class tomorrow Eli.” Marcus waves briefly and walks back out to his Mom’s waiting car where his sister is impatiently waiting and texting Paige. 

“Aloha Marcus.” Scott waves back to the boy as he gets in the back passenger seat of Imani’s car. Scott waves to Imani in the drivers’ seat, past Savannah who’s got her head down in her phone. 

Now that Scott and Lane are back home the arduous task of packing everything they need has come. Lucky for them they’ve got a list and have already packed most everything, except for their toiletries and what they’re going to wear on the plane tomorrow. Packing just for them and Jax takes a good two hours with checking and rechecking and double checking that second recheck. 

Just so they can feel at ease, as soon as they’d gotten home, they got all the kids to get out their travel suitcases and their travel carry-ons and pack them all up as well. Even though the kids weren’t until Saturday, the two ex-SEALs just wanted to make sure their kids had everything they needed. That way if they needed to they could do last minute shopping runs to Target or Walmart for socks or thermal underwear. 

When packing the kids up, Scott and Lane had decided with their kids' help that each of them would be responsible for their own suitcase and their own carry-on. Caleb is at the age where he’s old enough to be responsible for his own suitcase and bag and carrying those two items through the airport. They’d debated about sharing suitcases by gender and age, so the girsl would get their own, than the twins would share and then Elliott and Caleb would share and Logan would get his own. They’d all strongly vetoed that, the kids were also at ages where they now had strong opinions about sharing with their siblings and who’s clothes took up more space in the bags. So separate suitcases for everyone. 

The family wind down their day after dinner and a little homework help with the 14th movie on their 25 days of Christmas list. Which today is ‘Dr. Seuss’ How The Grinch Stole Christmas’ came out in 2000 the year Tristan and Logan were born. It’s only fitting that Logan picks that movie and it’s also one of his favorites. It’s a classic who doesn’t love the Grinch. 

All snuggled up in the family room, in last year’s Christmas pajamas, the new one’s for this year have been washed again and put away in everyone’s suitcases for the trip. All snuggled up cozy on the couch and on the floor, the family settle in to watch their movie, the last thing they’ll do together before, their dads and Jax are off to Georgia and Illinois to see their older and younger brothers depending on who you talk to. 

It’ll only be four days without their dads, than that Saturday after the last day of school. The seven remaining McGarrett-Sullivan/Sullivan-McGarrett kids are all heading off to the airport with their extended ohana to catch their respective flights to Utah, Pennsylvania, New Jersey and New York. 

The Christmas season is truly upon them, when the clock above the projector screen strikes 12:01 AM, December 15th. Nine days til Christmas the countdown is officially on.

* * *

**1200 Hours. 15 December 2020 - Tuesday. Honolulu International Airport - Departures. Honolulu.**

“So glad we opted to make lunch baby instead of eating shitty airport food.” Lane praises as he finishes off his second sandwich. 

“Me too, it’s better health wise as well, and we don’t go broke buying airport food or plane food going through four airports in a week.” 

“We’ve got like an hour forty five minutes til our plane takes off. You want to take Jax for another potty break.” Lane advises. 

“Nah I took him when we first got here and got through security. If I take him now, he may not need to go when it gets closer to boarding. We don’t want any accidents on the plane.” Scott looks down at where Jax is quietly laying on the floor by his feet. 

“You want to go over to the USO lounge and watch a movie on my laptop?” 

“Excellent thinking and why to pass the time. Waiting around makes my mind wander.” 

“I hear you baby. Let’s head over, there.” Lane grabs his backpack carry-on and Jax’s duffle. While Scott grabs his regular carry-on backpack, his prosthetic leg backpack (there’s so much equipment even only after a year that all the equipment and tools need it’s own bag). They’d checked both their suitcases (both the one with their clothes in it and the one with Cooper and Tristan’s duffel bags in them with their civvie clothes). That suitcase would later act as their present suitcase. They were going away for Christmas there’s no doubt they wouldn’t be coming back to Oahu with loads more than they came to Utah with.Checking one last time to make sure they have everything they head off towards the USO, that’s still open, but limited capacity, which is fine with them they won’t be there that long anyway.

* * *

**Honolulu International USO Center - Lounge**

The USO lounge has always been a comfort to both men, no matter where they were flying into or out of. Now as a couple they like it even more for the simple fact that no one stares at them, not the wife with two small kids. Not the group of Army soldiers, not the grisly looking Vietnam veteran that reminds Scott of his dad. They all have their own lives and shit to care about. They couldn’t care less about two men who are clearly a couple even if Scott and Lane aren’t overly affectionate in public. A peck on the cheek here, a lingering touch of the hand there. They aren’t ashamed of their relationship or anything, far from it. Lane’s not a huge fan of PDA, because of the way he grew up and how his dad shamed ‘those that were gay’ were no sons of Brian Sullivan. Lane’s come out of that shell as it were a lot since he came out, officially five years ago. 

He’s fully embraced his sexuality in all the ways he wants to. He’s more subtle in ways than most men who are more...shall we say, out there and raw raw out there, effeminate. Lane is definitely not effeminate, neither is his younger brother Ryder. 

The couple settles down on two brown leather reclining chairs, their luggage around them, Jax sitting comfortably to Scott’s right side on his new travel dog mat. That Mack, Boomer’s owner/handler at Five-0 said was a good buy and he swears by the brand, it’s chew proof. 

“The Christmas Wedding Planner.” Scott reads the title of the movie Lane’s got queued up for them. “You trying to hint at something Mr. Sullivan?” 

Lane chuckles. “You would think so wouldn’t you Mr. McGarrett. Shhh and watch the movie.” Lane orders as he puts in his headphones with the connectivity jack so Scott can listen too. That’s how the two of them and Jax spend their downtime before their flight to Columbus, Georgia, watching a romantic Christmas wedding movie. 

The movie finishes with fifteen minutes to spare, still plenty of time for them to pack up Lane’s laptop in his bag, collect all their bags again, and snacks, and take Jax for a last minute potty break before their flight. Though it won’t be so bad since they have a layover, of two hours and seven minutes in LAX. So the flight’s only five hours from Honolulu to Los Angeles they can deal with five hours at least it’s not nonstop. Nonstop is 11 hours 27 mins, so needless to say they’re both thankful for the layover. 

15 minutes to take off time, Scott and Lane are sitting comfortably in their first class seats, with Jax laying down under Scott’s feet in his collapsible dog bed. Within those fifteen minutes of being seated, Scott and Lane are taking off to Los Angeles. 

It’s a pretty ordinary flight, except for the fact that the plane is only half full due to COVID restrictions every other row in the coach cabin is unused, so the flight isn’t full. Scott gets through three and half movies of varying genres, and Lane gets through the end of his latest werewolf romance novel and is just starting in on his second when the overhead speaker comes on, the pilot is announcing their descent into LAX.

* * *

**1800 Hours. 15 December 2020 - Tuesday. Los Angeles International Airport - Arrivals. Los Angeles.**

Scott and Lane and Jax land at LAX in LA five hours later around, 6pm that night. It means it’s only 4pm back home, they’d promised to call the kids once they landed in Los Angeles, and than again once they were headed off to their flight to Georgia by that time it’d be 6pm on Oahu. 

They deplane and first head off to the restrooms to relieve themselves and than Scott walks to the nearest service dog/pet relief area and let’s Jax do his business. Scott being the responsible handler he is, he picks up after him. 

The Bob Hope USO is open, they missed it by an hour, but there are two other lounges that they have access to in the terminal that they’re in that are open. So they go to the closest one relative to their gate so they can relax in comfort, before their four hour flight with Delta airlines back to Atlanta, Georgia. 

Two hours go by surprisingly fast in a plush first class lounge, with a bar and food available, but they don’t go to the bar. They don’t need the alcohol, they both stick to water or soda, Lane cuts Scott off at one soda, because 1) he doesn’t want him to be hyper on the plane and 2) he doesn’t want him to have a seizure. It’s more likely to happen the more caffeine that’s in Scott’s body. 

Before they know it they’re at their gate again, and they’re finally being called to board, last again last they had when leaving Hawaii. It was easier for them that way to board last. Boarding last meant they were off the plane first. In first class there are only maybe five other passengers in first class bound to Atlanta.

* * *

It’s 8:15pm by the time they’ve boarded and they’re in the air bound to Atlanta. The good thing about this flight is that it’s a night flight. Both men change into sweats and long thermal t-shirts mimicking what they’d wear to bed normally. To trick their brains into maybe going to sleep. Luckily going through their night time routines is made easy, Scott takes off his prosthetic even though he’s not sleeping in a bed, bed, he’s sleeping in a reclined chair. He doesn’t want to wake up tomorrow morning not being able to put on his leg so he takes it off, to sleep. Like he does normally at home. 

Within about twenty minutes into their flight they’re in the air and have reached cruising altitude; both are sleeping in their little private cubicles recliners with the divider down and masks off. Both slept peacefully for once in the last couple of days, they slept peaceful on a plane of all places. 

When they wake up the next morning they wake to their pilot announcing their making their descent into Atlanta international airport and the current local time is 6:14 a.m. December 16th, it’s currently 50 degrees and cloudy. Such a stark contrast to Hawaii’s warm temperatures. Good thing they decided to bundle up on the plane in sweats and thermals and sweatshirts that they’d packed in carry-ons.

* * *

**0614 Hours. 16 December 2020 - Wednesday. Atlanta International Airport. Atlanta, Georgia.**

Deplaning in Atlanta is simple and easy with not a lot of people traveling and staying home. The airport is pretty sparsely populated; it's weird seeing so few people in what was once an extremely populated place. It didn’t matter where in the world they were Honolulu, Atlanta, it was straight weird. 

Yawning and looking for all like they stepped off a four hour flight, in their sweats and thermals and sweatshirts, they head to baggage claim to retrieve their suitcases. Once their suitcases are retrieved and they’ve gone to the bathroom to relieve themselves and Jax has gone potty again, Lane heads to the Hertz rental kiosk, to claim their keys. 

“What car did you get?” Scott asks as they walk out into the brisk cold Atlanta morning air toward the car rental garage. Scott put Jax’s snow booties on before they went outside, there’s a light smattering of snow on the ground. 

“A range rover. I know it’s only going to be the three of us and Jax for two days, but I’d rather we’re all comfortable than cramped.” 

“Makes sense I take it we’re getting an SUV in Illinois too?”

“We are. I’m not risking taking a shuttle or public transport anywhere, even if it is only for two days.”

“I agree now let’s get going, it’sout here.” Scott rubs his arms up and down. “I wish I could drive, save you the trouble. I know you’re tired.”

“It’s okay, it’s only an hour and forty one minutes. I can hang on that long and than after we get to the hotel we’re both racking out for at least another twohours. Facebook livestream isn’t until 10:00am EST.”

“Sounds fantastic, I feel fine now, but I could use a few extra hours. I’ll set an alarm for 0900hrs.”

They stow their luggage in the back and get in the Range Rover, buckling Jax’s harness into the seat. Jax gives Scott a happy lick on the face. “I know, I'm happy to be out of that metal tube, too.” Scott closes the back passenger door and than hops in the front passenger seat. He intertwined his left hand with Lane’s right one smiling. This’ll be the first time they’ve gone traveling just the two of them, yes they’ll only have a hotel room to themselves for three hours, but it’s three hours. 

Lane puts the Range Rover in reverse and pulls out of the spot, and drives north out of the parking garage and keeps heading towards I-75S from Washington St, South. 

An hour later, 7:20 a.m., Lane’s pulling into a guest parking space at the Hampton Inn Columbus South. Both Lane and Scott must be more tired than they think because it’s barely gone 8 in the morning, after they’ve checked in as Fort Benning graduation guests. They fall into bed together, fully clothes sans, their shoes, and Scott’s leg, his leg being off is very important. 

They put Jax’s bed down a few feet away from their bed. Jax doesn’t need to be told twice, doesn’t need to be told at all, his hoomans are tired and he is too, lots of traveling and different smells, and noises. Lane gets up briefly to take off Jax’s vest and lay it down on one of the chairs as rummaging through Jax’s duffel and pulling out the SERVICE DOG IN ROOM door hanger and putting it on their door outside. Than he promptly falls back onto their bed face first. This is only their first leg of their travels. They’d already booked and bought their tickets both for Georgia and Illinois when Cooper and Tristan had sent letters to them two weeks ago saying their graduations in person were cancelled, and that they’d be live streamed on Facebook, by training company, and division respectively. 

Neither man wanted to waste the tickets so they just started their Christmas vacay a bit early and they get to spend some one on one time with two of their oldest. So here they were passed out, dead asleep in a hotel room in Atlanta, Georgia, Jax softly snoring to Lane’s left. 

Two Hours later, both alarms that Lane and Scott had set go off from their phones. They’ve also missed calls, voicemails and texts from the kids. Lane rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he rolls over to sit up on the edge of the bed. “I’ll take Jax out to go potty. You, you wake up more first, kay Scottie.” 

“M’yeah.” Scott yawns next to Lane. The time difference between Georgia and Hawaii isn’t that great; it's just all the flying they’ve done so far in such a short span of time. “I’ll get coffee and my laptop setup for the livestream.” Scott says, finally making a move to get up. He massages his stump for a bit, and than puts on his liner, than two stump socks, and than puts his leg back on, hearing the click click of the pin in the lock securing his leg in his socket. 

Scott and Lane go about doing their morning routines, brushing their teeth, taking showers, feeding themselves and Jax. They get dressed back in the same clothes they wore on the plane. Why, because they didn’t feel like digging through their carefully packed with military precision suitcase that’s why. Their clothes were also warm and cozy, so they decided to settle back on their bed under a blanket Lane had brought from home with Scott’s laptop in between and tuned into Cooper's basic combat training graduation. His company was Alpha Co. 1st BN 34th Infantry Regiment. So his company is one of the first to walk across in front of sparsely populated bleachers, with several other soldiers in the stands, officers and enlisted. 

Both Scott and Lane are tearing up by the end of the thirty minute ceremony as the 33:34 end mark reads at the end of the video. “Our boy’s a soldier now. We’re proud dads of a U.S. Soldier now.” Scott says through happy tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Lane’s equally teary eyed, Cooper may not be his by blood but he’s seen that kid from a very young age to grow up in the last ten years from a little eight year old boy into the eighteen year old young man, he’s become. The U.S. Soldier he’s become today. “We are Lane, he’s got a buzzcut nobody looks good with a buzz. I hated it. I think the only McGarrett who can pull off a buzz cut is Steve.” 

“I’m sure Cooper’s views on his hair and yours vary widely. It’ll grow back soon, it won’t be so short forever.” Scott hears and feels his phone vibrate by his right thigh. “Oh that’s him that’s Cooper.” Scott’s practically giddy with excitement. 

“Well, answer it than.” Lane says equally excited even though it’s only a text message and not a phone call. Scott opens up the group text with himself, Cooper and Lane in it. 

Cooper: Man texting feels so weird now. After being without for ten weeks. Heading bck 2 barracks 2 collect gear. Have a battle buddy’s soldier brother driving me to the hotel. Hampton Inn right? 

ProudDad: Ok, cool when should we expect u? What do you want to eat for lunch? 

Cooper: Anything sounds good. 

ProudPapa: Don’t say that Coop. We’ll literally be eating anything, son. Have we said how proud we are of you. 

Cooper: No, but I bet it’s a whole lot. About an hour and half probably plan to see me at 1200.

ProudDad: Sounds good see you than PFC McGarrett

ProudPapa: PFC McGarrett I like the sound of that see, Scott they’ve all got the good genes your smart genes. 

Cooper: Thanks Dads love you gonna go pack my gear now see you @ 1200

Cooper doesn’t get a response back from either his dad or Sully; they're probably talking about him and how awesome he was at BCT. Cooper’s not one to brag, he’s good at school work, so it translated surprisingly well to the classroom portions of BCT and the whole teamwork thing he may not have played sports on a team like his older brothers, but it doesn’t mean he’s not a team player. One of his Drill Sergeants even said he’s never seen a platoon rally together as fast as Cooper’s platoon did. 

Cooper slid his phone back in his rucksack outer pocket along with his charger, and turned back to his locker and started pulling out his uniforms and shoes, another set of utility boots, his dress shoes, and his running shoes, and numerous letters and packing his things. Bye bye Fort Benning, Georgia, hello two weeks of leave, (vacation) starting as soon as he steps foot off post.

* * *

**1230 Hours. 16 December 2020 - Tuesday. Hampton Inn - Scott and Lane’s Room. Columbus.**

“Room service was the best option, Sully. I can’t believe I ate all that food.” Cooper says as three of them sit around a four seater circular table in their suite. 

“That’s the thing you can eat all the good foods you want and eat and eat and not throw up. You eat the bad things and you throw up. It's a fact. Since your body isn’t used to all that sugar and junk.” Lane says. 

“So how was it the training I mean. I’ve seen videos and such, but I mean now in 2020 COVID edition. What was that like?” Scott asks his son. 

“It’s an experience I’ll tell you Dad. Masks and social distancing and shock and awe factor weren't really there for me. But they did definitely shock a few others.” 

“I bet it was, we got sprung for everything we could have of your experience, we got a DVD of your platoon experience during BCT and we also got this...” Scott pulls out a document sized envelope and pulls out a paper framed picture of Cooper’s whole training company.

“Oh wow, oh there I am, I found me.” Cooper gets a bright eyed smile on his face as he points to a buzzcut version of himself in the third row in the middle. 

Cooper runs his right hand over his buzzed head. It still feels weird. Over the ten weeks he’s had three haircuts to keep his hair that short buzzed length. He honestly can’t wait for it to grow back out, to a more short regulation length. He looks odd with a buzzcut. He actually can’t wait to see TJ with a buzzcut in two days. 

“So what do you want to do now Cooper?” Lane asks his fourth oldest son. 

“I want a shower, a luxury shower and change into civvies. I’m officially on leave now. Maybe just lounge about this afternoon, maybe go out for a walk later with Jax.” 

“Sounds good it’s all about you today Coop think of this as the family day you didn’t get. Except you don’t have to stay in uniform.” 

That’s exactly what happens, Jax is happy to see one of his favorite hoomans, he likes Cooper. Jax likes all the hoomans in his house. Cooper lounges on his bed with his Dad’s laptop watching movies and TV shows he’s missed out on for the last ten weeks. 

The day is very relaxing and easy paced, the three of them again get room service for dinner. Tomorrow they’re going to go out to one of the souvenir stores so Scott can get his souvenir hats. They may pick up a few knick knacky things for their other kids as well if they find anything they’d like. Today is a great day, tomorrow will be even better, it’s a short turn around for flying, leaving tomorrow afternoon to get to Illinois for the 18th the day before Tristan’s graduation but that’s how they’d booked their flights. 

Cooper sinks into the plush sheets of his bed that night at 2100, he conks out completely, still on that boot camp time schedule. He’ll break out of that shortly, with all the traveling. 

The next two days Thursday and Friday are spent gift shopping and watching Tristan’s recruit training graduation via Facebook livestream. It’s a busy two days having back to back graduations, but at least they don’t have to fly to Illinois until the weekend. Graduations are only on Thursdays, sometimes they are moved to Tuesdays for whatever reason. Tristan is part of Training Group 4 Division 806. 

* * *

**0930 Hours, Local Time. 17 December 2020 - Thursday. Navy Gateway Inns and Suites. Great Lakes, Ilinois.**

It’s 9:30 a.m. in Illinois, though Tristan knows it's 8:30 back in Georgia where his dads, and Cooper are sitting in their hotel room waiting to watch his graduation. In another hour when Tristan’s getting ready to leave his family in Hawaii and in Georgia will be just getting to watch his graduation. Tristan stands at attention in his division, the last division in his training group graduating today, Division 806, one of two special operations divisions. He did it, he made it through recruit training. He made it through the two week quarantine first without incident, he tested negative for COVID both times he was tested. An hour and thirty minutes flew by. His experience here at Great Lakes, was different and unique and special to his younger brother Jake’s experience, eight months ago. That’s what made this experience his and one of the most memorable days of his life. He’s waiting for those two famous words he’s seen and watched of previous graduation videos on Youtube. 

“And now without further delay, now hear this now hear this, Liberty Call Liberty Call!” The announcer made the call all 55 of the new sailors had been waiting to hear since they arrived here ten weeks ago. 

Back in Georgia at the Hampton Inn, Cooper’s surprised they didn’t get a noise complaint thrown their way at the amount of the noise just the three of them were making in their room. All the whooping and hollering and clapping, and atta boys. That’s my big brother from Cooper. He doesn’t know why he said it, it just makes it more official he guesses in his mind. He’s been officially a soldier for a day now and Tristan is U.S. Navy Sailor. 

“Way to go Teej!” 

“Can you believe it, both Jake and TJ recruit petty officers. Jake won’t believe when TJ tells him. And you Coop you got an honors award in your training. Maybe Sully has something going there about my smart genes.” 

“Well they got to get their nerd genes from somewhere.” Lane pokes Scott in his left side playfully. 

“You’re a dork.” Scott retorts, half heartedly. 

“You’re both made for each. I can’t wait to get to L.A. where we have split rooms.” 

“Ah come on Coop we’re not that bad.” Scott says grinning still at the screen as they watch the credits go on the video. 

Cooper just shakes his head and throws a pillow at both his dads heads. He has the dorkiest nerdiest but most cool, brave, badass, Dads out there. 

Later that morning Scott, Cooper, Lane and Jax go out shopping for Scott’s hats, one that is black and says Atlanta and the other one is an Army green and says Columbus in typewriter lettering. They each also find little knick knacks and souvenirs for the rest of the family. It’s not even intended but when Lane sees the mini Lego set for Caleb, all three go on mini hunt for souvenirs for the rest of their family. Before they know it, all three of them and Jax are back on a plane leaving Columbus, GA, and heading back to Atlanta, to fly back to Illinois to pick up Cooper. From Illinois they'll fly out of O’Hare International back to LAX and meet up with the rest of their kids/siblings in Los Angeles. Where they’ll than spend the night, and catch an early flight out of LAX to Salt Lake City International airport, reaching their final destination, Utah.

* * *

** 0655 Hours. 18 December 2020 - Friday. O’Hare International Airport - Departures. Chicago, Illinois. **

“I’ll be so glad when we finally land in Utah, I think I’m going to sleep straight for two days.” Lane says in a joking manner.

“We’re sorry about the tickets, Kane if we’d known sooner we would’ve told you.” Tristan tells Lane. 

Lane’s waving his hands in a no gesture. “No, no it’s totally okay boys really. We loved flying out here and to Georgia. More travel experience for Jax too. We wouldn’t change this for anything right Scott. Scott...babe?” Lane pokes Scott’s side in the leather backed metal seat in the departures terminal. 

“Let him sleep Sully. I can’t imagine how all this traveling must be reeking havoc on his system and sleep cycle. Or you, I bet you haven’t done this much traveling in a while huh.” Tristan asks. 

“You’re right we haven’t the closest we got to nonstop travel or multiple flights was...back in Washington last year.” 

Both new Sailor and Soldier brothers know what their Dad is talking about. They don’t think often about when or how they’re Grandma Doris died. When they do, it’s brief. 

“Are you hungry Coop? Do you want anything from Starbucks?” Tristan asks pointing to the Starbucks kiosk not far from their position. 

“Yeah I could eat again way better than airplane food. MREs are better than airplane food.” Cooper jokes as he gets up with his older brother pulling his jacket closer around his body. Both young adults walk off away to the Starbucks to let their dad compose himself. 

Before long, it’s 0820 and it’s time to start boarding. As Scott and Lane had boarded last on their previous flights they do the same with this flight. It’s easier to board last with Jax. seeing as first class is up front this way they don’t get as many stares from other passengers. Though with both Tristan and Cooper carrying almost identical green seabags and rucksacks with their civilian duffels it’s hard for other passengers waiting to board the plane not to stare. It’s a good appreciative odd stranger's proud kind of stare. Ones Scott and Lane are used too from years of traveling from base to base overseas. 

It’s also clear from their buzzed heads that they’re both fresh out of their respective boot camps. They each separately get a salute here or there as they’d walked through the airport with their dads. 

Now sitting back in first class this is a true luxury that both young adults are glad their dads can both afford somehow. Soon they’re off and into the air, and cruising in luxury at 30,000 feet, back to Los Angeles for the second to last leg of their Christmas journey that’s only just begun.

* * *

**0615 Hours, Local Time. 18 December 2020 - Friday. McGarrett Residence - Logan’s apartment. Hawaii.**

Logan is like his dad, Lane in a lot of ways not just in looks and humor, but also he is not a morning person. That’s why all his classes at college are in the afternoon. Except for this one Friday class that’s at 0800. Being a military brat, a Navy SEALs son didn’t mean he had to adopt all their mannerisms, he for sure didn’t. Waking up early he loathed with a passion unless he had to absolutely be somewhere. Or if he was giong somewhere fun, like on vacation. Which he is today. He just got a text from both his dads and younger brothers, Coop and TJ that they’re in the air and on their way to LA. 

They’ll soon all be reunited and it’ll feel so good. And now he’s got that song stuck in his head, that Paige was blasting in her room yesterday. Wonderful. 

Logan showers, and gets dressed in a dark wash pair of jeans and a burgundy and black henley, styles his hair. Than he grabs his suitcase and carry-on along with his phone and wallet and air pods and heads downstairs to make a quick breakfast for everyone before they leave for the airport. 

Since they’re such a big group the seven of them, Scott and Lane had decided to prepay for a taxi van in advance to pick the kids up from the house and take them to the airport. They would have had a neighbor do it, but it was really early on a Friday. Sam and Mary across the treat were having a friend of Sam’s from his construction company pick them up and drop them off. Steve and Danny were having Junior drive Steve’s Tahoe to the airport to drop them off. Junior had lost...won the coin toss between him and Tani of who would take their former bosses and friends to the airport. Junior will than drive the Tahoe back to Steve and Danny’s and put the key back in the key lockbox inside their garage. 

Scott and Lane had called the kids’ school earlier last week to give them a heads up that the McGarrett-Sullivan siblings will not be attending school on the 19th which is today. Mary had also called Joanie out for the day. Sam had done the same with his girls. Tommy, being his younger brother's guardians, had done the same with Aaron and Dylan over at the high school. Telling them they wouldn’t be in today. It isn’t usual for the schools to hear that some families wanted to start their kids' vacation early. Sometimes Friday flights are the only fights they can get. The schools had no problem letting all those students have an excused absence. 

That’s half of the Five-0/NCIS ohana kids who are being pulled out of school to start their winter breaks early. The only kids staying on the island or who aren’t getting away early are, the Kamaka kids, the Perry kids, Sara Kelly, and Will and Samantha Grover. Will and Samantha and their parents are flying out to Chicago, on a flight tomorrow evening. Savannah and Marcus Perry, Isaac’s kids are taking a flight also tomorrow with their parents back to New Orleans to visit Isaac Mom and Dad (their grandparents), and see their aunt and cousins for the holidays. Sara, and the Kamaka kids are all staying on the island to spend the holidays with family. Chin’s even offered to host Harry and his daughter Sophie at their house come day before Christmas Eve. Sara’s really taken a liking to Sophie as well, much like she did Grace. Grace and Sophie are fast friends. Even though there’s an eight year age gap between Sara and Sophie, Sophie’s really taken the younger kids in the Five-0 ohana. Being an only child herself gives her another connection to Sara as well. 

It seems like everyone in Five-0/NCIS ohana are sorted for the holidays. All but one, that is and he’s really wishing he hadn’t been such an ass to his brother. 

Logan and his siblings get out of the house on time and make their way to the airport with plenty of time to spare. Where it’s there that they meet up with their extended ohana, also flying out that day. 

* * *

**0900 Hours. 18 December 2020 - Friday. Honolulu International Airport - Departures. Honolulu.**

The Honolulu international airport is surprisingly as full as allowed seeing as it’s the Friday before Christmas next week. Which is on a Saturday. They’re are heaps of people everywhere, with masks on some with full on face shields and gloves. According to the departure board,over half the flights are going to the East Coast, a small amount to the west coast and even smaller amounts out of the country. 

There is a literal gaggle of people at certain departures gate, how the group managed to get two departures right next to each other is unbelievable coincidence. The large group was two men, a brunette and blonde man with two service dogs and three kids. There’s also a blonde man and blonde woman with four girls. Than there’s a group of young adults that are trying to look like they’re distancing themselves from the people that are clearly their parents. 

The group of young adults are laughing and hugging, even though they’re wearing masks. One girl has dark brunette hair and is hugging a jet black haired young man. “I’m going to miss you Dom.” Grace says hugging her boyfriend. 

“You know, Grace New Jersey isn’t that far away from New York. You could come up and visit with your family. Maybe we go to Rockfeller Square, go ice skating.” 

“That sounds great. You’ve met my Hawaiian ohana, are you sure you’re ready to meet the rest of the Williams’ clan?” Grace asks jokingly.

“Babe I think can handle a couple of Italian New Jersyians.” 

“Oh, ho ho, big words there Dominic we’re an eclectic group with big personalities. My cousin Sophie and my aunts especially, and my great grandma.”

“I can’t help but notice you only named females. Ladies, women love me, Grace you do. I’m sure your grandparents and aunts will love me too.”

“You’ve been warned I’m giving you fair warning Varallo.” 

“I’ll see you in a couple of days McG-Williams. Oh before I forget I got you a little something.” Dominic says and he pulls out a wrapped jewelry sized box. “Don’t open it until Christmas okay. You promise?” 

“Only if you promise to do the same.” Grace has Nahele hand her a similarly sized Christmas paper wrapped box. Grace hands the box over to Dominic that’s addressed to him. “Early Mele Kalimaka Dominic.” 

“Merry early Christmas too, Grace. Ty dude I’ll see you in the New Year man. Megan if your Mom gives you any trouble you can always escape my place or Ty’s.” 

Tyler agrees with his roommate and friend. “Dom’s right. If she gets to be too much. We’ll come rescue you.” 

“Thanks Tyler, Dominic, I think I can handle two weeks with my mom and older brothers.” 

“The offer’s still there, Meg.” Tyler tells his girlfriend. Tyler and Megan found they had a lot in common and not just with their mothers, having issues or being overprotective. Tyler hasn’t told Megan everything about himself yet. They’re still taking it slow and getting to know each other. He even introduced himself to Megan’s mom earlier around two months ago. She seems nice enough, but definitely the overbearing, overprotective mother. 

“Mahalo Ty.” 

“Yo, Dominicky say your see you later I'm needed back at the gym, and you’ve got a class to prepare for.” Alberto comes up to the group of five young adults.

“I’m talkin’ here Berto. Gimme a minute sheesh. I can’t wait to get back home, and be ‘Uncle Dom’ again.” 

Grace chuckles behind her hand, she knows all about Dominic’s younger nieces and nephews. She knows his nieces and nephews love him, and think he’s cool living in Hawaii with their other older uncle. 

“Dominic...” Alberto warns his younger brother. 

“Okay, okay.” Dominic groans, and gives one last hug to Grace and a hug to Megan and fist bumps Tyler and Nahele. He waves and than turns back around to leave the airport with his brother. His and his brother’s flight isn’t for another several hours.

**“Flight 2568 to Los Angeles boarding at gate 15A. Flight 2568 to Los Angeles boarding at gate 15A.” The overhead speakers announce.**

“That’s our flight guys come on.” Logan tries to not to be too parental and shepherd his brothers and sisters towards their gate. 

Steve, Danny and Charlie and their dogs walk to the counter with the seven McGarrett-Sullivan siblings. 

“Logan Sullivan-McGarrett, checking in with my six younger siblings.” Logan speaks up to the nice looking women behind the gate counter. 

“Yes I have all your names here. You have your boarding passes?” She asks them. 

All seven of them raise their boarding passes. “Have a safe flight kids, we love you.” Steve tells them. 

“We love you too Uncle Steve. Uncle Danno.” The kids chorus back. 

“Charlie remember what you gotta do?” Caleb asks his friend.

“I do. You know what you gotta do?” Charlie asks all serious like. 

“Yeah. No one’s going to touch our pups unless our Daddy’s aay so.” 

The woman at the counter looks to Logan in question curiously with a fond smile. “One of my dad’s who we’re meeting in Los Angeles has a service dog. My little brother takes his role as dog protector very seriously.” 

“That’s sweet. Have a nice flight, and happy holidays.” 

“You too. Aloha Charlie.” Caleb calls out as he waves to his friend one last time. He can’t wait to come back already and show off his new present that he knows his Mommy is going to get for him. This is the one present he really really wants, more so than the new lego set he saw in the mall. Or the new stickers for his skateboard he got for the birthday, six months ago. 

The seven siblings are led onto the plane first and shown to their seats. This United flight has rows of four seats across three aisles. The seven siblings take up two rows back to back. Each row after them is alternating between rows and seats and everyone has to wear a mask on the plane the entire time. Once the kids are all situated, Logan sits in between Caleb and Elliott with Wyatt at the far window seat. In the second row behind them are Paige, Julia and David, the fourth seat the aisle seat is left empty. For social distancing reasons and for safety reasons. Even though the siblings aren’t unaccompanied minors six of the seven of them are still minors by the airlines standards. Logan, their older brother is temporarily responsible for them for the duration of the five hour flight. 

The flight attendants all introduce themselves to the kids and tell them that anything they need they can just ask for. Everything is all prepaid for them, Scott did that, so that Logan didn’t have to worry about paying for snacks and drinks. Even though the siblings have all come prepared with snacks and drinks and plenty of entertainment for the five hour flight ahead of them. Logan settles in with his I-pad and reading material once they’re in the air settles in for the flight, he can’t wait to get to Utah on Saturday. He’s missed his younger cousins and aunt and uncle. It’s been five years since he’s seen them. He was only fifteen the last time they saw them.

* * *

Back outside by the boarding gates, the Montgomery boys are making their way to their flight which takes off twenty minutes after the McGarrett-Sullivan kids flight. Mary and Sam see the boys off to their plane to make sure they get there and on safely. Like the other kids, they get on their flight first Aaron and Dylan still being minors. 

“Thanks for the advice Sam.” Tommy tells the older blonde man, who has his daughter Lexi clinging to his leg tired. All the girls are tired and they’re flight to Philly isn’t until later this afternoon. 

“No worries Tommy, happy to help.” Sam tells the young adult. He can’t imagine what the four bosy have gone through in the past year. He’s glad they’ve got family both here and back in New York that care for them and love them. After all the boys have been through, they deserve some nice quality family time. 

“You boys have a good safe flight now okay. Don’t forget to text us and Scott when you land alright.” Mary reminds the boys. 

“We will Mary, Merry Christmas girls.” Tommy tells the younger girls. 

“Bye Tommy. Bye Tyler.” Joanie calls after them. 

“Aloha Aaron, Dylan.” The Roberts girls all wave at the older boys. Sam can’t help but think about the talk he had with Steve, Scott, Danny and Lane last week about asking for Mary’s hand in marriage. He has it all planned out and everything for New Year’s Eve. 

“Aloha kiddos. See you in the New Year.” The Montgomery boys tell the group of six. The Montgomery boys had off through the walkway after handing off their boarding passes to the counter agent. 

One of their uncles is going to pick them up tomorrow when they land in the morning. They land at 0700 tomorrow. They have almost a 6 hour layover in San Francisco, so that should be fun...not. Six hours in San Francisco when they factor in time to deplane, get through security and the need to be at their gate 45 minutes before their flight, and it takes about 30 minutes in rush hour traffic. So that’s down to three hours, so really they’ll only have three hours layover time. They’ll probably just make sure their electronics are charged and binge videos and movies and go eat and maybe do a bit of shopping for their cousins, aunts and uncles, and grandparents. 

An hour later, 1030 hours, the McGarrett-Williams clan of five including Eric made six and two service dogs Riley and Eddie are boarding their nonstop flight to New Jersey. Their ten hour nonstop flight to New Jersey. Danny’s eternally thankful Steve’s booked them into first class. “I need the leg room Danno.” Is what Steve tells him as they settle into their seats that are two to a row. Nahele’s sitting next to Charlie who’s got the window seat, in the row behind them and Grace and Eric are sitting in a row behind the two of them with Eric claiming the window seat. 

Danny had been the more nervous, not Charlie surprisingly. Charlie had come back with. “If I get scared or nervous Danno Riley can help me since he’s closer to the aisle than Eddie is.” 

Danny’s always been a nervous flyer; he doesn’t know why or when it started. Ever since he’s started working with Five-0 that nervousness probably most likely ratcheted up a notch. With all the flying in cargo planes and into combat zone areas like Afghanistan, and places like North Korea to rescue Steve. Than there’s the undercover drug runner operation that went south four years ago and ended in Steve needing a part of Danny’s liver. The scariest most harrowing day of Danny’s life to date, landing that plane on Waikiki beach, that day. No, Danny’s where the nervousness with flying comes from it comes from his claustrophobia and being in a large metal tin tube. Steve once got Danny a book of 50 most deadly plane crashes in the world as a joke. That had not gone over well with Danny needless to say Steve had been one unhappy boyfriend at the time and been sleeping on the couch of his own house for a week. 

Now Steve just grasps Danny’s left hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Having Riley there this time is a major help during take off. Riley puts his front paws up on Danny’s lap sensing his hoomans’ unease, he licks Danny’s face and he leans down to stroke him. “Good boy, Riley.” Danny praises his chocolate lab stroking his back. 

“Attention passengers, please turn off all electronic devices and put your tray tables in the upright position as we begin our ascent into the air.” Their pilot comes on and says over the PA. “Our flight today is to Newark, New Jersey estimated arrival time is 8:33 PM this evening. Mahalo for choosing United Airlines for your flight today.” 

Danny, Steve and their kids, _their_ kids are going home for Christmas this year. And Danny can’t wait, his uneasiness and nervousness dulled by the constant presence of Steve by his side. He can get through this flight, he’s done this multiple times now. He’ll be just fine, they’ll make it, and Danny’ll proudly introduce Nahele along with Steve by his side, and his niece and nephews will no doubt love the fact that their Uncle Danny and Uncle Steve are bringing two furry four legged guests to Christmas this year. This is looking like an excellent start to the McGarrett-Williams 2020 Christmas vacation. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for part 2 coming later this week/early next week, stay safe and have a happy holidays everyone.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 Christmas Traditions and New Year Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three families finally land in their respective destinations of Utah, Pennsylvania and New Jersey. Many snow related adventures and activities are had by all. Who's that knocking at the Dixon's door drama unfolds in Utah as an unexpected guest arrives two days before Christmas. Sharing family traditions with the woman he loves is something Sam's always wanted to do and now gets to do it with Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of internalized homophobia if you squint at some parts during the talk with Ryder Lane and their dad.

* * *

**2033 Hours. 18 December 2020 - Friday. Newark Liberty International Airport - Arrivals. Newark, New Jersey.**

Stepping off the plane and walking through the jetway into Newark Liberty airport Danny breathes in a tired sigh of relief through his mask. He’s finally home, well in the airport of the state he was born in anyway. He and Eric and Grace, though Grace doesn’t remember much of Weekhawken the township of which she was born. Danny and his siblings and Eric were born in West Orange, and raised there until they all grew up and went their separate ways. 

“Happy to be home Danno?” Steve asks his husband as he wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“Not home babe. That’s about 5,000 miles back that way.” Danny throws his right thumb back behind him toward the jetway of their plane they’d just departed from. Steve's heart still swells a few sizes even know when Danny refers to Hawaii as Oahu as home. Even though they both know the place isn't what makes it home. It's the people Danny is Steve's home just as Steve and his kids are his home. His guiding light in his dark moments. 

“Uncle D’s right, Steve. We three may have been born and raised here most of our lives in our cases.” Eric gestures to himself and his uncle. “But, New Jersey isn’t our home anymore. It’ll always have a special place in our hearts, but it’s not home anymore.” 

“I second that, but can we please get moving toward the baggage claim Danno? I think Hele’s about ready to freeze. Weather shock.” Grace says as she looks back at her older brother in his jeans, his wearing about four layers a thermal shirt, a long sleeve over that, a sweatshirt and an outer jacket. 

“Dad, wasn’t joking when said it was freezing here the last time he came over with Danno.” Nahele retorts and has to physically stop his teeth from chattering. 

Danny glowers at his husband. “You. You exaggerate it’s not that cold out.” 

“For a first timer it is, Danno. Nahele’s only ever been to San Francisco and he was born in Hawaii, that’s not nearly as cold as Jersey.” Charlie adds in his input as they’ve still not moved far from the arrivals gate. 

“Right okay, we can debate temperature later, it’s late and _somebody_ should already be in bed.” Danny eyes Charlie who’s barely keeping his eyes open now. 

“I’m not tired Danno really.” Charlie’s protests are weak. 

“Come on Mini D, I’ll give you a piggyback ride to wherever our car is.” Eric offers. Charlie beams up at his older cousin. He, Eric and Nahele had a sleepover their last night in Hawaii since they all were self quarantining from people outside their immediate family. “Okay, let’s get our first okay, than I’ll lift you up. You just stay close to us Charlie okay.”

Charlie nods tiredly. The family of six and Eddie and Riley walk beside their handlers, and head over to baggage claim to get their suitcases and other checked luggage. Grace and Nahele get two luggage metal large carts from where they’re kept. Luckily that’s all it takes just those two carts to pile on their 6 pieces of luggage. Grace, Charlie and Nahele, and Eric’s suitcases go on one cart along with Charlie’s travel carry-on backpack. Steve and Danny’s suitcase and Riley and Eddie’s duffel bags go on the second luggage cart with both men carrying their own carry-ons on their backs. Danny’s carry-on also includes his medications, he’s still taking and his AC air clearance vest. 

Everything packed up on the carts, the family head out to brave the cold Jersey air. Not before Charlie reminds his Daddy about Eddie’s snow booties. Danny and Steve sit down on benches just to the right of the exit/entrance of the arrivals terminal. They get out their service dogs, snow booties and debate and get their sweaters out too, it’s only a short walk to the car and than even shorter walk up to the house once they get there. 

“Paw Riley.” Danny asks for Riley’s right front paw, holding one of the four black insulated snow booties. Riley obediently gives Danny his paw. “Good boy Riley.” Danny than proceeds to do the same with Riley’s three other paws. Steve does the same with Eddie also reminding himself to give Eddie his joint arthritis pills when they get to Ma’s house. It’s only been three years since he married Danny, but he’s grown comfortable now with calling Clara and Eddie Ma and Pops just like Danny and his sister’s do. 

Finally with the dogs booties on and everyone’s coats and jackets on and zipped up they head out into the cold night New Jersey air. It’s a short walk to the rental car garage, Danny easily finds their rental car. A sleek 2020, 7 seater dark adriatic blue metallic escalade. “Danny...” Steve starts. 

“I know babe.” Danny replies, back holding back a yawn. “Don’t worry I put your name on the rental agreement.” Danny turns to Eric who’s holding onto Charlie still on his back. “I put your name down on the agreement too Eric.” He tells his dark haired 25 year old nephew. 

“I can drive Uncle D. You and Steve aren’t in any condition to drive.” Eric tells his uncle gently. 

Danny doesn’t argue with this he knows he’s tired and so is Steve. Eric knows these streets and roads just as well as Danny himself knows them. He has no worries that Eric won’t get them to the house safely. Danny clicks the button for the trunk so they can load their suitcases and the dogs duffels. 

Bags are loaded up, and they all climb into the escalade, Danny puts both Eddie and Riley in their harnesses, and climbs into the back with the kids and the dogs. Steve climbs in the front passenger seat as Eric climbs into the driver’s seat. Turning over the engine, Eric looks back at his uncle and cousins and dogs in the backseat. “On to Grandmother’s house we go...” Eric’s smiling to himself and Danny’s shaking his head at his nephew also unable to keep the smile off his face. Eric puts the escalade in reverse and backs out of the parking space. 

He easily navigates out of the rental car parking garage of the airport and hits the streets of Jersey on the way to the Williams family homestead.

* * *

**2048 Hours. 18 December 2020 - Friday. Williams Family Residence - West Orange, New Jersey.**

15 minutes later, Eric’s pulling the escalade into the parking spot of his grandparents home, right next to his Poppa Eddie’s pick up truck. Eric’s surprised that that old truck is still running. He remembers his uncle Danny and Uncle Matty driving him around in that truck just for fun. All the silly little adventures they’d take him on. Danny back than even at 28 at the time, was surprisingly still fun. For the than ten year old Eric to hang out with. Until his divorce from his wife, Eric’s Aunt Rachel. She’s no longer Eric’s Aunt, Eric is torn to bits that the woman could do that to her own son to kidnap him like she did. 

Eric cuts the ignition of the SUV, he also hits the button on the key fob to open the trunk. Steve gets out of the passenger seat as well. “I’ll get some of the luggage, you get Charlie?” Eric just nods his head, he’s tired as he knows everyone is, he’s looking forward to that comfy bed up in the attic. He can sleep anywhere at this point. 

Grace, Danny and Nahele get out after Eric gets an already asleep Charlie in his arms. “Let’s just get inside and get Charlie situated than we’ll come back and get the rest of the bags.” Danny tells his nephew and kids. Once they’re all out of the car, Danny gets Riley out and Grace goes around the other side to get Eddie. They all walk up to the front door.

Eric readjusting Charlie a little bit up on his hip to be able to raise his hand to knock on the door. Before Eric’s even knocked on the door the door is already opening to his Nonna Clara. Clara despite the late hour is still dressed in a pair of pants, and cream cable knit sweater, with light blue slippers. “Eric, sweetie come in, come in.” Clara usher her oldest grandson into the house along with the rest of their company. 

“Clara dear let the boy in before you smother him.” Eddie whispers back to his wife from the front living room where he’s just getting out of his recliner. Dressed much more comfortably than his wife, in his warm sleep pants and an old NJ fire department long sleeve shirt, and dark brown slippers on his feet. 

Danny walks into his childhood home and immediately feels like at home and like he can fall asleep right there standing up. “Hi Ma. Hey Pop.” Danny greets quietly, mindful of his sleeping son in Eric’s arms. 

Clara can’t get help herself and she goes in for one of those big Mom hugs that Danny’s honestly missed more than he knew. He almost melts in his Ma’s arms, if it weren’t for the fact he’s still holding Riley’s leash. Riley’s holding in a heel position. Danny looks down to Riley, “Riley watch me.” Danny commands, “Release.” Danny follows up with, to let Riley know he’s done working the day, even though he’s still got his vest on. Riley proceeds to sniff a little in front of him at the older woman in front of him. 

“Danny, he...Riley is it, he looks just like Hershey.” Clara observes as she lets the young pup sniff her. She’s about to pet him, but holds back. Not sure. “Is it okay can I pet him?” 

“Yeah Ma you can, he's done working.” Danny tells his Mom. Clara proceeds to scratch behind Riley’s ears a spot that he likes a lot, but she doesn’t know that. “If it's all the same to you Ma, Pop we’re going to head straight to bed.” Danny’s not trying to be rude, but he’s getting closer to following asleep standing up the longer he stands here. 

“Oh of course dear. Of course, we’ve got all the rooms set up for you.” Clara tells her eldest. “It’s lovely to see you all again. Danny, you and Steve are in the guest room down here, Grace honey you’re in the guest room upstairs same as last time you’ll be sharing with Sophie when she gets here, Eric, and Nahele you two are up in the attic. Nahele let me be the first to tell you it’s a pleasure and delight to see you in the person, sweetie. So tall and a handsome man.” Clara tells her new adopted grandson. 

Nahele blushes though you couldn’t tell whether it was from embarrassment or from the cold chill of having been outside. “Mahalo, thank you Clara.” 

“Oh, sweetie you can call me grandma, all the kids do, even the big ones.” Clara assures looking at her oldest grandson Eric. 

“Thank you, Grandma.” It doesn’t sound odd coming out of Nahele’s mouth it feels right not natural, not yet it doesn’t, but he feels that in time it will. 

“I’ll show you where we’re crashing when I get Charlie settled.” Eric tells Nahele’s. 

With sleeping arrangements sorted, the new arrivals say their goodnight’s to Clara and Eddie and see you tomorrow’s and make their way to their bedrooms for the night. Steve and Nahele go back out to the escalade and brave the cold for a bit to get their suitcases and Riley and Eddie’s duffels. They have to make three trips to get everyone’s bags, but once they’ve got them, that’s when everyone splits off saying their own good nights as well. Grace heads straight upstairs after his grandparents with Nahele and Eric after Eric has handed off Charlie to Steve. 

“Night guys.” Grace says as she slips into the guest room upstairs that’s the second door on the left after the stairs. Her brain is working on autopilot even after the two years it’s been since she’s last been in this house. Grace has spent many a times in this house over the summer as a kid, and than Christmas two years ago. 

“Night sis.” Nahele yawns openly. 

“Night Grae-Face.” Eric bids his younger cousin goodnight. 

“Night Eric, night bro.” Grace bids both of them a goodnight and closes the door behind her. The two twin beds in the guest room are a familiar warm comfort. Grace wheels her suitcase to the end of the bed, and unzips it. The first she does is goes over to the radiator and makes sure it’s cranked up all the way. Once her room is sufficiently stifling in a good way, a warm homey way. She than decides to divest herself layer by layer and take a quick shower to rid herself of that airplane stink, and than changes into her warm cozy pajamas with her sleep slipper socks Danno got her for Christmas last year. 

Back downstairs in the Williams residence, Danny and Steve are getting Charlie changed and into bed in the downstairs guest room. Throughout the whole maybe ten minute process, the young boy hardly wakes. His stuffed giraffe Danny got him when he was born clutched in his arms in the middle of the bed. After getting Charle situated, Steve and Danny get their two fur babies situated and out of their vests and booties. Steve sleeps on the opposite side of the bed that he sleeps on at home. He still can’t get used to Jersey cold yet. So he sleeps on the left side closer to the door, and Danny sleeps on the right side. Eddie sleeps on Steve’s side of the bed on the floor on his doggie bed near the radiator, but not too close to it. Riley lays down on his own doggie bed near the wall on Danny’s side of the bed, comfort non squeaky hamburger toy, underneath his paws. 

Danny and Steve instead of taking turns in the shower like they would do normally they take one together just to save time and energy. The flight’s worn both of them out in different ways. Once out of the shower, and dressed in their own comfy sleep pants and long sleeve tops, they exit the bathroom to see Riley over by Danny’s backpack and he’s pawing at it. The backpack that holds his AC vest. Danny’s tired, like really bone deep travel tired. It has to be done. Apparently Riley, even asleep when they duo went into the bathroom now fully awake, is looking at his handler expectantly. With a look of ‘you have to do this’ look. 

The blonde begrudgingly walks over to his backpack and pulls out his blue airway clearance vest, that kind of looks like a life jacket, with three buckles. The vest is already pre-progammed and timed for thirty minutes. So all Danny has to do once he’s got it on and buckled laying down in bed next to his son is turn it on. Danny leans up and over slightly to kiss his husband goodnight over their son’s head. “Night D.” Steve whispers over Charlie. 

“Night Steve.” Danny whispers back to the steady thrumming beat of his vest, he falls down the rabbit hole of sleep before his head even hits the pillow.

* * *

**0717 Hours. 19 December 2020 - Saturday. Philadelphia Intl. Aiport - Arrivals. Philadelphia, PA.**

Sam and Mary are feeling the effects of traveling overnight on the long flight even with an hour and 28 minutes layover back in Los Angeles their flight was still 12 hours and 14 minutes. They’re here now and Mary can see how much being here lights up the girls’ faces light up, how Sam’s face lights up at being back home. Sam and his girls only moved to Hawaii eleven months ago. It’s still new to them. Mary likes how open and expressive can be. It’s so different to his brother in law Danny. Yet the two men are similar in a lot of ways. The girls, Joanie included aren’t feeling the jet lag yet, no not all. Since they slept on the plane pretty much right at their normal bed time. They’re wide awake now, and Lexi’s animately talking to Joanie about all the fun stuff they’re going to do at Auntie Katie’s house. Like make gingerbread houses and have snowball fights and see Santa’s reindeers’ cousins. Joanie can’t wait for all that excitement.

Mary thinks it cute and as she watches her daughter only two years older Lexi take it all in, in awe. Joanie’s never been back East or seen snow. Mary hasn’t been to New Jersey yet and experienced a real Williams Family get together yet. The only time she’s met Clara and Eddie Williams and Danny’s sisters for that matter is at Steve and Danny’s wedding. Than she saw Clara and Eddie again, just last year for Christmas in Hawaii. She likes Bridget and Stella and gets along well with both her sisters in law. Even though there’s no real term for her brother’s husbands’ sister's relationship to her. Same with Steve’s in-laws Clara and Eddie, they aren’t Mary’s in laws, they’re Steve’s. 

Mary loves watching and seeing her daughter so happy. She loves watching Sam with her as well how good he is with her as well as his own girls. He’s definitely _the one_ for Mary. 

The six of them of them all walk out of the jetway into Philadelphia International’s arrivals terminal and walk towards baggage claim.

You’ll really like our Uncle Mikey Joanie and Auntie Lindsay.” Lia is telling Joanie as they walk.

“Uncle Mikey and Auntie Lindsay also have a dog named Hercules; it used to be Daddy’s dog at work.” Lexi says. 

Mary overhears the girls talking and wonders how her daughter will react. Mary knows about Sam not being the girls’ biological father and that they are or were his nieces before he adopted them three years ago. After his youngest brother and his wife’s car accident that cost them their lives. 

“That’s nice, what kind of dog is he?” Joanie asks seemingly breezing over the fact that Lexi had said Daddy and used to be at Daddy’s work. 

“He’s a german shepherd like Jax. He’s three years old.” Lana tells Joanie. 

“I wish we had a dog.” Joanie says to the three other girls who have become more like sisters to her than just best friends. She wants her Mommy to marry their Daddy so her Mommy snd their Daddy who was first their uncle to be happy. Uncle Danno always says everyone deserves a second chance at happiness. 

“Me too, I want a puppy.” Lexi pouts.

“Us too.” the three older girls agree. While they like when their uncles dogs had off leash time it isn’t the same. They’re service dogs there to provide help and assistance to Steve, Danny and Scott. They all want a puppy they can grow up and play with and wrestle around with. 

“Maybe we can ask Santa for a puppy.” Lexi beams eyes bright at her idea. 

We already sent our letters out to Santa thought early before we left home.” Lia reminds her sister.

Maybe we can write him again. We all write one letter. No Lana writes the letter cuz she’s got the best nicest handwriting.” Joanie says. “Then we all sign it and ask Daddy to take us to mail it.”

They’ve all stopped walking now because they’ve finally reached baggage claim. This is the first time Joanie had called Sam Daddy. She knows why she did it. She thinks of him as her Daddy in her head. He’s nice like a daddy should be, caring and playful like one should be. Also a bit stern when he needs to be. Joanie imagined who her Daddy would one day be and Sammy is it. 

To the two adults' surprise the three other girls take it in stride. Like Joanie is meant to say that. To call Sam that. That brings out all sorts of warm fuzzies for Sam. Even though Joanie hadn’t said it directly to him yet. 

Mary’s surprised as well but doesn’t let it show. Her daughter is comfortable enough with and around Sam to call him that. Again even if it isn’t directly to his face yet. She and Sam aren’t married and are just dating right now. 

“Yeah let’s do that.” Lexi whispers, though her Daddy and Mary are only a few feet away. They pretend like they can’t hear the girls. 

A few minutes later they’ve all got their suitcases, the girls each have their own suitcase and carry-on that they’re carrying and Sam and Mary are sharing a suitcase. Mary’s got her handbag and Sam’s got his own carry-on backpack with all his camera and videography equipment in it. 

“Who’s picking us up Dad?” Lana asks as they all mill around the arrivals terminal. She’s wearing her favorite Philadelphia Flyers hockey jersey over a white long sleeve tee and jeans. With a Flyers hoodie and leather jacket overtop of that. Her favorite pair of purple Chuck Taylors converse. 

“I think your Uncle Mikey he’s probably been up for two hours already. Early last minute Christmas shopping.” Sam informs his oldest daughter. 

Sam’s almost as excited to see his siblings and his parents and nieces and nephews as his girls are. He’s excited to finally introduce Mary and Joanie to his family and have his two new girls meet the rest of his family. It shouldn’t be too overwhelming. He hopes for Mary. It’s just a nice casual no stress family dinner, tonight at his sister’s house with their parents. It’s going to be just Sam, Mary, their girls, Mikey (since he’s picking them up), his mom and dad, Katie and her husband Jason and their five kids. Not too many around the dinner table. Mike’s wife Lindsay and their kids are having a dine in dinner party with some of their kids friends before Christmas break officially starts. 

“Cool. I can show him my new football moves.” Lana says. “I’ve been practicing with Uncle Steve. He’s got some great pointers dad. He’s the quarterback for Kuikui High you know.” 

“I do, Danny's told me several times.” 

“Danny does like to talk about his husband’s glory days as a high school football player.” Mary reminds Sam. 

“Well this Steve person isn’t the only one who likes to show off, ain’t that right Sammy boy.” A voice Sam recognizes instantly from a few feet behind him. Even with a mask on Sam can recognize his younger brother’s voice. They’d all had tests done and all the adults and their kids are COVID free. 

“Mikey!!!” Sam exclaims, turning around and running into the arms of his younger brother who hadn’t seen in eleven months. Since he and the girls left, east coast, Hawaii bound. 

“Uncle Mikey!!!” The three Roberts girls call out running over to their Uncle with their Dad. 

Mary and Joanie said back watching the sweet reunion of the brothers and Mike’s nieces. Mike is a handsome man as well. The Roberts’ men definitely have the good looking genes in the family. Strong jawlines, those cheekbones. Much like Sam, and Mary’s sure Sam’s late brother looked just as handsome of his older brothers as well. 

Speaking of brothers she should probably call her own or at least text Scott and Steve let them know she’s arrived safely. So she does just that, she gets out her phone, and opens up her latest group message with her SEALbros. 

Mary: Joanie and I have arrived safely; we're in the airport with Sam and girls. His brother Mikey just showed up to pick us up

7:23 AM 

Stevie: Mare it’s close to 0730 and I’m tired still got in late last night to Jersey. Glad 2 see you and Joanie are safe. Going back to sleep now 😴 call in 2hrs. Luv Steve 

7:26 AM 

Steve puts his phone back down on the right hand nightstand in their room, and shushes Charlie back to sleep. He looks over at the alarm clock on the nightstand reading 7:27 AM. Even Eddie’s still sacked out on his side snuffling quietly in his sleep. Steve gets comfy again under the blankets and drifts back off to sleep. 

Scott: Mary, it’s Lane, we're still on the plane en route to my sister’s house. Scott’s asleep, it’s 5:30 Utah time. Love you and Joanie. I’ll tell him you texted and we’ll talk more when we land 11:30 am Utah time 1:30 pm your time.

7:30 AM

Mary: Shoot sorry Lane, forgot. I’ll let you get back to sleep. Talk later, tell Scott I love him and kids. 

7:31 AM 

Scott: Will do Mare. You got this, just show them who _you_ are. You’re awesome and Joanie’s a cutie pie. They’ll love you. 

7:31 AM 

Mary: Thanks Lane

7:32 AM 

Mary doesn’t get a response back from his brother’s boyfriend so he’s obviously gone back to sleep. Mary’s just putting her phone back in her handbag when Sam, his brother Mike, and the girls come back over. 

“Mary, Joanie I’d like you to meet my younger brother Michael.” Sam introduces his shorter brother, with sandy blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. 

“Call me Mikey or Mike whichever you prefer Mary. Only our Mom calls us by our full names. I’m sorry for your loss. Sam told us about your Mom passing last year.” 

“Thank you, us you mean your parents and sister.” 

“I did. Should I not have? I mean I’m sorry Mare I just didn’t want...” 

“Whoa whoa Sam easy it’s okay it’s a good thing you told them. The less questions asked about my deceased parents the better. We McGarretts, Mike you’ll get to know are all a bit eccentric, in a good way my older brother Scott says.” 

“Hey we’re all a bit strange and weird in our way, right Sammy.” 

“Says you twerp.” Sam shoves his brother a little bit. 

“Gigantor.” Mikey fires back. “Hey has Mary found out about your sci-fi fantasy nerdgasm for all things DC comics.” 

“Nerdgasm nice one Mikey.” Sam whacks his brother over his head. “Should I tell Mary here about _someone’s_ man crush on ex-Naval Commander.” Sam smiles and grins at his brother. 

“What, if you’d seen half the stuff Commander McGarrett accomplished in the Navy you’d be admiring him too. Jason’s totally man crushing on McGarrett junior, I mean you heard what he and his NCIS team did last year right that fight club they broke up?” 

“I think Scott may have mentioned something...” Sam starts. “You know bro, Mary’s pretty familiar with the Navy and Navy guys.” 

Mary gives Sam a warning look, maybe not to go down this rabbit hole just yet. They are here for her and Joanie to meet Sam’s family, not gossip about her brothers. 

“Did you date any Navy guys before Sam?” Mike asks as they make progress towards the exit after having collected their five suitcases. 

Mary actually laughs so hard she snorts, which Sam finds endearing and cute. He loves Mary’s laugh how carefree it is. “NO! I mean no I haven’t Mike so not my type. Plus it’d be like dating versions of my brothers...” Mary trails off and she pretends it’s because of the biting cold that’s just whipped up in her face as they finally step outside into the blistering cold Philly air. She pulls her beanie further down her head over her ears and readjusts Joanie’s coat. 

“Wait wait. You mean your brothers are...they aren’t....they’re Commander McGarrett and ex federal agent, SSA Scott McGarrett, both former U.S. Navy SEALs both with every grand distinction I can think of. Those are your brothers.” Michael asks in awe.

“The ones and only and pains in my butts like any other older brother.” Mary’s smiling back at Sam and winking at Mike. 

“Older brothers are pains in the butts aren’t they Mary?” Mike is also smiling, grinning at his brother. 

“Hey I can take your keys and make you walk back to Katie’s.” 

“I’m telling Mom!” Mike feigns a hurt look. “You won’t get any cake for dessert.” 

Mary shakes her head at two grown men that remind her so much of her own brothers. Guess being back around his brother makes Sam act like he’s twelve years old again. She thinks she can live with that and can’t wait to see what the next two weeks will bring her, and Joanie.

* * *

Two hours later, about 62 miles, or an hour and thirty minutes drive away, Steve is just waking up for once having slept in. He hasn’t realized it until now, but he always sleeps in later whenever he comes back here to Jersey. It must be the cold weather or maybe the warmer body next to him. That warm furry, behind. Steve’s eyes bolt open and come face to tail with his dog Eddie. 

Steve takes in a big gulp of breath. “Please don’t fart, please don’t fart.” Steve chants aloud quietly to himself. That doesn’t help at all as Eddie let’s out a fart a bubble of gas from his rear end right in Steve’s face. “Oh Edward! What has Danno been feeding you on the side....Daniel!!” Steve calls out to his husband who’s no doubt downstairs laughing at him. 

That gets Eddie up and turning around and looking at his hooman. As if to say ‘rude being loud and waking me up.’

“Yeah I’m looking at you Mister.” Steve grumbles and ruffles Eddie’s fur on top of his head. Steve turns over in bed and looks at the alarm clock. 9:17 AM in bright red numbers, staring back at him. There’s also a handwritten note in Danny’s neat print. 

Come downstairs as you are pajamas and all, we’re waiting sleepy beauty

Love Danny xoxoxo

P.S. Bring Sir Edward FurryFartsalot with you

Steve snorts out a laugh and gets up out of the warmth of the cozy bed. He pads over to the ensuite bath in their room and relieves himself and brushes his teeth. He looks down at his plain navy blue thermal sleep shirt and plaid navy blue and white flannel sleep pants. He exits the bathroom and shuffles his feet into his same color fuzzy slippers as his sleep clothes. An early Christmas gift from Danny before they left. Steve looks over to bed and than the door where he finds Eddie patiently waiting to be let out. 

“Come on Sir Edward Furryfartsalot. Let’s go see what’s for breakfast.” Steve opens the door and he can already hear the laughter and voices of his family and his in-laws. 

Steve reaches the bottom of the stairs with Eddie trotting on towards the kitchen. Steve feels little arms and legs collide with his legs. “Daddy! Bout time you woke up Danno’s eaten all the pancakes. I told Grandma to save you some, with blueberries like you like.” Charlie looks up at Steve all wide eyes and smiles and also still in his Lego Avengers pajamas, with matching fuzzy slippers. 

“Oomph hey there Charlie good morning to you to bud.” 

“Morning Daddy, come on you gotta eat.” Charlie’s practically bodily pulling Steve towards the noise and the kitchen and dining room. When Steve and Danny get back to the dining room. Nahele’s already getting up in his own pajamas to go feed Eddie. 

“I got Eddie, Dad. You go sit down and eat.” Nahele tells as he smiles at him and walks past his Dad to the kitchen and starts fixing Eddie’s breakfast. Even though Eddie is Steve’s service dog and his responsibility. The kids, even Charlie, take it upon themselves to feed Eddie and walk him from time to time. Nahele actually made a rotating schedule that Steve hasn’t even figured out yet. 

“Okay thanks son.” Steve says as he sits down next to Gracie and across from Danny. He starts piling pancakes and bacon and eggs on his plate. He learned a long time ago that if you don’t get in when you can the food’ll go fast in the Williams’ house and this is only half of the brood. 

The table picks up eating and talking about what’s happening today and what they all want to do. “I declare it a pajama day. What do you think Ma, Pop?” Danny asks. 

“I agree son. A Saturday pajama day sounds lovely. Maybe when this snow....” Clara’s interrupted by Steve’s exclamation. 

“Snow!!!” Steve exclaims like a child well a child on Christmas morning. He’s still fascinated by the white powder that comes down every year around this time in Jersey. He turns into a big kid Danny says. But so does Danny when he gets around his sisters and snow. That’s a recipe for a disaster. A good disaster though. 

“Yes son, snow you know the white stuff that sticks to the ground and we tell the kids not the eat the yellow snow.” Eddie smiles a warm fatherly smile at the younger man. 

“It’s snowing Daddy Grandma and Grandpa took us out to see it early this morning.” Charlie tells Steve excitedly. 

“We’re going to the park nearby later and have a snowball fight and record Nahele, Eddie, and Riley’s reactions to the snow.” Grace pokes her older brother. 

“Hey s’not my fault I was born where I was born right Dad. too much time in sunny warm places right Danno.” Nahele looks over to his blonde father. 

“Right not your fault Nahele.” Steve says as Danny says, “Yes too much time in warm climates. I mean San Francisco isn’t exactly warm but it doesn’t snow there either, it just rains a whole bunch.” Danny’s only been to San Francisco once when Chin and Abby were still there with Sara, and he hated it, the weather, not the people or the food or the company. Those were great, but the weather sucked. 

That’s how the day goes for the McGarrett-Williams family and Eddie and Clara. The morning is spent in pajamas and watching Christmas movies and talking about how to decorate the Christmas tree that is yet to put up. When Danny’s sisters arrive with their families on the 22nd to spend the day with them is when they’re going to all pick out the perfect Williams’ Family tree. 

Danny breaks out the old board games from up in the attic where the games are still stored in the renovated bedroom up there. Steve, his lovable, adorable, husband of his beats him in Battleship three times. Danny swears, swears he’s cheating somehow. 

“You sunk my battleship Steven. For the third time. I give up, I quit. I”m not playing with you anymore.” Danny’s got this cute pout of his face. 

“Ah Danno I’m sorry.” Steve says apologizing, fluttering his eyelashes in a way that almost could be seen as batting his eyelashes.

“No you’re not. You cheat.” Danny sighs grinning and starts setting up the game again. “Best five out of seven, and I want you on my snowball team.” 

“You’re on D.” 

Nahele, Grace, and Charlie get into a game of Monopoly with their grandparents. Clara is a wizard at Monopoly apparently. She teams with each of the grandkids for a round of Monopoly. After a quick light lunch of sandwiches and finger foods. 

“I’m making Christmas dinner Daniel you’re not getting any cooked food for lunch until than son.” Clara’s response to her eldest asking for a cooked lunch their first full day back in Jersey. Later in the afternoon the snow lets up enough to where the guys think it’s safe enough for kids and dogs alike to go enjoy their first romp in the snow after lunch. 

Eddie and Clara stay behind in the warmth of the house when Danny, their son in law and their grandkids and their dogs go out to the nearby park to get a snowball fight in. The fight is epic and totally every person for themselves. Riley and Eddie love the snow surprisingly, at first being tentative and nervous. Like what is this white stuff it doesn’t taste so good. Though the hooman loves playing in it. Than once the two dogs get used to the col and how to walk on their paws in the snow with their booties they’re off like shots out of cannon chasing their hooman and running after the little hoomans. Nipping and biting at the falling snow from the sky. It’s the most fun Nahele’s had in a long time, a first time experience he’ll never forget. Making snowmen and making snow angels with his brother and sister and their dads, laughing until they cry kind of fun. Seeing Riley and Eddie wrestle and play fight in the snow just being dogs and happy. Nahele isn’t the only one having firsts today.

* * *

**1130 Hours. 19 December 2020 - Saturday. Salt Lake City Intl Airport. Salt Lake City, Utah.**

About 2,227 miles away, in the brand new Salt Lake City International airport, Scott is sitting down on the floor with his back to the metal chairs Jax lying on his lap. Lane’s reassuring voice telling him to breathe just keep breathing is helping. Elliott and Caleb are acting as guards in a protective semi circle around their dads. The girls are also standing around them glaring at passers by daring them to even say anything aloud or whisper underneath their breaths. The Sullivan kids have shown just how protective they can be of both their dads, but especially Scott ever since the adoption nine days ago. It’s what family does they protect one another in all situations. 

He gets enough people staring at him for having a service dog even as well mannered as Jax. He didn’t need people staring at him for having a full blown anxiety attack in the middle of the Salt Lake City airport. Scott’s just thinking to himself thank God it wasn’t a seizure. He’s learned a lot over the past year being an TBI survivor and an amputee he can’t let his limitations or his fears get in his way of doing things he likes of exploring the world around him or taking trips like this. Jax has been a 100% huge help. 

Wyatt and David have gone to find someone to get a wheelchair transport for Scott. He’s finally given in to that need. And silently berating himself for being so stubborn and not taking his own customized personal one with them. He just didn’t want to think of it as another possible weakness or tool that Lane’s sister Hailey could use against him just like Brooke had done. What if Hailey thinks Scott’s not good enough for her big brother. What if he’s not worth his time, Lane can have literally any other guy out on the planet and he’s choosing him to stay with. Yes okay Scott is the one who asked Lane officially to be his boyfriend last year. In all this time Lane could have blacked out could’ve broken up with him and taken his kids to live somewhere else on the island. 

Scott’s never done this before well he has, he has done the whole meet the parents/family members of a significant other before and it didn’t exactly go well. Brooke is the only other frame of reference Scott has for doing this. It’s not like they’re just doing a simple casual meet for dinner. No Lane’s decided Scott’s worthy enough to take home for Christmas to meet his baby sister and her husband and kids. This is like something you only see out of one of those Hallmark movies Lane gets so enthralled in at night after the kids have gone to bed. After the kid/family friendly Christmas movie, Scott and Lane would usually watch other romantic Christmas get together movies. Was he trying to tell him something? Did he want to propose, was Lane going to propose and Scott had no idea. No he couldn’t do that, taht would ruin Scott’s plan to propose. Maybe he shouldn't, maybe he should scrap the whole idea. There’s already so much pressure with meeting his sister and her family. Why add to the stress of trying to pull off the perfect proposal. Though nothing so far in Scott’s life with Lane has ever been perfect, except for maybe the adoption of each other’s kids, that, that had been a perfect day. The stars really had aligned that day and nothing had gone amiss. 

This a proposal that Scott is thinking of, this is big. A big step for them. They’d only been officially dating not even a whole year yet. They’ve been dating, 11 months and two weeks, officially. Not counting the literal years they’ve known each other. Gotten to know each other’s deepest darkest secrets and fears. What if Lane’s not ready for another marriage yet, Scott knows he is; he doesn’t want to wait any longer. Doesn’t want anything else to come between them before they can say their ‘I Do’s’ in front of their family and friends and their extended ohana back home in Hawaii. 

The proposal itself isn’t going to be big; they'd never even talked about proposing to one another at all, it’s never come up. Even in casual or pillow talk conversation. Scott knows Lane, and he knows despite the other blonde calling himself a hopeless not romantic, Scott knows what matters most to Lane. That’s family, his sister, his brother and their kids. That’s all that matters to him in the long run in terms of proposals. He doesn’t need or want anything flashy. What if Lane’s expecting him to do the opposite and he wants something different and big. Okay this has turned into more about his impending possible proposal and less about his anxiety of meeting his boyfriend’s sister where the hell is his mind going. 

Obviously to the picture of wedding bells and romantic gestures and I Do’s and vows and Scott just can’t help not thinking about how unromantic his first wedding had been to Brooke. Hell he didn’t even get to propose. She’d been the bold one and asked him, and he stumbled through his yes, yes I want to marry you. Brooke had been off like a shot, after that planning the whole thing barely getting his consent for anything, seeing as at the time his parents were out of the picture. 

Now his parents are both really out of the picture as in dead and gone never coming back and now he’s thinking about all the things his Dad’ll get to see them do together. Okay he needs someone to snap him out of this right now or he’s going to spiral even more and never get up off this floor. Speaking of the floor he feels Jax’s weight being taken off his lap being placed in a wheelchair. 

“Scott you with us man?” Lane asks as he gets Scott situated in the airport provided wheelchair, with the airport provided attendant to wheel Scott to wherever they need to go. “Here pop two of these you’ll feel better.” 

Scott vaguely registers what those small blue pills are. He hasn’t had to take those in a long while. _Oh shit must have been a bad one than._ Scott takes the two Xanax pills from Lane, pops them back and swallows them dry. “Thanks.” Scott mumbles quietly down. _Well this is a great mood to start your vacation in McGarrett way to go, nice one._

The attendant helps wheel Scott around the airport. It's airport policy to not have anyone else wheel the person in the wheelchair. Lane just doesn’t want Scott to end up having a diabetic episode on top of his anxiety attack he’s just had so he’d ordered for the wheelchair just in case. They all go to baggage claim to get all their suitcases and other bags. The attendant wheels Scott all the way to the rental car garage where Lane had gone to the Enterprise rental center and picked out their SUV for the trip. While he knows his sister has an SUV, a Chevrolet Suburban, and his brother in law Chase has a 6 seater Silverado, and Noah their oldest son has a five seater sedan, that he helped maybe for. Even with those three vehicles that won’t be enough to transport all of them. 

Lane rented a light gray 12 passenger van. It isn’t the most flashy vehicle to drive, but when you’re on vacation and are a big family like they are it’s that. The van or take two vehicles. So this way if they all want to go out to dinner or something between now and Christmas they’ll be able too. Just take the two SUVs and bam they’re set. So as they walk to their rental a 2019 GMC Yukon, Lane smiles as he tosses the keys to his oldest. “Here you go Logan. 

“I call shotgun.” Elliott calls out before either his older sister or brothers can.

“Damn he’s fast.” Wyatt mutters. 

“Wyatt language.” Scott reprimands lightly as he’s near enough in the wheelchair to hear his son. Scott gets up from the wheelchair and thanks the attendant for his assistance. He even tips him for such great service and dealing with their large brood. 

“Sorry Dad, I’ll go help with the bags.” Wyatt offers.

“Yeah you do that son.” Scott says he gets his legs back under him as shakes out his legs after sitting for so long. “Hey Lane, you text your sister yet she know we’ve landed?” Scott asks over the roof of the SUV. 

“Have I called my sister? Have I called my sister? Yes I have texted her and have you texted Mary and Steve.” Lane throws back lightly over the top of the SUV. 

“I asked if you’d called and you replied with text. You haven't physically called her.” 

“So?” Lane asks not thinking. 

“Are you? Do you not want me to meet her cuz we came all this way and...but I’d understand if...” Scott starts looking down and away. 

“What...no god no Scott of course I want you to meet her, she’s practically been crawling up the walls with excitement to meet you and the boys. My nephews already can’t stop talking about how cool our older boys sound. And how much they have in common, especially the quads with the twins.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Scott says still not sounding so sure of himself. Again this is something he’s never done with someone of the male sex let’s say since has done the meet and greet the parents before. 

“I am one hundred percent sure. My sister Hailey’ll love you, she already does. I’ve talked about you enough over the last ten years. She knows how much I care about and love you.” _And want to someday soon call you my fiance if only I could find the right damn ring for you._ Lane thinks to himself. He looks back over at Scott over the roof of Yukon. “Get in the car handsome. We’ve got a bit of drive ahead of us and I for one am glad I’m not driving for once. You remember the way Logan?” Lane asks. 

“Course I do. I may have been fifteen when we last visited but I paid attention when Aunt Hailey picked us up last time.” Logan chuckles to himself. “I wasn’t consumed by my phone.” 

“Hey I was eleven I had other things I wasn’t thinking about bro.” Paige retorts. 

“Okay, okay everyone, we're all a little hangry let’s just get there to the house and we’ll feel better with some food in our stomachs.” Cooper speaks up and he hops in the back row with his dad’s and other siblings. Leaving no room for argument. Cooper has really grown a lot not just physically he’s filled out a bit more, but he’s grown more mature if that’s possible and he’s really found his voice. He’s just not the middle child anymore, not just the peacekeeper. 

With that said, Logan makes sure everyone’s all buckled up and all their bags are secure in the back, he puts the van into reverse and pulls out of the parking spot. He heads towards the freeway that’ll take them a _short_ forty two minutes south to Cedar Hills, Utah, where his aunt and uncle live. In a nice family friendly neighborhood. 

It’s been years, five to be exact since Logan drove in snow. There’s a light covering of snow on the roads and on the freeway. His uncle Chase taught him all there is to know about driving in the snow, that winter before he turned sixteen. He’d just gotten his permit about eight months earlier on his half birthday. He was fifteen and half when he got his permit and started driving. 

45 minutes later, Logan’s pulling into the driveway of his aunt and uncle’s house. He looks back in the rearview to see Tristan, Cooper and their dads asleep in the back. Lane head leaning on Scottie’s shoulder.

* * *

**1210 Hours. 19 December 2020 - Saturday. Hailey and Chase Dixon Residence - Cedar Hills, Utah.**

Just as Logan turns off the ignition in the van, he rolls down the window because a very hyper and clearly sugar filled blonde haired little boy runs up to the van and jumps the last two steps down the porch. Tucker Dixon is Logan’s youngest cousin at seven years old and the same age as Caleb only a few days younger. The two are as thick as thieves when they’re together. They haven’t seen each other in five years. That's a long time for a kid to go without seeing one of his cousins that Caleb actually likes. He never really liked his Rhode Island cousins, on his Mom’s side, they were older than him and not a lot of fun. 

“Settle down kiddo let them get out of the van first.” Chase smiles and chides his youngest son. He’s got short spiky dark brown hair covered with a black Quicksilver snapback hat worn backwards, and warm brown eyes. Logan gets out of the van’s drivers’ seat first along with Elliott and the two kids hug their uncle. Well the young adult and his little brother hug their uncle. Chase can’t believe how much Logan’s grown in five years. The same with Elliott. Elliott had only been six when he last saw them back in 2015. “Wow, yep I’m going to say it Logan, look how big you’ve gotten.” Chase pulls back from the hug with his oldest nephew and looks at him. 

“Thanks Uncle Chase. I really went through a growth spurt after I last saw you and Aunt Hailey.”

“Logan!!!” Caleb whines from inside the van. “You’ve locked us in here.” 

“Yeah let us out bro don’t hog Uncle Chase to yourselves.” Paige adds on. 

“Shhh guys dads are sleeping and so are TJ and Coop.” Wyatt puts a finger to his lips to silence his younger siblings. 

“Ooops sorry guys.” Logan grins and unlocks the van again that gets the four sleep men up and blinks themselves awake. Well three out of four Lane can sleep through anything. Apparently even his youngest’s wailing yell. 

Caleb, Paige, Julia, David and Wyatt all pile out of the van all climbing over their brothers and dads. As soon as Caleb’s free of the confines of the van he runs up to his cousin and practically hugs his favorite cousin to death. “Tucker!! It’s been forever since I’ve seen you. Let me tell you all about what’s been happening.” 

“Me too Caleb we got lots to catch up on.” Both boys are about to go inside when Chase stops them. 

“Tucker. Caleb, aren't you forgetting something?” Chase asks.

“Oh yeah oops. Gotta help with the bags.” Caleb says. 

“And let’s let Dad and Sully get in the house first huh squirt before you start running off with your cousin.” David tells Caleb gently.

Elliott’s been giving him the low down on all the Dixon cousins. Noah’s the oldest and he’s Cooper’s age and going to one of the local universities. Than there’s Parker who's got brown hair and brown eyes and is a year older than Wyatt and David and he’s a sophomore at the local high school. Than come the quads Zach, Connor, Nick and Alex. Zach and Connor are huge soccer fans both playing the sport and watching it and have both played on their middle school team and their club soccer team here in Utah and according to Elliott their crazy good. 

Nick and Alex are the younger two of the quadruplets and Nick loves motocross and has been racing since he was five, and Alex has CP or mild cerebral palsy and wears glasses but he doesn’t let his disability be a disadvantage or stop him from trying anything and everything he’s brothers try. All the quadruplets are fourteen years old. Alex is also Elliott’s favorite cousin and best bud since he’s like pretty much everything Elliott does oh and Alex is into close up magic and is getting pretty good at it. Last but not least is their younger brother and the Sullivan kids, younger cousin, Tucker, who’s seven years old. He loves trying to hang out with his older brothers, but also hanging out with his other cousins who they’ve lived across the street from since Noah was two years old. 

“Okay Davy.” Caleb trudges through the soft white snow on the ground to the back of the van get his suitcase and his backpack. 

“Good man.” David smiles at his brother. 

Chase is just watching the interaction with interest and fond amusement. Hailey already told him about her brother adopting his boyfriend’s kids earlier in the month and how they’ve been practically attached at the hip since they met. Chase isn’t so sure about how true _that_ part of her story is but he’s sure he’ll find out in the next two weeks. 

“Come on you two let’s get you inside and out of the cold before you fall asleep standing up.” Chase coaxes his brother in law Lane and his boyfriend Scott into the house with their kids. 

“Thanks Chase.” Lane yawns as he wraps his arm Scott’s right shoulder holding him up. Or Scott’s holding him up he can’t tell who’s holding who. The hoard of kids and three adults and Jax head into the Dixon home after grabbing their bags. 

“Noah, Parker, Zach, Connor, Nick, Alex front and center get your butts down here! Your Uncle Lane’s here!” Chase calls upstairs in one breath. 

“Whoa you say that in one breath.” Scott asks, slightly amazed at the younger man's skill. 

“Takes practice when you have this many and to not jumble them up.” Chase explains still hearing nothing from upstairs. Chase sighs and shakes his head. 

“Teenagers huh Chase.” Lane says looking over at his brother in law. 

“Teenage boys are more like it, big bro.” A female voice says walking into the foyer or front entry way. If Scott hadn’t known Lane wasn’t a twin he would’ve thought Hailey is the exact replica of Lane in female form. Same hair color, same eye color and right down to those dimples. 

“Hailey! Hey sis long time no see. Now where are those nephews of mine huh?” Lane throws an arm now around his younger sister squeezing her shoulder. 

“Watch this.” Hailey puts her right thumb and pointer finger in her mouth and let’s a whistle pass through her lips. “Front and center boys downstairs on the double!” Hailey barely raises her voice above her normal speaking voice. There’s a thud from upstairs and muffled squabbling and a swear or two. Than there’s a thunderous hoard of feet coming down the stairs that oculd only belong to teenage boys. Six of them in fact. 

“Yeah Mom. You whistled?” A tall dark haired boy that Scott of himself asks Hailey a wicked smile on his face. 

“Parker go show your Uncle and and his boyfriend Scott here where they’ll be sleeping. They both look like they’re about to fall asleep standing up.” 

“You got it Mom. “Noah, you go show your cousin, and Tristan and Cooper where they’ll be sleeping.” 

“Come on Logan, Tristan and Cooper was it. I'll show you guys my crash pad hope you don’t mind bunking up. We’re kind of tight on space.” 

Both older boys laugh, and Tristan says, “Try bunking with 59 other recruits bunks that simulate Navy racks at sea. Than talk to me about tight on space.” 

“Yeah we’re totally cool with it. I hope you don’t mind this one snoring?” Cooper thumbs a finger at his older brother TJ.

“Hey I don’t snore. You do.” 

“Do not.” 

“Do too.” 

“Do you think we should stop them?” Lane whispers to Scott. 

“Do you want to, and no this is music to my ears. I’ve missed this believe it or not. Now let's’ go take a nap I’m beat.” 

“Uncle Lane, Scott if you’d follow me I can show you where you’re sleeping.” Parker pipes up amidst the squabbling siblings he’s too it he has five younger brothers. 

“Right behind you Scott. Lead the way Parker.” Lane says as the dark haired teen leads him and Scott though the hallway into the kitchen kitchen/dining/living room area. It’s the main floor of the house basically. Just turning right off towards the kitchen there’s a door that leads to the basement where Chase’s office is and where the underground entertainment theatre and rock climbing wall is. Also where the guest bedroom and ensuite bath is. 

“Is that a...did I just see a rock wall that went on the ceiling?” Scott asks as they pass by it to get to the guest bedroom tucked away in the back of the basement down a hallway away from the main area and the noise. 

“Yes, yes you did.” Parker tells the older man. “Dad had it installed a few years back. Mom said we active boys needed another outlet for when it snows besides binge watching TV, movies and playing video games down here. So hence our Dad having the rockwall built.”

“Just so you know Laney I’m so trying that out at some point today.”

“Oh, no. Please don’t. Please I don’t want you hanging from the ceiling like Spider-Man trying to show off and than you break your hip or something.” 

“Hey is that a crack at my age, last time I checked you’re the older one.” Scott retorts with a smile that reaches his eyes despite how tired he knows he and Lane are from their multiple flights. Their flights have apparently caught up to them. 

Parker shows them to their room, and shows them where all the towels and such are in the bathroom if they want to freshen up after their nap. Than he leaves them and Jax to it for the afternoon. His mom is making mini pizzas for lunch and he’s not going to miss that.

“I’ll set an alarm for 3, sound good?” Scott asks yawning, as he sits down on the right side of the bed, and takes off his left shoe first. 

“Good, excellent, perfect. Can you tell I’m beat.” Lane replies and kicks off his own shoes and takes off his jacket tossing it on the nearby chair in the room. 

Both men divest themselves of the top layer of their clothing and leave them in their long sleeves and sweatshirts and fall into bed. Scott patted the bed and gave Jax permission to come up on the bed and nap on the bed with them, which he hardly ever gets to do at home. So it’s a special treat for Jax. 

3 hours later Lane wakes up in the warm embrace of his boyfriend in the basement bedroom of his younger sisters’ house. He’s perfectly happy with that, and happy right where he is and doesn’t want to move. He loves cuddling with Scott and is not afraid to admit it and willingly gives it and receives it when Scott gives it. Like right now, even without opening his eyes Lane knows, just knows Scott’s smiling in his sleep arms wrapped around him. Lying on his left side lying chest to chest. Lane can feel Scott’s warmth through their clothes and if he reaches and out touches...

“Hey there Laney.” Scott peels an eye one at a time. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Lane replies softly pressing a soft kiss to the top of Scott’s forehead by his hairline. “You need a haircut, it's getting long.” Lane runs his hands through Scott’s hair. It’s not as long as his own yet, but if Scott doesn’t get it cut over the break it’ll irritate him. 

“Meh, I kind of like it longer, more full on top and around the sides. Not shaggy like you.” 

“I’m not shaggy for the 100th time, I’m comfortable.” Lane retorts than he realizes Scott just said that to get a rise out of him. “You...you better watch it be nice Santa’s coming in five days.” Lane warns, like the threat of Ol St Nick can stop his boyfriend. 

“Oh is the jolly ol fat man going to find me, give me a lump of coal in my stocking.” Scott shifts up into a sitting position back resting on the pillows. 

“You never know who’s watching Fred’s here.” Lane remarks of his sister’s elf on the shelf named Fred that she’s used every year since Noah was little and has continued to use it through the years. It's a fun Sullivan family tradition their Mom did with them when they were kids. It worked to a degree with their family. With Hailey and her boys it totally works, the boys are like little teenage angels and Tucker’s just as sweet as can be when Fred comes to visit that December 1st. 

“Fred, Fred the elf on the shelf, oh boy I must be on my bestest behavior.” Than Scott chuckles to himself and throws a pillow at his boyfriend just because he can. 

“You bet your sweet ass you better.” Lane replies and gets up from the warmth of the bed. He looks at his watch 1513 hrs. 3:13pm. It’d be just past noon back home, perfect time for lunch after a quick refresh in the shower that is. 

The two men take a quick shower together before they get out, Lane surprises Scott. Lane even gets down on his knees while Scott sits on the tiled bench seat in the shower. Lane starts rubbing and massaging Scott’s stump and up both sides of his thigh. Paying special attention to Scott’s clean healthy looking incision site. Lane can’t help the medic inside of him. The incision looks good and he’s always checking for bruises and sores. He doesn’t see any which is good. 

After one final rinse and rub down the both get out of the shower and once Lane’s mostly dry he helps Scott dry off and get dressed. To where he can put on his leg himself. The whole getting dressed again takes about fifteen minutes. Once dressed, smelling clean and refreshed again in jeans for Lane and cargo pants for Scott. The two head back upstairs to the main floor with Jax right beside Scott. He’s eager to explore his new environment for the next two weeks.

* * *

Upstairs all the kids have been fed and are now entertaining themselves and the Dixon kids are getting to know their four new guests. “Well it seems everyone’s getting along and nothing's broken or set on fire yet so that’s good.” Lane comments as he comes up the stairs from the basement, Scott behind him, Jax walking past the two hoomans into the kitchen and straight to his bowl that Hailey had set up for him by in the corner of the dining room/kitchen area. 

“Even Jax seems comfortable, that's good. I’d like to let him explore the whole house if that’s okay and the perimeter of the house. Get the lay of the land.” Scott asks Hailey. 

“Of course Scott whatever you need to make you and him feel comfortable. I made mini naan bread pizzas for lunch. Fresh out of the oven, and your favorites. Hawaiian, and BBQ chicken.” 

“Thank you, that’s really nice, Hailey.” Scott thanks her as he and Lane sit down for a late lunch of homemade pizza and ice tea. Lane just tucks into his food, without saying anything. Scott elbows. He looks up at his sister. He manages to swallow a mouthful before speaking. 

“Thanks for lunch sis, it’s really good.” 

Hailey nods her head in approval Scott’s way. Her brother has changed a lot over the years. She’s seen it in the video chats when they FaceTime or when she calls. 

“I’m right here you two you know. Barely been here twenty four hours and you two are already talking about ‘not talking’ about me. So uncool.” Lane huffs and dunks a piece of his pizza in buffalo ranch sauce. 

“Is he always this cranky?” Hailey with a smirk as she leans on the island arms crossed over each other. 

“Usually I’m the cranky one. I don’t know what’s crawled up his butt.” 

“I’m fine, alright.” Lane snaps a bit more curt than he meant to. He briefly looks at his sister than back at his plate, and over at Scott, he doesn’t look any different. It’s rare for Lane to snap or lose his cool in front of Scott much less towards him. 

Scott puts his right hand on Lane’s left thigh, a grounding gesture for the older blonde. “You’re not. I’ve known you long enough to know your moods, Laney.” Idea made up in Scott’s mind he gets up from the stool he’s sitting on having polished off his delicious pizza. “Thanks again for lunch Hailey. Come on, get your shoes, and jacket put’em on. We’re going for you a W-A-L-K.” 

“Woof.” Lane barks temporarily forgetting his down-turned mood. 

Jax looks over his two hoomans, they're getting ready to go somewhere. He wants to come too, explore the new area and white stuff on the ground. 

“Go put your shoes on man.” Scott pushes Lane towards the front door as he veers off back down the basement and gets Lane’s jacket and Jax’s booties. Even if it’s not snowing, the ground is still cold. Scott wants to make sure his boy doesn’t get frostbite on his paws. 

“Scottie are you and Daddy okay?” Caleb asks as he comes back up the stairs with his shoes on and Jax’s booties and leash in hand. 

“Course we are buddy. Your Daddy’s probably just a little grumpy from the flight. We’re okay, I promise.” 

“Pinky promise. I don’t want you to fight. Mommy and Daddy fought a lot.” 

Scott kneels down on his prosthetic so he’s eye level with his youngest son. “I pinky promise your daddy and I are just fine. I love him a lot and he loves me, and you know what...” 

“What?” 

“We both love you lots too and your sisters and brothers. Why don’t you go finish up those letters to Santa I saw you and Tucker writing. Than we can put them in the mailbox by the tree for Fred to take back the North Pole when we get back.” 

“Okay Scottie. I love you.” Caleb stays a minute to make sure Scott gets up alright and than runs off back to the front sitting room where he and Tucker are writing their letters to Santa. “Jax come.” Scott commands and Jax gets up from the floor by the couch and walks over to Scott. He knows the difference in Scott’s tones ready to go for a walk boy. Who wants to go for walkies?” 

Jax is all excited now and running around, in circles around Scott’s feet all the way to the front door where Lane is waiting in his gray puffy Columbia jacket and shoes. “Okay easy Jax. Jax sit and let me put your booties on.” Jax obediently sits on his rump and offers Scott his right paw to put his bootie on. 

“We’ll be back in time for dinner Hails!” Lane calls back into the house. 

“Have fun you two!” Hailey calls just from the downstairs guest room where she’s stashing presents and wrapping them. She’s been using the guest room as her present wrapping staging since early November. With a family this size you have to start buying presents early and stashing them away.

* * *

 **1630 Hours. 19 Saturday 2020 - Saturday. Harvey Park -** **4200 W Harvey Blvd, Cedar Hills, Utah.**

Harvey Park is a short twenty minute walk from Lane’s sisters’ neighborhood. It’s a great multi purpose park with basketball courts, tennis courts, socce fields, 6 pickle ball and courts and a walking trail as well as a splash pad for the summer. 

Scott and Lane have done the walking trail twice now and both sitting on one of the benches admittedly freezing their asses off but this conversation needs to be had. Scott had taken out one of Jax’s favorite tennis ball throw toys and had been throwing it back and forth on the soccer field for Jax to chase and bring back. Running off his energy, so he’d sleep at night, dogs like Jax needed a lot of play time when they weren’t working. 

Lane blows warm air in between his cupped hands and rubs them together to warm them. He should’ve put gloves on. He forgot how cold it can get and how quick the temperature can drop. Scott doesn’t seem to be feeling the cold weather for once. He’s very rarely been out in the colder climates. The last time they’d be out in this kind of weather was back in Chicago, when they did a little sightseeing after Tristan’s graduation. 

“You think we should head back now, dinner’ll be soon and Hailey won’t like it if we’re late.” Lane starts. 

“I texted here when you went to go throw Jax’s poop away. Dinner won’t be still 6.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

Lane feels Scott’s arm around his shoulder and he huddles in closer to him on the bench. Jax has now stopped running and has settled under the bench to the left of Scott. “Tell me what’s on your mind. What’s wrong, Lane?” Scott asks concerned. 

Lane turns to twist in Scott’s hold to look at him. “It’s nothing, really I’m being a worrywart.” 

“You, being a worrywart you’ve never been a worrywart Lane. So what’s up. Please talk to me.” 

“I’m worried Hailey’s hiding something from me and I don’t know what to do about it.” 

Scott looks to Lane and looks into his hazel eyes, the worry in them is real. “What makes you think she’s hiding something. What reason do you think she would have to hide something from you. You’re her big brother.” 

‘It’s just a feeling I have you know. Like an intuition, is that a thing big brother intuition.” 

“It could be. It’s only been less than 24 hours since we’ve arrived and you’ve hardly said two words to your sister. You love her and care about her. I’m sure whatever it is won’t be all that bad. Maybe she’s just got you a present. She’s worried you won’t like it. You’re thinking too much into this I think. I know I don’t know your sister as well as you know Mary yet, but I hope to get to know her better over the next coming days and weeks. It’s Christmas in a few days and cheer up sour puss.” 

“You really think it’s nothing.” 

“It could be nothing or could be...

“Could be what you can say it.” 

“It could be something, but really it’s Christmas in a few days. I don’t think she’d drop a bomb like that on you. This close to Christmas.” 

“I love you. You know just what to say to bring me out of my funks.” 

“Same here Laney. Now what do you say we start heading back. I can’t be sitting out here much longer my ass’ll go numb.” 

“Mine already is.” Lane’s smiling now as he gets up off the metal bench. Scott slaps his ass, openly groping one of the cheeks. The park’s empty now it’s just them and it’s getting colder. No one’s out here they’re two ex-SEALs who endured cold weather training in Alaska. They can handle a few cold nights in Utah. Perfect pretense for cuddling up in bed under the warm sheets. 

So like the two horny teenagers they make their way hand in hand, faces rosey pink from the cold, with Jax back to Hailey's house. The sooner they eat dinner the sooner they get to bedtime routines and snuggle under the mountains of blankets in their bed.

* * *

**2200 Hours. 19 December 2020 - Saturday. Dixon Residence - Basement - Guest Bedroom. Utah.**

Lane’s not asleep for long when it happens. Not in a full deep sleep. Jax hopped up on the bed maybe thirty minutes ago and started alerting Scott. This is where Jax has stayed in between the two of them since he started nudging and pawing at Scott. The first cry out sounds like a strangled cart noise coming from Scott's mouth before he starts seizing in bed. Lane is up out of bed quickly to grab Scott’s seizure journal out of the front pocket of Lane’s carry-on bag. He times it the seizure just like he’s timed every other single one his boyfriend has had. Jax is doing his part by laying on Scott’s legs, it’s said to lessen a seizure that way. Scott’s seizure used to be up to four minutes. Now they’re down to a minute and half, or a minute a thirty seconds. It’s over before Scott even knows it's happened. He doesn’t wake up when it happens, he's asleep when it happens. All Lane can do is watch, and smell, yeah that’s the smell of urine alright. Jax with his more keen nose can smell it too and gets off his handler. He starts whining and pawing at Scott to walk him up. It’s always that much harder to get Scott up after he’s had a seizure especially if it happens at night. 

Luckily the three stuffed animals Lane had put around Scott to sleep with not thirty minutes ago are saved from the pee. Lane gently takes all three stuffies and puts them in the chair on his side of the bed. 

“Scott. Scott babe wake up.” Lane gently tries to rouse Scott from his sleep. Sleeping in wet pee soaked pajamas is no fun for anyone and the sooner he gets them and the sheets changed the better. “Jax help.” Lane orders. 

Jax, still not getting on the bed but close enough to lick his hoomans’ hands and face, does just that, starts licking his hand and face and nudging his hand with his forehead. 

The face licking is what wakes him up, it always does and Scott’s blinking his eyes open and he’s not seeing, not comprehending for a moment, why he’s sitting up in bed. He should be asleep. He than looks over to Lane who’s started to strip himself down to just his boxers. He’ll get a clean pair of sleep pants in a minute. He looks to his boyfriend for answers, and he doesn’t need to give him one. Before Lane can even think to say anything, the water works start. 

It’s so much worse this time. Lane’s heart just clenches in his chest for Scott. The only time a nocturnal seizure has happened outside their home, outside of their bedroom, had been the night Scott’s Mom died, and he had a seizure in bed in the hotel. That’s when Scott had gotten his meds changed than. In a hotel room they’d just ball up the sheets and put them in plastic bags and call for housekeeping to get them fresh sheets and leave a generous tip after the end of their stay. 

“Oh Scott, shhhh come here it’s alright. I’ll get you all cleaned up and back in nice warm dry pajamas.” Lane says and hugs Scott tight on the bed where he’s still yet to move. He can’t move, he's too...too scared, embarrassed. 

Hailey’ll never want him now to be Lane’s...Lane’s she’s just won’t. She’ll see what a big burden a big baby, a nuisance he is. She won’t want her big brother saddled with that for the rest of his life. 

“Scottie, go. I go away. Not...not want me here anymore....” Scott cries sniveling into Lane’s shoulder. His crotch is starting to lose that warmth and become cold. 

Lane just holds Scott tighter and closer like he can meld the two of them together. “No, no Scott you’re staying right here with me. Of course I still want you here.”

“Hai-ley.” Scott says between tears.

Oh, oh now Lane gets it. “She’s my sister, she won’t mind, it's just a bit of pee. I’m sure these sheets have seen worse.” A little white lie right now won’t hurt. At least he thinks it won’t. Those are brand new sheets he knows. If he wants any chance of them not smelling like pee in the near future he needs to get them upstairs and in the washing machine pronto. They’re sheets his sister really honestly won’t care. She has seven boys, eight if Chase counts as her husband. He knows half of her seven boys have experienced bedwetting before in their younger years. 

“It...happened....again. Why, why’s this happening to me?” Scott sniffles now. 

“I don’t know Scott honestly but I promise you we’ll figure this out when we get back home. Now what’d’ya say we get you all cleaned up yeah.” 

Scott sniffles some more and wipes his nose on his sleeve. He nods his head. His pants are starting to feel really uncomfortable now. “I’m going to run these upstairs real quick, I’ll be right back.” Scott looks stricken; he doesn’t want Lane to leave; doesn't want anyone seeing the evidence of his seizure to see the ugly side of it. 

Lane helps Scott get the bathroom and strip out of his wet pajamas. Once he’s made sure Scott’s okay and he’s not going to try anything like stand up on only one leg. He than leaves him momentarily to take care of the sheets and their pajamas. 

Upstairs, Hailey is just coming out of her room to get a glass of water and to move Fred the Elf from the mantel when she sees her brother coming up the stairs with a bundle of sheets and what looks like his pajamas. 

Lane moves the bundle aside out of his face so he can see his sister. “Hey sis, sorry for the noise. I’m just going to run this in the wash real quick. I can put it on a soak and delay for the morning.” 

Hailey’s new to the whole realm of TBI and seizures and the life her older brother has been living for the past fourteen or so months. “Did he...” Than Hailey stops herself, that's insensitive and rude most definitely. 

Lane just nods. “He’s really shaken up by it. If you could just not say anything tomorrow or even ask anything that’d be great. He’ll probably be tired and most likely irritable. I’ll try and keep him occupied tomorrow, away from the boys, take him shopping.” 

“Okay whatever you need. Anything myself or Chase can do you, you just ask okay, Lane. We’re family.” Hailey gives her brother a soft peck on the cheek. “Extra strength detergent’s on the top shelf. Sheets are in the bottom drawer of the dresser in your room on your side.” 

“Thanks.” Lane whispers back to his sister and than goes about setting up the washing machine and getting the sheets and his and Scott’s pajamas washed and clean. Hopefully Sunday isn’t laundry day in the Dixon house. 

Once the washer’s on a delayed setting to come on tomorrow morning. Lane heads back downstairs to the basement and finds Scott’s managed to wash himself. What he can reach that is, and than just wordlessly hands Lane the washcloth to do the rest. Lane has done it before. And vice versa, Scott’s done it for Lane before years ago there’s no need to be shy or embarrassed around each other. That way. If there is any lingering embarrassment it’s on Scott’s part and that’s wholly the seizure’s fault. 

Lane gets them both washed and squeaky clean again, and dressed into clean pajamas. He has Scott sit in one of the two chairs holding the stuffed seal toy Charlie got him. The teddy bear and stuffed dog stay in the other chair. Jax sits by Scott’s foot looking up at him with worried eyes. Scott watches Lane the entire time he changes the bed, luckily there’s a mattress cover and it didn’t go through to the mattress underneath. 

Once the bed is changed and cleaned, Lane takes another pair of pajamas for himself and Scott. Scott’s sitting in a pair of clean boxers on the chair. Lane gets dressed and than tosses Scott’s pajamas to him that he catches and starts to slowly put back on he realizes they’re another Christmas pair, his green Grinch pajamas. With green and white horizontal stripes for the pajama pants, and he smiles. 

“Let’s get back to bed. We've got some shopping to do tomorrow.” Lane says patting the bed enticing Scott back to bed. It’s 11:20 pm by the time they get back into bed, and drift off to sleep. There are no more disturbances that night except for light Scott’s snoring, but Lane’s gotten used to that over the years. He sleeps through it, he can sleep through most things. 

The weekend goes by pretty uneventful which Lane is glad for. If his nephews knew anything of Scott’s seizure they didn’t say anything. Scott and his trip out to brave the mall and stores five days before Christmas is a complete success surprisingly. They get Elliott’s new soccer cleats he’d been dying to have and even put it on his Santa list. Yes he’s eleven years old and still believes in Santa. Lane and Scott completely indulge him and their other two youngest who still believe. Scott believed in the jolly red suit wearing man until he hit ten years old. Lane believed for a whole other year after that, til he was eleven. 

They got David two new pairs of soccer training sweatpants in the colors he wanted. They also saw other gifts for each other that they knew the other would like, and strategically grabbed those. They were lucky and got those certain gifts in their sizes. All the rest of their presents Scott and Lane had shipped from Hawaii to Utah two weeks ago to ensure they’d get here for Christmas. 

The big ticket items they’d already gotten and had Hailey stash them away in her bedroom closet already wrapped and everything. So that way the night before all the four of them had to do was place them under the tree. They also had to stuff all sixteen kids stockings, that they’d stuff Christmas Eve as well the Santa sacks. The gifts specifically brought to them by Santa himself. That a tradition both siblings had carried over from their mother Diana. Santa sacks, for their kids. That way the kids knew the one’s in the sack were from Santa, and the one’s under the tree were from them, their parents, grandparents, and aunts and uncles and cousins. 

Speaking of trees they’ve yet to get a Christmas yet. That’s Dixon family tradition all on it’s own and this year Hailey is glad that at least one of her brothers will be able to enjoy it with her and her kids and husband. They’ll go to the Christmas tree barn in town the day before Christmas Eve and pick out their tree and ornaments. Everyone in the family will pick out a handcrafted ornament...for someone else in the family. That’s the tradition and what makes it fun. They pick the names beforehand and than go and pick an ornament and give it to that person on Christmas Eve to put on the tree in the main room. 

There’s one tree that’ll go in the front sitting room as a decorative tree, one in the main living room/family room on the main floor. Than Scott and Lane are getting their own tree to go in the basement and put their presents for the kids from their Uncles in New Jersey and cousins as well as from their Aunt Mary and Uncle Sam in Philadelphia. Than the tree on the main floor in the living room will have everyone else’s presents for all twenty of them under that tree. So come Christmas morning they’ll be doing Christmas unwrapping til at least 0800 if they wake up 0600 or earlier. 

There’s a McGarrett-Sullivan and Dixon family rule that’s universal, nobody goes downstairs or comes up in Scott and Lane’s case until Hailey’s come down and checked that Santa’s been. Neither of the blonde men can wait for Christmas morning, it’s going to be great.

* * *

**1400 Hours. 21 December 2020 - Monday. Dixon Residence, Hailey and Chase - Cedar Hills, Utah.**

Right now that’s four days away, and Scott’s getting antsy, for something Lane can tell, it’s not just Christmas he’s looking forward too. He's more hyperactive than Caleb and Tucker on a candy cane sugar high. Which totally happened and it took the adults several hours to get the kids to go down for an afternoon nap yesterday. 

“What’s going on with you Scott? You keep checking your phone.” Lane says as he’s stretched out curled up next to Scott on the couch. He took getting him to walk Jax earlier and two Christmas movies to get him to settle down on the couch with him. 

“Nothing’s up with me nothing at all why would anything be up? I could ask you the same thing. You were pretty squirrely the other day.” 

“I was no such thing. Tuck, do I look squirrely to you?” Lane asks his youngest nephew who’s sprawled out on the floor coloring in a book with Caleb. 

Tuck pops his head up from the book looking his Uncle’s way. “Nope Uncle Lane. You don’t though you were being sneaky though.”

“That's what squirrely means Tuck.” Alex says as he pokes his head back out from the pantry, rock climbing with Wyatt and David takes up a lot of energy. 

“Oh. Why were you being squirrely Uncle Lane?” Tucker asks in a cute head tilt similar to a cute little puppy. 

“It’s almost Christmas bud. I may have a present or two I want to give to someone.” Lane chances a look at Scott and there's a light flush to his cheeks. 

Before anyone can respond to that, before Scott can respond to that his phone dings with a text. He looks down at his phone and smiles. One his early Christmas presents has just arrived. The doorbell rings and rings again. 

“Is someone going to get that?” Chase asks from the front sitting room where he’s working on his schedule for tours for after Christmas. He’s got a job as Utah mountains tour guide. It’s a great job that he loves and he gets to be outside. He also works on the weekends, every other weekend at his brother’s donut shop in the city. 

“Lane I think you should get that.” Scott says casually now sitting up on the couch. 

“Why?” 

“Why, why’s it with the why’s with you man. Just answer the dang door.” 

Lane grumbles about lazy boyfriends and lazy family members who can’t answer their own dang doors all the way to the front door. In his pugs in Santa hats crew socks and black Captain America Christmas long sleeve t-shirt, with a holiday theme and jeans. 

Scott’s discreetly gotten his phone out on a record waiting for the reaction as his boyfriend opens the door. Lane opens the door and there standing right in front of him is his little brother Ryder complete, with jeans, boots, and a matching blue Winter Soldier Christmas themed long sleeve t-shirt, and wearing an elf hat complete with ears. 

“Ry...Ryder!!” Lane’s face splits into a smile a mile wide. He can’t believe his brother is here, in Utah. Last he talked to him was after Thanksgiving and he said he didn’t have plans for Christmas just sit watch movies with boyfriend and eat Turkey. “How...how are you here?” 

Ryder’s smiling at his older brother Lane. “Come give me a hug bro and I’ll tell you.” Ryder opens his arms for a hug. 

“Who’s at the door Lane? Shut it, you’re letting all the heat out.” Chase complains to his brother in law. 

Lane leans into his brother’s hug, “Christmas magic. That’s how I got here.” 

Lane pulls back from his brother’s hug. “Really?” 

“Would it kill you to believe again for me, for one minute?” Ryder asks, still smiling even after his long plane ride. 

“Merry early Christmas Lane. I hope you like your present.” Scott says as he’s still recording. “Brothers reunited and it feels so good.” 

“You...you did this Scott?” Lane turns back to his boyfriend as he steps back inside the house with his brother and his bags. 

“I did.” Scott replies beaming as he finally puts his phone down. Best early Christmas present yet. He loves seeing that pure happy unhindered almost childlike smile on Lane’s face. He hasn’t seen it in a long time. 

“How?” Lane asks still in shock and disbelief. 

“Uncle Ryder!!” Caleb, Elliott, and Nick exclaim as they run in from the back of the house. 

“Guys, wait...the snow and your shoes...” Logan tries to stop his brothers and cousin. Suddenly Ryder’s got an armful of three of his nephews. 

“Oomph hey guys. What’s up?” 

“You’re here, you’re here. Santa answered my letter early.” Caleb exclaims excitedly and gleeful full of childlike wonder. Lane never wants to see that look of wonder and awe go out his eyes. 

Scott winks to Ryder and hopes he gets with the program. “Oh yes he sure did. I asked if I could hop on one of his earlier flights and here I am. Have you been Caleb?” 

The boy nods his head eagerly. “Hmmm I don’t know about that. Do you wash behind your ears?” Ryder pulls out a handful of silver dollar coin chocolates from his nephew’s ear. “I think you’ve got chocolate behind your ears.” 

“Uncle Ryder!” Caleb says. 

“Caleb! Listen to your brother and go take your boots and coat off huh and hang it up nicely. You two Eli, Nick.” 

“Okay Uncle Ryder.” The three boys answer and run off to do as they’re told. 

“Hailey!! Get down here sis there’s someone here to see you.” Lane can’t help but yell for his sister. He's still smiling and looking back at his smiling boyfriend. 

“What’s all this commotion down here. Ryder!! How, what, how are you here?” 

Ryder shrugs his shoulders. With no kids present. He says, “Would you believe Santa's little elf helped me get here?” Ryder asks. 

“Little elf huh. You’ve been busy haven’t you Scott?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Hailey.” Scott’s smirking triumphantly. Pre Christmas surprise #1 accomplished. 

“Thank you for bringing our brother home.” Hailey says as she’s reached the bottom step and is hugging her older brother. She’s the youngest of the four of them. Lucas was the oldest, than Lane, than Ryder and than herself. 

With all the commotion of Ryder coming, that brings everyone else in the house out of their hidy holes. The Sullivan kids all greet their Uncle just as enthusiastically as their cousins. Even though Uncle Ryder lived in Hawaii with them, they hardly saw him. So having him here in Utah for Christmas is extra special and it’s all thanks to their Scottie. He brought their Uncle Ryder home for Christmas. Best early Christmas present yet in the kids’ opinion. There’s still one more surprise up someone’s sleeve in the Dixon household though.

* * *

Two days later, is December 23rd, the day before Christmas Eve and Mary’s really enjoying her time with Joanie and Sam’s family and his girls. His younger sister Katie is really funny and totally right up her alley. Same sense of humor. Everyone is really nice and welcoming and once Katie’s husband Jason found out who Mary’s second older brother was, he was off talking all about some of Scott’s exploits in the SEALs. 

What are the odds of Mary’s boyfriends’ sister’s husband being a SEAL that worked with Scott. Talk about a small world. Than again the SEAL community is a very small tight knit community. 

Mary really likes the Christmas traditions that Sam’s family has; they're so different from her own minimal Christmas family traditions back in Hawaii. It’s not just because of the different state and city and the Christmassy weather. Though that does make a difference Mary’s found out, for sure. 

Right now she’s bundled up in three different layers in an outdoor reindeer farm cozying up to Sam as they watch their girls pet and feed cousins and Santa’s reindeer. Buddy, Dobby, Winky, Heremey, Hoppity, Zippity, and Mary can’t remember the other names, but their similar and all rhyming names. It’s quite cute Mary thinks. 

“You cold Mary?” Sam asks as they watch Mike and Jason hold up the kids to pet the reindeer. 

“No, I’m just right. I think I’ve finally acclimated to the weather. Joanie’s loving the snow and all the new experiences. Thank you for inviting us, Sam.” 

“You’re very welcome Mary Ann, you're my first long term girlfriend in a long time. My parents love you. My mom especially.” 

“Your Mom’s so sweet, making us stockings, that was quite a surprise.” 

Sam smiling his pearly white smile at Mary. “You’re part of our family now Mary, you and Joan. As far as my mother is concerned she doesn’t usually take to first girlfriends or boyfriends well.” 

“Well than I’m honored to be here Sam. I know I was nervous to come before, never having done the whole meet the parents and siblings thing and for Christmas too that’s big.” 

“Well you and Joanie are a very important part of not only my life but my girls’ lives. They call you Aunty Mary. Though I’ve heard the girls refer to each other as siblings as sisters to their cousins. I think it’s about the cutest thing I’ve seen in a long time.” 

“You’re a sweet sweet sap of a man, Samuel Roberts.” 

“What can I say Ms. Mary Ann McGarrett you bring it out of me.” 

“What do you think the boys are doing right now?” Mary asks as she watches Joanie being picked up by Jason and lifted onto his shoulders. 

“Steve and Scott, and their better halves, I don’t know but I know there have been a surprise or two in Utah. Scott arranged for Ryder, Lane’s younger brother to fly out from Hawaii. Lane was very surprised as was his sister Hailey.” 

“That’s good, Lane’s a good older brother. That man loves his family and loves my brother. I can’t imagine what other surprises are in store for those two.” 

Sam gives Mary a quizzical look and head tilt leaning into her shoulder. “Something you know that I don’t Mary.” 

“Let’s just say I think this is going to be a Christmas to remember for all of us. Has your friend called you back about our own surprise.” 

“Yes, he has, he says we can come over Christmas Day in the afternoon after all the present opening and breakfast back home.” 

“Perfect, the girls are going to love their surprise. Joanie’ll be upset the present won’t be able to stay over at our place.” 

“Move in with me, Mary you and Joanie. You’re over at my place more often than not. Joanie loves staying over in Lia’s room and sleeping over. We can the realtor Lane used to sell his house. If fact, what do you say about putting in an offer on Lane’s old house. It has more room, well I can make it have more room. I am a contractor you know.” 

Mary turns to look Sam in the eye. “I think, I think that’s a wonderful idea. Test to see if our relationship can survive a remodel.” 

“I think we’ll be just fine, Mary. Come on let’s go join everyone else it’s almost time to head and make Gingerbread houses.” Sam says with an excited gleam in his eye. With Mary’s artistic eye there’s no way he lose the contest this year. He’s not losing to Mike again. 

“Lead the way Mr. Roberts.” Mary’s boots crunch under the snow under foot as she walks over to the reindeer paddock. 

Over in Utah, things weren’t going quite as planned on the day before Christmas Eve. Today is the day the family is supposed to go to the big Christmas forest in town and pick out their trees they’ve already picked out their ornaments, for their designated person. They’ve just had a nice lunch, and now it looks like their whole rest of their day’s plans will be ruined. They may not even have trees to put their brand new ornaments on the tree.

* * *

**1300 Hours. 23 December 2020 - Wednesday. The Dixon Residence - Front Porch. Cedar Hill, Utah.**

“Chase, Scott take the kids to the Christmas tree forest as planned. We can’t lose our reservation.” Hailey says calmly. “We’ll meet you there when we can.” 

Chase nods, as does Scott both knowing when orders have been given. These are orders. Orders given, Chase and Scott set about dividing up vehicles. “Logan you drive the van yeah. Follow your Uncle, take who you want. I trust you can make that decision.” 

You got it Scottie.” Logan turns to his siblings. “Alright all who want to ride with me let’s go.” The quads, Connor, Zach, Alex and Nick, along with Elliott and Wyatt and David, and Noah choose to go with Logan. 

Paige, Julia, Caleb, Tucker, and Parker ride in Hailey’s SUV, with Scott and Chase, Chase driving of course. Jax is in the backseat between the two younger boys, while Scott takes the front passenger seat next to Chase. 

“Daddy is Uncle Lane in trouble?” Tucker asks as they pull out of the garage and onto the street. Logan behind them in their rental van following them. 

“You know Tuck. I’m not sure who’s more in trouble your uncles or your Grandpa.” 

“They’re going to be okay right Scottie?” Paige asks. She may be fourteen and wise beyond her years. But she’s still just a kid, still just growing up in a world as a child of divorce and a gay father with a disapproved grandfather it’s hard to take. She still wants that reassurance that everything’s going to be okay. Scott honestly hopes so too. It’d been a huge surprise when Brian Sullivan the Sullivan siblings father showed up seemingly out of the blue two hours ago. 

“Yeah, we don’t want to have leave and go to a hotel you know how Dad gets.” Julia says. 

“I do know to both statements, but your Dad and your Uncle are grown men. They’ll talk to their Dad, your Grandpa like the grown men they are.” 

“Your Aunt Hailey will make sure of that girls don’t you worry. She’s quite a force to be reckoned with. Now what kind of tree do you think we should get for the main room?” 

“A big one!” Both Tucker and Caleb exclaim, they’re not worried about their Uncles and Daddy. Caleb trusts Scottie with all he has and if he says his Auntie Hailey can handle it she can handle it. He already got one Christmas wish. He doesn’t want to have to say goodbye to Uncle Ryder or his cousins. He wants to stay in his Aunt’s house and be one big family all together. 

“I second that.” Parker agrees with his brother and cousin.

“We do too.” Paige and Julia agree with their older cousin. 

“Well than that’s settled. We’ll get the biggest Christmas tree we can find and that we _all_ agree.” 

“Because it’s all for one and one for all right Uncle Chase?” Julia asks. 

“Absolutely right kiddo.” _Let’s hope my father in law has the same mentality. He really should support his sons more. It’s Christmas in two days for fuck’s sake._

* * *

Back at the Dixon residence in Cedar Hills, Hailey and pulled her brothers and father back into the house they weren’t going out just yet. Not until the three stubborn men in front of her talked. She really means talk about their feelings and make up. She knows it’s been a long long time, and the emotions are deep seeded and rooted. It won't take just one talk in one afternoon, but this’ll be a start. 

“You three are going to go down to the basement and talk. Yell, scream, shout at each other I don’t care what you do. You’re not ruining Christmas this year, not...not after what we’ve all been through this year. If you’re not back up in an hour, than I’ll think about coming down. Now Go.” Hailey orders. 

Brian Sullivan in all his silver fox glory and chiseled jawline, doesn’t dare not follow his daughters’ orders. Yes he’s 68 years old and her father, but she’s also so much like his late wife Diana that he can’t not listen. He misses his wife everyday and has missed her terribly ever since that day in the hospital, where she lost her final battle with stage four breast cancer. 

Than his oldest son, Lucas overdosing on drugs two years after was all too much for the young Brian at that time. His second oldest son Lane coming out as gay at twelve years old at the time was just too much and he reacted extremely poorly. He’s been ashamed of his actions for years, he’s come to terms with both his two sons being gay. It’s who they are. He had a long plane ride over her to think about what he’d say to the both of them. 

Downstairs in the basement, Ryder immediately goes for the mini fridge in the kitchenette and grabs a root beer, a Pepsi for himself and water for their dad. 

He gives each of them their drinks and takes a big swig from his bottle. “I don’t know where to start boys.” Brian says honestly blue eyes brimming with sincerity. Lane knows liars can detect them easily. Scott calls him the human lie detector at times. His dad’s not lying. 

“How about hi boys. I’m sorry for being such a gigantic dick and not talking to you for the past twenty years.” Ryder starts. 

“Ryder...” Lane starts slowly. He thought he’d be the one to go off on their dad, being the older one being the one with kids who have also been affected by the lack of their grandfather being in their lives.

“No Dad needs to hear this. He hurt us. Hurt you especially all the things he said. Aren’t you pissed, upset? What’s wrong with you Lane?”

“Me...maybe I’m trying to take the high road. Maybe I’ve realized it’s been almost thirty years. That’s a long time to hold a grudge to stay angry. Am I upset yes, was I hurt you bet I was. Am I getting on with my life, yes. Am I getting through the emotional turmoil that Dad guessed me, yes I am with Scott’s help.” 

Brian turns to his youngest son Ryder and looks him in his eyes, looks how much he’s grown. How much hurt he must have been harboring all these years. “Ryder I know simply saying the words I’m sorry may not be enough for you right now or if ever. I am deeply sorry for how I acted, all those years ago. It wasn’t right. I was a blind fool, love is love I see that now. Can you ever forgive me son?” 

Ryder makes like he’s thinking about it really hard, and he is. This is his thinking face, Lane can tell. “Apology noted, acceptance...pending.” Ryder says, taking a note out of Captain Williams’ book of sayings. 

“Lane, son. The day you came out to me. I was hurting still for the loss of your mother, my best friend, and for the loss of a son, your brother. I didn’t realize that I still had two perfectly loving sons, still living. I couldn’t see it. Couldn’t see past my own pain. That’s no excuse at all for how I treated you. The things I said to you, were horrible. You are my son. The day you were born, I loved you the second I saw you. I still love you like that, the way when I saw you as a little baby. You’re a grown man, a successful, highly decorated Navy sailor, a SEAL, I'm proud to call my son. Who has a very dashing boyfriend I might add.” 

“Dad!!” Ryder exclaims. 

“What just because I’m a man and was married to your loving mother, my best friend I can’t admire another man.” 

“Not my boyfriend you can’t. Dad, that’s...” Lane’s wheels are turning in his head. He’s surprised at where these wheels are turning him. It’s taking a hard left turn into the outfield here. Given the time frame his dad was born in, the grief he felt at the loss of his wife, their mother, not wanting to feel that pain, that loss ever again. No, it couldn’t be. Shit his gaydar is way off. Well damn, isn’t this a development. 

“Dad I’m just going to come out.” Lane chuckles at the phrasing. “And say it, are you or have you ever been in a gay relationship since the three us grew up and left home?” 

Brian for one, has been in several since he was about 50. He first thought it was a mid life crisis, but he was well past mid-life by that point. He found he was attracted to men, some slightly younger, but not much only a year or two and some his own at that point. 

“Hot damn Dad do you have a hot date and we don’t know about it?” Ryder asks. 

“Wait he hasn’t answered my question yet. So is that true dad are you bisexual?” 

“Yes, Lane I am. Yes Ryder, I do have a partner, someone I’ve been seeing. I didn’t think it was right to bring him to a family gathering just yet. I mean this is quite the bombshell don’t you think boys?” 

“Hell yes, we do. This is going to take some time to get used to process. Oh god no, I don’t need those images.” Lane scrunches up his face and downs half of his root beer. 

“Hey there “Mr. I have a hot and sexy boyfriend”. I don’t need images of you and Scott in my head either. I've seen those pictures on your Instagram.” 

“Those are private...” Lane retorts. 

Brian feels like he’s twenty or so years younger listening to his boys’ bicker again. It’s nice he’s sorely missed this and hopes this is the beginning of a new chapter with his boys. 

“Wait...wait back up Dad has a partner, a boyfriend?” Ryder asks for clarification. “Oh this is so unfair. What the hell do you two have that I don’t?” 

“Okay that’s it. This conversation is over. Done with tabled for later. Way later, Scott’s gonna flip his lid when hears what’s gone done. Does Hailey know?” Lane asks. 

“Yes she’s the first one I told.” Brain replies being honest. 

“Okay, let’s table this for later. We’re not done here Dad.” Lane points a finger at his dad. 

“Understood son. You boys take the lead here. I’ll follow.” 

“We’ve got reservations at a Christmas tree farm. Let’s go, Hailey’s probably listening at the top of the stairs.” Lane knows his little sister she always did like to eavesdrop.

Ten minutes later the three Sullivan siblings and their father are headed to meet up with the rest of their family to get the three perfect Christmas trees. 

That’s exactly what the McGarrett-Sullivan and Dixon families do. They’re glad they ended up in the end taking all three vehicles. They needed all three of them to tie the trees down too. Logan took the McGarrett-Sullivan tree and had it tied down to the roof of the van, Chase took the Dixon family main room tree and had it tied down to the SUV, and Hailey had Lane and Ryder with one of the workers help tie down the tree in the bed of Chase’s silver Silverado.

* * *

It takes well into late afternoon to set up all three trees once they’ve gotten them into the house. With three trees and six adults and seventeen kids, the adults all divide and concur, two adults on each tree. Chase and Ryder work the front sitting room tree with five kids, Hailey and her dad work on the main living room tree with the younger kids help along with Tristan and Logan. That leaves Scott and Lane in the basement decorating their tree, with half of their kids, and Jax keeping a watchful eye on the decorations going on the tree. Lane had had that foresight to mail and package the non breakable ornaments from home in Hawaii over to Utah. Now they won’t do this every year. But for Scott’s first Christmas, meeting Lane’s sister and essentially the rest of his family (his brother and his dad officially), Lane had thought a little comfort from home would do his boyfriend some good. 

The trees are all up and decorated, all light it up sparking bright, Scott and Lane have taken refuge as it were down in the basement several hours after dinner. Lane wanted to talk to Scott with some privacy. They’d all be together upstairs tomorrow and of course Christmas Day, but now, now Lane just wanted the two of them. Their kids were all happily entertained with movies, games, and all manner of what have you’s because of Pop-Pop. Pop-Pop is the kids name for Lane and Hailey’s dad. 

Scott and Lane are entangled together on the couch, that seems to be their primary position these past few days on any of the couches in the house. Scott’s taken his leg off in the relative privacy of the basement. He’s totally fine at home taking his leg wherever and totally comfortable. Here in his Lane’s sisters’ house he’s a bit insecure he’ll admit. Not that anyone would say anything it’s just a self image thing he guesses right now. 

The projector movie screen is playing a random Netflix movie they’ve stopped watching. “How’d the talk go with your Dad and brother? I know it’s been ages since you’ve talked to him at length.” 

“You won’t believe how the conversation turned out.” Lane says propping his elbow up on the back of the couch. 

Try me. It obviously went somewhat good right. I mean you’re not upset and we’re not leaving right?” 

“No I mean yes it went well, no I’m not upset or mad anymore. I forgave my dad long ago. I was just so tired of the silence of the hiding from my own feelings surrounding what my dad had said.” 

“What’d he say.” 

“He’s bisexual my dad, Mr. Epitome of the perfect business man of the perfect man’ in his eyes anyway is bisexual. I mean what the fuck. All these years, and he and all shit...he...” Anything further Lane is going to say is cut off by Scott’s lips smashing together his own. An impromptu make out session on the couch ensues and both are surprised neither of them fell on the floor. With all the roaming hands and lingering touches and biting and nibbling kisses. 

“That make you feel better?” 

Lane looks up into those bluy green hazel eyes of Scott’s he can’t help himself; he kisses back again, this time softer, sweeter. “Yes, much better thank you. That won’t always work.” 

“Seemed to work just than. Hmm so you’re dad said I was dashing hmmm. Anything else?” 

“No just that and Ryder and I freaked and needed brain bleach for not wanting to think of our dad in that way. We barely thought of it when she was with our mom. But him with another man. It’s not wrong of course, but...the words dad and sexy should not be said in the same sentence.” 

"Yeah they really should invent huh. Of all the things your dad could have said. I never imagined that. Though it is possible preferences change as people change and age.” 

"You think you’ll change...” Lane asks not able to look his boyfriend completely in the eyes. 

“No, I favor completely 100 percent man on man action. Dicks not chicks. You and me baby we were made for each other.” _I’ll show you just how much we were made for each, tomorrow but first I need to have a very important conversation._

“You mean, that.” 

“If you don’t think so by now Lane. after all that’s happened. I don’t know....you dick.” Scott sees the mischief look on Lane’s face. “Don’t do that, I'm trying to be serious here.” Scott huffs playfully. “Fine be that way. It’s Christmas Eve, Eve, I’m going upstairs for some eggnog you want anything?” 

“No, I’m good right here. Jax and I await your return, Sir, Scott.”

“Sir Lane. Me thinks you watch too much British TV.” Scott puts on his leg with a resounding click of the pin lock. 

“We have eggnog in the mini fridge down here why’s he going upstairs, huh Jax? Can you answer that boy?” Lane asks the German Shepherd. Jax just cocks his head and snuffles out a breath. As if to say ‘Isn’t it obvious.’ “Right of course wants to sneak a peek at the tree.”

* * *

**2000 Hours. 24 December 2020 - Thursday. Christmas Eve - Night. Dixon Residence - Living Room.**

Not surprising all three McGarrett siblings in the households where they currently reside, the households have pretty much the same universal traditions. Dinner is a light affair, with laughs and thoughts of tomorrow and what Santa will have brought in their sacks. Kids of all ages are told to shower or get in their Christmas jammies as is it for the siblings who have already opened their Christmas Day pajamas early. The kids all put on their pajamas and got all cozy by the fire, and the eldest male of the three families, Pop-Pop, Poppa Eddie, and Grandpa Dave, all read Twas the Night Before Christmas to all the assembled grandkids, their adult children and their spouses all cuddled up on couches and chairs, engrossed in the story as well. 

Brian gets his best Santa voice on deep in his throat, “But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight-

Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” Brian closes the well loved story book that’s been passed down in his families through generations. “Alright off to bed you little minions.” Brian starts, and he looks over Scott briefly with a wink. 

“But Grandpa we’re not tired yet?” Julia says. 

“Yeah Grandpa can’t we stay up a little longer it’s not even bedtime yet.” 

“Please...please....please Grandpa.” There’s a chorus and about six or seven puppy dog faces looking up at Brian. 

“Oh alright I suppose it’s okay. But when your parents say it’s time for bed it’s time for bed alright.” 

“Yes, Grandpa.” All the Sullivan and Dixon children young and old chorus. 

“Well that’s good, because I need all of your help downstairs. Chase, Ryder you guys too. We made quite the mess downstairs and we need to clean it up.” 

“You heard your Uncle boys hop to it.” Ryder says as he helps shepherd all the kids downstairs. 

“Lane can you help me find a place for Buddy the Elf?” Hailey asks after the basement door has been shut. 

“Sure thing sis.” Lane replies. “You know I think he’d look good on the mailbox next to the front sitting room tree. 

“Excellent. You go put Buddy over there. I’ve just remembered I have to bring a present up downstairs. Come on down when you’ve situated Buddy.” Hailey too makes her way downstairs in her own Christmas Eve/Day pajamas. 

Lane comes down the basement stairs and turns left into the hallway that leads to the big open area that the family uses as their theater. Also where the McGarrett-Sullivan’s own personal family is set up right in the left front corner near one of the speakers. Where it seems everyone in the whole house is down on their hands and knees looking for something. 

“It’s got to be here. I had one last Christmas Eve present I wanted to give him.” Scott is saying to no one in particular. 

“We’ll find it Dad. Don’t worry.” Tristan as he’s rooting around the left side of the tree. 

Hailey looks back briefly from her own tree searching to look at her older brother. “Oh there you are finally. What took you so long?” 

“I thought you were coming right back up, Hails. What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find it. My gift to you Lane. I know we don’t normally do Christmas Eve gifts, but I wanted to and I can’t find it. Here you have a look, your eyes are better than mine.” Scott shuffles back on knees out from under the tree.

“Okay, okay I’ll have a look. What am I looking for?” Lane asks as he’s got his head literally in the middle of the underneath the tree, he’s moving wrapped boxes aside and searching this mystery gift. 

Scott takes a deep breath and one oddly reassuring look back at Brian Sullivan and he’s on one knee speaking, clear as day. “Turn around handsome.” Scott says. Lane turns around shuffling backwards a bit and he stands up, to see Scott down on one knee holding a medium size-ish box. “Lane, the day I picked you up from the Honolulu airport ten years ago. Was the day I knew you’d be with me to stay for the long haul through it all you weren’t looking back. I was it for you. Well, you’re it for me too babe. You’re my missing puzzle piece, my partner in crime, my best friend, my secret keeper, my everything. Surrounded by just the one’s you care about most in life, and our little not so little ohana...Lane Kyle Sullivan, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth right now, will you marry me?” Scott asks and he opens the box to reveal a very nice, very expensive engagement watch.

Lane’s stunned speechless, Scott just proposed to him and he had the whole family in on it. All day probably and they never said a thing. Hailey never peeked a word. She’s a real talker especially about stuff like this. Scott’s still down one knee, and Lane realizes through all his internal ramblings he’s forgotten to answer his boyfriend.

“Yes. Yes, Scott I will marry you.” Lane answers and he doesn’t realize he's got tears in his eyes until Scott's standing and now runs a thumb across his cheek. They’re both crying but they’re cying happy tears and everyone else in the room is clapping and Jax is barking in all the excitement. 

Scott takes the watch out of the box and hands it to Lane to put on his wrist. “What you’re not going to put it on me.” Lane’s all wide smiles. 

“Nope turn it over.” Scott says and the two of them are standing close body’s pressed together. Lane does and he reads the three words engraved on the underside of the watch. “Anytime, Anyplace, Anywhere, Laney.” Scott’s eyes are brimming with new unshed happy tears as are Lane’s. “I love you, you don’t know how much. Words cannot adequately describe my love for you.”

“I love you too Scottie. I love the watch mahalo mau loa ko’u aloha.”

“Forever my love, forever.” Scott whispers back.

“Okay kiddos _now_ it's really time for bed. Go on say goodnight your uncles and dads. The faster you all get to sleep the faster Santa will come.” Brian tells the grandkids. He’s including the four McGarrett siblings in that. He knows his other grandkids from his son are McGarretts now too as are Paige and Julia, but he knows the oldest four, Tristan, Cooper, Wyatt and David lost their biological grandfather when they were young. 

“Yep Grandpa’s right kiddos hop to it scoot those butts upstairs, and dream of gumdrops and dancing sugar plum fairies.” Ryder helps ushers younger ones back upstairs leaving just Hailey and her brother and future brother in law.

Hailey doesn’t need to say anything at all, she just hugs both of them tightly and even kisses Scott on the cheek goodnight. Once Hailey’s gone back upstairs, Scott asks as they head back towards their room down here, “She means no hanky panky tonight right?”

“Unfortunately, it’s Christmas Eve, after all and you know he knows when you’ve been bad or good so be good for goodness sakes.” Lane belts out the tune of the popular Christmas song. 

“I’m marrying a Christmas dork, Jaxxy.”

“Your Christmas dork though.” Lane replies he’s yet to wipe that smile off his face as they go about their nightly routine and get into bed some fifteen minutes later.

“My Christmas dork, indeed, maybe I should get you singing lessons for your birthday.” Scott says as he wraps a possessive arm around Lane cuddles him close acting as the big spoon tonight. “Love you goodnight Laney.”

“I love you Scottie.” Lane falls asleep utterly and completely happy. Best Christmas Eve present ever.

* * *

**1015 Hours. 25 December 2020 - Friday. Christmas Day - Williams Family Residence. New Jersey.**

Steve help me clean up some of this wrapping paper? It looks like a cannon went off in here” Stella asks her older brother’s husband. 

“Sure thing Stel.” Steve’s only been married to Danny for three years and only been the Williams’ family home once before for Christmas. He feels like even after such a short time he’s already integrated into the family and the teasing and the ribbing and gives and good as he gets. He’s got the exclusive right to call Danny’s sister by their nicknames, Stel or Bridge, depending on which younger sister he’s talking to. 

“Why are you all smiley?” Stella asks as they go around the room picking up multi colored and Chrismas-y paper. Each member in the family had their own pattern of wrapping paper. So it's easier to distinguish who’s gifts are whose.

“I know something Danny doesn’t and he’s going to go ballistic when he finds out. In a good way though this is a good something.” 

“Spill it McG.” Stella tries to level the older man with a look but it doesn’t work. The only looks he’s not immune to are Danny’s and the kids.

“Sorry Stella my lips are sealed.” Steve says as he picks up wrapping paper from his own presents. 

He’d gotten a new selection of grilling equipment, new nice t-shirts Danny had said he needed nice ones so he didn’t always raid Scott’s closet. What can he say his brother likes the way he looks. Just because a person dresses a certain way and projects and certain image doesn’t mean they have to add to that stereotype. Scott had texted him late last night one simple word, YES with an heart emoji. Steve’s hearts soared for his little brother. He knew how nervous Scott was for yesterday and he wanted it all to go right. Apparently it did, the proposal went off flawlessly. Now Steve gets to be the best man at his brother’s wedding. Sometime in the near future. He can’t wait for Scott to call and tell them. Of course it’ll be under the guise of calling to see how their Christmas morning went. There’s also another reason Steve wants to call: he wants to make sure his brother’s last present gets to them safely and intact. 

This is turning out to be a great Christmas so far, Nahele’s been fully welcomed into the extended Williams’ family, Stella announced earlier this morning her and her boyfriend David a respiratory therapist at the hospital where Stella works are engaged and getting married, sometime next year probably in October. 

To see how the year started and how it progressed it seemed like there was no end in sight for all the bad stuff happening. Travel restrictions were lifted and social gathering rules were lifted in Hawaii and in other states across the U.S. as well. Even though some people were still being cautious and not doing big family get-togethers this year. Well the McGarrett-Williams family were an exception to that rule. They were flying whether or not others thought they shouldn’t. Clara needed to physically see and touch and feel that her baby boy Daniel was okay and in one piece. Mostly. Even though Danny’s the eldest Williams’ child Clara will always see all her children as her little babies it’s what a mother does. Not that Steve has a recollection of that with Doris. Neither do Marry and Scott really. She’d probably said it once or twice, but they don’t remember her being altogether too motherly when they were kids. 

Enough about her it’s just about time to call Scott and Mary. With the two time difference between Jersey and Utah, they figured call now would be perfect. It’s just gone past 8 in the morning in Utah they should be finished unwrapping presents now. 

With the living room cleared Steve calls for Danny and the kids to come in. The rest of the Williams clan grandkids are all outside playing in the backyard in the snow.

* * *

**0815 Hours. 25 December 2020 - Friday. Christmas Day - Dixon Residence - Living Room.**

“Wow 23 stockings opened, and quadrupled the present overload. You think we went a little overboard this year?” Lane asks his fiance. Scott proposed last night Christmas Eve and he’s still reeling from it, the first thing he did this morning after the mild make out session downstairs is put on his new watch. He loves it, it’s fancy and elegant and just so perfect. He loves the engraving Scott choice. It’s got a double meaning as well something known only to them. 

“Nah that was a collective overload, we barely even made a dent in the kids’ presents this year. With Tristan and Cooper being here they knew that was their big present.” Scott tells Lane who's got this gigantic grin on his face and he hasn’t lost it since last night. 

“Plus they wouldn’t be able to take the presents they did get from us, siblings, uncles, aunt, and cousins with them.” Lane adds on. 

“So true, this has been a great Christmas morning, one I think I’ll remember for a long time to come. How about you?” 

“Oh definitely baby.” Lane’s laptop starts ringing with an incoming FaceTime call from Steve. “Kids, get down here. You’re Uncle Steve and Aunt Mary want to talk to you...” Lane bellows from the couch. Oddly enough that’s enough to get all nine of their kids back downstairs. 

They’d all pretty much thanked the adults and their siblings for their presents and than hurried off to play their new video games or Lego sets. The phones Danny, Steve, Scott, Lane, Mary and Sam decided to get the younger kids were a huge hit and a big surprise. They’d also told them that it’s a big responsibility and that they weren’t toys. Even Caleb and Joanie knew that as did Lana and Lia. in the world they live in their little bubble back in Hawaii they’re not like most kids or most families. So getting them phones with a special panic button that Simon installed in the phones was a must. They weren’t going to go through anymore kidnappings or hostage leverage situations if they could help it. 

Steve’s face pops up on Lane’s laptop. He's clearly sitting on the couch in the Williams’ family living room, with Danny right next to him. Charlie, Nahele and Grace seated around their dads. 

“Aloha, guys, kids Mele Kelemaka.” Steve greets his brother and Lane. “Oh hang on Mary’s trying to join the call.” Steve hits the accept button and now the screen is split in two even halves. One of Scott and Lane, their kids and one of Mary, Sam and their girls. “Mele Kalimaka Mare, Sam, girls how’s your morning gone.” 

“Great, we just had a late brunch ordered in and it was delicious. I'm stuffed. I don’t think I’ll need to eat til New Years” Mary jokes. 

“Girls why don’t you say thank you Uncle Steve and Danny for your gifts.” 

“Thank you Uncle Steve, and Danny.” Lana, Lexi, Lia and Joanie chorus through the connection. 

“I’m glad they liked them.” Danny says talking about the phones. It had been Danny and Lane who convinced Sam and Mary to get three older girls phones, and to get Lia a smart watch with calling capabilities. 

“They love them very much, it was a huge surprise when they opened them last.” 

“Speaking of surprises, is there anything you want to tell us Lane?” Steve asks over the connection. 

Lane can’t help but grin and lift up his right wrist with his new engagements sitting on his wrist. “Scott proposed to me last night. We’re engaged and going to get married!!” Lane exclaims excitedly. 

“What! Mazol Tov. Congratulations Lane you’ve officially joined the McGarrett crazy train. All aboard.” Danny says in jest. Lane knows the other man is joking. They both love their significant others more than they can ever explain in words truly and Lane can’t wait to get started on the wedding planning when they get home. Or tell the rest of their former NCIS teammates back home, he knows they'll support him and Scott completely. No doubt the females on their team will love 'helping' plan the wedding or give ideas. 

“Congratulations Lane we’re some happy for you two.” Sam congratulates the couple. 

“Thank you everyone it was a total surprise I don’t know how these munchkins kept it a secret all day but they did.” 

“Hey we're not munchkins Dad. I’m fourteen.” Paige complains though with a smile.

“And we’re fifteen Sully.” David and Wyatt call out in unison. 

“Sorry sorry but still it was the best surprise of the night last night. I’ll treasure it forever with the GoPro camera footage their Uncle Chase made. Caught it all on camera.” 

“That’s great, did you kids have a good Christmas morning?” Mary asks her nieces and nephews over in Utah. 

“We did Auntie Mary. We got everything we wanted, and more.” Caleb tells his aunt. 

“That’s great to hear, Caleb.” Mary says. “Were there any other surprises?” 

“No, oh our Uncle Ryder showed up two days before Christmas that was cool wasn’t it Eli?” 

“It was we hadn’t seen him in a long time.” Elliott replies. Just than the doorbell rings. 

“Scott I think you should go see who’s at the door.” 

“Hey hey just because you’re thousands of miles of way doesn’t mean you get to boss me around, Steven it’s Christmas.” Scott grumbles, but gets off the couch and walks out of view of the camera. Scott opens the front door and there’s a large and tall present wrapped in a green and red wrapping paper with a large bow wrapped on top. There’s a note on the front of the box. 

The notes read, ‘I’ll be home for Christmas’ it’s not signed. The note also says ‘Push Me Over’

“Push me over what...” Scott does as the note says and pushes the box over to the left and let’s it fall on the porch, to reveal Jake. Jake is their son who’s supposed to be in California doing SEAL qualification training. 

“Merry Christmas Dad.” Jake exclaims his cheeks rosy pink from the cold he’s dressed in his military issue winter gear, and he’s got a small overnight bag with him that holds toiletries and a change of clothes for tomorrow. 

“Jake you’re here. You’re really here.” Scott throws his arms around his son and hugs him tight, happy tears streaming down his face. This is better than any other Christmas present he could’ve asked for. For his whole family to be complete to be together. 

“I am Dad. I’m here for the day and all of tomorrow I’m all your guys’” 

“How?” Scott asks as he pulls back from hugging his son and he looks good, healthy, and looks like he’s definitely gained some muscle over the last ten months. 

“I’ll tell you inside it’s cold out here.” Jake rubs his arms over his gortex green OCP winter jacket. Scott leads Jake into the house and closes the door behind him. 

“Who was at the door Scott?” Lane asks as he gets up thankfully not with the laptop in his hands. The kids following him. 

“Jake!!!!” All Jake’s siblings scream and exclaim in excitement and some in tears at seeing their older and younger brother depending on who you're looking at. Tristan’s got a tear or two in his eye as does Cooper. This must be like what all those military homecoming videos felt like. For older or younger siblings surprising other siblings. This is _the_ best Christmas surprise ever, hands down. 

Jake’s bombarded by his siblings all clammering to hug him and asking him questions, mostly Caleb. It’s cute and sweet and heartwarming. Chase is at the top of the stairs filming the whole thing on the GoPro camera. 

“Okay, everyone I think we should let Jake breath and let Sully get in a hug too yeah?” Scott asks, and the kids all back off and let their other Dad hug Jake. Lane’s crying again, a lot of tears and emotions in the past twenty four hours. 

“I’m glad you’re here Jake. We’ve all missed you.” Lane says into his son’s neck. 

“Missed you too Sully, and everyone else. Only one more month to go and than I graduate. I earn my trident.” 

“One month we can handle that right Scott?” Lane asks looking back over at his fiance, his soon to be husband well in like a year probably. Still he’s engaged they’re engaged and he can’t stop thinking about it. 

“Hello, hello hey are you guys coming back?” Danny calls from Lane’s computer. 

“Oh shoot we kind of left your Uncles and Aunt hanging let’s go say hi.” Than the family of twelve with Jax heads back to the living room. Lane’s sister and brother and father had made themselves scarce for a couple hours to give their older brother and son some privacy to talk to their other family members. 

Everyone goes running back into the living room. “Hey guys sorry we left yah.” Scott says. “We just received the best Christmas present ever did we?” 

“Yes, we did.” All the nine siblings exclaim. 

“Who do we have to thank?” Lane asks. 

“I pulled some strings over at Coronado. The Commander owed me a favor and I said if he ever owed me anything it was to give my little brother and his partner their son for Christmas.” 

“Well I’ll have to send the Commander a special thank you. And thank you Steve. Our Christmas wouldn’t be complete without you Jake.” 

“You’re welcome bro, hey Jake do you know your dads have some news to share with you.” Steve tells his nephew. 

“Yeah what’s that Dads?” Jake ask he’s taken off his jacket and boots and is in his long thermal long sleeve and his BDU pants. He’ll change later when they go out. 

“We’re engaged.” Lane shows us his watch to his son. 

“We’re getting married. I popped the question last night. Laney here had no clue what was up at all. You have to watch the footage Chase caught of the proposal. It's great.” 

That’s the first thing on my list after I shower.” 

“So..who's had a great Christmas so far?” 

There’s a chorus of me’s and we have’s. “Well I think the only thing that would make it better is if we let Jake here open his presents. And take that complete family photo.” 

Hailey appears out of nowhere, really she was waiting on the stairs with the gift, from under her brother’s tree. Everyone’s still dressed in their matching We Are Family red and green Christmas pajamas. “Here you go Jake, the bathroom’s just down the hall.” Hailey tells the young sailor. She can’t believe the boy’s only a year older than her Noah. He’s so tall and mature looking. She’s got three soon to be future nephews who are serving in the military. Well they’re all in various stages of training right now, but still they get paid. She can’t be any prouder than if they were her own sons. 

Jake comes back out five minutes later in his own matching We Are Family Christmas pajamas. 

“Hey guys we’re going to say aloha and catch up with you all in a couple of days okay.” Danny says.

“Yeah, we’ll see you next Saturday.” Mary tells her older brother Scott. Next Saturday the 2nd of January they’d all be flying back home to Hawaii. For now they’d all still enjoy the time with their loved ones and kids and their extended families. 

“See you next Saturday.” Lane and Scott wave goodbye and the kids all call out similar goodbyes. 

“Okay everyone get in front of the tree and say, ohana.” Hailey’s got Chase’s good camera out to take the picture. That’ll be getting framed and be one last surprise gift before the newly engaged couple go home next week with their kids. Hailey and Chase’s gift to Scott and Lane was a three day two nights stay in one of Park City’s cabins up in the mountains. Three days and two nights just to themselves well and Jax, but he isn’t really going to change much of what they do Hailey sure of that. 

“Ohana!!” All thirteen members of the McGarrett-Sullivan family smile at the camera, Jax right down in front in between Caleb and Elliott in his own doggie version of the hoomans We Are Family pajamas. 

Christmas 2020, is definitely one for the books one all three McGarrett siblings, will remember for years to come.

* * *

The next few days pass in a blur for Scott and Lane, but happily there’s a lot of fun stuff we get to do’ kind of blur way. The day after Christmas, is Boxing Day in the UK, Australia and few other countries and even states in the U.S. like Texas. That’s why the Dixon family celebrates Boxing Day like a second Christmas Day. In their family it really kind of is. It’s a day that they all get together with Chase’s side of the family and exchange gifts with them. While the Dixon's do that, and have their family time, all ten McGarrett-Sullivan siblings are out on the town. Okay not really totally. Logan’s playing tour guide to his brothers who have never been to Utah or seen any of the sights. It’s a sibling day, Caleb tells Scott and Lane no parents allowed.

This is all said in playful jest and their youngest is smiling ear to ear at having the last of his big brothers home even if it is for one day. One day can mean a lot to a kid. It’s all about the memories they make together as siblings. So the time’s a part don’t seem so bad. 

Scott and Lane are have their rental Mercedes dropped by the house. It’s not a Mustang or Lambo, but neither of those equally flashy vehicles would fit them and Jax in so. Mercedes will have to do. And it’s all being paid for by Hailey and Chase so they’re grateful and gracious towards them. That they’ll take their large brood on for three days and two nights without them. 

Lane says this’ll be practice for their honeymoon. “Whoa slow down there turbo. Let’s get us married first, yeah. Than we can honeymoon.” Scott had laughed from the passenger seat as they both waved to their kids in the driveway. 

The second day of Scott and Lane’s little surprise getaway. Scott surprises Lane with a tattoo parlor appointment for one of the only two tattoo parlors still open amidst COVID. Because Lane’s called Scott a possessive bastard more than once and Scott’s not denying it, to represent their engagement, they get matching infinity band ring tattoos on their ring fingers. Just under that band they get each other’s first initial. Scott’s gets an L in cursive font and Lane gets an S. Than after those initial tattoos they each get another tattoo that symbolizes their family unit. The tattoo the two had decided on were their kids first letter initials in birth order on their right wrists. So L, T, J, C, were a first line, then W, D, P, were a second line then E, J, C were the third and last line. It kind of looked when an upside down pyramid when they traced around the letters of the tattoo on their wrists. 

Scott gets one last tattoo for now, a third tattoo that Lane just about melts over at gushy-ness of it but it sweet and cements their bond. That is Scott and Jax’s bond as a handler and service dog team. Scott gets a tattoo in black ink of his left hand palm up and lying inside his palm Jax’s left from paw and Scott’s left thumb enclosed over Jax’s paw. He got that tattoo placed on his left forearm. It’s like their holding hands or Scott is handling Jax’s paw. Scott also puts the date under the tattoo that he received Jax, back in October of last year. 10/27/19. They’ll always have each other’s back even when Lane isn’t there. Lane knows that and is grateful for that, that Scott has Jax as that added support. 

They leave the tattoo parlor later that Sunday afternoon with bandages over their tattoos and instructions for care. The tattoo parlor’s owner is a really chill guy and so was the employee that did Lane’s two tattoos. The owner loved seeing Jax’s focus and dedication to Scott. He said he’d never seen a dog sit so still. He’d never had a service dog team in his shop before, but he’ll definitely be welcome to have those two back next time there in town. 

That night Scott and Lane have a nice dinner that Lane prepared for them all by himself. Okay, Lane’s not such a great cook as Scott is and he knows that. Scott saw the takeout containers and dishes from one of the local restaurants. Scott doesn’t say anything about the containers. That’s what marriage is, that’s what being together means, it means taking your partner's faults for what they are and not rubbing them in their faces. 

The dessert though that is handmade by both Scott and Lane, they make that dessert in nothing but their boxers. Because they can, they have a whole cabin to themselves to do whatever they want. That’s something they haven’t had the chance to do yet and they’re relishing every moment of their time together. 

Things get a little messy with the cake batter, but all the more fun to clean up after, though. They made a little mini cake for just the two of the chocolate raspberry with chocolate mousse. It’s decadent and delicious and so something they’ll be making again when they get home. 

Later that night after their what is second or third round of hot sex, they settle down on the bed under the covers. Jax lying at the foot of the bed close to both his hooman and his hooman partner. That night there are no seizures, no nightmares, no disturbances of any kind. Just peaceful sleep for the two of them, cuddling up together the whole night. Even though the cabin is set to a toasty 77 degrees throughout. 

Before Lane and Scott know it they’re pulling back up to the front of Hailey’s house and parking the Mercedes on December 28th. They’re little mini vacay within their vacay is over and it’s back to reality. Jake’s gone back to SQT in Coronado. He’d left that same night he and Lane left for their cabin. Their vacation is coming to an end soon. They’ve got four more days and nights here in Utah, including Logan’s 21st birthday. So that should be fun, than it’s back to reality, reality, work and school, what Scott promised Lane the first thing they’d do when they got back to Hawaii. 

Speaking of cabin’s though Lane and Scott are in Hailey’s kitchen with Lane’s laptop open to FaceTime and are talking to Sam, Mary, Steve and Danny. About a cabin they saw for sale on their up to their own rental. 

“Wait wait so let me get this straight you want to buy this cabin. And what, use it as a vacation home?” Danny asks Lane.

“Yes Danny we do I mean think about for a second. Where do people from Hawaii vacation?

I’m sure they can vacation all over.” Danny says as he and Steve are also in his parents’ kitchen talking. 

“Wouldn’t you like to have a place that’s like Jersey weather wise and not have to stay at your parents’ place all the time. No offense to your parents. I”m sure they’re place is great and has many memories for you, but wouldn’t you like a whole wing or section of a house to yourself? Well your family at least.” 

“What Scott’s getting at is that we’d like to offer both of you. Sam and Mary, Steve and Danny buy a share in the cabin?” 

“We called the guy selling the cabin already and we were able to see the inside of it. It has a real log cabin style feel to it. I love it and the kitchen Danny you’ll love it too. Mary’s there’s a claw foot tub in one of the bathrooms, and Jacuzzi big enough for six adults.” 

“Okay I’m sold. It would be a nice change from Hawaii’s weather, and I hear the skiing scene in Utah is epic.” Sam says. “What do you think, Mare?” 

“We could even offer to add additions to the already existing wings. So that each of our nuclear families have their own private wings, yet we can still come together in the main living area and dining room.” 

“And the views you guys, at night are the most beautiful and picturesque views I’ve seen in a long time and I’ve seen starry nights in a lot of different places.” Scott says. 

“We’ll think about it okay guys. It sounds like a great idea. We could use a place to get away to that isn’t all sunshine and possible heat casualties. Don’t you think babe?” Danny asks Steve. He can see his husband’s wheels turning in his head. He wants this already. 

“When do you need an answer by?” Sam asks. 

“How about the day before New Year’s Eve, once we have your answer we can call the seller. And tell him yay or nay.” Lane says.

“Sounds great.” Sam replies. “Mike, Jason and I have some planning to do.” There’s a ‘Yo, Sammy boy’ in the background. “That’s my cue to cue to go.” Sam gets up from his seat at the table at his brother and brother in law’s beckoning bellow. 

“The cabin’s nice huh how nice are we talking?” 

“Fabulous especially the floor to ceiling windows, the woodworkings. The kitchen, the fireplaces.” Scott lists off to his sister. 

“I’ll definitely talk to Sam some more and we’ll get back to guys. Love you guys. I’m being summoned by Sam’s nieces for a beauty day makeover.” 

“Have fun with that Sis.” Danny says to Mary and Mary smiles back at Danny at calling her Sis. It’s the same with Lane. He calls her sis or Mare bear sometimes too. Those two men have known her as long as they’ve known Steve, so ten years. Even though Mary hadn’t been there for everything in her brother’s lives these two men have and she’s glad they were. She’s about to have another brother in law soon with Scott and Lane being engaged now. 

“Yeah Mare have fun with that.” Steve replies. A ‘Dad and Uncle D is called out from the background of the Williams’ kitchen. 

“Looks like we’ve been summoned as well. See you guys next Saturday.” 

“Yeah see you guys next Saturday. Happy New Year in advance.” 

“Same to you guys. Here’s hoping for a better 2021.” 

“Here here.” The connection ends on Scott and Lane’s end. Paige and Julia come running into the kitchen from upstairs. 

“Dad, Scottie, we need you two for a game of freeze tag. Grandpa’s sitting out playing referee.” Paige tells the two men as Scott closes Lane’s laptop.

“Yeah it’s Army v.s. Navy.” Julia says.

“Ah a classic finally. Come on Scott let’s go kick some Army tail. Jax you come play referee too. Help Gramps.” Lane gets a woof of agreement back in response. 

“You heard your Dad let’s go kick some Army butt.” Scott whoops just as excited as the kids. He loves any competitive game and so does Lane. 

The rest of the week passes in much the same way, snowball fights, sledding races, snowboarding, hockey games, playing them and watching on T.V. for all three households. Enjoying each other’s company and the extended loving families they’ve found themselves enveloped in. before they all know it, it’s New Year’s Eve.

* * *

**1730 Hours. 31 December 2020 - Thursday. New Year’s Eve - Walker Residence. Philadelphia, PA.**

“Have a nice night you two. Stay warm there are extra blankets in the closet, hall closet Katie says.” Linda Roberts tells her oldest son and Mary. For a 60 year old to have has much energy as she does Mary can only hope to be this fit and young looking when she’s Linda’s age. 

“We will Mom. We just don’t feel like all the hustle and bustle of the festival tonight. You and the kids have fun. Oh and tell Katie to bring back some treats.” Sam asks his Mom.

“I will Sam now Mom come on leave them be. We’re going to be late.” Katie tries to usher her mother out of the door. 

“He may be 38 years old but he’s still my little Sammy.” Linda all bundled up in her coat and long boots and hat winks at Mary. Mary blushes at Sam’s mom’s unintended innuendo. 

Gramma let’s go. We don’t wanna miss the parade.” One of Sam’s nephews says. Mary thinks it’s Caden or it could be Christopher. They’re Katie’s identical twin boys. Mary has identical twin nephews in Wyatt and David but they don’t dress alike anymore. These boys do, it’s hard to distinguish who’s who just yet but their voices alone. 

“Oh yes Grammy’s coming Chris. Bye Mary Bye Sam, don’t wait up, we’ll be back after 1 most likely with the way your brother Michael drives Sam.” 

“Bye Mom don’t let Dad drink too much. You know how he gets, when he’s tipsy.” 

“I do indeed alright I’m off before the children start rioting.” Linda waves one last time from the stoop as she gets one of three vehicles headed towards the festival. Sam closes the door behind his loving endearing mother and breathes a heavy sigh and leans against the front door. 

Finally they’re alone, the house seems so quiet without all the kids shrieking and yelling and all the laughter from all of them over the last two weeks. Tomorrow is their last full day in Philadelphia. When Sam could get away from his lovable adoring family he showed Mary and Joanie around Philly with his girls and showed them some of his old haunts as a kid and some of the fun places they’d go as a family as kids. Right now Sam’s not thinking about their impending trip home. He’s thinking about a small velvet box that’s been burning a hole in his pocket since they all left Hawaii over a week ago. 

Before they’d left Hawaii, Sam went over to Scott and Lane’s, where Steve and Danny were conveniently having a guys’ night in. He’d been nervous to come over, he hadn’t ever done this before. Ask a girlfriends’ male relative in this case Mary’s four brothers, for their permission to marry their sister. He’d gotten through awkward for part; it was his nervousness mostly. Mary Ann is the first woman he’s liked, no loved enough wholly and truly in a long time. He felt this instant connection to Mary when they’d met back at that back to school picnic in July. Things had slowly blossomed from there. After he’d gotten the brothers blessings he’d asked all four girls how they’d feel about joining each other’s families. How Joanie would feel to have him as her Daddy and to have Mary be his girls’ adoptive Mom. 

Mary would never replace his sister in law Molly the same way Sam knows he himself could never truly nor would he ever want to replace his brother in his nieces hearts. They’ve become his daughters over the three years he’s had them. He wants to marry Mary because she’s his best friend, in all the right ways. She is sweet, funny, has a wicked sense of humor, a bit of potty mouthy at times but what can Sam expect she’s got three SEALs for brothers and one New Jersey born and bred cop for a pseudo brother. Sam’s no saint either; he grew up the oldest of four kids. What Sam likes most about Mary is that she’s not a damsel in distress, she knows how to look out for herself and those she loves. There are so many more things Sam loves about this gorgeous blonde woman now sitting beside him on the couch all cozied up by the fire. 

They’ve decided to binge watch as many New Year’s Eve themed movies as they can until the big countdown begins. Usually the movies are romantic and end in the man and woman falling in love or even going as far as to get married in the movie. Sam hopes it’s not too on the nose. Hopes Mary’s still surprised and isn’t suspecting the whole thing. 

Sam and Mary have just finished their fourth straight New Year’s Eve movie, and the countdown to midnight is going to begin. Sam’s really set the comfy cozy romantic mood all the lights are out, except for a few candles, real ones, Sam found and had lit those for a light source. Having a real fire source around kids under seven is apparently dangerous, according to his sister. He knows this he has three hopefully soon to be four daughters with Joanie’s adoption coming at the start of the new year as well as his girls’ adoption by Mary.

“That was a good movie don’t Sam. Even though you gave me crap for that one. I chose that one you want to choose the next one while I hit the ladies room really quick.” 

“Sure thing sweetie.” Sam leans in for a quick kiss and Mary obliges him with a kiss before she heads to the downstairs bathroom. 

Sam puts his plan into action. He goes to get the champagne from the fridge where it’s been chilling as well as the sweet treats he knows Mary loves and puts in a little hidden space by the couch. He puts the champagne in plain view on the coffee table, there’s nothing suspicious about a champagne bucket after all it’s New Year’s Eve, and the countdown. There's going to be a little celebration heading into the New Year, more than one. 

When Mary comes back from the bathroom she resettles herself on the couch, with a throw blanket and cuddles into Sam’s expansive chest and warm body. “Just in time Mary the countdown’s about to begin.” Sam tells Mary. The TV’s on, but it’s on very low, just above audible. 

They both countdown with the remote announcer on the TV. It’s a virtual countdown since there’s no big New Year’s Eve countdown in Time Square this year. That’d just to stupid and irresponsible. 

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5... Sam rolls a thumb over the black velvet box in his left pants pocket. 

4...

3... Mary’s looking attentively at the TV, her hair a soft glow in the light of of candle flames

2...

1... Sam takes Mary’s left hand in his right one looking into the hazel green eyes he’s come to love so much. 

The ball drops, on the TV screen and 2021 in large font flashes across the screen and fireworks are going off on the TV. 

Sam takes out the ring box from his pocket opening it and getting one knee on the floor next to the couch. “Mary Ann McGarrett, I want you to grow old with me, the best years of our lives are yet to be, will you spend the rest of your life with me?” 

Mary covers her mouth with her hands in shock. She’s got tears in her eyes. “Oh Sam, such romance and poetry too. Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you, Samuel.” Mary brings Sam in for a searing hot passionate kiss. Sam takes it all in; he loves every inch of this woman in front of him right now. Sam pulls back first. 

“Champagne, my lady?” Sam asks as he’s already pulling out two glass champagne flutes. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Mary answers absolutely giddy with excitement this is her dream. She never thought her dream as a little girl would come true. Get married, have kids, have that nice simple life. She’s already got half of it and she loves every moment of it. She’s glad she’s going to get to spend the rest of her life with Sam, the handsome, compassionate, loyal and dedicated Samuel Roberts. This is the best New Year’s Eve celebration she could have hope for. Now neither Mary nor Sam can wait to see what the New Year holds for them and their girls. 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy holidays and here's to hopefully happy and better 2021. Comments and kudos are always appreciated but not necessary I love hearing what you all my readers think even the guests.


	5. Chapter 4 New Year New Surprises New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January the new year is full of surprises and a few new arrivals to families and the island. Logan’s 21st birthday bash in Utah goes off without a hitch. Scott's gets some surprising news about his health. The end of the month brings about the completion of Jake’s SEAL Qualification Training. Does he earn his coveted Trident like the McGarrett Men before him? His journey into the Elite Brotherhood of SEALs is far from over though. Life's continues on back home in Oahu and so does his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a Happy New Year and here's to hoping for a whole new and better 2021. Here's a brand new chapter, in the New Year, see what surprises await them. 
> 
> There are also medical diagnosis' in this chapter pertaining to Scott. I did my research as best as I could to my own knowledge but if someone out there knows something or see something wrong. Please feel free to kindly comment it in the comment section.

* * *

**1200 Hours. 1 January 2021. Dixon Residence - Kitchen, Logan’s 21st Birthday. Cedar Hills, Utah.**

The day after New Year’s Eve, usually has at least one adult hungover from drinking the night before. At least that’s how Scott remembers New Year’s Eve’s past. That hasn’t happened in oh say twenty years. No today January 1st 2021, all six adults are completely sober which is a good thing. The only one that has the privilege of drinking today if he so chooses is Logan, turning 21 today. Scott and Lane had had a talk earlier this morning if he wanted to drink or not or even try a beer, Logan politely declined his dads offer. 

That had been that Scott nor Lane pushed Logan into drinking. Their 21st’s and Logan’s now today are two different times. Lane and Scott were both established as young SEALs when they turned 21 and got stupidly drunk with their buddies. Logan’s here in his Aunt’s house and they’re about to sit down to Logan’s birthday lunch from 7 Brothers, the one burger joint that they have in Utah that they also have back home in Hawaii. 

Everyone is sitting at the long table in the kitchen, tucking into their burgers or salads. His aunt is the one who orders a salad. Whiele everyone ordered at least one or two or three of every burger on the menu to feed all twenty two of them. They even threw in three plain burger patties for Jax when Scott asked when he ordered their large order over the phone. 

“Well I don’t know about you guys but I’m stuffed. I think that burger was bigger than my head.” Ryder exclaims as he pats his stomach and looks at his empty plate. Where his burger and fries used to be. 

“Me too Uncle Ryder, but that burger was so good.” Connor draws out the word good. 

“Great choice for lunch Logan, what’s for dinner?” Parker asks. 

“Bottomless pits the lot of you.” Hailey tells her sons a fond smile on her face.

“What, we’re growing boys mom that what you always say.” Nick replies back he’s wearing one of his favorite shirts, it’s from their last vacation to Jackson Hole, Wyoming. 

Actually all the quads are wearing their t-shirts from Jackson Hole, Wyoming just in different colors. A regular vacation spot for their family. The Dixons love to travel and they’ve been to quite a few places as a large family. They do that sometimes even though they’re fourteen now they dress somewhat alike sometimes. Sometimes on purpose sometimes by accident. Sometimes, one or two of them argue and tell the others to change their shirts or outfits for the day, if one of them had on an outfit they liked first. 

“I don’t know about dinner Parker, but I do know I’d like donuts to be a part of dessert.” Logan tells his younger cousin. 

Then of course because Logan says he doesn’t what he wants everyone starts throwing suggestions at him the whole rest of the day after lunch. Logan decided for a very chill and low key Zoom birthday with some of his friends back in Hawaii. They also added in Nahele on the Zoom call who was in Jersey. His dads and his aunt and uncle let him take over the basement for a few hours with his friends and his brothers Tristan, Cooper and his cousins Noah. 

The four of them played video games with Nahele and Logan’s friends over the Zoom call, and they talked and laughed and just generally hung out for three hours. Before they all know it, Hailey is calling them all back up for Logan’s surprise birthday dinner at 6pm. Since Logan had said he couldn’t decide, he told the rest of his family that he wanted to be surprised. He had faith and trust in them that they’d pick something he’d like. At least he hoped they did. What he didn’t know was that the six adults were the ultimate deciding factor to overrule some of the younger kids' decisions. 

“Have to sign off now, guys, Nahele it was a blast hang out with you all thanks for an awesome birthday.” Logan tells his friends and his cousin Nahele. 

“Happy birthday Logan, hope 21 is a great one.” One of Logan’s friends Shauna says.

“Thanks I’m sure it will be. We gotta go being called up for dinner. Aloha.” Logan throws a shaka over the screen as his friends disconnect from the Zoom call one by one. 

“You know what I just realized guys.” Cooper says as they all head back upstairs. 

“What’s that Coop?” Logan asks. 

“We’re all headed home tomorrow and we have to pack.” Cooper says.

“Shit bro you’re right bye bye civvies hello BDU’s well at least we have a few days back home before we ship out to our advanced training. When do you leave?” Tristan asks. 

“January 6th you?” 

“Same.” Tristan replies. 

“I think Dad went out and bought two extra suitcases for you guys. I don’t think either Dad or Scottie remembered how many presents we’d all have to be lugging back with us.” Logan reminds his brothers. 

“Well there’s that covered at least.” Tristan comments with a light sigh. Don’t get him wrong he’s happy to go back and begin his advanced training he wants to. He just wishes he had more than four days at home. Guess he’ll just have to get used to it. After so many years at home on the island, it’s taken a bit of an adjustment. He’ll get used to all this travel back and forth eventually. Travel is part of the reason he wanted to enlist in the Navy anyway. 

“Are you both excited to go to your advanced training at least?” Noah asks genuinely interested in the older boys’ answers. “I mean parachute rigger, Coop that’s pretty cool right. You get to get jump qualified with the parachutes you pack.” 

“I am, but you know I’m not doing it to be cool right or the prestige of being an Airborne soldier?” 

“I know, I’m actually in Army ROTC at my college. I am not going to be an officer. I just know it’ll look good to employers in the long run.” Noah tells Cooper. 

“I am excited actually.” Tristan reveals. “I know the training’ll be tough. I mean they don’t call it advanced training for nothing. I’m going to aircrew candidate school first in Florida.” 

“Florida man. Lucky now I am jealous. You’ll be in Florida in pools, training and I’ll be at Fort Lee, Virignia freezing my balls off.”

* * *

Cooper comes through the basement door first just at the tail end of his sentence. “Who’s freezing what off now?” Lane asks, raising an eyebrow at his son. 

“Nothing Dad.” Logan covers for Cooper. “So who’s hungry I know I am. What’s for dinner?” 

Ryder steps aside from the table in a flourish of movement and with a ta da position. “Cafe Rio! Logan Sullivan-McGarrett come on down.” 

“We all wanted something different and choices we could choose so we settled on Cafe Rio.” Brian tells his grandson. 

“Awesome I love Cafe Rio.” Logan says. Chase starts to divy up everyone’s orders and passes them around like an assembly line as everyone comes to sit down at the table to eat. 

Much like lunch there’s conversation and laughter over great food and talks surprisingly about the new year. That’s not such a surprise really, 2020 has been a year a lot of them want to forget especially with half of the members at the table actually having contracted COVID though mild causes at one point earlier on in the year. Not only had Scott and Lane contracted it back in March, but the whole Dixon family had contracted it back in May, very mild cases yet it a very trying time for all of them. It brought them all closer together as a family. 

Needless to say everyone is looking forward to the new year and what it'll bring. Logan opens up his few presents after dinner. Logan had said he didn’t need or want any presents this year the trip out here to Utah was present enough. 

“Oh ho ho I this is really funny TJ, Coop. I’m guessing this is a gift from Jake too.” Logan unwraps the rectangular shaped gift. He shows the gift, a book, a cookbook for young men. 

“Guilty as charged.” Cooper grins at his older brother. “Hey if we’re going to be stuck on MRE’s and chow hall food. You might as well get in good with Dad and learn how to cook good food. This’ll help.” 

“Yeah at least we didn’t get you the Naked Roommate book we were looking at.” TJ says. 

“Oh man I saw that in the bookstore flipped through it. Glad I didn’t go full time at a four year. All that’s in that book is true isn’t Noah?” Logan turns to his younger cousin who’s just finished his first semester at Utah University. 

“Oh yeah. My dad got that book for me, as a going away gift when I started college so true. What’s in that book.” Noah replies. David leans over and whispers something to the older boy. Noah nods back grinning. 

“You two have got at least three years left before you go to college. I don’t want you two getting any ideas. Enjoy the time you have as high schoolers right now.” Scott warns. 

“But Dad...” Wyatt whines.

“Wyatt Daniel, do not start with me right now.” Scott’s tone is warning his eyes narrowed at his son. His son who always liked to push buttons and push boundaries ever since he was a toddler. 

Wyatt grumbles, and throws his back on the couch in a huff crossing his arms. _Ah teenagers and here I thought Paige was the one with mood swings._

Logan opens three more big ticket item birthday presents from his dads, his uncle Ryder and Chase, and his aunt Hailey . He gets a multipurpose gadget charging station from his Uncle Ryder. Along with new BOSE noise canceling headphones from Chase, and a new gray and blue High Sierra traveling backpack with laptop compartment from his aunt Hailey. 

From his siblings he gets little things that they can pitch in some of their allowance in on gifts for him. His sisters Julia and Paige get him a Tigers Eye gemstone bracelet he’d had his eyes on for a while. His brothers all get him new athletic t-shirts, and funny novelty socks. That’s also something he gets both his dads and their affinity for wearing funny or crude as some may be socks. 

All around it’s a great 21st birthday just how he imagined. They end his birthday with his requested birthday donuts from Dixon Donuts and ice cream. 

“Okay bedtime kids.” Lane claps his hands as he gets up from the couch. 

“What? Dad, it's only 7 o’clock.” Elliott complains a frown on his face. His bedtime isn’t until 8:30.

“Early to bed, early rise and ready to greet the day.” Scott says alongside Lane also getting up. 

“Come on I’m sure your cousins won’t be having anymore fun without you. We’ve got a flight to catch tomorrow and you kids all still need to pack. We let you have that time with your cousins.” 

“Your uncles right kiddos, we've all got a flight to catch tomorrow.” Brian tells his grandkids. Two days before New Year’s Eve, Brian had informed his oldest son that he’d be moving to Hawaii with his partner. He wanted to be a part of his grandkids lives more. He wanted to make up for lost time. They were still younger than his daughter’s children. He’d had the last twelve or so years to fly back and forth between Florida and Utah before he moved to Utah permanently four years ago. Now he’s moving to Hawaii and with his son’s permission Lane’s allowing him to be in his grandchildren’s lives. After a talk between the fiances Lane realized that Scott's right relationships between grandparent and grandchild is important and should be preserved however possible. It may be cliche but you don’t know how much you miss someone in your lives until they’re gone. Lane and Scott both know that from experience with Lane’s mom and both John and Doris. 

Lane deep down doesn’t want his kids to go through life without knowing their grandfather. This last week and half he hasn’t remembered seeing his father smile and laugh so much in a long long time. He hasn’t remembered his father ever with laugh lines period actually. Whether it’s laughing at one of Elliott’s jokes or watching a harmless prank unfold that he’d gotten pulled on himself or telling Caleb a magical bedtime story about knights and dragons. Seeing his kids happy makes him happy and brings him joy. He realizes a few nights later that it’s his dad his, and Hailey and Ryder’s and his older brother’s dad, that’s making _his kids_ happy. He’s not just half assing it, he truly loves his grandkids and wants to connect with them. They beef the trouble Lane has is with his dad not his kids and vice versa. The trouble Brian Sullivan has is with his sons, not his grandkids. They shouldn’t get punished for Brian’s misgivings or gross misunderstandings years ago about his two gay sons. With this move to Hawaii Brian is hoping to rectify some of those issues. 

So the whole male side of the Sullivan family is getting on a plane on the same flight as Lane and Scott. They’re all flying back home to Hawaii together, more pieces of Lane’s misshaped puzzle are finally fitting together. With his fiance by his side he feels he can conquer anything his dad may throw his way. Him and Ryder, they’d been a pain in his ass the bane of his existence for the longest time and now they’re all finally coming back together, they’re coming home. It’s a new start for Brian Sullivan and his sons.

* * *

**0800 Hours. 2 January 2021 - Saturday. Newark Liberty International l Airport. Newark, New Jersey.**

Steve is going to sorely miss Ma Williams’ cooking. He and the rest of their family are truly spoiled by that woman. He can’t believe Scott and Mary haven’t made the trip out to Jersey yet. He’d have to talk to them sometime, maybe they could do a summer trip out to Jersey in a couple of years. 

“I’m missing Ma’s cooking already. I wish I could make these last.” Danny holds up his breakfast sandwich made up of leftover Christmas ham, eggs, bacon and cheese. 

“If you’d eat slower and savor the flavors than yes you’d be able to make them last Danny.” Steve rolls his eyes fondly. 

“Danno we each have three sandwiches to last us the flight. So we don’t have to eat airplane food. Grandma insisted.” Nahele tells his blonde haired Jersey dad. 

“I know, but once those three are gone I won’t be getting any of her food for a least six months.” Danny tells his oldest. 

“When are you not thinking about food Danno?” Steve asks, shaking his head fondly at his husband. “Wait no, don’t answer that.” 

“I wasn’t going to Steven.” Danny smiles all the same at his husband. 

Fifteen minutes later they’re boarding their plane home back to Hawaii. They aren’t the only ones heading home.

* * *

**0815 Hours. 2 January 2021 - Saturday. Philadelphia Intl Airport - Departures. Philadelphia, PA.**

“When are we going to pick up the puppy again, Daddy.” Joanie asks. She just loves being able to call Sam daddy now in the open and not just in her head. She’s so happy even for a seven year old that her mommy finally found someone nice to get married. She never did like any of the other guys her mommy brought home. Sam is really nice, and funny and loves playing with her. His daughters have become three of her best friends. She’s going to have sisters now she can’t believe it. 

Sam smiles at Joanie as he hikes his carry-on bag up higher on his shoulder. “When we get home and we’ve settled in a bit again. We’ve got a fair amount of unpacking Christmas presents to do.” 

Okay, but when are we going to pick up Amoka?” Joanie asks again. “What date?” She asks for clarification. 

“Soon honey, okay. We know you and your sisters are excited.” Mary tells her daughter gently. 

“Okay mommy.” 

“Great. Now...” 

ALL Passengers with disabilities, elderly needing assistance, or those with small children may now board. All Passengers with disabilities, elderly needing assistance, or those with small children may now board flight 756 to Honolulu, HI.

“That’s us Mommy.” Lexi speaks up looking up from her new book her grandma had gotten her for Christmas. 

“That’s right Lexi it is. Sam do you...”

“Have all our boarding passes on my phone, yes dear. I got this.” Sam says smiling a huge grin on his face as he starts to walk towards the gate counter. He starts showing six tickets scanning each one as the girls pass. He scans his own and than Mary’s and the six of them are walking towards the jetway to get to their plane. Their plane home to Hawaii, Sam smiles to himself as he's going home as an engaged man. He can’t wait to tell the guys at work. He’s engaged and going to marry the most beautiful woman on the whole island of Oahu.

* * *

**1130 Hours. 2 January 2021 - Saturday. Salt Lake City International Airport - Departures. Salt Lake City, UT.**

The McGarrett-Sullivan family plus, Grandpa Brian and Uncle Ryder are all sitting around the departures terminal of Salt Lake City international airport. When Lane had left Honolulu that Tuesday two weeks on December 15th he couldn’t have possibly imagined that this is how his Christmas holiday would end. He is engaged to be married to be his best friend and love of his life Scott, but also going home on the same plane as his Dad and his younger brother Ryder. Things aren’t totally perfect yet, with his dad, but Lane knows there’s no such thing as truly perfect. Lane’s happy nonetheless in a long time and it’s all thanks to the man sitting across from him in the terminal animatedly talking to their youngest daughter about something he thnks is related to baking. 

Lane loves how enthusiastic Scott gets about any and everything relating to their kids. He does too of course, but there’s only so far Lane can go with his enthusiasm. Scott he’s like endless enthusiasm, even with his TBI’s there’s believe it or not there were some good personality changes. There are times where he’s just like his old self stubborn and hard headed, but other times he’s so open and completely lays himself out emotionally. He’s also more affectionate and childlike at times in personality. He can spend literal hours upon hours building with his legos or playing with Caleb with his legos. Or take time to try experimental cooking recipes with Julia, that she looks up on Paige’s I-Pad. Than Scott can also spend endless hours watching shitty reality shows with him, when Lane has what Caleb calls ‘Daddy’s sad’ days. Which is an apt name for Lane’s depressive episodes that are few and far between with his meds and keeping himself engaged in family activities. 

“You really love him don’t you son?” Brian asks looking over the space between himself and his future son in law. 

“I do Dad, I really do.” 

“And you’re upset he proposed before you.” Brian raises an eyebrow at his second oldest. 

“You’re jealous bro.” Ryder chimes in from his seat next to the right of his dad. 

He’s a lot like his oldest Lucas. It hurts to think about how his eldest died at the tender age of 16. He sees a lot of Lucas in Lane sometimes, but he also can see how widely vastly different they are. There’s no telling where Lucas would’ve been now, had he lived. Lane, Lane though he had a plan for the whole rest of his life two years after his mom died. Brian’s saddened to admit that it didn’t include him and wouldn’t include him until much later in life until right now. He realizes it’s taken his son this long to be accepting of his dad and to be at peace with own childhood and the role Brian himself played in it. He can understand why he never wanted him near his children when they were younger. 

“No! No I’m not, how could I be jealous of him proposing first. It’s not like he proposed to someone he proposed to me. To me and it’s just how I imagined it would be. I never thought we’d get to this point, is all.” 

“You know son I don’t think he thinks you and he would ever get here either. I’ve spoken to a few times over the last week and half. He asked for my permission to marry you, you know.”

“He did?” Lane asks in disbelief than it comes back to him Scott leaving to go get eggnog that one night. He’d gone to have the talk with his dad. The ‘I really love your son sir. I’d like to marry him.’ 

“He did. After he decked of course. Called me a few names, and than apologized.” 

“Ah that sounds more like Scott. He’s had a few very colorful conversations about you in the past if I’m being honest dad.” 

“You should be. Both of you.” Brain looks at his younger son Ryder. “I know I hurt both of you a lot. I’m going to try to be better now, that I promise I’m making to both of you and your sister here and now.” 

“That’s all we can ask Dad. Your love and your acceptance is important to us. Now dish about this new beau of yours dad.” 

“Oh no please, don’t. Not in public dad. Ryder seriously dude. I don’t need images of dad’s hunky younger _beau._ ” 

“Oh boo. You’re not fun Lane. You get engaged and you become even more no fun than usual.” Ryder crosses his arms and pouts.

“Yo, Scott, am I boring and not fun?” Lane asks across the seats. 

Scott looks up from where he’s talking to Julia. “No Lane, you're not boring and you’re definitely fun to be around and be with it's one of the reasons. I’m marrying you.” 

“Ah isn’t that sweet, why can’t I have that, Dad. I want that.” Ryder says like he’s asking his dad for a new toy his older brother got, that he didn’t. That’s how it was when they were younger.

“Don’t worry little bro we’ll find you a nice guy get you off those dating apps like Grindr and Scruff. You’re so not a body hair guy bro. I’ve seen the magazines you look at. We’ll help you find someone the natural organic way is best, right Dad?” 

“Right, son. You want to be able to pick and see the...fruit feel it, smell it....” 

“Okay Dad...oh hey look we’re boarding.” Ryder exclaims as he blushes in embarrassment and hurries to get away from his dad and his father. 

“Dad maybe dial it back a bit. He’s fragile I guess you could say in his woefully single status. He’s jealous of me and all I have. He wants what I have. We just have to push him gently in the right direction.” 

“Understood son. Like I said back at your sister’s. I follow you lead.” 

“Okay, well follow me to the plane. We’ve got a long flight ahead of us.” Lane says as he checks his phone one last time. He’s got a message from Kamekona. 

Kamekona T.: Packages safely arrived and delivered 

Lane S.: Perfect. You da man Kame. 

Kamekona T.: I know brah. Safe flight. 

Lane S.: Thanx

Lane’s smiling all the way to his seat in first class as he takes his seat next to Scott. 

“What are you smiling at?” Scott asks as they take off down the runway. 

“Just happy to be going home oh and remember we have to pick up groceries for Danny and Steve. Since they’re flight arrives later than ours.” 

"Chin and Abby are doing that.” Scott reminds his fiance.

“For Sam and Mary then we have to pick up groceries for Sam and Mary.” Lane asserts. 

Scott looks at Lane with a puzzled look on his face. He’s up to something Scott just doesn’t know what yet. “Okay, sheesh no need to bite my head off we’ll pick up groceries for them.” 

“Thank you. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the inflight entertainment.” 

About five hours ago two other families were enjoying their own in flight entertainment. One flight coming from Quantico, Virginia, bound for Honolulu, and the other coming from Brunswick, Maine.

* * *

**1519 Hours. 2 January 2021 - Saturday. Honolulu International Airport - Arrivals. Honolulu, HI.**

Matthew “Matt” Simmons steps off the plane and even with a mask on he can smell the beautiful Hawaiian fresh air. He’s been waiting two months for this flight to come home, and finally stay here on Oahu, in Hawaii, at home. His parents are here, his brothers and his two younger sisters are here. He’s the one that moved away when he joined the Marines and than went onto the FBI and it’s various teams. Now, now he probably has the best job in the world and he hasn't even started yet. The Hawaii Five-0 state task force is a very prestigious, famous or infamous depending on who you talked to Governor’s task force. Started way back in 2010 under the misguided oversight of one late Governor Pat Jameson. 

“Good to be home honey?” His wife Kristy Simmons as she holds their almost one and half year old daughter Mary Rose in her arms. 

“Exponentially, we’ve got dinner with my parents tomorrow tonight just so you know as a welcome back to the island. Welcome home dinner.” 

“Oh that’s nice of them.” Kristy says. 

“Boys no fake sword fights in the airport please.” Kristy scolds her two ten year twin boys Jake and David Simmons. 

“Sorry Mom.” The boys apologize to their mother. 

“Hey Dad does the new house really have access to the beach?” David asks, with his almost identical hair to his father dark brown almost black like his dad’s. 

“Yes it does, all the houses on Piikoi Street have access to their own private strip of beach.” Matt tells his son. 

That’s so awesome I can’t wait to learn how to surf. You’ll teach us won’t you dad?” Matt’s older son, who’s David’s older twin brother by all of five minutes asks. 

“I will teach you yes, this summer how’s that sound?” 

“Us too Daddy teach us how to surf too?” A little girl who couldn't be more than six years old asks, she’s got dark brown hair and brown eyes. 

“Yeah if they get too we wanna know too.” Another girl who looks exactly like the first little girl says. 

“I will Chloe, Lily you know I was your age when I first learned myself.” Matt admits. _Maybe I can even get Kono to help me if I”m going to be teaching all four of them._

"That’s like four months away though Dad.” David realizes. 

“Yes I know, but just think of it this way you’ll have something to look forward to when school ends. Maybe you’ll have even made friends we can take you surfing with.” 

“Okay Dad. I guess you’re right.” Jake runs a hand through his hair as they walk through the terminal. “Who’s picking us up?” 

“Grandma and Grandpa are picking us up and than dropping us off out our new house. They’ve already gone grocery shopping for us an hour before we landed.” Matt tells his son. 

“Cool. It’s been forever since we’ve seen them.” 

“Dude it’s only been a year since Mary Rose was born.” David tells his older brother.

“The quicker we get to baggage claim the quicker we can all go see the new house.” Kristy tells her kids so they pick up their dragging pace. Kristy wants to get their house so she can lay their youngest daughter Mary Rose down for a nap in her pack n’ play. 

That gets the kids moving, and Matt smiles over at his wife. He may have been the one in the military, but she’s the one who really ran the house when he was out on an assignment or out with the FBI. Now hopefully his hours will be not normal per say but less of long stretches away from home. This move will be good for all of them. 

The Simmons family aren’t the ones hoping their move to Hawaii will be a good one. There’s another family coming in Brunswick, Maine coming into Honolulu in forty minutes.

* * *

**1559 Hours. 2 January 2021 - Saturday. Honolulu International Airport - Arrivals. Honolulu, HI.**

Four dark haired passengers walk off the jetway into the open air breezeway of the Honolulu International airports arrivals terminal. Two older women and two children, one a girl who looked to be about fourteen years old and the other a preteen boy who looks to be about eleven years old. The younger of two older looking women, is clearly enjoying the cool Hawaiian breeze. “It’s been so long since I’ve been back, it feels good, even if we have to wear masks.” 

“I know what you mean. It’s been even longer for me. I wonder if some of my old friends are still here or if they’ve moved on to the mainland.” 

“Why would they move?” The younger one the boy asks. 

“I don’t know. We are taking quite the gamble coming back here.” 

“I know Mom.” Carly says. _It’s a gamble I’m willing to take._ “Let’s just get to the hotel and get settled. You booked the rental car right?” 

“I did honey.” The older woman, who is Carly’s mother, tells her daughter. Making the two kids Carly’s children. Who were spitting images of herself and her late husband Morgan.

“Is it a nice hotel at least Mom?” Nikki asks looking up at her mom through the lashes of her green eyes of her dearly departed dad. He’d died in a routine traffic accident nine years ago in 2012.

“It’s super awesome Nikki. It’s the Hilton; they've got a pool with a water slide.” Nikki’s over excited eleven year old brother Jordy tells her. “It’s epic. Mom can we go to the pool after we unpack, huh huh can we?” They’d both never even been out of their home state of Maine before so this is pretty exciting, but you dont’ see Nikki jumping up and down like a hyperactive cocker spaniel. 

“Jeez you’re such an over excited puppy Jordy what’s wrong with you.” Nikki in total teenage angst asks her brother. 

“Stop being such a pouty buzz kill just because we left your _boyfriend_ Alex back home.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend dweeb.” Nikki snaps at her brother. 

“Mom...Nikki’s being mean.” Jordy complains like he’s a child half his age. 

“Nicole stop antagonizing your brother. Jordan stop teasing your sister and calm down. If she says Alex isn’t her boyfriend you have to respect that.” 

“Fine.” Jordan grumps and crosses his arms and continues to walk a little ways ahead of his sister, mother and grandma.

“Getting to the hotel will be good Carly. It's been a long flight, everyone can take a nap or a rest and we’ll feel refreshed in a few hours.” Haley advises her daughter. 

“You’re right mom.” Carly heaves a heavy sigh. There’s just a lot riding on this impromptu move of theirs. It’s not really a vacation because she’s already enrolled both Nikki and Jordy into the two local schools nearby, Ewa Elementary that goes up to 6th grade for Jordy and James Campbell High School for Nikki. 

The small family of four gather their bags and head out towards the car rental kiosk and than head towards the Hilton where they’ll be staying for about a month until they find a more permanent housing solution on the island.

* * *

**1615 Hours. 2 January 2021 - Saturday. Honolulu International Airport - Arrivals. Honolulu, HI.**

Lane comes strolling off the jetway bags and suitcases in his hand. Scott behind him walking Jax free hand his leash tied to a belt around his waist. He’s carrying his backpack and his suitcase as well. All the kids are carrying their suitcases and backpacks. Tristan and Cooper both have their military issue duffels and the suitcase each for their presents they received at Christmas from their family, and extended ohana. 

“Ah smell that fresh air Jules. Doesn’t it smell good?” Elliott asks his younger sister. 

“Yeah I just can’t wait to sleep in my own bed.” Julia replies as she walks through the airport. 

“Me too.” Cooper says, he knows his dads have done some reorganizing and rearranging of rooms. But hey a bed is a bed he doesn’t much care that it's not in his old room. Eli and Caleb deserve their own rooms now. 

“Me three.” Tristan agrees with his siblings. 

“Cooper can sleep with me Scottie can he?” Caleb asks Scott as he turns around to look at his other blonde haired Dad. 

“I don’t see why not as long as Cooper doesn’t mind.” Scott says silently asksing his son telling him can say no if he wants. They still have the guest room downstairs next to Paige’s room. 

“I don’t mind, I'd love to have a sleepover with you little bro.” Cooper says.

“Is this just for those who’s names start with C or can I join in on this sleepover action too?” TJ asks, smiling at his youngest brother. 

“Yeah, TJ you can come too.” Now Caleb’s all hyped up and how can Scott and Lane say no to that cute cherub face of his. 

“Okay, but bedtime is ten you two.” Lane says to his two of his oldest. 

“Yeah we don’t want you waking him up.” 

“Please Dads, 10 p.m,’ll be a luxury for us. We’ll be lucky we can even stay up that long.” Tristan jokes. “Right Teej.” 

“Totally. It’s only four days we can last four days hanging out with you Thor.” 

“Cool I can show you my new lego sets and how cool my room is now.” 

“Lookin’ forward to it Caleb.” Cooper says. At this point he could sleep on the couch and he’d be happy. Though one thing is for sure he and TJ are switching out every two days who gets to sleep on the top bunk and who sleeps on the trundle bed.

With the older boys sleeping arrangements figured out, the family head out of the airport after collecting their bags. “You know Dad since TJ and Cooper are bunking with Caleb you can have the guest room downstairs if you’d like.” Lane offers as they’re waiting for their ride to come pick them up. 

“That’s alright Lane, I’ve got a suite at the Hilton booked with my partner for the next month until we can find other reasonable accommodations. Thank you for offering though.” 

“I would’ve offered too you know Dad. I just...I don’t have the space.” 

“I’m sure you would have, Ryder. I’m not upset. Like I told your brother I’ve already got accommodations. Though you two can help me look for condos online if you want. I mean if you’re not busy.” 

“No, I know I’m not. I've got no job now, no business, no boyfriend. No prospects either.” Ryder lists off. 

“Way to throw my success and happiness in my face Ryder.” Lane remarks. 

“I’m not honest, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I’m happy for you and Scott and your job and Scott’s business.” 

“Good because I don’t want to hear you complaining you won’t be one of my groomsmen if you do.” 

“What, I'm not your best man?” Ryder asks in mock shock.

“No, no you are not. That honor my dear little brother goes to our sister, Hailey. She’ll be my best woman and Steve I’m pretty sure is going to be Scott’s best man. Since he didn’t get to be at Scott’s first wedding.” 

“I didn’t either, you know.” Ryder pouts.

“Fine, fine, you can be my best man, and Hailey can be a grooms woman.” Lane concedes to his younger brother. He’d always want to make either of his siblings happy, always did even as a kid. 

“You’re the best bro. I promise I’ll be the best, best man you’ve ever had.” 

“No wild bachelor parties. Scott and I aren’t twenty anymore. We’re going to have a nice, civilized family and friend engagement party probably in April.” 

“You the boss, Lane. You and Scott. I’ll see you around bro.” Ryder gets into the cab that’s pulled up to the curb. Ryder gives the driver his address and he’s off. 

“Caleb stops playing with his new Nintendo Switch handheld long enough to ask his Daddy, “Daddy can Grandpa come over this weekend I want to show him my room and all the Legos we’ve been building.” 

Lane looks over at his Dad and than back at his son. “Maybe not today or even tomorrow everyone’s pretty tired from the flights and you kids have school on Tuesday. How about the following weekend? Scott’s what our weekend look like than the 9th or the 10th.”

“What am I your own personal secretary?” Scott’s grinning and chuckling as he says that. 

“Well it would be payback for when you were in the hospital.” Lane retorts also no mirth or malicious tone in his voice. “So what’s that weekend look like? You always were better at keeping dates than I was.” 

“Mmmhmm a likely story anyway it looks like we’re free that weekend if you want to come by Brian on Saturday or Sunday, we do a Sunday family dinner. Which I have to say will be better than anything you could get at a hotel.” 

“So I’ve heard you’re quite the cook Scott. I told you this one was a keeper Lane. He cooks and he keeps track of your dates for you.” 

“Yes he does, but that’s only a small thing in comparison to the bigger picture and what we do for each other that way. So are you coming or not?” 

“I’m coming, I’ll be there at 3pm, Sunday the 10th. So I can get in a little grandkid time with the kids.” 

“We look forward to having you, Brian.” Scott says as he watches the older Sullivan man get into his own cab just as Havika pulls up.

Lane reminds Havika that they aren’t going straight home, that they’ve got to stop off at the grocery story first. “Right-o you got it brah anywhere else you want to stop by?” 

“No I think the grocery store will be just fine.” Lane tells his younger friend. “How was your Christmas? Did you go see your folks?” 

“We did the kids, Alani and I did. She went to go see her parents at the cemetery like she does every year. We had Christmas dinner at my parents’ place. It was nice, just us.” 

“How was the office Christmas party?” Scott asks knowing that that’s something they missed it was on the 22nd of December. 

"It was different of course not as big and half the office was doing it remotely.” Havika tells. “Though we still did Secret Santa and still managed to have a good time. I tell you guys, Brett and Jimmy are real characters and bring real life back into the office. Though no one can ever really replace you guys.”

The trip to the grocery store is uneventful even with their large group even though it takes half as long. Somehow Caleb’s energy is renewed and he’s running up and down the aisles of the store at 5- 5:23 pm, Lane looks down at his watch. 

He’s only helping by putting things in the cart. It's not like he’s five again and he’s sneaking random things in their cart. He doesn’t do that anymore. He knows better. Tristan and Cooper are the one’s that make it take twice as long; they're completely relishing in the four days they have to eat all the good food they can before they’re both relegated back to dining hall food, and the occasional MRE’s. 

“Okay I think we’ve bought up half the store, let's head home now.” Lane tells his family jokingly. 

“Dad...”

“Sully...” 

“Lane...” 

“The faster we get home the faster we can all relax and unpack our bags and back into our normal routines.” 

“I suppose he’s right, come on let’s go to the self check out and find Havika he’s our ride remember.” 

With that the family heads out of the store and Havika drives them all home. He parks and helps them out with all their bags. Than he’s saying goodbye and heading back towards Honolulu to his house. Once the food that’s for them is put away and the kids are all upstairs or downstairs unpacking putting their clean clothes away. Scott and Lane divvy up the food for Sam and Mary into reusable bags and head across the street to drop off groceries for Mary and Sam, who’s flight should be getting in just now their flight was delayed so they’re just landing now. 

Once Scott and Lane get back to the house and give their Utah themed Christmas gifts to Mary and Sam and their girls they enter their home and lock the door behind them. It’s been a long day already and all the two of them want to do is sleep. That’s what their kids let them do, they handle dinner that Saturday, Wyatt taking the initiative and David taking votes of who wants what, they settle on breakfast for dinner, specifically pancakes with fruit, eggs and sausage on the side. It’s surprisingly filling to their stomachs and everyone goes to bed happy and content at 2100 on the dot, that night. 

Somewhere in the middle of the night the two couples get a text from Steve saying they’ve landed and are getting Lou to pick them up and take them home. Steve gets a thumbs up text from Mary and an ‘OK’ text from Scott, with the sleeping emoji with zzz’s after it. 

After Lou drops off the McGarrett-Williams’ with a good night and a happy New Year, Lou leaves and heads back home in his Suburban. The family of six plus Eddie and Riley see that their house has been taken care of in their absence by Tani and Junior and Chin and Abby if the notes of the fridge about it being fully stocked are anything to go by. It’s nearly 10:30 by the time they get changed, and brush teeth and Danny does his airway clearance treatment. They can worry about the clean clothes Danny insisted on washing back at his parents’ house later, they can put them away where they belong later, tomorrow. Danny’s forever glad it's Sunday tomorrow and they can all sleep in. Tomorrow afternoon is going to be when they go oever to Sam’s to watch their homemade “Doggos in Winter Wonderland’ Movie. It’s various pictures and clips of videos spliced together from all three of their vacation of the dog's time in the snow, Jax, Riley, Eddie, and Sam’s brother Michael’s dog Hercules. 

“Did you have a good holiday Steve?” Danny asks his husband later that night in bed. 

“I did. I had a wonderful time and I’m glad Nahele got to share it with us and all the happy endings and new beginnings. Two proposals over Christmas who knew?” 

“Well we knew about Sam proposing to Mary but Scott proposing to Lane while not a surprise, was still a surprise if you knwo what I mean.” 

“I do, it’s been long awaited for all of us, but I think most of all for them, having to deal with their ex’s.” 

“Looks like there’s going to be quite a few wedding bells in our future. Wouldn’t it be funny if they did a double wedding.” 

“It would Danno, but Scott and Mary and their fiance’s Sam and Lane are two totally different couples.” 

“I know I'm just saying if they make them twice in one year or even a year apart.” Danny starts.

“Danno...” 

“Yeah babe.” 

“Go to sleep let’s get past getting Charlie back to school on Tuesday first yeah.” 

“M’kay Steven whatever you say.” Danny murmurs into his pillow burrowing down deeper into their nice clean sheets.

* * *

The weekend passes with little commotion for the three families, oh except for the fact that Lane hid another late Christmas surprise from four of his boys. And yes he’s including his fiance in that. The Sunday after they got back Lane sends Scott out to the garage to get something and in the garage in a space cleared out for them are four brand new Yamaha dirt bikes in varying sizes. Scott yells for Lane out of the excitement and he brings all the kids out to the garage to see the surprise. Each dirt bike has a To: tag on it so each person knows who’s dirt bike is who’s. There’s a red one for Scott that’s customized so he’ll be able to ride with his prosthetic, there’s blue one for Wyatt, and orange one for David and there’s a very special one the smallest of them all in lime green for Caleb, the exact color he wanted and he runs up to his Daddy and straight cries tears of joy and happiness for twenty minutes. He got his present that he most wanted even though it wasn’t from his Mommy. He knows his Daddies always follow through and never break their promises. 

Laurie had no involvement in the dirt bike choice at all. Lane found out she’d spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in HPD’s drunk tank, she’d completely forgotten about the gift she was supposed to buy her son. So Lane as always had to make up for it. Once he’d found out he had his Christmas elves, back in Honolulu go to the Motorsports shop in town and pick out all four bikes to his specifications. His Christmas elves are Kamekona and Flippa were more than happy to pick up the gifts and hand deliver them and set them up in the garage for when the family returned. 

The McGarrett-Sullivan twins, Scott and Caleb aren't the only ones getting late Christmas presents. Since the McGarrett-Williams’ were dropped off at their house by Lou, they didn’t see the garage or have a need to park in it. That very next day Steve and Danny call Nahele out to the garage, the Marquis that doesn’t run anymore was put in storage months ago. Grace’s car is parked in the driveway as Steve’s Tahoe and Danny’s Traverse. In the Marquis place the green and black striped Dodge Challenger Nahele had been working on fixing up before they’d left for Christms break. Here it was completely restored and looking brand new complete with paint job. 

Nahele was already in tears at the sight of it. He’d had just a few more modifications to do to the car and buy a few more mixing pieces to it and it’d be done. Now he didn’t have to. “Merry Christmas, again son.” Both Danny and Steve tell Nahele and hug him through his tears. 

“We know you only had a few things left to do on it and the paint job, we thought what better Christmas present than to get that all done for you.” Danny had said. 

Nahele thanked both of them and took his family out for an impromptu ride in his new Dodge Challenger. It looked completely brand new. Nahele’s getting good at vehicle restoratations. Even with the Marquis the car that WILL NOT run. That car was just too old, but Steve would never sell it or scrape it. It meant too much to him. It’d probably would have gotten passed down to Scott if he and his dad had gotten a chance to work on it and get it working.

* * *

Monday afternoon was Tristan’s surprise 21st birthday party and to say he’s surprised when he and Logan get back from their must have older bro best friend outing. Tristan was surprised to see his house filled with gold and black balloons and a gold 21 inflatable balloon in the kitchen. The whole kitchen living and dining area decorated for his 21 birthday. All his siblings jump out yelling surprise along with some of his friends. That’s the only issue Logan and Tirstan have found having January birthdays. None of their friends are 21 yet, Tristan himself isn’t either not for another four days. But Tristan and Logan and Tristan’s friends make the most of the party without the alcohol. 

The party goes well into the evening. After the younger kids and teens have gone to bed, Tristan, Logan, Nahele and some of their friends all go upstairs to Logan’s apartment to celebrate with a few wine coolers and even a beer or two. With their dad’s permission. Steve and Danny agreed as well that even though Nahele wasn’t of age yet he could join in on the festivities. They agreed that as long as it was done ‘drinking’ that is was done in the home of someone they trusted, it was okay. Scott and Lane had the same kind of thinking. The young adult men had their sips of drinks but than switched over to sodas and waters within the hour. Tristan spent his surprise birthday night time celebration watching movies, and ridiculous fail Youtube compilations and just enjoying the company of his friends and older brother.

The next 21st birthday on the calendar is Tommy Montgomery who surprised his younger siblings by coming back to Hawaii and transferring to UH. Tommy’s isn’t until the 12th, but Tristan wishes his friend and fellow former swim team buddy a happy birthday anyway and to have a drink on him. 

Before the adults know it, it’s Tuesday January 5th and that means back to school after winter break for their school age kids. Also back to work and school for Steve and Danny. Danny’s only got five more months until he graduates with his Master’s degree. He’s already taking his second set of classes now. Mary’s going back to work at the school, Sam’s got his construction business, Lane’s got one day of junior lifeguarding training and Scott’s got one full day at Worlds’ of Flavor Kitchen. It’s a full day indeed for all the couples, including one recent transfer back to the island he called home, Matthew “Matt” Simmons.

* * *

**0712 Hours. 5 January 2021 - Tuesday. Bus Stop by Simmons’ Residence - Piikoki Street. Honolulu.**

“Daddy when’s the bus going to get here?” Lily asks as she's dressed in blue shorts and a ‘I Love Hawaii’ t-shirt that matches her older twin sister Chloe’s ‘I Love Hawaii’ t-shirt.

“Should be here in the next three minutes.” Matt tells his second youngest. 

“The bus will be here in precisely 3 and half minutes.” A shorter man with jet black hair and glasses says from just a ways away from Matt. Matt looks over at the man and woman Matt presumes is his wife along with an African American young boy about his own boys’ age. “I’m Max, Max Bergman.”

“Well uh Max it’s nice to meet you I’m Matthew Simmons, but my friends call me Matt. This is my wife Kristy, my youngest Mary Rose and these four are our 10 and 6 year old twins, Jake and David, Lily and Chloe.” Matt points to each of his kids in turn and they wave and say hi to Max. 

“It’s nice to meet you children. This is my son Tunde. He's 10 just like you.” Max tells the boys. 

“Cool. Who’s your teacher?” David asks from behind his mask. The Hawaii Department of Education had decided that all the public schools in Hawaii would be going back to in person instruction 100% of the time now. No more online learning for any of the school age kids. 

“Mrs. Iona, is my teacher.” Tunde tells the boys.

“Awesome she’s our teacher too. Mom and Dad didn’t want to split us up this year since it’s technically a new school and we’re new to the island even though Dad was born here. None of us were.” David tells his new friend. Yes Tunde is definitely their new friend now. 

“Come sit with us on the bus Tunde.” Lily says. 

“How about he sits with the boys on the way to school and than on the way back he can sit with you two how about that.” Kristy trites to forestall any sibling fighting. 

“Okay Mommy. You’ll be here to pick us up?” Chloe asks. 

“Yes I will be here to pick you all up and walk you back home.” Kristy tells her daughter. 

“Well it seems Tunde won’t have a problem making any friends Max.” Sabrina tells her husband. 

“Oh yes you’re quite right Sabrina.” Max replies as he watches his son get on the bus with the four Simmons’ children. “It was nice meeting you Matt, Kristy and little Mary Rose.” 

“You as well, I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other now.” Matt says. “We better get to the house I dont’ want to be late for my first day at Five-0 I hear the boss is a former Army Sergeant.” 

Max and Sabrina have already walked off at that point so they don’t hear what Matt says. “50/50 Max Bergman has worked with Five-0 before.” Kristy tells Matt.

“How can you...do you have a sixth sense or something.” 

“Or something is right or I read the news articles and watch the news. Max Bergman is a Medical Examiner here and one of the best. He worked with Five-0 for the seven years before heading off to Doctors without Borders in Africa with his wife Sabrina.” 

“Ah okay, good to know honey. Now let’s get this little one back home and change for the day. Than I’m off to work.” 

“Have a good day honey. I’ll see you back at home for dinner tonight.” 

“I’ll be there.” Matt says and he means he’s happy to be a part of Five-0 now. While their hours might not be exactly nine to five at least he’s not jetting off to toher states every two or three days or off to another country anymore with the FBI’s IRT. With the slow turn around of the state getting back to pre-pandemic ways, Five-0’s call outs have just started to get back to quote on quote normal. Though is there ever a normal day in Five-0’s line of work? Matt doesn’t think so.

* * *

**1030 Hours. 5 January 2021 - Tuesday. Ewa Beach Elementary - Caleb’s Class Room 12 Ewa Beach.**

“Okay class now it’s time to share our ‘1 Thing that Happened over Winter Break’ stories.” Caleb’s teacher tells her class. Immediately 20 little hands in his second grade class go up. “Caleb why don’t you go first.” 

“Okay.” Caleb stands up from his chair at his desk his paper in hand. “The one thing that happened over witner break was my Daddy got proposed to by his best friend is Scottie. They’re engaged which means they’re gonna be married and Charlie and me get to be junior groomsmen.” 

“Charlie and I Caleb, that’s very nice, but I guess I should have been more specific about what to write about. I meant one thing that happened to _you_ over Winter Break?” His teacher clarifies. 

“Oh, I got to meet my Grandpa Brian again and see my Uncle Ryder and we had lots of fun in the snow in Utah with Scottie’s dog Jax.” 

Caleb’s teacher knows about the adoption of Caleb by former Agent Scott McGarrett who was up until Christmas Eve last year dating Caleb’s father Lane. She’s happy for Caleb and his soon to be two dads. She’s happy to see that he’ll have two parents that love him. 

“That’s good Caleb ohana’s important.” 

“Uh huh, it is. I’m glad my Grandpa moved to Hawaii. That's another thing that happened.” 

“Okay, why don’t we let...Liam, go next.” His teacher calls on another blonde haired boy sitting at group table 2 in the classroom. Caleb and Charlie both want to knwo what their friends and cousins Lia and Joanie did over their break. They just have to ask them when they get home. 

They’re at family court right now, at their joint adoption hearing. Joanie’s going to get a Daddy to be adopted by Sam. Lia, Lexi and Lana are being adopted by Mary, and the Roberts girls are going to get a Mommy.

* * *

**1130 Hours. 5 January 2021 - Tuesday. Family Court - Oahu’s First Circuit - Honolulu.**

“I just want to ask, before I let you all go there aren’t anymore McGarrett’s out there, are there?” The judge asks. As he looks at the two adults and four young girls he’d just made a family. 

Technically the girls have all become Roberts’ and Mary will be a Roberts too once she and Sam get married, but Mary and Joanie will always be McGarretts in their hearts. 

Mary and Sam just smile and chuckle. “No, no there aren't. I'm the last of the McGarrett siblings.” Mary tells the judge. 

“Congratulations on your adoption girls. And may I be the first to say congratulations on your engagement Ms. McGarrett, Sam seems like a fine gentleman.” 

“Mahalo. Your honor, have a nice day.” Mary tells him. 

Sam thanks the judge and the girls do too. They leave family court and go over to the clerks’ office to get Joan’s last name changed and get her birth certificate changed to name Sam, as her natural father.

* * *

After they leave the clerks’ office, the family of six head out to have lunch at one of their favorite restaurants by the water. Along with lunch comes shave ice of course at Kamekona’s shave ice truck, they say hi to Flippa and Nahele who’s working at the shave ice truck today. 

“What are your plans for the afternoon?” Nahele asks the girls as their Mom and Dad have gone up to get their orders. 

None of the four girls can hold in their excitement much longer. “We’re going to get our puppy Nahele!” Lia exclaims. 

“A puppy!” Nahele asks with just as much enthusiasm. “How cool.” 

“Really cool Hele.” Joanie says. “He’s a Belgian Malinois and we named him Amoka, and he’s really cute. Momma has pictures of him on her phone.” 

“We’ll have to have a puppy meets the service dogs playdate one day soon.” Sam says as he comes up with the two of his girls’ orders. Mary carrying Lia’s order and Lexi’s. 

“Oh that’ll be fun. Enjoy your shave ice girls. I’ve got to get back work.” Nahele tells them and waves back to Mary and Sam as well. He’s only got a few more hours and than Flippa will let him go. 

The drive over to Chin and Abby’s later that afternoon all four girls are antsy and excited at seeing Akoma again. This time they actually get to take him home. The other puppies out of the litter of six are going to good homes, Chin and Abby are donating three of the puppies to K-9 for Heroes, the service dog training facility where Danny got Riley. It’s definitely a worthy case and the puppies would eventually go to good homes _and_ they’d have purpose in their lives to help someone else. 

Sam pulls up and it looks like just after Chin’s picked up Sara from school. It is about that time. Sam still hasn’t gotten used to the whole walking into someone’s house without knocking first. Even though he called and texted Chin what they’d be coming over. It’s how his mom raised him to always knock or ring doorbells when you can. So that’s what Sam does, and Chin comes to the door still in his shirt sleeve Aloha shirt and tan slacks. It’s a far cry from his Aloha shirts and jeans he used to wear at Five-0. Chin Ho is one of the guy’s that cleans up nice in a pair of slacks and a nice button down. All the guys on Five-0 do, even the new guys. 

“Aloha I hear four little wahine’s are here to pick up a puppy? Are there any of those girls here now?” Chin’s smiling as he asks this looking out and around Sam and Mary. 

“We are, Uncle Chin, we are.” The four girls chant in giddy excitement. 

“Shoes off girls. Than you can see Amoka.” Mary reminds the girls. They take off their shoes and than Sara is just coming up to the front door to show the younger girls where the puppies and Amoka are being kept in an old baby pen that Chin got from his Mom.

* * *

The next thirty minutes the girls and Sara spend playing with Amoka and Amoka’s mom watching over her pups. 

“What do we say to Uncle Chin girls?” Sam asks them as they’re leaving with Amoka in a carrying crate, just so that he doesn’t accidentally pee in Sam’s car. Sam’s truck he still has but that only seat five, and Mary car only seats five as well. Sam needs his truck for work. So Mary traded in her car from the Mom car, the mid size SUV, that’s enough room for four girls, two adults and a one rambucticious puppy. 

“Mahalo Uncle Chin.” The girl chorus. “Aloha Sara.” 

“Aloha guys. I hope you like having Amoka.” Sara tells the younger girls. She herself was thrilled when her than Uncle Chin got her dog shortly after they’d moved to San Francisco. 

“Oh I’m sure they will sweetie.” Sam tells Sara. “Tell Abby we said hi when she gets in. Come on girls we better get Mr. Amoka here home so he can explore his new home.” 

“Yay!!” 

“Can we stop by the pet store to get him a few new toys Momma?” Joanie asks. 

“Yeah can we Daddy.” Soon Sam and Mary have four puppy dog eyed girls faces looking at them. Plus Amoka’s actually endearingly cute face looking at them through the slates of his small carrier. 

“Okay, but only one toy each. I think he’s already got more toys than he’ll know what to do with.” Sam says with a smile. With one last wave to Chin and Sara standing on their front porch Sam drives away with all five of his girls and their new furry four legged friend. Sam’s glad the girls decided on a boy puppy with no sway whatever from them. Sam needs some male company at home too. Having Amoka will not only be good for the girls to teach them responsibility and accountability, but now Sam’ll have someone to take on walks and go on doggie play dates with Steve, Danny, and Scott and their dogs. 

Today’s a good day for most, but for a certain pair of military brothers it’s a bittersweet day. Today is the last day they have a home with their family. Tristan and Cooper can’t believe four days have gone by so fast and tomorrow they’ll both be getting on planes again to go to their advanced training. Cooper is going to Fort Lee, Virginia, and Tristan is headed to Naval Air Station Pensacola, in Florida.

* * *

The airport departure terminal is looking all too familiar to two blonde haired former federal agents by now. This is the life three of their boys have chosen and they’ll support them all with all they have. The same way they’ll support their other kids in their future endeavors. Tristan and Cooper’s siblings had all said their goodbyes last night at their farewell dinner. So it’s just Scott and Lane at the airport to see both Cooper and Tristan off that morning. 

Both men are glad to see that Logan had finally comes to terms with who he is, as a gay young man. And having Tristan there for Logan to be able to talk too these past four days has been great for the brothers. Logan came out to Lane and Scott just the other day. He said he couldn’t hold it in anymore if he did he didn’t know what he’d do. Of course having a gay father and a bisexual being raised essentially by two men he knew he didn’t have much to worry about. Logan was right he didn’t. The sad thing about his coming out is that because of his Mom and all the custody issues with her and divorcing his dad he didn’t think it was safe for him to come out at that time back in 2016. He told Lane that he was shocked, and he may have cried a bit, but he understood. Now a weight has been lifted off of Logan’s shoulders with his Mom being more distant he feels he can finally be himself and live his true authentic self. 

“You two are going to do great. We know it, we have faith in you. You’ve both conquered the hardest parts that was signing on the dotted line and going through boot camp.” Scott says. 

“You both are making us a proud couple of dads here.” Lane replies as he hugs both brown haired boys he’s come to know since they were little boys. 

“Ah Sully we’re proud to be doing are part too.” Cooper says. 

“Yeah, Sully we’re just doing what any guy in our position would do. I mean we’ve got two of the best role models standing right here in front of us. We want to serve to and help those who need it when no one else can.” 

“Our boys all grown up Laney.” Scott stands within arm’s reach of his fiance.

“I think this is our queue to go now come on let’s get one Starbucks in us before we're caffeine deprived.” Cooper jokes. 

“Right behind you little bro. Love you Dad. Love you Sully.” 

“Love you too boys. Have a safe flight.” Scott calls back across the terminal a short distance away from his sons already. 

“Say, Scott, what do you say to hitting up the taco shop? I’m starving.” Lane asks him as they walk out of the departures terminal with Jax. 

“I’d say you read my mind. I know you’re not really a mind reader, but yeah I could go for some tacos.” Scott answers as they head Scott’s truck. 

It’s only January 6th right now, but Scott can’t wait to get his license in two months. He has a feeling that he will, and that his sleep study test he’s taking on Friday will yield good results. It’ll take about two weeks from that test date to get results, but Scott can wait a measly two weeks he’s waited this long now. The DMV opens up March 1st. He can't wait until than, at least he thinks he can’t. Good things come to those who wait and all that jazz. 

Before either Lane or Scott know it it’s the end of their first week back home from winter break. Things are looking good so far in the New Year. Laurie’s day in court two days ago went off without a hitch and her restraining order went through with no problems. She seems to be following the orders and staying away. Caleb and Julia know how serious this whole thing with their mother has been and aren’t lying or afraid to tell Lane or Scott anything anymore. Now that they know ‘Mommy’ can’t and won’t hurt or threaten to hurt them anymore.

* * *

**1400 Hours. 14 January 2021 - Thursday. Front of Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters. Honolulu.**

“Steven seriously man I’m telling you no one put in an order to the palace.” Scott’s standing in front of the palace in his work uniform of black shorts and sky blue SurfSide Cookies & Sweet Treats polo shirt, with a box of cookies half double chocolate chip and half coconut delights. 

“Are you sure no one put in an order. I’m pretty sure Tani and Elena both put in orders for today, right now.” 

“Damn sure look if no one’s going to come out and collect these I’m going back to work I’ve got more orders to fill. New Year rush and all.” 

“No look I’m up here with Danny I’ll come down, gimme five minutes.” 

“Five minutes, Steven.” Scott huffs and ends the call pocketing his phone in his shorts. Now Scott’s wishing he hadn’t left Jax back at the Kitchen just to make this supposedly short and quick delivery. That only reason he’d left him back there is because it was supposed to be short and quick get dropped off and than head back. In out simple. 

Scott turns around and looks towards the parking lot. His young eighteen year old delivery driver boy has disappeared. _Probably to get coffee across the street_ Scott thinks as he left holding the literal goods in his hands. He turns back around not because he sees someone but because he hears music playing pretty close by like near the palace close by. 

This is one of the songs Scott actually likes to listen to. It’s We Are Family by Keke Palmer. He thinks it’s a pretty well fitting song to their family his and Lane’s family. 

The music gets louder and more audible and than a few maybe four or five people employees of the Palace start filtering out in their masks dancing. Scott’s standing not too far away holding a box of baked goods. As the song gets louder more and more people start to come out of the Palace. The receptionist that had a crush on Scott way back when she’s a nice enough woman, but he was married at the time. Now he’s engaged to be married, again. Than the security guards and a few HPD officers Scott recognizes come out dancing in their uniforms. 

There’s a few people walking by the Palace and they stop off to the side and look at what's going on in front of the Five-0 Headquarters. Scott would scratch his head in confusion but he’s holding a box of baked goods, he puts the box down by a nearby tree and just stands there watching the scene unfold in front of him.

These dancers ordinary everyday people are pretty good dancers for this just being a spontaneous act. Scott’s so focused on the events in front of him he doesn’t even register the sound of sliding doors and the News crew vans a few yards behind him. Scott moves forward closer to the performance but not too close that he’ll get in the way. Whoever this is for they’re one lucky woman or...man. 

The first song, We Are Family Ends, and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri starts to play seamlessly and even more dancers come out of the Palace. No, not just dancers, Five-0 comes out the newbies first Elena Rodrigues, Terrance Mackenzie, Matt Simmons, all dancing again really well. Than, Adam, Junior, Tani, and Lou come out wearing masks and dancing to the song A Thousand Years. Followed by Chin, Abby, Steve and Danny. 

_It can’t be...no he can’t be doing this._ Scott thinks to himself he feels a tear welling up in his right eye already. Damn his lack of emotional control. In the middle of the song, the man himself comes out of the palace dancing in loose fitting jeans, and a white I LOVE MY FIANCE t-shirt, he’s flanked by the other eight members of their former NCIS team, Isaac, Evan, Brianna, Jackson, Brett all of them. 

It’s not just Five-0 and NCIS and random HPD officers and Palace personnel, it’s...it’s their family, their kids. This isn’t for someone else. Scott realizes it's for him. Scott’s completely mesmorized and has only eyes for one other person in the group of his dancing ohana. Scott’s unconsciously tracking Lane’s movements with his eyes. 

Scott’s listening to the lyrics of the song completely in utter shock at what’s going on in front of him. When everyone else sort of backs off still dancing but more in the background now. Leaving Lane front and center stage in front of the palace, he makes a come here gesture, Scott’s body is not his own in this very moment his body is moving on it’s own accord. Scott’s turned into a big puddle of happiness and tears. He doesn’t care who sees. He’s only looking at one man, the man that he loves, the man that’s his first thought when he wakes up in the morning and the last thought on his mind when he goes to bed. 

Lane’s singing not along with the song, but to him now, “I will not let anything take away what’s standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this…one step closer…” Lane gets down on one knee holding a medium sized jewlry box in his hand revealing a beautiful crafted expensive looking engagement watch, “Scott, you are my one true love, you’re my person, my missing piece to my unfinished puzzle. I can’t live the rest of my life without you. I don’t want to live the rest of my life without you by my side. Will you be with me for the next one thousand years, Scott Alexander McGarrett, will you marry me?” 

Scott is looking down into those gorgeous hazel eyes, his ohana and friends surrounding them, “Yes, yes I’ll marry you of course I will.” Scott kisses Lane long and passionately Scott pulling Lane up from his kneeling position. Scott whispers in his lover’s ear. “You said yes first.” 

The last song comes on, “All of Me” by John Legend. It’s a slow dance song, but it’s slow enough and it fits the mood perfectly and the two of them. Their dancers have sort of circle the wagons in a large protective circle to keep out of the news hounds that are trying to horn in on this intimate and sweet moment. 

Lane and Scott are dancing right there on the lawn in front of the Iolani Palace for nobody but themselves it’s like the whole world just drops away and it’s just the two of them. Back in their bedroom during their quarantine dancing days back in March of last year. Scott holding on practically draped over Lane’s shoulders dancing like he hasn’t got a care in the world. 

He stumbles a bit, over his own uncoordinated feet. He hasn’t danced much, in his prosthetic. It's not something he does. Lane’s clearly the better dance partner. Scott stumbles to the side a bit, not enough to fall, but close, and Lane catches him, in his arms. They’re both leaning a bit and Lane rights them, with a whisper into Scott’s ear. “I’ll always catch you now, forever, always. Forever. You and me baby.” 

The group have all linked arms in the circle and are humming or singing the last refrain of the song as it ends. Once it does there’s a whole load of clapping and applause around them. Scott and Lane are still holding onto each other as they share one last kiss in front of the large group. “Please tell me you got that on video?” Scott asks into Lane’s neck. 

Lane pulls back slightly from the embrace. “Pssh what do you take me for my love, of course I got it videoed professionally of course. Nothing but the best for you Scott.” 

Scottie, Dad!!” The sounds of seven distinct voices call out from the circle and they break the circle and run up over to their dad’s and hug them. 

“Were you surprised Scottie?” Elliott asks Scott.

“I was Eli super surprised. I had no idea I now know why you kids aren’t in school.” 

Lane blushes. “The kids wanted in on the act what was I supposed to say? No. It was perfect, right you loved it? I know what you said that one time a few years ago and what you’d do if I ever even thought of doing something like this.” 

“I loved it truly, I loved watching marriage proposals, and I got my very own, it was so special and unique just...like...you.” Scott eskimo kisses Lane on the nose. “So much better than all those other ones on the internet.” 

“Good because even though we tried and even got the Governor’s approval, it’ll still probably end up on the six o ‘clock news.” 

“I don’t doubt it. We are in the front of Five-0 headquarters and we are two hot Feds.” 

“Yeah...two hot former Feds getting hitched.” 

Everyone that’s involved in the flash mob heads back inside to continue their day and after the congratulations from their NCIS friends they head back to their HQ. The rest of Five-0 follows suit leaving just Steve, Danny, Chin, and Abby out there on the lawn with Scott, Lane and their kids. 

“Congrats brah, we’re happy for you two. Kono sends her love and she wishes she could’ve been here with Adam.” Chin tells the blonde haired men. 

“Thanks Chin. How’d you all do this, it must have taken months of choreography practice?” 

“Don’t stress on the details baby they don’t matter. We...I did it. With the help of our awesome ohana. Now...we can start planning the engagement party. Say two months from now, in March sometime?” Lane offers. 

“Totally we’ll talk more later. Danny, you got some moves for having a bum knee.” 

“There isn’t much t I wouldn’t do for you man. You’re my best friend. Second to your crazy neanderthal brother here.” Danny says smiling. 

“Hey right here Danny.” 

“Ladies...you can stop now.” Chin remarks harkening back to a different time. Where a younger Steve had just hung a guy off a roof and Danny had just finished yelling at him. “They don’t need to hear you argue.” 

That proposal is so going to go up on the 6 o ‘clock news, Dad, look.” David points out the news crew vans for two local news stations here on the island. 

“Well at least it's not someone streaking or a high speed chase down the Pali Highway.” Scott remarks with a smirk. 

“That was one time, one time.” Steve exclaims. One time what none of them will now. Not now not ever not if Steve has anything to say about it. 

That gets the four men laughing and than the kids break up that laughter with, “Can we go get ice cream?” 

“What’dya says Danny, Steve does the team need your consulting skills or...” Scott starts. 

“Nope they don’t. We’ll swing by the house and pick up Charlie while you pick up that other package.” Danny says giving Lane a look.

“Right, the package got it yeah we’ll pick it up and than meet you guys and Charlie over the ice cream parlor in Waikiki.” 

“Sounds like a plan shoots brah.” Steve says, throwing a shaka up and an arm around Danny leading him back to Steve’s Tahoe. When they pick up Charlie they can see if Riley’s torn up the house or not. He shouldn’t’ve because Noelani’s there and Eddie loves Noelani and Riley’s gotten to know her as well and loves when she comes to dog sit for them.

* * *

The weekend of Charlie’s 8th birthday party at his house couldn’t have been more perfect. Charlie decided that since he’s 8 now, he’s old enough to have a sleepover with his friends. It’s a theme that he hasn’t done yet for his other three birthday parties that he had Danno in his life. He’s had a SEAL team themed birthday party for his 5th birthday, a ninja party for his 6th birthday and for his 7th birthday he had a Lego themed birthday party. This year he wanted a sleepover party and so a sleepover is what he gets. 

Around 3pm is when Charlie’s friends that are boys start showing up. Yes, Joanie and Lia were upset that they weren;t invited. Though there are only so many fart jokes and burping the girls can stand. Plus they have sleepovers at Charlie’s house or Lia’s house often enough they’re okay not being around a bunch of boys. Joanie and Lia still send Charlie presents over to his house with Caleb and his daddy Lane, since Caleb’s going. He is Charlie BFF after all. 

“Daddy what if I...you know.” 

“Have an accident bud.” Lane kneels down in front of Caleb in front of the inside of their front door. “You know your Uncle Danny and Uncle Steve are pretty cool guys, they take care of you. You know that right.” 

“Uh huh I do. Will you still come if I ask. If I don’t feel comfortable?” Caleb looks down at his shoes, his new Avengers themed sleeping bag tucked under his arm, travel backpack on his back. 

“Of course I will Caleb. I’ll tell you want bud you take this with you, have it around your neck. It’s got special magic powers that don’t let the bedwetting monsters in. I took it on every deployment with me and I never had an accident.” Lane reveals as he takes the simple celtic coin necklace from around his neck. 

“But what about you Daddy won’t they get you?” 

“Nah they won’t get me, they know I’m too big and strong to mess with. Just like you. This is just extra protection.” 

Caleb throws his arms around his Daddy hugging him. “Okay Daddy, thank you. I’ll keep it safe. I promise.” 

“Good cuz Scottie and I don’t want you to miss out on all the fun right. Surely Charlie’ll talk about it. You want to be in on that talking in school on Monday right?” 

“Yeah, Uncle Steve’s letting Charlie have a paint balloon fight. It’s going to be so cool.” 

“Atta boy CJ.” Scott comes up to the two of them. “Are we all good here sailors?” Scott’s smiling. 

“Aye aye Captain.” 

“All ready for sleepover fun to commence?” Lane asks. 

“Yep. I’m ready to go.” Caleb says a huge grin on his face. 

“Great, oh can’t forget this is Charlie’s present.” Scott goes to the coffee table and retrieves the black and white chcked flag like wrapping paper. 

“Be back in fifteen Scott did you...?” 

“Already brought the cookies and the surprise over earlier, with Dante.” 

“Cool beans, see you in fifteen.” 

“See you.” Scott waves to his two boys from the front door.

* * *

Charlie’s birthday is a blast for all seven boys who show up. Charlie’s absolutely thrilled with his Hot Wheels Race Car designed birthday cake by one of Scott’s bakers. As much as Charlie loved Legos and building he also loved cars, like both his Danno and Daddy. His Danno likes the flashy sports cars like the Camaro he used to drive to work everyday. His Daddy Steve likes the old muscle cars, the Marquis and how Nahele fixed up that old Dodge Challenger. 

The birthday party of the beginning of the new year is filled with fun and games, laughter and silly stories and movies with fart jokes and potty humor. Typical of an eight year old's birthday party. The paint balloon fight Steve actually thought of and had the idea to let the boys have souvenirs from Charlie’s party, it being the first one of the new year and all. They boys changed into white crew neck t-shirts and than whenever they’d get it the paint balloon would splatter much like a water balloon would. It was kind of like another way to do tie dye but this was more of a splatter paint idea and all the boys loved it. 

They’d all remember Charlie McGarrett-Williams’ 8th birthday ten years from now when they’re all eighteen and graduating high school. Steve also had the idea to have them wear t-shirts two sizes too big so that way in ten years looking back they’d be able to actually wear those shirts still and recall the epic time they had . Steve took each boy's shirt afterwards, put them in individual labeled plastic bags and is going to take them to a special t-shirt shop that treats the t-shirts with something to keep the colors from bleeding onto other clothes when the t-shirts get washed. The boys would be able to come back to Charlie’s probably on Wednesday next week to pick up their t-shirts. 

After the epic paint splatter ball fight they boy’s are hosed down outside of any washable paint on their bodies and than brought inside for games, movies, and burgers and fries at Charlie’s request. His Daddy grills a mean hamburger, with all the fixin’s including pineapple on his. 

Since the living room is so large Charlie and all his friends camp out in their sleeping bags in front of the TV watching the third movie of the night. It’s gone past 11pm when Danny tip toes into the kitchen and than back out past the family room to find all the boys sound asleep. Steve and Danny both do two more random checks, of the boys’ downstairs and Caleb still hasn’t stirred. He ends up sleeping the whole night through, he had a dry night for the first time in a long time as Lane had told the two others of Caleb’s ‘problem’, beforehand. Who knew all it took was a sleepover with a majority of Caleb’s male classmates to cease the bedwetting. Well at least Lane hopes this is the fix. Maybe another two weeks and Lane and Scott’ll see if the sleepover trick worked. 

The middle of the week after Charlie’s epicly awesome 8th birthday party, Caleb’s words and some of their friends’ as well, Charlie has his first visit with his mother. At the Federal Detention Center here on the island.

* * *

 **1500 Hours. 20 January 2021 - Wednesday. Federal Detention Center,** **353 Elliott St, Honolulu.**

The federal detention centers aren’t afforded the luxury of personal space. The federal detention center’s visiting room is an open room so to speak. With metal tables and stools cemented into the ground. Since Charlie’s still a minor and Rachel isn’t considered a violent offender and not in Halawa she’s allowed this first visit with her son in two months. The first two months she isn’t cooperative and had what the infirmary ward staff termed a psychological break. Now she’s more stable and able to have visitors. The only one she wants to see is her little boy Charlie. She’s got lots to tell him of her time here so far. She still doesn’t think what she did is wrong; she'd be delusional in that sense. She still thinks she get Charlie back. 

Just beyond the visiting room back in the lobby Lane’s parked Scott’s truck in the parking lot and is walking into the lobby where Scott and Charlie and Jax are waiting to go through the metal detector. 

“You know Charlie you don’t have to see her your Mom if you don’t want to.” Scott says easily. He himself is kind of afraid or rather nervous for how Rachel is going to act seeing her son for the first time in two months since his kidnapping. 

Charlie in his wise 8 years of life says, “I know Uncle Scott, but I want to. I want to tell her all the fun things I did with my cousins and Grace and Hele, and about my birthday party...and...” 

“Okay, Charlie I understand. You want to see her and that's why Uncle Lane and I are here.” 

“Why aren’t Danno and Daddy here?” Charlie asks as they move up a bit further in the line. 

“Well Charlie I think you’re old enough now to know, and I think Danno and your Daddy would agree, what your Mom did was very bad and illegal, and neither of them can stand your mother and the fact that she took you and hurt you emotionally.” 

“Oh, I guess I get it. It’s like when I took Gracie’s diary and read through it she didn’t talk to me for weeks one time. She was really mad.” 

“I guess it kind of like that you took something that wasn’t yours. Though your Mom wasn’t supposed to take you out of the country and she did, without asking. You know taht’s a good comparison.” Scott ruffles Charlie's hair a bit. 

The pair and Jax finally reach the front of the metal detector and Scott let’s Charlie go through first, and he’s cleared. Scott looks at the security guard as he starts to wave him through. Scott stops him, his gait is a little off even now with his prosthetic under his tan pant leg and how long he’s had it. “I’ve got a prosthetic right leg, sir. As in a metal leg that’ll set off the detectors. I swear that’s all it is.” 

“Okay, send your dog through and we’ll pat you down real quick.” The guard says and has Scott walk around the detector. He than does a quick, but thorough pat down and than he pats Scott’s right leg and he feels it yep that’s a metal prosthetic. Scott even lifts up his pant leg to show off his piston shin a bit as proof. “Okay Mr. McGarrett you’re cleared through, if your dog needs a potty break have your partner take him out.” 

Just before Scott and Charlie can go any further Scott hears Grace's footfalls and then Grace calls out to her Uncle. "Sorry I'm late I couldn't find parking." Grace tells her uncle.

"No worries Grace. We'd wait for you." 

"Hi Gracie." Charlie greets his sister from the other side of the metal detector. 

"Is she her to see Rachel Hollander too?" The security guard asks. 

"Yes I am. I'm her daughter. I should be on the list." Grace tells the security guard. The guard looks up Rachel's short visitors list and sure enough Grace's name is is on it. 

"Okay just empty all your pockets of anything metal and step through here." Grace does as she's told empties her pockets. She's just come an intramural volleyball game and had to change in her car. She changed into a pair of jeans and 3/4 length U of H jersey and thrown her hair up into a bun. 

"You're all clear you pick up your items after your visit." The guard tells Scott and Grace. 

“Understood, thank you come on Charlie let’s go see your Mom.” Scott smiles at the boy. Grace walks a little bit in front of Scott she knows where she's going and Scott can watch her back. The group are led through the building and down the hall to where the visiting center’s room is.

* * *

Back in the large open visiting room Rachel is sitting in her orange FDC (federal detention center) jumpsuit facing the entrance of the room where she can see those coming in. She see’s Charlie walk in and she’s smiling. He's a little bit taller, he’s just had his 8th birthday, four days ago. Her baby boy isn’t a baby anymore he’s eight years old. Ten more years and he’ll be able to legally vote, and will have graduated high school in 8 more years he’ll be able to drive a motor vehicle. 

She’s actually happy to see her son and until to her surprise she sees her daughter Grace with her brother, and former Agent McGarrett and his mangy mutt, Jax. She wonders momentarily where her ex-husband Daniel and his husband Steven are. Thoughts of those two are forgotten as Charlie and Grace get closer to her table. Scott she sees is standing back on the right side of the wall near the entrance giving Charlie and Grace their space. Since Charlie is still a minor he needs outside parental supervision when he’s visiting his mother, Grace counts as supervision since she's 19. 

“Hello Charle-hello Charlie, hello Grace it's nice to see you two. How are you?" Rachel asks directing the question mainly to Charlie. Rachel knows her daughter doesn't want to really see her. She's probably on her for Charlie's sake on his safety on the behalf of Scott. 

Charlie sits down on the slightly cold silver metal circular stool across the table from his Mom. “I’m good. I had lots of fun at my birthday party. I got your gift card. Danno gave it to me.” 

Grace sits down as well on the other stool opposite her mother and next to her brother. 

“That’s nice, do you know what you’re going to buy with it yet?” 

“No not yet, but I may get a new Lego set or a few new hot wheels cars. Uncle Scott got me a really cool Hot Wheels race car track that has six lanes. So we can all play together, Danno, Daddy, Hele, Gracie and I.” 

“That’s lovely dear, that Daniel did that. Even though he’s not your real father.” Rachel says as she places her arms over on the table crossing her arms. 

“Wha-what do you mean?” Charlie asks.

“I mean, _Danno_ is not your father.” Rachel almost sneers out the lovable nickname her ex’s has been called by Gracie since she was three. “Danno was on the island when you were born only because your real father wasn’t able to make it. He’s coming now, in fact he’s going to take you away to live with him. Where you can live a nice life a better life away from all this and those men, and their mangey dogs it’s not right Charles.” 

Rachel never liked Steve and when she found out the Commander had a brother she liked Steven’s brother even less. 

“No...you're...you’re lying.” Charlie stutters out across the table. Grace can't believe the gall of her mother the stones on her to stay what she's saying. 

“I’m not Charles and I’m your mother and _I_ know what’s best for you and it’s to live with your real father on the mainland. Danno doesn’t love you, he hates you and says you’re not a strong boy. All the Williams’ men are strong and you’re weak and will never do anything great. He paid me to take you away; he never wants to see you again.” 

Charlie can’t help the tears from flowing down his face now. It can’t be true she has to be lying. She has to be. 

“No, Danno loves me he always says it.” Charlie says as he cries. Jax has really good sensing and even from across the room he zeroed in on Charlie’s scent of distress and pulls slightly on his leash that is attached to Scott’s waist. Scott’s over by Charlie’s side in an instant at his seeing his young nephew in tears. He may not have heard what was said; it had to have been bad for Charlie to be in tears like this. It almost brings Scott to tears. He stays strong for now and he helps Charlie get up and leads him away and out of the visitation room away from his mother. He’ll get the details from Charlie once he’s calmed down.

Scott brings a crying and sobbing Charlie out of the visitor's room just past Lane. Lane's about to go in there when Scott stop him. "Not yet. I think mother and daughter need to have a little talk first." 

"Okay you going to take him to the lobby." 

"Yeah." 

* * *

Back in the visitation room, Grace sits in front of her mother. "I can't believe you!" Grace says her voice rising in anger at her mother. Now that her brother is out the room she feels she can let loose on her mother. "You lie straight to his face and I'm sitting right here." 

“Grace I’m your mother I will not have you speaking to me in this manner and in front of your brother too.”

“No mom you stop I can’t believe what’s spewing out your mouth right now. The most fucked up part you believe the shit you’re fucking saying. I could stand the stuff you pulled and said when it was just me I’d learned to deal with you at a young age. To do the same things to Charlie, your own son. I know about the affair you had with Danno over Step Stan, that's how Charlie came to be. I don't care about that right now." Grace can see the shock on her mother's face at that. "That's right I figured it out I pieced it together a few years ago it wasn't hard, honestly. You lied about a lot over the years but that, that took the cake. You've hated Danno's career always. You hate Steve you hate Scott lets face it Mom if they aren’t rich like Step Stan you don’t love them.”

"Grace honey...you’re”

“I’m not a little girl anymore and I should’ve said this years ago well here it is mother dearest...you’re a self centered bitch doing what you did taking _my_ brother away from me from the only home he’s ever known. From his loving parents who actually love him,. Lying to him again and again, how fucking low can you get? You may have given birth to me and to Charlie but you haven’t been a mom in a long time. As far as I’m concerned I don’t have a mother. I loved you once but I’ll never forgive what you’ve done here or what you did two months ago that, that's unforgivable.” Grace rants and is indeed waving her hands about. Danno'd be proud and say that that rant is well past anything he could have ever said. 

“You always were your father’s daughter Grace. With you ranting and waving your hands, so un-lady like.” Rachel sneers.

“Well I don’t give a shit anymore I give zero shits now. I’d rather be my father’s daughter than _anything_ like you...you prim and proper and pompous she-devil. Danno’s always been right you can’t and won’t accept anything you deem wrong. You’re in the wrong _Rachel_. I don’t EVER want to see you or hear from you again I want you out of our lives don’t even think about calling or writing, we won’t pick or write back.”

Grace’s shoulders are heaving with her fury at her mother.

"Grace...” Rachel tries. Grace can't believe she's still trying to gain some ground. 

“Stop Rachel.” A male voice says behind her, the blonde former federal agent Lane Sullivan that’s engaged to Scott Rachel realizes she saw news on the TV in the common room. “That’s ENOUGH you’re through Rachel stand up hands behind your head.”

“No!!!” Rachel screams in fit of hysteria “You can’t do this you have no right I’m...”

“Shut up Rachel. Haven’t you figured it out you’ve lost that’s it you’re done no more you have no rights you’re a criminal.” Lane has to get physical with Rachel now to handcuff her with the plastic handcuffs. He takes her down to the ground. Lane looks up to see Grace still watching him or more accurately watching her mother. “It’s going to be okay now Grace I’ve got her go to your brother.” Lane’s voice softens a fraction as he talks to his 19 year old niece.

Grace just nods her head takes a deep breath to steady herself and strides out the visitation room head held high.

* * *

**_Federal Detention Center Lobby_ **

Scott’s got an arm full of Charlie, luckily there’s a bank of chairs against and a wall so Scott’s sitting leaning against the wall and Charlie leaning against his chest. “That’s it Charlie, it's okay just let it out.” Scott says as he rubs soothing circles on his nephew’s back. Scott just holds Charlie tight to his chest letting him cry it out. 

“She...she says Danno’s not my real Dad and Danno paid her to take me away. She says I’m weak and useless. Danno hates me and doesn't want me.” Charlie sobs into his Uncle’s chest. Charlie feels the tightness in his uncle’s chest and the tension in his chest. 

“Oh Charlie, buddy that’s not true.” Scott says and runs a hand through Charlie's hair. “Your Danno loves you very much. More than you’ll ever know. You and your sister and your brother are his world. He’d do anything to make sure you’re safe. When he found out he was really your Daddy he broke down in tears he was so happy. Your Mom is the one in the wrong. She did all the bad stuff not you. Charlie you being sick when you were little doesn’t make you weak. It makes you strong because you survived. Danno gave you his bone marrow remember and he stayed with you every night in the hospital he wouldn’t leave your side. His love for you is immeasurable Charlie.” 

Charlie hiccups back another sob. He wipes his nose with the back of his hand. “Re-Really?” 

“Absolutely Charlie you _are_ your Danno’s son. He loves you, you hear me little man. You know when Danno loves someone he loves with his whole heart and soul.” 

Grace walks back out into the lobby to see her younger brother in the arms of their Uncle. Grace walks over to the two of them and sits on the left side of her brother. Scott looks up at Grace looking her over. “You going to be okay Gracie?”

“I will be now Uncle Scott. I think I got it all out of my system now. How’s Charlie?”

He’s hurting definitely traumatized more so now than before he told what she said. Absolutely unthinkable. Lane take care of her?” Not needing to ask necessarily but he does anyway to keep Grace talking. She’s definitely a lot like Danny when it comes fo talking.

“Yes he did took her the ground and handcuffed her after I gave her a piece of my mind McGarrett-Williams style.”

“That’s my girl.” Scott smiles and holds out his left fist for a fist bump which Grace returns with a small smile of her own. “I’m going go call your Dads. They’ll want to know what’s gone down.”

Okay I’ll sit with Charlie.” Charlie’s slumped intohis Uncles’ chest cried himself out poor guy. Scott helps situate Grace on the seat so she’s comfortable as is Charlie. Scott leaves Grace with his jacket using it as a pillow for Charlie’s head.

He makes his way out of the building to go call Steve. He knows if he calls Danny he won’t get a word in edgewise, before he's off and ranting up a storm. 

* * *

Lane walks back through to the lobby a discoloration bruise blooming on his left cheek a few inches under his eye socket, where Rachel had punched him. 

“How’re we doing out here?" Charlie rubs his eye waking at the sound of his Uncle's voice. "I heard a certain eight year old loves gummy worms and and a certain niece of my loves sour candy straws and original Skittles.” Lane reveals the two treats he’s holding behind his back. 

After he’d watched Rachel be sedated and after she’d socked him with her flailing arms he went to the vending machine to get candy. 

“Thanks Uncle Lane.” Charlie thanks him and chooses the gummies. “Uncle Scott can have the Skittles he likes the purple ones.” 

Grace takes the candy packet for her Uncle, they are here favorite and they were what she'd always get whenever she was at the hospital visiting Danno. 

“Thanks Uncle Lane." She opens the packet the stakes out sour coated candy sour strip and sucks on it a bit. She finishes chewing before saying, "Uncle Scott's gone outside to call Dad and Danno he should be back in a bit." Grace offers the older man blonde a sour candy. Lane takes one from package, they just happen to be his favorite too.

* * *

Just outside the double doors leading into the building Scott is leaning on the concrete brick wall phone in hand hitting Scott's speed dial number. Steve no surprise picks up on the first ring. Almost like he's expecting the call. 

“Hey Steve, you and Danny need to get here asap. Rachel lost it on Charlie. Telling him Danny wasn’t his father and his real would come and take him away and Danny paid her to take him away. He hates Charlie and doesn’t love him. Straight to his face. Charlie told me the whole thing. I’m pretty damn sure the security cameras picked it up. Lane handcuffed her and took to her the infirmary got a bruised cheek for his troubles.”

“I’ll call Danny back at home and we’ll be there in ten minutes.” Steve says. Before he hangs up he says. “Mahalo Scott, and Lane. too. Hey Sam...” Scott hears Steve call Sam in the background before the connection is ended. Steve's been helping Sam with the renovation of his new house he bought. Actually it was Lane's old four bedroom house down the street from Scott's house. He's converting it into a 7 bedroom 5 bathroom house. Sam may be the professional contractor and construction man, but Steve's pretty handy with a hammer and nails if you point him in the right direction. 

Scott walks back inside and sits on the left side of Charlie with Jax lying on the floor next to him. True to Steve’s word it doesn’t take him and Danny long at all to get there. Both men are speed walking into the building and Scott hears Danny before he sees him.

“Where’s my son? Where’s Charlie.” Danny asks from the down the hallway. 

Scott doesn’t get up from where he’s seat, but does turn his head to yell back, “We’re in here Danny!” 

Steve and Danny walk into the lobby and make a beeline for Charlie on the chairs. Charlie practically throws himself at Danny. He’s hugging him so tight, won’t let go. Danny shhhing Charlie gently and stroking the back of his head murmuring comforting words and Danno loves you over and over again. Steve’s knelt next to his husband and son as well. 

Steve looks up at his brother and future brother in law. “Where...?” 

“Infirmary we got this. Lane took charge of the scene. You two just take care of Charlie and take him back home. Get him out of here.” 

Danny doesn’t even need to ask if Charlie wants to leave; he knows his son does. Danny picks Charlie up all 56 lbs of him and Charlie wraps his legs around the back of Danny’s waist like he used to when he was younger. “Come on Charlie’s let’s get you home.” 

Steve and Danny had taken Steve's Tahoe and drove full lights and sirens to the detention center. Danny’ll be sitting in the back with Charlie. Steve can drive.

“Don’t worry about us bro. We got this like I said don’t worry we’ll bury him so deep she won’t ever see the light of day again. She’s not getting out.” Scott tells his older brother. Steve just nods knowing his brother is just as good at his former job as he is a baker. 

Steve heads out of the detention center after his husband and son leaving his brother and his brother in law to their work. “Let’s go to work, Jax.” Scott commands as Jax gets up from the floor.

* * *

Within a matter of an hour and half, Lane and Scott reviewed the security tapes of the visiting room and had the guard watching the tapes enhance the audio. They were able to pick up all of what Rachel said to Charlie clear as day. Lane is ensured that Rachel will have three more years added to her sentence for additional emotional trauma to a child. It turns out Rachel had another psychological break. She’s deemed a danger to herself and others. So an immediate transfer is ordered. At first the doctor’s order just to the mainland, to the medical section of maximum security federal prison. That’s not good enough for either men, and they know it won’t be good enough for Danny or Steve. Scott tells Harry what’s transpired and within 48 hours Harry’s able to get Rachel transferred to a small island in Ireland to a maximum security medical section in a prison in Ireland. Far far away from Charlie and Grace. She’ll spend the rest of her day there to live out her sentence and than afterwards well, who knows what’ll happen. All Scott knows is that Rachel will be an old woman by the time her sentence is up and that’s good enough for him. 

Rachel has had a psychological break and is sent out of the country for treatment, and two days ago, Lane and he got a call from TSA saying that Laurie bought a one way ticket to the mainland. Back to Rhode Island, no explanation or anything just she’s gone. She’s not coming back if that one way ticket back to her home state is anything to go by. Lane is shocked of course at first, but than he gets over it. The less likely chance of himself and his kids being in a ‘Charlie’ situation the better. Now both of them can rest easier knowing that Laurie is out of picture and not going to take Julia or Caleb away. They don’t need a Charlie situation 2.0. 

Now if only Scott could convince Brooke somehow to leave the island or at least retire and stop trying to barge in on his happiness he’d be just great. She’d apparently seen the 6 o’clock news the day Lane proposed and saw the proposal. David was right the proposal did make the news. BREAKING NEWS: EMPLOYEES of THE IOLANI PALACE, AND FIVE-0 BREAK INTO SPONTANEOUS DANCE, FLASH MOB PROPOSAL SCOTT MCGARRETT AND LANE SULLIVAN.

Come on that’s the headline they go with, how’d they even get their names, come on couldn’t they have left their names out of it. The Flash Mob proposal is good enough. Brooke had texted him later that night with a ‘Congratulations on your engagement.’ text. He didn’t respond to that he didn’t know how to respond, so he left it and Brooke hasn’t texted him back since. Makes sense because it’s not like she’s going to get invited to the wedding or any of the pre wedding festivities because she's his ex. Laurie’s off island now so it’s not like she’s being invited. That’s something both he and Lane were clear on, no ex-wives even though they had kids with their ex-wives. 

Three days after the epic disaster that is Charlie’s visit with Rachel at the Federal Detention center it’s now Saturday the 23rd and Steve and Scott have planned a bro day for just the two of them. Scott encouraged Lane to do the same with Ryder to try and reconnect that bond they had as kids. Steve and Scott haven’t hung out just the two of them in a long time. With Steve helping Sam renovate his house, and Scott working at World’s of Flavor Kitchens, they haven’t had time to just chill and hang out.

* * *

**1000 Hours. 23 January 2020 - Saturday. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Front Door - Ewa Beach.**

Steve and Scott come up to a stop a few feet away from Steve’s house on the front door mat ALOHA mat is a brown cardboard box. Neither of them are taking any chances with the box. Both having had packages arrive at their houses before and ended up being sent from criminals with nefarious malicious intent. So Steve sends Eddie up to the package off leash with the command of, “What’s in there? Sniff Eddie?” 

Eddie sniffs all around the box even going so far as to put his paws up on the box. Now Eddie can’t read obviously but the box has a faint scent like his hooman Steve, but a lighter more feminine scent. Eddie doesn’t sit down after he’s sniffed the box. That would be an indicator of something bad like explosives or drugs. Instead Eddie walks back to Steve and nudges his left hand. The ‘it’s okay signal’. 

“Good boy Eddie, good checking.” Steve praises. 

“Who’d be sending something addressed to you? Practically everyone you know lives on this island? There’s no return address either. Steve...” 

“Now who’s the paranoid one.” 

“Hey hey the last time I found a box on my doorstep I almost got blown up.” Scott remarks. “I’m trying to stop the same thing happening to you. I happen to like having you around you know no matter how annoying of a big brother you can be at times.” 

“No root beer for you.” Steve says petulantly and opens the door to his house and brings the box inside.

“Root beer now how about a water or gatorade.” Scott chuckles as he toes off his left running shoe by the entryway as he closes the door behind him and Jax. Once he gets his right shoe off he adjusts the level of his foot shell than makes his way to the kitchen to retrieve said gatorades or waters. 

Steve carries the box into the family room and sets it down on the coffee table. Scott lets Jax off leash when he comes to the kitchen and after drinking some water, he goes off to investigate the box that Eddie sniffed. 

“Where’s Charlie?” Scott asks he brings in a purple gatorade for himself and a Propel Kiwi-Strawberry flavored water bottle for his brother passing it to him. 

“Over at a friend’s house, Danny’s out and about with Riley getting some fresh air they took an Uber downtown about an hour after you showed up.” 

Scott plops down on the couch to the left of Steve turning the cap on his Gatorade sport bottle taking a swig. Jax and Riley are sitting nearby their hoomans. “Open it already bro now you got me all wanting to know what’s in the mystery box.” 

“Alright Scott, let me just get my knife and I’ll open it up.” That’s just what Steve does: he slides the blade of his trusty Ka-Bar knife he received in the SEALs through the long top flap of the box. He guts the two edges next opening the box completely. 

Steve peers inside the box and the first thing he sees through all the packing peanuts is a letter sized envelope addressed to both of them simply as Steve & Scott. Steve picks up the letter and studies the handwriting for a minute but he’s not getting a read on who this could possibly be from. It’s not their late Aunt Deb’s handwriting and nor is it Doris’ handwriting. “Are you going to open it or what...?” Scott asks as he bounces his left leg up and down in anticipation. 

“Okay, okay sheesh and Danny say’s I’m the impatient one.” Steve uses his knife again like a letter opener and slices through the top of the envelope. 

“Just open it already.” 

Steve takes out the tri-folded piece of printer paper, he unfolds the piece of paper Scott sitting closer with their knees almost touching. Steve begins to the read the letter, 

Dear Steven Jack, and Scott Alexander,...

By the time Steve and Scott get to the end of the letter that detailed who Carly was, and how she found out who they are, they are in utter disbelief. The letter is simply signed,

Carly Jennings at the bottom of the paper that’s fallen out of Steve’s hands. 

The letter leaves the address of the Hilton Hawaiian Village. the hotel she Carly (their possible sister) and her (their mom possibly and niece and nephew possibly) are staying at. Saying that if they like to meet they can set something up. Both brothers are speechless and lost for words. They pass out on the couch in shock. They fall like dominoes, Scott leaning right and falling onto Steve, Steve landing on the other end of the couch his head luckily pillowed on a cushion. Both Eddie and Jax are up on their paws. Jax actually has room to get up on the couch, and put weight on Scott to try and get him up. Eddie however doesn’t and sticks to the floor and constantly whines, and without stopping starts to lick and nudge alternating licks and concerned nudges of Steve’s left hand that’s fallen off of the side of the couch in his unconscious state. 

Neither man knows really how long they’ve been unconscious for but their alert buttons on their phones have been activated. By the time they’re just starting to come around on the couch both Lane and Danny are kneeling by their respective partner and their dog. 

See now normally Danny would make a joke about leaving two grown SEALs unattended and look at what happens joke, but what happened is no joking matter. As Danny reads through the letter that’s on the floor. 

“Oh my God!” Danny exclaims in shock holding the letter and passing it over to Lane to read as Scott and Steve come around. Scott gets up and rights himself on the couch rubbing his forehead a bit where he hit Steve’s solid mass of his ribs. 

“That’s what we said, or ast least I think we did, we may have said that or we may have just passed out from shock.” Scott is the first one to remark. 

“I’d say Danny’s right in his exclamation, but look under all these packing peanuts they're pictures of you two and this Carly woman as a kid and even some of Mary as a baby, but mostly you three.” Lane sets the letter down the coffee table like it may burst into flames at any minute to root through the box. 

Lane hands each man a photo and they’re staring back at photos of their much younger selves as young as three or four years old. 

“Look at these documents babe.” Danny as he picks up adoption papers, and birth certificates, not just Steve and Scott but Mary too. “Doris...Doris adopted you guys.”

All that is running through the two men’s heads is ‘We have a Mom. Mom’s not dead, on a seemingly never ending loop inside their heads. 

Steve is the first one to feel the first tear roll down his cheek and than the water works just start and he’s leaning into Danny as Danny schooches himself onto the couch and wraps his arms around his husband just hugging him and holding him. 

Scott’s in the same boat being man handled back onto the couch where’s shaking his whole body with the force of his tears. This couldn’t be happening right this had to be some sick joke right. Some, from the beyond the grave bullshit their parents were pulling or more likely Doris. The two orphaned brothers sat on that couch in the comfort of their significant other’s arms for they don’t know how long, their dogs watching protectively over the pairs. Jax watching or listening for any spikes in Scott’s blood sugar levels either going to high or too low. Though the too high rarely happens it does happen. 

They’re still in disbelief when two hours whoa how long had they been out for and than how long had been crying into their partner’s shoulders. Anyway both Lane and Danny get the two brothers to get cleaned up, wash their faces, drink some water, and than come back to the kitchen for some food, where they can see the box has been removed from the coffee table. As if just seeing it again will dissolve them into tears who knows it just might. They’re both very fragile right now their whole world’s their whole lives have been broken open and broken apart all over again.

Danny’s mom’s recipe for Matzo ball soup is on the menu for lunch and than, two two blonde partners shepherd their respective partners into bedrooms for naps after lunch. If Steve’s grumbles about being coddled or treated like a child Danny doesn’t react. This is huge news for the brothers and Lane and Danny need time to plan their next course of action, without Steve or Scott in their midst.

* * *

Now safely tucked away in beds, asleep their doors ajar just in case they’re needed Danny and Lane sit in the living room and get down to business of researching just who Carly Jennings is. 

Luckily Danny still being Five-0 and having a badge gives him access on his home laptop to the database the team uses. That turns up with nothing but they’d been at this search for a while, and Lane uses his resources and connections as well. She’s not in any military database, either. So the two decide to table the ‘possible sister’, for when he and Steve get back from their much needed R&R vacation to Kauai. 

Danny almost thinks of cancelling their trip but that would be cancelling Charlie’s plans to stay over at Scott and Lane’s for an extended sleepover for the next two weeks with Caleb. Danny doesn’t want to do that once they told Charlie a week ago that they’d be going on a little vacation, just him and Steve, Charlie jumped at the chance to spend time with his best friend. He had other friends of course, but he and Caleb were close almost like brothers. They’d even dressed up as twins or in the same clothes for ‘Twin Day’ at their school for spirit week. 

Steve and Danny keep their R&R time and don’t cancel their flights. They table the possible sister and mother situation for when they get back. This time away will give Steve time to process the very real possibility of coming to terms with the fact he and his siblings may have an older sister and more importantly their biological mother is alive and Doris is a dead lying bitch.

* * *

The next night is Sunday, January 24th, and with the four men found out yesterday they decide to keep things close to the vest for right now. Just between the four of them. Little do they know Carly Jennings and her mother Haley Jacobs, saw Lane’s epic flashmob proposal to Scott on the news, two weeks ago. Sunday is the night for family in the McGarrett-Sullivan residence, since Charlie’s staying over for the next weeks, they decide to have the whole McGarrett-Williams clan over for dinner that night, as well as the Montgomery boys that now include their older brother Tommy who’s back on the island. 

Everyone enjoys Scott’s slow cooked crock pot cheesy cowboy casserole, it’s mainly a ground meat and kidney beans, veggies and cheese dish topped with more sharp cheddar cheest, but everyone loves it. Grace, Nahele, and their dads go back to their house after about an hour, saying goodbye to Charlie and telling him to be good and listen to his Uncles. They’d call at night before bed and Facetime when they could. Steve and Danny know that Charlie’ll be well taken care of here, and if anything happened, they were only a phone call away and short plane hop anyway from home. 

Charlie’s bags and school backpack are already in Caleb’s room, and Scott and Lane both have keys to Dannny and Steve’s house, in case Charlie’s forgotten anything. They can make a quick run over there if need be. Nahele’s staying at his house, to take care of the place and watch over things. Of course Lane and Scott have invited him for a meal or two if he wishes. It’s always an open door policy between them and each other’s kids. They’d just like a call first to know how much food to make that night for dinner. 

Grace returns to her dorm after stopping by the house to grab a few things she wants, before heading back for a late night girls night with Megan, Sophie and Sophie’s roommate.

* * *

Back over the McGarrett Sullivan residence the younger boys are in bed by their designated bedtime, and read stories. Charlie even though he’s eight still likes being read to before bed as does Caleb who’s a year younger. Only for five more months he’s birthday this year being the first week of Juune on a Saturday. 

“Kids all in bed? Logan good upstairs?” Scott asks from his spot in bed as watches Lane stroll back through their bedroom door in his gray X-Men patterned pajamas pants and gray Wolverine graphic sleep tee. 

“All asleep all snug and bundled up in their beds. Charlie’s asleep too in Caleb’s trundle bed giraffe tucked under his arm. Logan’s all set, he said he says a test tomorrow so he’ll be staying up for a few more hours studying than he’ll hit the hay. I told him not to stay up too long. He told me the same thing.” 

“Did he know any particular reason why?” Scott asks with a knowing look as he gestures to their TV where Netflix is already queued up. They’ll watch two episodes max of Bridgerton, this show is set during the Regency era in England and Lane’s got Scott hooked easily on just one episode. 

“It’s a good show and you know it. Wish they’d put more than one season on at a time. Guess that’s what bingeing is for right my fiance.” 

“Right my devilishly handsome fiance.” 

“Careful there now, you say everything now and you won’t have anything to say on our wedding day.” Lane leans in and kisses Scott on the cheek. 

“Mmmm, I could never run out of words to describe you my man. Are you ready to start engagement party planning?” 

“I am if you are?” 

“I am, we can start looking at venues tomorrow maybe after my appointment since it’s early in the morning after you drop the kids off at school.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Lane flips off the light on his nightstand plunging the room in a comforting darkness the only light is light filtering in from under their door in the hallway.

* * *

**1045 Hours. 25 January 2021 - Monday. TAMC - Sleep Study Center - Dr. Morrison’s Office.**

Scott can’t believe what he’s hearing he has the sleep specialist Dr. Morrison repeated his findings several times. He can’t believe with one simple sleep study test one of his major night time issues has been solved. He’s extremely relieved at that. 

“Obstructive sleep apnea accounts for many of the symptoms you’ve been experiencing as of late Scott. The excessive daytime sleepiness, the snoring, that’s the blockage of your airways, the reduced sex drive...” 

They haven’t had sex since their three day staycation vacay in Park City, Utah during Christmas. Now Scott knows why. Not that having sex every night is something they do, not with all the kids in the house. But they do get intimate with each other. 

“The bedwetting or excessive urination at night is also something you’ve been experiencing, that’ll stop once we get you a CPAP machine that’ll help you sleep better. It’ll also stop the snoring. You’ll notice if you don’t wear it one night your snoring and urination at night will start again.” 

“So it’s important for me to wear the mask to sleep.” Scott surmises.

“Yes it is very important if you want full restorative apnea free sleep.” Dr. Morrison tells his patient. 

“Okay, that solves his snoring and bedwetting, but what about the jerky leg movements, sometimes it goes on for a long time. You said that wasn’t seizure activity. If it wasn’t seizure activity what was it?” Lane asks Scott’s doctor. 

“That is something we in the sleep study community call periodic leg movement disorder or PLMD, it’s quite exactly what it says periodic leg movement, that can last anywhere from 20 to 40 seconds to upwards of a few minutes to several hours. From what you’ve helpfully recorded Lane, they’d only ever lasted a few minutes.” 

“Really?” Scott’s eyes go wide again at the statement. “So what we thought were seizures are actually just periodic leg movement disorder?” 

“Yes that’s correct Scott.” 

“Wow who knew it was something so simple.” 

“It’s quite common for those who experience seizures or who have epilepsy to confuse PLMD with nocturnal seizures as they can mimic them as you’ve seen.” 

“Is there any way to treat this PLMD or is it just something I’ll have to live with? Just add it to the list of things I’m already dealing with.” 

Now Dr. Morrison looks thoughtful as if he is trying to find the best way to break bad news. Scott hates when doctors do that. Why can’t they just be more straightforward with shit. 

“Doc forgive me for being rude, but just say it, say what you have to say. I can deal with it.” Scott tells him and he’s been holding Lane’s left hand in an almost vice like grip the whole appointment. 

“There isn’t one route case for PLMD, there are conditions that we think are all thought to contribute or influence this disorder, but aren’t necessarily considered the cause. Three of the conditions that we think contribute to the disorder you have, which are ADHD, you’re taking anticonvulsants, and you have a metabolic disorder, diabetes.” 

“So....it could be any one of those pre-existing conditions attributing to Scott’s new condition? Why weren’t we told of this beforehand by his epileptologist or any number of other doctors Scott sees in this place. Hell he spends more time here, in and out of appointments and in tests and exams than he does at home. Is this ever going to stop? Or is going to just keep piling up and piling on. Half the probable causes and issues with this condition already have underlying conditions he’s being treated for” Lane’s raising his voice and getting angry on Scott’s behalf. 

“Lane...Lane....Sully it’s...it’s okay none of this is your fault Baby.” Scott squeezes Lane’s hand and looks him in the eye getting him to turn to him. 

Lane blows out a breath in frustration. “I’m sorry doc I don’t usually get like that it’s just hard sometimes to see everything that Scott’s going through and continues to go through. I know it’s not his fault or mine, but it feels like it at times.” 

Lane looks over at Scott and his expression is thoughtful, like he’s thinking really hard how to respond. 

“It’s quite alright Lane. It’s hard to be a partner, a loved one of someone who’s suffered so much, such as Scott.” 

Lane runs a hand through his hair as Scott runs a thumb over Lane’s knuckles, Lane knows they’ll talk about what he said later, but now’s not the time. 

“I’m afraid I can’t answer you that Lane. As far as Scott’s PLMD and treatment I’d recommend making an appointment with your epileptologist, Scott.” Dr. Morrison’s now talking to Scott. “Have him contact your neurologist as well so he can also be at the appointment. You can come up with a new possible treatment plan for you.” 

Scott speaks up for the first time in a while. “What if it’s not my anticonvulsants that are a cause of this. My seizures are being controlled right now, now that we know I have...this period leg thing. I can’t...no I _won’t_ risk not taking them or stopping just to stop the leg movements. I can live with leg movements.” Scott looks at Lane for affirmation. 

“I can too. I guess this is one of those lesser of two evil situations here. With the obstructive sleep apnea and getting you on a cpap machine that’ll stop the...frequent accidents that’ll resolve.” 

“It will you hear him Lane. Dr. Morrison if I don’t have any other issues, do you really recommend the joint appointment?” 

“I was a recommendation. The choice is completely up to you. If your seizures during the day are being reliable controlled and you haven’t had any since your last epileptologist appointment now that we’ve found the route cause of your periodic limb movements and they aren’t in fact seizures I see no reason to change your anticonvulsants. Unless you’re having other sleep related issues?” 

“No, none that are so disruptive anymore just the periodic nightmares, but even those of slowed and are becoming less and less frequent with this furry buddy right here.” Scott reaches down to strike Jax’s back affectionately. 

“If you would consider possibly changing your anticonvulsants which is probably one of the biggest underlying conditions and why you developed PLMD. Not all prescribed anticonvulsants work for everyone. There are other....methods you could talk to your epileptologist about for treating your seizures.” Dr. Morrison goes on to tell the two of them exactly what some of the most effective alternative forms of treatment are for epilepsy. Since he works close in hand with epilepsy patients he’s fully qualified and knowledgable to be telling them this.

“Wait, wait wait, out of all those options. You as a doctor a medical professional this CBD, cannabis, hash, hemp, weed is the best most likely option to better control my seizures?” Scott asks looking at the older man like he’s grown a second fucking head. “I’m sorry there’s no way I’m taking that way too risky. You do know who I’m related to right. Who I frequently am in contact with...yeah local law enforcement.” 

“You’d have a medical license and you’d legally be able to purchase it and use it in your home.” 

“I think I’ll stick with my prescribed pills, I don’t have side effects anymore when taking them. If what you’ve said is true I haven’t had a seizure since my last epileptologist appointment which is great. I’ll be able to drive in March, finally. Well when I get my license and DMV opens in March that is.” 

“I’m glad I could be of some help to you. Now let’s talk about CPAP supplies and masks...” 

_Great more crap I have to keep track of and clean, and maintain._ Scott thinks as he listens to his doctor explain all the equipment and the various masks.

* * *

Finally an hour later, the two of them leave Tripler with pamphlets about OSA, and PMLD, and the best suppliers and places to buy CPAP equipment and which he suggests are better for first time users.

Scott in the end after literally another hour in the store going through all the various and benefits and going back and forth on options. Scott finally chooses a micro-CPAP machine which is a small airing device that pushes positive pressure directly through Scott’s nostrils. It kind of looks like a nose plugs, but slightly bigger and goes directly up his nose. The nose buds are what go in his nose and the mini machine pushes positive pressure air through the inhalation vents on the top of the mini mask. 

It’s not FDA approved, but Scott knows himself and how’ll he use the machine and what’ll work best for him, this’ll work the best. It’s smaller, more portable and no power cords to tether him to the bed. He already sleeps on his back or his left side facing Lane when he sleeps because of his stump, so those are really all the sleeping positions he can tolerate or is good for him. 

So in the end the appointment that started out bad, ended up being pretty damn good as far as Scott’s considered. 

“You know Lane what I said at the doctor’s office I meant. My conditions, my TBI, the amputation, diabetes, known of it is your fault. You didn’t cause any of this.” Scott lifts Lane’s chin up to meet his eyes across the truck’s middle console. They’re parked in their front drive after picking up dessert later that night since it’s Charlie’s first weekday night in their house. They’re going to make sundaes with all the fixings. 

“How can you say that. How can you be so not happy I know there are times when you aren’t happy, and you show those emotions pretty well. How can you not be upset or why me?” 

Because Laney if I did that all time spiral into depression and never leave the house. I just have to roll with punches, keep on going right. I’ve got a life to live and people to live it for, and myself.” Than Scott takes both Lane’s hands in his own and says, “I could never you hear me _never_ be mad or upset with you for the side effects I have just _happened_ to have because of the _life saving_ kidney transplant you so selflessly gave me. You heard my nephrologist back seven years ago. I was as healthy as I could be than, I just happen to be one of the more unlucky persons to develop diabetes. You had no clue that I knew you didn’t because _I knew_ what you did back than, I _knew_ what danger you put yourself in without even thinking about yourself. They didn’t have time to test if you’d be a match, but you said go for it anyway do whatever you have to do to save him, to save me.” 

“I loved you, I love you, I didn’t want you to die.” Lane murmurs quietly. 

“No more self sacrificing on my behalf without me knowing huh. I could’ve lost you that day too. You could’ve developed complications.” 

“But I didn’t.” 

“No you didn’t but you could’ve. I’ve made peace with all medical issues and the things I have to live with now. That you have to watch me live through the bad days. You really should go to that support group Lane. I knew you had issues after the transplant however non physical they may be, your health matters too. _You_ as a person matter and your emotions are valid. Scream, cry, yell, let it out. Hit the heavy bag in the garage that always helps me. You can talk to me too...if you want...or not totally up to you.” 

“I love you so much and I can’t wait to get married to you.” Lane says after a short while. 

“Me either. Remember nobody ever accomplishes a mission alone. Your next mission should you choose to accept it...make epic sundaes for the hungry kids and one hungry SEAL fiance of yours.” 

Lane makes a show of like he’s thinking really hard. “I...accept.” 

“Excellent I want butter-finger in my sundae. Mr. Master Dessert maker.” 

“Inside you...shoo out the truck go...go and get the kids to wash their hands.” 

“Aye aye Captain Sully.” Scott gets out of the truck Jax with him to get the kids washed up again and ready for dessert, they’d already eaten dinner and now this is their treat. 

Four days later, Charlie is bouncing about the hotel room with excitement. He’d gotten to skip school yesterday with his older cousins and Caleb to come to Coronado, California. This isn’t just any trip, this is a very special trip and Charlie’s excited he gets to witness this. His cousin Jake is graduating from SEAL qualification training, which is just a big word for Jake’s earned himself a place at the starting line. Is what Uncle Lane told him. Which didn’t make much sense to Charlie since if Jake finished his training shouldn’t he be finished, he’s a SEAL now. Well not officially until he gets his Trident pinned on his chest. 

“Hey Charlie can you hand me my Trident please?” Scott asks as he’s in the middle of their hotel suite fixing up his service dress whites. He hasn’t worn his dress whites since his former CO Hank Foley’s retirement ceremony. That happened, nine years ago. Service dress whites are for summer wear, but since it pretty much summer all the time in California he’s wearing these instead of his Dress Blues to Jake’s graduation. 

“Here yah go Uncle Scott.” Charlie goes to the dining table in their suite and grabs the shiny gold Trident pin, passing it to him.” 

“Thanks Charlie. How do I look? Good, you think Jake’ll be surprised.” 

“You look good Uncle Scott. I’ve never seen you in this uniform before. I think he will be super surprised.” 

“I think so too. After all he’s not expecting you and he’s also not suspecting his other surprise. Come on let’s go see what’s taking your other Uncle so long to get ready.” Scott grabs his white USN cover from the arm of the couch and heads off with Charlie in search of the rest of their brood.

* * *

**1000 Hours. 29 January 2021 - Friday. NAB Coronado - The Grinder. Coronado, California.**

The day Jake has been waiting for the past 63 weeks is finally here. Ever since he stepped off that bus in Great Lakes, Illinois he’s been dreaming of getting to this point. This is where his BUD/S training started; it's only fitting that it’s also where SQT ends and he receives his coveted SEAL Trident also known as the Budweiser. 

It's a sunny 70 degrees in Coronado today and Jake’s waiting patiently along with his fellow brothers in arms to receive his trident. The actual graduation ceremony and speeches is first and now towards the end is the actual pinning ceremony. 

He started BUD/S out of NSW prep as an E-3 from boot camp graduation, now he’s advancing to the pay grade of E-4 (SO3 which is a Petty Officer Third Class or Special Operator Third Class). As that is the new Navy Special Warfare rating for Special Operators like himself. Most guys end up being either E-4 or E-5 after they complete SQT. 

Jake watches as a good buddy of his, his rack mate during BUD/S actually, Caden Gallagher goes up and receives his Trident. Only five more to go now. “Special Operator Third Class McGarrett.” The Commander of the Naval Special Warfare Command announces his name, his queue to walk up and across the stage to receive his own Trident. Jake walks up and across the stage to a hoard of applause. Who does he see turning around to retrieve his Trident and pin on his Trident? His Dad, in his own Dress Whites. 

Scott has his son’s Trident in his hand and pins it to his chest right up above Jake’s three ribbons he earned in boot camp. “Congratulations Petty Officer.” Scott’s internally beaming with pride as he claps his newly minted SEAL son on his back. 

“Thank you Master Chief.” Jake thanks his dad. Jake’s all serious keeping his military bearing as he goes back to his seat. As he does he can’t resist touching the newly pinned Trident on his left side on his uniform jacket. Scott goes back to stand next to a few Navy officers in attendance so he doesn’t distrupt the flow of the ceremony. 

The other four SEALs after Jake are awarded their Tridents and Ka-Bar knives, as well to the same loud applause as Jake. Jake knows as he sits in the small crowd around the 31 other new SEALs, his 31 new brothers in arms, this may be the last time he sees any of them as they’ll all split up and either go to a West Coast or East Coast. Within the two halves there are three teams each with 16 man platoons that they can be assigned too. Jake knows where he’s assigned, he just hopes his Dads won’t mind the flight fare. He can’t stop smiling all the way through the deputy commander of the U.S. Special Operations Command’s closing speech. 

“This is your day and each of you have spent over a year to get here,” said Coleman. “It is the world’s toughest military training both mentally and physically.”

“I love coming down here,” said Coleman. “It is a chance for those who have served to come back and reconnect with our friends, family and to regenerate and recharge. We have been training frogmen since World War II, and this is the result.”

“You take good kids from high school and college and then mix in some saltwater and sand, make it hot and cold, and make sure they are completely committed to what they’re about to enter into,” said Coleman. “There were about 200 people that thought they wanted to be a team guy and joined the Navy and pursued this route, and these men are the end result right here.”

“As you cross the quarterdeck of your next command, you owe us several things,” said Coleman. “You owe us to continue your development. Listen, learn, strive, lead, you have to commit to it. You will make mistakes, but I am living proof that you can make a lot of mistakes and still hang around.”

“That is probably the most important thing we do and that is our foundation, as this is where it starts for us. Those of you who serve ten or fifteen years, I urge you to come back to teach, train, mentor and stay connected with the men here because your classmates and instructors know you best.”

“Admiral Senkowski owns you guys and you are now his weapons platform,” said Coleman. “You belong to us, and if something happens to you, it is really hard to replace you. There are not many frogmen, and that is why I am pleading seriously about this, so take care of yourselves and remember our ethos.”

“Congratulations, gentlemen, HOOYAH, NAVY!!” 

HOOYAH NAVY!!” The 32 newly minted SEALs call back to the deputy commander. That’s the end of the ceremony. There are loads of hugs and backslaps from his fellow SEALs. He can’t believe he’s done it he’s a U.S. Navy SEAL, though he’s yet to truly earn it. He won’t have truly earned for another year at most depending on how long his pre deployment training is. Right now Jake’s just happy to never have the see and SERE instructor again. Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape training was all his Dad and Sully hinted at it being and he knew it was purposeful and all, and he was completely safe during it. He and his partner even lasted the longest. He thinks he must have beaten some kind of record. 

“Hey there bro.” Wyatt and David greet their older brother with twin slaps on the back. “Those are from Teej and Coop they send their congratulations.” 

“Thanks guys, and I guess thanks TJ and Coop, I wonder how their training’s going?” Jake’s always been a thoughtful guy and brother. Thinking of other’s before himself. 

“Oh it’s going alright. Tristan’s fallen in love...with Florida.” Lane tells his son. "He wishes he could stay there he's hoping to get stationed there after training."

“Yeah and Cooper’s loving Fort Lee.” Scott adds in. “The weather difference is just so...different you know.” 

“I can imagine. Speaking of different locations. Let me go grab my bags and change. I've got 72hrs free.” 

“Well than let’s not waste any Jake.” Logan smiles at his younger brother. He’s proud of him too. They all are, but none he knows are more proud than their dads standing right here and their Uncles, back in Hawaii and Kauai. “Uncle Danny and Uncle Steve send their congratulations, and Uncle Steve says welcome to the Brotherhood. His words, not mine obviously.” 

“Gotch’a, hey Charlie little man what’s up. I didn’t know you’d be here.” Jake says as they all start walking back towards the rental car in the parking lot. 

“That was really cool Jake. Did it hurt when Uncle Scott pinned you?” 

“Nah, not one bit bud. It’s not like how they do in the movies with punching you in the chest. They can’t do that anymore.” 

“Oh, okay that’s good, that looks like it hurts in the movies.” 

The family of ten and Jax continue talking and walking all the way to the car about what they’ve been doing the past month and what happened after Scott’s proposal in December. 

The family ends up eating lunch at one of Jake’s old favorite fish taco shops near the beach. They all walk around Hotel Del Coronado afterwards. Jake in a pair of navy cargo shirts and a plain gray I LOVE CORONADO t-shirt they picked up at one of the souvenir shops. Having been born here and lived here he never got to buy one of those t-shirts it felt weird back than. Now not so much, it’s almost fun to do that kind of play tourist for a day. They have a whole full day tomorrow to do that and also celebrate a certain furry friend’s birthday tomorrow as well. For dinner that night they all get dressed up casually in the hotel suite this time in button ups and t-shirts and head to one of Lane’s favorite restaurants on the pier. After a promise to Eli and Caleb to come back to one specific souvenir shop the family head back to the hotel for a good night’s sleep.

* * *

**1230 Hours. 30 January 2021 - Saturday. In-N-Out Burger, 500 Mile of Cars Way, National City, CA**

Double Double Animal Style Burgers from In-N-Out Burger are one of Elliott’s favorite burgers to get. He’s glad Jax chose In-N-Out. Yes, Jax chose where to eat for lunch today. It’s his birthday he turns 3 today, and that’s a big deal, Jax may be technically a piece of medical equipment as a service dog and not a pet, but he’s still a member of their family. 

Everyone at the table who’s had In-N-Out burgers before can attest to that and their almighty flavor and test. Julia and Caleb haven’t had them before, being born in Hawaii. The closest thing Hawaii has to an In-N-Out Burger is The Counter Honolulu or Teddy’s Bigger Burgers. Those places can’t beat In-N-Out though. Jax gets four unseasoned burger patty’s for lunch while everyone else orders their favorite burger and fries some animal style and some not. 

Lunch really hits the spot, but everyone even Jake kind of...okay totally pigged out at lunch but it’s oh so good. They decide after lunch to hit up the beach and watch Jax run literal circles around Scott and do the zoomies back and forth into the ocean and back out again. Just being a happy fun loving dog today. It’s his birthday. He deserves a chill day just the rest of his hoomans sometimes. They also go to the boardwalk to get ice cream, and go back to that one souvenir shop in Coronado that Caleb and Eli wanted to go to. 

* * *

They end up going to San Diego Trading Co. store, in Coronado Plaza that has a bit of everything for everyone. Elliott, Charlie and Caleb pick up t-shirts that say Coronado, CA on them with either surfboards or surfboards and waves in orange, blue and green for Caleb. Paige and Julia pick out something for their rooms back home, Paige picks out a cool beach scenery poster. Julia picks up a few things with the pocket allowance she’d earned over the last few weeks. She picks up a hat, and t-shirt that all say CORONADO, CA on them. She sees something Lana would like too, but she doesn’t have enough money to get it on her own. So she moves past that item. Right before they’re about to leave Scott picks up the item that Julia is looking at pays for it. 

“Thank you Scottie. Lana’ll really like it, she loves patches.” It’s a black sew on patch that with white surfboard stitching and CA stitched underneath the crossed surfboards. “Did you know Aunt Mary could sew?” 

“Mary, sew, huh learn something new everyday.” Scott chuckles. “No, no I didn’t sweetie but that’s cool that she does.”

* * *

Everyone ends up leaving the store with their souvenirs, except Jake. Lane with more stickers for his laptop. This is his trick he doesn’t actually stick them on. It’ll ruin the laptop itself he has a case and he sticks the stickers unpeeled in between the case cover and the laptop itself. Bam he’s got instantly changeable stickers and designs. Scott leaves with three, count’em one two three new various California snapback hats in various designs and colors. He lost two in the move from here to Hawaii and he gave his last hat to a street kid once. So hence the three new hats. 

Charlie of course is the one to ask later that night after dinner at Johnny Rockets, why he didn’t pick up any souvenirs. They’re all sitting around the living room area of their suite playing a card game. “Well Charlie the reason I didn’t pick up any souvenirs today is because I don’t need any.”

“But why?” Charlie asks looking at his cousin with big blue curious eyes. 

_Well may as well let the cat out of the bag now._ Jake thinks. 

“Yeah won’t _didn’t_ you get anything?” Paige asks. 

“Because.” Jake replies. 

“Because why Jake?” Elliott asks. 

“Why Jake?” David asks from his spot on the couch. 

“Because....” Jake drags out the word. “Because I’m going to be living here in Coronado!” Jake reveals smiling a pearly white smile. “Well on the base here in Coronado but still. I’m not going to Virginia Beach, Virginia like I was sure I was going to get for some reason.” 

“You thought you’d be in Virginia?” Lane asks his son.

“I did Sully. I kept dreaming of it. Was really weird. But I got my orders and they’re for NAB Coronado...SEAL Team 1.”

“That’s great Jake.” Scott tells his son. The younger kids have been told that they had to keep this a secret and couldn’t tell anyone outside their immediate family of what Jake is doing in the Navy. From Lane and Scott’s jobs in the Teams. The kids picked up on it pretty fast that some things you just didn’t tell other people. Lane and Scott are in the know, though and having worked with all four SEAL Teams and a platoon or two from each they know Jake’s area of responsibility or what it’ll be. 

“I report early Monday morning to base and my platoon. I’ve had a really nice relaxing day today and I’m ready to get into it on Monday.” 

“Good to hear that Jake we’ll be in touch we can. But we know how those next 18 months went for us. Pre-Dep is...well Pre-Deployment training was we’ll let you find out can’t give away all the good stuff right Lane?” 

“Right Scottie.” Lane grins at his fiance. He can’t believe his father of a Navy SEAL. He is and he and Scott are going to be _those_ Dads. Well not _those_ no nothing civvie dads. No they’re special because they know things other parents don’t. Of course on the chat message boards and forums they don’t let other dads or moms know that. They give out the general information stuff that they know. 

They’re a part of a special smaller group of Grandfathers, Fathers, Uncles, Brothers and Sons who carry on their last name in the SEAL community. Is Lane any less proud because Jake has to keep McGarrett his birth name while in the Navy, no he’s not. Jake’s a Sullivan, just as much as he’s a birth McGarrett. He knows Jake knows he’s just as proud of him and what an honor is to still be his dad. They aren’t grandpas yet and they hope to high heaven they won’t be for a long long time. Until they’re good and ready. Who knows maybe when Jake’s got a wife and a couple of kids of his own maybe he’ll have a son who carries on the McGarrett lineage in the Navy, but also the SEALs.

* * *

After another round of various card games, Lane calls it quits for the night and sends the kids to shower and change for bed. They’ve all got a somewhat early flight at 0740 to catch in the morning. It’s the only nonstop flight they could get out of San Diego International. At least they don’t have a lot of luggage this time. They only all took overnight bags with enough clothes for three days just in case. And a carry-on bag each. That’s the kids and Lane’s luggage. Scott’s is a bit more involved and always will be now but he doesn’t mind that much. He had his overnight duffel, his carry-on bag, his prosthetic gear/tool bag, and Jax’s duffel with all his supplies and comfort items. 

Jake, Logan, Wyatt, and David and their dads only stay maybe an hour later than the younger kids. Paige decides to hit the hay with them. They all watch one of their favorite shows, it’s an old show Fear Factor with Joe Rogan in it, they get only one episode in and than they all hit the shower or straight to bed. Yesterday his SQT graduation and today were two of the best days of Jake's life so far and he’ll remember for a long time to come as he drifts off to sleep in the bed next to his older brother Logan. Wyatt and David in the queen bed next to him. 

Only Easy Day Was Yesterday, Tomorrow’s Yet to Come.

* * *

**0710 Hours. 31 January 2021 - Sunday. San Diego International Airport - Departures. San Diego.**

Jake’s standing the departures terminal head on a swivel it’s something that’s been trained into him already. His newly acquired skills are kicking in the not so crowded San Diego airport. _Well it is a Sunday_ Jake thinks to himself. He’s in a pair of camo cargo shorts and a plain colored navy blue t-shirt under a light flannel shirt, and sneakers. 

“The hyper vigilance dies down, don't worry Jake.” Lane tells him as his younger siblings are getting snacks from a shop a few yards away. 

“Uh thanks Sully. Is Dad okay? He seemed a bit off earlier at breakfast?” 

_Of course you pick it up kiddo. Well you are a McGarrett, after all._ Lane thinks. 

“He’s good, you know how he gets distracted in his own head sometimes.” 

“Yeah I do. It was great seeing you all again even if it was for a short time.” Jake says he doesn’t even bother to ask Sully how his Dad was able to pin on his Trident. Jake’s known since he was about eleven that his last name carried an invisible weight to it. That the name McGarrett held sway in lots of places Jake can’t even begin to think of. He knows they’re there. The contacts and the connections. It’s how his Dad and his Uncle Steve got things down when they were actively NCIS and Five-0. They made name’s for themselves as well while in the Teams. Jake hopes to carry that on, to maybe put his own little mark in this band of Brothers. To forge his own path and carry on the legacy. He is a son and a nephew of two great SEALs. And he’s got many other older honorary uncles, who are SEAL brethren back on Oahu that’ll go to bat for him he knows, if it ever came to a situation such as that. 

“Us too Jake, you don’t have to worry about OPSEC though I know you will. We’ve got that covered on our end.” They’ve all already said their formal goodbyes at the hotel before they checked out, then it was just one hug each and fist bumps all around. Now Jake’s turning to leave he pushes his Oakley sunglasses down over his eyes. 

“Dad!!....Julia won’t give me the window seat and we flipped for it!” Elliott calls out a few feet away from them. 

_Ah, siblings can’t live with’em. Can’t live without’em._ Jake muses as he steps out of the departures terminal. He pulls out his phone dialing a number. “Hey Gallagher, you free right now? Great, can you come pick me up? Yeah SD airport, departures terminal. I’ll be waiting.” Jake slides his phone back into his pocket. And precedes to wait for his ride, man he can’t wait to get his own car down in the distant, distant future. 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5 February Fun, Frights, Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Celebrations, A Bridge Explosion, Valentine's Day Mishaps, and an old enemy from NCIS's past comes back to torment the team. All this and more come read and find out, what the ohana are all up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter completed yesterday, but was super late when I finished editing, this is NOT my intention to upload a chapter a month corresponding to what's going on in story. That's just how it shakes it out because of the amount of content in a single chapter, just fyi for all of you lovely readers and commenters who are reading and leaving kudos.

* * *

**2022 Hours. 2 February 2021 - Tuesday. Quartermaster Training Barracks, Fort Lee, Virginia.**

Cooper slides his room keycard into the electronic slot and waits for the green beep. The keep beeps and he walks through his barracks room door. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR COOPER. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!” Cooper’s two roommates and three of their other friends all sing horribly off key. 

They’d all just come back from their favorite burger joint on base. His roommates and his other new friends told him to check in at the front desk for them. Luckily, the other soldier on CQ duty let it pass and just marked them all _back in_ before curfew. Little did Cooper know they’d roped into the CQ soldier too. 

There are blue and orange balloons and a few 1 9 silver balloons blown up and streamers hanging down from the ceiling. 

“Happy Birthday C-Dawg.” An African American teenager with dark crew cut hair like the rest of them and brown eyes claps Cooper on the back. 

“Thanks, Darrel.” Cooper moves further down their little hallway into the main bedroom area, where their desks are and their bunks are. There’s only three of them living in the room, and Cooper is the lucky one who got the ‘single’ bunk. 

“Happy Birthday McGarrett. The big 1 9 how does it feel?” A Hispanic teen a year younger than him with black crew cut and green eyes asks. 

“Honestly Go-me. Not much different than 18, another year older, another year wiser right?” 

“Did you just quote All Grown Up the grown up Rugrats show dude. Isn’t that a nineties show. We were born in the early 2000’s.” One of his roommate’s a dark blonde haired twenty year old name Terrance Brooks asks. 

“Maybe I did, so what if I did Terry.” 

“Alright alright I’m going to let it slide since it’s your birthday man.” 

Thanks for the balloons and streamers guys, I’ve only got so long from the CO to make that video call home.” Cooper reminds his other friends. Terry and Hector Gomez are his roommates so they can stay but the rest of his friends can beat it. 

“Ah kicking us out alright McG.” One of his other friends complains. 

“Yeah, I am, we are. Beat it, Samson.” Cooper says as he gets up off his bottom bunk and starts shooing their other friends out to their rooms. Cooper walks back from the door through the balloons and streamers. “How’d you guys even get these passed CQ downstairs?” He asks as he scrolls through his phone for his Dad’s number. 

“Magic of bribery my friend. Magic of bribery.” Gomez says and as he kicks off his boots and shucks out of his OCP top. Leaving him in his undershirt and pants, he uses the ladder on the end of his bunk to get to his bed. 

“Okay okay don’t tell me Go-me.” Cooper takes off his boots, blouse, and takes off his belt. He puts his pillow behind his head on his bed. He hits his dad’s contact name on the FaceTime icon. He doesn’t have to wait long for the connection to connect. It’s just about 1530 now back in Hawaii his younger siblings will be back from school now. He puts his air pods in his ears so his roommates can’t hear all the talking on the other end. 

The first person on the screen is his Dad of course who looks sweaty. His hair is any indication. It’s an exercise kind of sweaty, not the other kind of hot and sweaty. “Hey Cooper, Happy Birthday, what’d you do today?” 

“Oh just more classroom application and learning the ins and out of how to pack a chute properly.” 

“For your birthday son, what'd you do.” Lane comes in the frame sitting down on the family room couch. 

“After class we had an 1130 liberty since we’re approaching the end of phase 1, we class up in two weeks. No more OCP’s on base we can wear civvies.” 

“That’s good to know what else?” Lane asks. 

“Since we’re stuck on post right now. We went bowling in the afternoon and than for dinner some of my classmates I’m close with we all headed out to the Burger Palace on post. Had a good time, than when we came back the guys surprised me with balloons and streamers in our room.” 

“Sounds like you had a good time. You should be getting our present this weekend, it’s from all of us, your siblings and us. Someone forgot to go to the post office the other day.” Scott says. 

“Okay thanks I’ll be sure to look out for it. Where is everyone?” Cooper asks not seeing his siblings anywhere. His dad must do an invisible count down or something because suddenly his small phone screen is filled with his siblings, Paige, David, Eli, Logan, Caleb, Jules, Wyatt they’re all there.

“HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY COOPER.” They all shout over the line. 

“Thank you guys.” Cooper’s laughing between tears, he misses them and their loud craziness. 

“We had 19 shaped pancakes in your honor and Dad made cupcakes and cookies also. We’ll save you some.” Julia tells her older brother. 

“Thanks Jules I bet the pancakes were good huh?” 

“Funfetti pancakes.” Caleb chimes in. 

“My favorite, did you have funfetti cupcakes too?” 

“Yeah, we did, they're so good.” David claims. 

“They are Dad’s like the World’s next top Baker or something.” Wyatt confirms. “We’re totally having those for our birthday.” 

“I wish I could be there next month guys. It's the big Super 16.” Cooper looks a bit down at that fact. 

“You’re in our hearts bro, but also, go get it Eli.” Wyatt tells the blonde boy. Elliott moves off screen. A few minutes later he comes back dragging a life size cut out of Cooper into the room. Scott holds his phone back so Cooper can see the full cut out. It’s pretty freaky seeing himself like that in cardboard form. “We also got cut outs of Tristan and Jake too.” 

“That’s cool you’ll have to call them sometime too and tell them they'll get a great kick out of it.” Cooper says. 

“We will for sure. Kamekona knew someone who made them and we asked if we could get three one for each of you.” Lane tells him. “He came through with flying colors. 

“Doesn’t he always. That man always delivers Sully.” 

Brooks throws a boot at Cooper’s bed and it hits the rail to get his attention. Brooks makes the wrap it up gesture. It was almost lights out. “Hey Dads, everyone, it was great talking to you and thanks for wishing me a happy birthday it was great, but it’s almost lights out here. I’ve got to get ready for bed.” 

Caleb looks confused and asks Elliott what Cooper’s talking about; he tells him there’s a five hour time difference between Hawaii and Virginia. “Have a good night Cooper don’t let the bedbugs bite.” Caleb calls and than he gets off the couch and runs back to his room. 

“Thanks CJ.” Cooper calls back to his younger brother. “Bye Dad, Sully, Lo, Wyatt, Paige, Jules, Davy, Eli.” 

“Aloha Cooper stay strong.” His family chorus’s back to him. 

“Always, Aloha.” Cooper waves with his left hand not holding the phone and than hits the red X end call button on his phone. 

Cooper’s phone slumps down on his ap and thumps his head on his pillow. He’s got almost two months left of training here. He’s almost done with phase 1 and at least in thirteen days he’ll be able to class up to phase 2 and wear the civvies tucked away in his closet. He’s counting down the days already to his AIT graduation on April 20th. Seems so far, yet so close. Take it one day at a time. 

“Take it one day at a time, remember that’s what TAC says.” Brooks reminds him. 

“I’ll call shower first.” Cooper says as he gets up and strips down to his skivvies and walks to their shared bathroom. Luckily it’s just between the three of them. _I love my family and I can’t wait to see where I’m stationed for my first duty station._ Cooper thinks as he hops in the shower. 

Four days later is Tyler’s 19th birthday on the 6th. It’s a Saturday and for that the young or is it older teen is thankful for. This is the last year of him being a ‘teen’ after all. Next year he’ll be 20. He and his friends at college threw a pre-birthday celebration so they could celebrate on campus knowing that Tyler would be going back to his house to celebrate with his family and brothers. Tyler brings his girlfriend Megan over to his party, that’s actually being hosted across the street at Casa de McGarrett-Sullivan. 

It’s party central after all and today’s it’s a party for him. Happy Birthday Balloons and streamers and 1 9 balloons floating up to the ceiling. There’s music playing and games being played outside by the pool. “Great party Ty.” Dominic tells his friend and roommate.

“Thanks Dom, but you should really thank Grace’s Uncles, they're the ones who threw the party for me.” 

I’ll be sure to do that come on man, cake time, you’re going to love it.” Dominic practically drags Tyler out of the house in his green and black boardies outside to where the long foldable tables have been set up. The tables are decorated in green and black. All along the table are pictures of Tyler from all 18 of his other previous birthdays. How his Uncle Scott managed that Tyler’ll never know. 

“Hey Montgomery you make a pretty cute looking Superman.” One of his friends calls from the table. 

That’s from his fifth birthday he remembers that he’d wanted a superhero birthday party and all of them came dressed as superheroes. 

“I think his 12th birthday is the best, that's when he had braces.” Tommy comments poking fun at his younger brother. Hard to believe he’s nineteen already today. 

“Yeah yeah yuck it up you all sink.” Tyler sits at the head of the table being the guest of honor being the birthday boy. 

His friends and family and his godfather Scott sing happy birthday to him and he gets showered in presents and gift cards. Than after pizza and hot wings it’s time for cake. Lane brings out Tyler’s cake. It's a Fortnite theme with blue and black fondant and blue and black icing. There’s enough cake for everyone to have seconds, with ice cream of course, it’s funfetti cake and it’s his favorite, with mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

Later into the evening, Tommy’s helping Scott clean up from the party earlier. “You know Tommy you don’t have to help us clean up, it's okay.” Scott says as he ties a knot in the big black trash bag in the kitchen. He pulls it up out of the can. 

“It’s part of my mess Uncle Scott. I mean I am legally responsible for...well only Aaron and Dylan, but still I’m nto going to kick Ty out just because he’s nineteen now. He needs a place to call home you know.” 

“I know kid and so do you. It’s why your Dad set up those savings accounts for you boys. He wanted to make sure you four were taken care of but not just financially. Emotionally and physically too, that is why he made me your collective godfather. I know you’re Mom’s still sorta in the picture, but she’s not going to make a trip out here again if ever until at least Aaron’s off at college somewhere.” 

Tommy puts down the small dish towel he’s using to wipe down the counters and turns to face his Uncle/Godfather. The young man has tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. They do when Scott opens his arms to Tommy and envelopes the younger man in a tight hug. “I just didn’t think it would ever be like this you know. I thought we’d have time” Tommy says after a little quiet crying into Scott’s shoulder. 

“I know Tommy, I know it’s okay.” Scott rubs the young man’s back and runs a hand through his hair. He may be 21 years old now, but he was only nineteen when he lost his dad. He’s allowed to still miss him and have these emotions; it's not even been three years yet. “I miss your Dad too, birthdays are always hard. Yours and your brother’s and his will always be, it years you’re missing out on him with him, it sucks. It’ll get better, you’ll learn how to get through it, learn how to keep your Dad’s memory alive. It’s like I told Tyler don’t ever let anyone tell you to just get over it. You’ll never truly get over your dad’s death, but you’ll learn to live with his death.” 

Tommy rubs his nose with his hand and wipes at his eyes to clear his tears. “Thanks for telling me Uncle Scott. I really am grateful for all you and Lane have done for us.” 

“Don’t sweat it Tommy you’re ohana, _and_ a SEALs kid, you remember what we say right?” 

“We look out for our own. We take care of each other.” Tommy let’s out a watery laugh. 

“Damn straight. Now put that towel down and go play video games in the family room, that’s an order.” Scott says a slight smile on his face as he watches the young man follow the order. 

Scott hefts the trash bag up with his right hand and brings it out back to the garbage cans outside. He looks up into the night sky, he knows Brandon’s looking down on him and his sons. “You did good, Brand. Good boys who’ll become great men. Wish you were here brother.” Scott looks up at the sky one last time before heading in for the night locking the door behind him. 

Monday the 8th comes around all too soon. It’s the day Steve and Danny are coming home from their R&R vacation on Kauai. Charlie’s excited of course he could hardly sleep all of Sunday night. Charlie ends up getting a yellow card in class today because of his distracting behavior and disrupting others. He’s only excited that his Daddy and Danno are coming home today. 

Finally the school bell rings and Charlie all but runs out of his classroom, Caleb having to run twice as fast to catch up with his friend. “Hi Uncle Lane, hi Uncle Scott.” Charlie says as he climbs into the SUV after Caleb. Julia’s being picked up by Mary and Elliott’s being picked up by Isaac today, so it’s just Caleb and Charlie. 

“Hi boys how was school?” Lane asks from the driver’s seat. 

“Good Daddy. We learned about double digit addition and subtraction today.” Caleb tells Lane. 

“It’s easy, not so hard I bet even you can do it Uncle Scott.” Charlie beams up at his Uncle through the rearview mirror. 

“Oh yeah well I bet we’ll have to test that theory when you get home. Right now we have two special guys and two pups to pick up.” 

That’s just what they do, Lane puts the SUV in drive and takes off towards the Honolulu International airport. 

“Spill it Steven, what’s on your mind I know there’s something on your mind?” Danny asks his husband as they’re walking off the plane. Duffel bags and leashes in hand one dog on the end of each leash. 

“I got a call from Havika the other day. He didn’t want to give us cause for worry but they’ve been monitoring Declan Wilkes, you remember him right?” 

“Yeah younger brother who was tortured in his own home by his sadistic psychotic older brother Deegan Wilkes two years ago in relation to the NCIS Rutherford case and we all know how that turned out.” 

“Declan is on the island and that put Isaac’s team on high alert. They've been monitoring him like I said, but they just wanted to give us a heads up. He hasn’t done anything yet to warrant their attention, he was a victim two years ago just like those service members who Deegan murdered.” 

“Well that's just wonderful, such a lovely welcome home gift for us.” Danny complains. 

“Danny Isaac’s team is just covering their bases I am Scott’s brother and you saw how obsessed Deegan was with Scott and what lengths he’d go to.” 

“I know, I was there. Here I thought we were behind all the possible kidnappings and obsessive looney nutty psychopaths.” 

“This is just a precaution Danny, Isaac and Havika will alert Scott and Lane and us first thing if Declan becomes a problem. So far he’s not a problem.” 

“Well here’s hoping he stays that way. I really don’t want to have to deal with anymore psychos. I’m not in that run and chase down perps business anymore. Well not all the time at least. We consult only. Field work as absolutely necessary.” 

“I know Danny and they know that too.” 

Somehow Danny didn’t think the universe knew that. The universe collectively hates Danny and wants to make his life hard and full of unexpectedness and danger. It takes two days, just two measly days after they get back from their lovely relaxing cottage on Kauai for them to be thrown head first into full on craziness and chaos. Something his husband Steve and apparently his younger brother thrive on.

* * *

**1000 Hours. 10 February 2021 - Wednesday. NCIS Field Office - Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickham. Pearl Harbor.**

“Do you not know the meaning of a day off Scott? You know, relax and chill out. Any of that ring a bell?” Lane asks as they walk up to the MCRT’s bullpen.

“It’s just a quick drop by I promise baby, than we can head home and we have the whole house to ourselves. You can play the Switch all you want. I know how hard you're working to beat Paige’s Mario Kart score.” 

“I'm putting a time limit on our daughter’s time on that thing. She should be doing school work not playing videos during the week.” 

“Good I agree. More time for us. Hey Brett.” 

A tall athletic looking brunet man with dark green eyes looks up as his name is called. “Yo, Scott long time no see, s’up.” 

Brett Jacobson is the new rookie of the CRT, but he’s more than proved himself in the months that he’s been here. He and the new CRT medic James “Jimmy” Fannin is a veteran agent and a former SWAT medic from San Diego. Jackson and Kali are getting along great with the two men so that’s even better, no more Pierce issues. 

“Where’s Isaac and the team?” 

“Shooting range, Jackson and Kali are following up on a call out.” 

“Cool, you know Lane we should really get back to the shooting range when we next have a chance. I think I can get us into HPD’s range.” 

“Yeah we really should, we should make a date out of it.” 

“Man after my own heart this one is I tell you.” 

“If you want some real action McGarrett you and Sullivan should come with us. We just caught a case, an explosion at the comissary, Five-0 and SSMRT are already on route. Give you ten to change. We got spares in your sizes in the locker room, just in case.” Isaac says from the staircase looking down in the bullpen, his team and Jackson and Kali behind him. 

“You heard the man, Brett, Jimmy get a move on.” Jackson orders his teammates. He looks over at his two older former teammates and friends. “Good to see you two and have you back for now.” 

“Good to be here, Santiago, Kali nice to see you too.” Lane says. 

“You too guys.” Scott replies he’s already heading off in the direction of the locker room at a steady jog time to put his prosthetic through it’s paces. See what this leg can really do. 

“Wait for me...bionic SEAL.” Lane calls after his fiance. _Of course we’d show up on the one day something major happens. Of course we do._ Lane thinks to himself as he and Scott reach the locker room and change out of their civvies in record time and find the black tactical uniforms in their sizes. All dressed and ready to go they head out with the team. Like this is something they do every day, and that’s good that they can get into that mindset still of this kind of work. The skills will always be there, the tools of the trade so to speak will always be at their disposal should they choose to use them. 

Since Scott and Lane’s SUV has the pursuit package in it with full lights and sirens they don’t have to worry about not being able to get through to the scene with the team. Though they do feel kind of naked without badges or sidearms.

* * *

**1015 Hours. Scene of the Commissary Explosion - Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickham. Pearl Harbor.**

There’s people running out of the commissary which is the base’s version of a grocery store on the island, but without taxes on base. People in Navy working uinforms running out with wives and children, and other people running when the three vehicles with flashing lights and sirens arrive. 

“Seeger, Carson get bomb squad and EMS, no one goes into this scene and we know what the hell’s going on here.” Isaac started issuing orders to his team. 

“If anyone’s hurt please make way your way over to the northwest parking lot furthest from the scene.” Jackson starts telling the people who are coming out. “Fanin, Sullivan. I want you two on triage to see if anyone’s injured. Kali, Scott, Jax.” Isaac looks down at the pooch very serious like. “Talking to witnesses to see what they have to say. See if they heard or saw anyone acting suspicious.” Jackson tells his team. To their credit Lane and Scott do exactly as they are told, Jax following alongside Scott dutifully. 

“Let’s go to work, Jax.” Scott commands and Jax knows just what to do. 

“What do you think this is, Isaac?” Jackson asks the older man. 

“Don’t know yet Santiago could be anything. A disgruntled employee to some kids wanting to pull a harmless prank.” 

Isaac’s hoping for the latter or something in between something harmless. Usually in their line of work it hardly ever is. There’s always some sort of motive in the end. 

“Agent Perry!” Scott calls over from where he and Kali were talking to an elderly woman who was in the commissary. Scott thinks he should maintain some sense of professionalism in front of his friends. 

Isaac jogs to him and Kali. “What is it Scott? Does she know anything?” 

“Unfortunately no, nothing of use really she just heard some rumbling before the explosion, it came from she thinks the back of the store but it could’ve been a corner.” 

“Well that’s of some use. Agent Lahela anything to report?” Isaac turns to the younger woman and native to the island. 

“No sir noboy’s saying much of anything just that they heard a big boom and that of course caused a mass panic and exodus of the commissary.” 

“Right. So we got zilch wonderful.” 

“What’s Five-0 doing here?” Kali asks just as Scott turns around and spots his brother’s midnight blue Tahoe pulling up the scene. Along with Chin’s car, and Lou’s Suburban driven Junior. 

“Ah hell no, this can’t be good if you guys are here.” Isaac says and he has nothing against the Governor’s task force at all. They actually work extremely well together. He's just remembering the last they were all in one area together and how that ended up. 

“We got a call about an explosion over here thought we’d come lend an assist.” Steve informs the younger NCIS Agent. 

“That’d be great and you brought the dogs excellent. Bomb squad’s delayed with a suspicious package you think you could send in Eddie and Boomer?” Isaac asks. 

He knows Eddie’s a service dog now and not a working police canine anymore but they could really use a canine sniffer and he’s not about to ask Scott to put Jax in harm’s way. 

“Mack you get Boomer geared up I’ll get Eddie.” Steve says. Once both dogs are geared up with camera gear Steve and Mack give the simultaneous commands of, “Search.” 

While the dogs were inside the commissary searching the store there’s a rumbling outside, this wasn’t the first explosion. Steve first reacts to it as he looks in the direction of where it came from. “That’s not good.” Steve states the obvious. 

“No, no it’s not.” Danny comments as well. “Where is that?” 

“That’s Adirmal Clarey Bridge aka Ford Island Bridge.” Isaac tells the two Five-0 members. Isaac calls his team back to him. Havika I want you, Seeger and Carson to stay with half of Five-0 here. Jackson, you and your team are with me, we're going to the Bridge.” 

“Roger that Chief.” Santiago starts ordering his team. 

“Where you guys go we’re going too.” Scott says firmly. 

“What he said.” Lane replies with his medic bag over his shoulder. 

“Fair enough.” Danny says. “You be safe you me STEVEN! Or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

“Always am Danny. Be right back.” Steve throws that goofy smile back to his husband. 

Scott turns to Jax and unclips his leash from his belt. “Jax look at me.” Jax looks up at his hooman. “Stay with Havika, be a good boy. Go Jax.” Scott commands. Jax knows those words and knows who Havika is and he trots over to the Hawaiian’s side. Havika clips on Jax’s leash to his belt. Scott knows Jax’ll be safe with Havika and do whatever he says. Jax is now taken care of, Scott runs off with Lane and Steve to one of the awaiting SSMRT (Special Services Medical Response Team) helicopters. 

The flight in the helicopter is short over to the scene of the bridge collapse. Steve, Scott, and Lane were given helmets that have communication with the pilot. So when they’re in the water they can have communication and relay information. Scott switched out his regular prosthetic from the onboard swimming prosthetic the team has for him. It’s completely black just like his swim prosthetic he uses at home for swimming and surfing. 

“How many approximate PIW’s (persons in water)?” Steve asks the pilot through his helmet. 

“At least 12, one possible tender age male dark brown hair, wearing a blue athletic Nike sweatshirt. Boy is with his father.” 

They all know that’s the pair who goes up first. There’s also no debate about who’s going down first to get the pair. 

“I’m going down.” Scott says just so the pilot knows even if Steve and Lane know that implicitly. 

“Roger that.” The pilot confirms. Once over the bay and over the water. Scott can see the father and his son clinging to something more so the boy than the father. Looks like a boogie board. Scott’s at the threshold of the door looking down rotor wash under the copter. “Swimmer ready?” 

Scott gives a thumbs up, normally rescue swimmers don’t do this jump straight from the helicopter in this situation it’s the best option they have. “Swimmer away.” That’s Scott’s queue to jump and he jumps with a sling float from about fifteen feet into the water below feet first. “Swimmer is out.” Scott surfaces and gives a thumbs up again. “Swimmer is down.”

4,764 miles away, Cooper’s on a classroom break, it’s February 10th and he’s so close to classing up now to moving on to the next phase of training, but also phasing up in privileges. “McGarrett you gotta see this.” Gomez says as he thrusts his phone under his friend’s nose. 

“What's this?” 

“News man, from your hometown. It’s breaking news as in happening right now.” Gomez tells him. He brings up the news video. Titled: Admiral Clarey Bridge Collapse: Daring Rescue. Cooper’s watching with rapt attention as he watches a helicopter hover over the bay near the bridge. He sees his Dad at the open door of the helicopter. He gives someone persumably the pilot a thumbs up and than he makes the jump from the helicopter. It’s only about fifteen feet above the water but still. It’s been a long time since Cooper’s seen his Dad in action like this. 

“That’s my Dads.” Cooper says he also watches Uncle Steve and Sully and his other Dad jump into the water as well after his Uncle Steve. “And my Uncle Steve.” 

“Damn they’re badass.” Gomez replies. “Did I see your Dad has a prosthetic?” 

“Yeah he does, he’s clearly not letting that stop from doing anything.” 

“That’s good.” 

“It is, I hope everything turns out alright.” 

“Phones away gentlemen. Those are SEALs, not your ordinary civilian, they’re fine. You’ll be lucky if you're half as good as those three men.” 

_But being a parachute rigger and being a SEAL are two completely different career fields. How could he say that._ Cooper thinks as he puts the video to the back of his mind and refocuses on his classwork as they’re break is now over. Cooper won’t understand what his CO means until many many many years later into his career.

* * *

Back in Hawaii, Scott swims a few feet away from where he’s dropped, the water’s warm at this time of day thankfully about 76 degrees. He approaches the father and son, the boy clinging to a boogie board. The dad is treading water next to him. 

“Hi guys my name’s Scott.” 

“Trevor and this is my son Kyle.” 

“Hi, I bet that was pretty scary huh falling like that.” The dark haired little boy named Kyle nods his head. “Tell you what, how about you come with me and we’ll get you all dried off. You see that helicopter right up there.” Scott points with his right hand. “My friends up there are going to take care of you.” 

“Daddy?” Kyle asks, still unsure he’s kind of getting cold now.

“It’s okay son Scott will help you. Be brave okay?” 

“Okay Daddy I’ll go.” 

“Good man. Schultz send that pediatric hoist down.” Scott says through his helmet. “Okay Kyle I’m going to need you to let go of the board and cling to my neck like a monkey yeah. Can you do that, hold on tight.” 

Kyle again nods his head and Scott swims around to Kyle’s side and face’s his back to him. He’ll have to surface swim back to the hoist. To limit Kyle’s exposure in the water. “You’ll see your daddy real soon okay.” 

Scott can feel the boys’ nod on his neck and he starts to swim. Once they’ve reached the hoist Scott hooks himself in and than hooks Kyle into the pediatric harness that attaches to the hoist. Children are not just small adults they are small children with different needs. Thus the SSMRT are equipped to deal with all kinds of rescues with all kinds of victims. Scott gives the thumbs up signal again, “Good to go.” 

Kyle and Scott are hoisted up together and brought into the cabin where one of the medics is waiting. Scott had heard Steve splashdown earlier a few yards away from him over their waterproof coms. “Hi Kyle I’m Shelly can I check you out. Make sure you’re not hurt anywhere?” 

Kyle nods his head. Shelly smiles warmly at the boy. “I’m going to go get your Daddy now and than you’ll both go the hospital to checked out properly.” 

“Okay Mr. Scott.” Kyle says from where he’s now wrapped up in a blanket. 

Scott unhooks the pediatric harness and than hooks himself back into the hoist and gets lowered back down into the water. Trevor Kyle’s dad is still surprisingly calm and treading water using the boogie board for added support. “Is he okay, he's safe?” Trevor asks Scott. 

“Yes Trevor he is. Now let’s get you hooked up and off to Tripler, Sailor.” 

“How?” Trevor asks.

“Either you were on the swim team as a kid or you’re a Sailor or a Marine no one can tread water or be as calm as you are right now. Are you good to swim, it’s only a short distance?” 

“Does a SEAL love getting wet and sandy?” Trevor asks rhetorically. 

“Funny, let’s go.” Scott says and he and Trevor swim side by side to right under the helicopter and Scott gets Trevor hooked in and gives a thumbs up to send him up. 

By now Lane and Steve also have victims of their own that are clinging to them. _Two down, ten more to go._ Scott thinks. At his rate and speed they’ll get everyone out in under an hour and half. Also the pilot’s keeping track of his fuel and how long he can hover over the water, as well as factoring in how long rescuers and victims can stay in the water. This is how he it goes. Four more victims three completely unconscious are hoisted into the the first helicopter before the second one is being called into service and Steve and Scott start the process over again. 

Lane isn’t putting much strain on his right leg just treading water, he’s the one with the extensive medical training so he goes up with the second helo’s hoist. Steve and Scott finish up getting all the rest of the six victims out of the water one by one, alternating who goes or by severity of the victim. Luckily there's only one more unconscious person, that Scott takes up. The rest are all alert and aware if a bit tired and in shock of what happened. 

One minute they’re driving on the bridge and next there’s an explosion and screaming and cars and falling in the bay below. 

Scott and Steve are treading water waiting for the second helo to make it’s way back from Queen’s Medical dropping off the last victim, a middle age woman. Six victims went to Tripler with the first helicopter and 6 victims went to Queens with the second helicopter. 

“How are you doing Scott?” Steve asks as they tread water together. Steve knows this has been a huge endurance test for his brother. He didn’t even think he just did. Jumped right out of that helicopter into the water. 

“I’m good Steve. How are you?”

“I’m a-okay got a second swim in this morning.” 

“Me too. Danny’ll be happy you coming back in one piece.” 

Speaking of Danny, the Captain of Five-0 is up topside now on the remaining section of the bridge and Hurricane Williams has just landed. An Naval officer as tall Scott and with a surly attitude stands toe to toe with Danny getting in the shorter man's face. 

“Who do you think you are barking orders at these agents?” 

“Who am I...who am I.” Danny takes out his credentials. “Captain Danny Williams Five-0 this is my scene. My rescue operation. Five-0 and NCIS are assisting in the ground efforts.” Danny gestures around on the road to Chin, Junior and Tani and Jackson, Brett and Kali. 

“You, you can’t...” The officer splutters. “This is an military installation, you have no authority here.” 

Clearly this man’s been living under a rock. 

“In case _you_ haven’t noticed, this isn’t a military installation. This is a collapsed bridge. I've got men down there conducting rescue efforts. You aren’t in charge here Sailor I am. Agent Santiago!” Danny calls over to the Mexican American NCIS agent. 

“Captain Williams.” Agent Santiago addresses the shorter man. 

“Take this Sailor out of my sight, you can deal with him later for obstruction of justice. Impeding a rescue effort I don’t just get him out of here.” 

“Of course, Captain.” Santiago’s got a small smile on his face at the sailor’s own aghast expression. 

He knows he’s in deep and down wrong, by yelling at a law enforcement officer. The Naval officer is handcuffed and escorted over to the MCRT’s Camaro. 

“Right, get me a sit rep people where are we at?” Danny stands with his hands on his hips. 

“All victims topside are being triaged and treated.” Chin replies over their comms. 

“We found the source of the first explosion, it was a IED improvised explosive device. Not so improvised if you get my drift.” Mack tells Danny over the comms back at the first explosion sight. 

“So not an IED at all, wonderful. You have any images of this thing?” Danny asks. 

“Sending you what we have now.” Mack takes pictures of the bomb device and sends it to Danny. “I’m betting what’s here is what blew up the bridge just on a bigger scale. How’s the rescue going?” 

“Steven sit rep?” Danny asks partner. 

“All persons in water rescued and transported to Tripler or Queens Captain, Scott and I are awaiting transport.” Danny knows his husband and his voices. Just like Steve knows his tones. Steve sounds professional, but Danny can totally hear the smirk on his husband’s face. 

“Good to know we’ll wrap it up here and meet you three at Tripler.” By wrapping it up Danny meant coordinating with base authorities and getting the scene cordoned off and closed off for the time being. Also coordinating a means of transport for the duration of the investigation. 

Back down in the water Steve and Scott are still waiting for the first helicopter to come back from refueling to pick them up. Both are glad they’re in the bay and not in the ocean where the water is at least a bit warmer and they can stand being it for a little longer than strictly necessary. This is where some of that SEAL training Danny’s always talking to Steve about comes in handy.

“How did you deal with meeting Clara and Eddie for the first time?” Scott asks his brother. They’ve got nothing to do but talk. It's not like they need to conserve much energy out here. 

“How did I what?” Steve asks an eyebrow raised in question. 

“You heard me how you deal with meeting Clara and Eddie for the first time?” Scott repeats. 

“You know we didn’t have an official, these are parents and this is my boyfriend or relationship status title insert here dinner Scott.” 

“Yaw, I know that they live in Jersey. Do you have useful advice at all?” Scott asks hopefully. It’s not like Scott has met or talked to Bryan or Ryder; they'd spent a whole week and half in the same household together over Christmas last year. 

This is the first time that Bryan, Ryder and Bryan’s partner Cliff will be coming over to their house. On their turf so to speak. This is the first time all three of them, Lane, Ryder and Scott will be meeting Bryan’s partner Cliff. This is definitely a first, Scott’s never had to meet a soon to be in law’s partner before. Though he suspects it shouldn’t be any different than if Scott would have been meeting Lane’s mom, Diana. 

“Umm well you’ve met Bryan and you get along with him so that’s good. You know I’m sure Lane and Ryder are just as uh apprehensive as you are. I mean this is their dad after all.” 

“We all have to get along. If any one of us doesn’t like this Cliff guy that’d really hurt Bryan and he probably wouldn’t show at the wedding and Lane just got his dad back in his life. It’s slow going but they’ve been talking and they’re on better terms now. We’re helping them look for condos this weekend.”

“I see where this is going. This is more about your and Lane’s future relationship with Bryan than it is about the whole meeting the future father in law’s partner right?” 

“Yeah it is, I guess.” Scott sighs and dunks his head back in the water and brings his head back up slicking his hair back with his left hand. “I just don’t want Lane to lose that still pretty fragile relationship he has with his Dad. I mean they hadn’t talked in literal years until he showed up the day before Christmas Eve.” 

“Why don’t you get together with Lane and talk to him tonight about this. I am pretty sure with the way this day has started. It’s not going to end up in you and Lane having dinner guests.” 

“And...now I remember some of the reasons why being a federal agent in the field was so draining. The long hours sucked. Hey there’s our ride.” Scott waves up at the approaching helicopter, Scott can see Lane’s head sticking out the open door looking down at them. 

One of the crewmen lower down the hoist that attaches to either man’s harnesses they’re wearing. “You’re going up first Scott. You’ve been in the water the longest between you and me.” 

“Steve, I'm fine. I can tread water just fine for a little bit longer. You go.” 

Steve gives his brother a serious look and had they not been in the water he would have crossed his arms. “We’re both going to Tripler at the same time with Lane. You’re being hoisted first. Tell your fiance Lane. It’s a big brother rule right. Little brothers go first in situations like this.” 

“He’s right Scott you’re coming up first no ifs ands or buts about it.” 

“What. Did you just. Don’t use child negotiation tactics on me.” Scott sputters and huffs and does cross his arms. He lets Steve hook into the hoist and Steve gives the thumbs up. Scott’s scowling and crossing his arms all the way up to the doors of the helicopter. 

After Scott is in the helicopter with Lane the hoist is brought back down for Steve. Steve hooks himself into the hoist and is brought up into the helicopter. A crew member gets him a blanket as Scott and Lane are wrapped in blankets as well. Once the three of them are secure in the helicopter it’s a 12 minute ride to Tripler.

* * *

**1140 Hours. 10 February 2021 - Wednesday. TAMC - Emergency Room - Trauma Bay 2. Manoa.**

“You know damn well these beds aren’t made for two and yet you still try and squish yourself in here with me.” Scott gripes. “And I love you that I’m still cold.” 

“Why thank you, I know a way we could warm up.” Lane raises a leery eyebrow.

“No. Shhhit no. I see like half the doctors in this place on a regular basis. No thank you we are _not_ doing that in the ER.” 

“I’d’ve blamed it on you, you're the kinky one in this relationship.” 

Just between Scott’s curtained off trauma bay he hears a nurse say, “I’ve lost my patient. Has anyone seen my patient.” Scott hears a worried voice call out. 

“Lane, I think someone is looking for you. You better get back to your bed.” Scott says and gently kisses the top of his fiance’s forehead. 

“Mmm I don’t want to. I’m all comfy here.” Lane snuggles in closer to his fiance. 

“And you call me the cuddly one.” Scott says. Than he raises his voice loud enough to be heard. “He’s in here your missing patient!” 

A worried and young looking nurse comes in behind a very familiar looking nurse with blonde hair in an OCP scrub top, with the last name O’CONNOR on the name tape. _Of course of all the days off she chooses to ignore this one day. Wonderful, well I ain’t moving._

“Good afternoon gentlemen I hear you took a dip in the bay near Admiral Clarey bridge this morning.” 

“Yes we did Steve and I and Lane too.”

“Well let’s get you both checked out. Lane, I'm going to need you to go back to your treatment room.” 

“I’m just fine here.” Lane folds his arms stubbornly. 

“Lane baby we don’t have time for this we got bigger fish to fry remember. The investigation.” 

“Holler if you need me.” Lane says seriously as he gets off the bed on the left side and looks back to Scott once before following his own nurse back out to his treatment room. 

Scott looks back to his ex-wife. “Go on you can say he’s gone now.” 

“Say what. You want me to get mad at you. I saw the news you three saved lives today. All twelve of the bridge victims are going to pull through. We’re keeping most of them overnight to watch for secondary drowning but you did good. You’re not my problem anymore I don’t have to worry about you like that.” 

“Good.” Scott nods his head jutting it downward toward his chest. “I’m a grown man, I can do what I want.” 

“I need you to stick out your tongue and get a temperature on you.” Scott opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out for the thermometer. “And we’ll run all the other standard tests and have you change into dry clothes. I’m afraid it’s only scrubs we have.” 

“Nob a problem, Broome.” Scott says between the stick in his mouth. _Why she can’t just do a forehead thermometer i’ll never know._

“Alright 98.6 perfect temperature. I’ll have someone bring you a change of clothes, men’s medium right?” 

“Right. Thanks.” Scott says as soon as Brooke’s cleared the curtain he flops back down on the bed head hitting the pillow. _Well this certainly isn’t how I expected our day off to go._

* * *

**1220 Hours. 10 February 2021 - Wednesday. Front of Tripler Army Medical Center - Manoa.**

Steve, Scott, and Lane are walking out of the hospital each in identical baby blue colored scrubs. Danny’s walking next to Steve on the right side. Danny’d stopped at one of the stores before heading over to Tripler to pick up shoes for all three men. Just basic sneakers, running shoes and socks. It’s as they’re walking out of the hospital that the quartet are ambushed by reporters. 

“Commander McGarrett, Captain Williams. Is it true you let two civilians in on the bridge rescue?” One reporter asks. 

“Mr McGarrett, what gives you the right to do what you did. Why not wait for the proper authorities?” Another reporter asks. 

Scott blinking in surprise and shock he doesn’t know what to say he almost wants to shrink back and hide behind Lane’s back. Being caught by the reporters dancing at his own proposal last month is one thing, but this. He doesn’t know how to respond. 

Luckily Danny knows just what to say for all three of them, waving hands and all. “What gives them the right? What gives them the right?! They’re Navy SEALs! These are three of the most qualified men I know to do what they did. They saved lives today. The life of a little boy! How dare you question these men’s actions. They did what they were trained to do. It didn't matter whether retired or not civilians or not. They saw people in trouble and there was no hesitation. Would _you_ do what they did?” 

The second reporter, a male reporter, is aghast with shock and spluttering for words.

* * *

About 2,000 miles away Jake is on his lunch break, when one of the older SEALs in his platoon comes up to him at his table. “Hey McGarrett. Your Dad’s made the news and your Uncle.” 

“What!?” Jake asks in surprise. All manner of things running through his head at the moment. 

“Look there was some rescue off some bridge in Hawaii.” The older SEAL shows Jake his phone with a video of the rescue. Now there’s live footage of a short blonde man yelling at a reporter. 

**_They’re Navy SEALs._ ** **Video Danny rants at the reporter.** **_They were doing their damn jobs_ **

“Hooyah Uncle Danny. You tell’im.” 

“That short blonde guy is really your Uncle?” 

“He is Haymer. He is married to my other uncle, the tall brunette guy in blue scrubs. The two blond guys are dad’s.” 

The older SEAL Haymer looks from his phone back to the younger SEAL in front of hima and back to his phone. “Hot damn McGarrett, that's some legacy you got on your shoulders.”

“Yea, yeah it is.” _I’m not just a McGarrett. I’m a Sullivan, and I plan to make both of my dads proud._

“Chow’s time over time to hit the books Mini McG.” Haymer slaps Jake on the shoulder as he rises from the bench he’d straddled. 

“Right behind you Haymer.” Jake calls and he trashes his wrappers and containers from his lunch and follows Haymer back to the classroom. It seems like Dads are having a pretty interesting day off.

* * *

Back in Hawaii Danny’s really reaming the reporter giving him a piece of his mind that would make even a sailor blush. It’s safe to say Danny’s join total Jersey on the poor unsuspecting reporter.

“And another thing...” Danny starts up his rant again. 

“Daniel I think you’ve said enough.” Steve says and tries to stir his shorter irate husband away. “We’ve got a case.” 

“If you’ll excuse us sir. We’ve got work to do.” Lane says sternly and grabs Scott’s hand firmly but securely and pulls him through the throng on the reporters. Danny and Steve right behind him. First order of business, get a change of clothes, than call Mary, give her a sitrep and have her pick up the kids. 

“We need to call Mary and have her pick up the kids from school in a few hours.” Scott says once they’ve reached their vehicle. 

Like you read my mind. Get out my head.” Lane jokes. 

“You first did you forget what we were wearing this morning.” 

“No, no I do not. Come on the faster we get this investigation started the faster we can end it.” 

“We’re right there with you guys. It’ll be just like old times.” Steve replies.

“Let’s hope not too much like old times. I’ve had my fill of ER visits for the last year already.” 

“Amen to that. Come on guys I don’t know about you but I for one, want to get out of these scrubs and into my own clothes.” _For once my hands are tinged with someone else’s blood._ Lane thinks as his mind drifts for some reason to that afternoon in Five-0’s rendition room with Havika and Deegan Wilkes. A shiver runs down his spine at the mere thought of the Irishman’s name. He feels like someone’s watching them as they leave the hospital, but he just shrugs it off. 

The quartet all make it back to Pearl relatively quickly so that the three ex-SEALs can all change back into their civvies. Scott and Lane had changed into tactical CRT uniforms beforehand so they didn’t have to worry about their clothes getting wet. Not that they would have cared. Clothes weren’t important. So they changed back into their matching t-shirts and cargo pants. Steve changes into the clothes he had in his go bag in Danny’s Traverse. Once the three of them are changed into proper clothes they head over to NCIS field office to help get a jumpstart on the investingation into the Admiral Clarey Bridge explosion. 

That is after they called Mary told her what was going on and asked if she oculd pick up the kids as Sam was at a construction site until five this evening. Mary of course says no problem she’ll pick up the kids and they check in on them every few hours until they get home. 

Once they get back to the Palace which is now NCIS’ temporary headquarters for the duration of the investigation, two ex-SEALs throw themselves head first into the investigation. Like it’s old times and nothing has changed, it feels good even though they know they’ll get royaly told off by Blackburn, but they don’t care. The investigation starts out slow even though they know what the bombs were made of. They just don’t know the who or the why, of the blown up bridge just yet. 

In between investigating and working the case, the day after the explosion Lane gets a call from one of their trustworthy reporters. He wants to do an interview with all four of them about the Special Services Medical Response Team that responded to the bridge collapse the other day. He wants to know what they’re all about and how the team got started. Lane asks Scott about it first and he actually agrees and than the two of them ask Danny and Steve and they agree as well. Than Lane calls back the reporter and they set up a day and a time to meet.

* * *

**1000 Hours. 11 February 2021 - Thursday. Special Services Medical Response Team Headquarters. Honolulu.**

Danny, Steve, Scott and Lane and the three service dogs are all situated in the hub or command center of the station. Since it’s Thursday morning, A shift is the men and women that are on staff today. Lane of course got everyone’s approval first or their okay rather than their approval per say since he’s the one who came up with the idea for this team in the first place. Steve’s the second founder. The staff and team members were totally okay with Lane and the guys coming in and bringing in a reporter and his camera crew. After the interview they even agreed to give them an inside look to what goes on everyday at their HQ. 

The interview has gone really well, so far. There were no off the book or out there questions the reporter is as respectful as he always is. “So after hearing from all of you and some of your own personal stories over the last ten years. Lane can you tell me why you decided this Special Services Medical Response Team or Smarties team as you refer to it was created.” 

Before Lane can answer Scott answers in his own way. “To protect, treat, and provide advanced emergency medical care to those that protect our island. Whether they be Five-0 like my brother and brother in law here, or like our former teammates at NCIS. We commend those who work in EMS and the job they do, but having this team that can go the extra mile that can perform that much needed field surgery. That, that is the chance our men and women of specialized units are getting when our special services medical response team is dispatched to a scene. They’re trained to do what EMS can’t.” 

“Scott’s absolutely right, Keoni. After all, forty plus years ago, the paramedic program was thought to be a waste of time & money. We're just expanding on that concept of getting people in need, the quickest medical care possible, to our men & women in specialized units that are facing the highest risk of injury where minutes can make a difference in life or death. You and the general public have no idea what it feels like to watch your partner bleed out with paramedics 10 or 15 minutes out, knowing he or she doesn't have that much time. That is why we created this unit." Lane adds on to Scott’s explanation. 

“Well thank you gentlemen all of you for your time and your service to this community.” Keoni has his camera guy cut the feed. “You guys did great. We’ll take a little short break, and than you can hand us off to your head team leader in charge for the day for the tour.” 

“Sounds great Keoni.” Steve replies and shakes the man’s hand, all of them shake hands with Keoni. 

“That’ll be Mr. Griffin Delaney. Retired US Coast Guard aviation rescue swimmer and former Honolulu EMS paramedic . You’re in good hands with Griffin, he’ll take care of you and show you around.” 

“Mahalo again gentlemen for this great opportunity. You’ll be able to see our special report aired tomorrow evening at 5pm.” 

The quartet and their dogs are walking out of the SSMRT HQ back to Steve’s Tahoe, when he asks, the two younger blonde men. “Any special plans for Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes we’ve got plans for Sunday. What about you guys?” Lane asks casually.

“Plans what plans? We have plans?” Scott asks looking at his fiance. He definitely hadn’t planned anything for their first and probably only Valentine’s Day as fiances. It only would happen once. They intended to have the wedding within the next two years. That much they’d decided on. 

“Yes Scottie we do, and don’t you look perplexed. Don’t worry you’ll love what I have planned.” 

“We have plans too. Steve do you think Harry’d be offended if we left him with Charlie for the afternoon on Sunday.” 

“I don’t think so, but what are you planning D?” 

“Ah ah ah no trying to sneak and get me to tell you it’s a surprise Steven. A surprise you’ll love I know it.” 

“Why are our significant other such sneaky bastards Scott?” Steve asks his brother over the top of the Tahoe. 

“I have no fucking clue. You married Danny first, you tell me maybe it’s the blonde hair that makes him more devious.” 

“Hey you’ve got blonde hair too.” Lane retorts. 

“Mmmhmm, but mine’s darker and has more brown in it.” 

“Ah the whole blondes have more fun idea.” 

“Something like that probably yeah.” 

“Get in the car Scott, Steven.” Lane and Danny yell at the same time at their fiance and husband respectively.

* * *

**1400 Hours. 14 February 2021 - Sunday. Valentine’s Day. TAMC - Trauma Bay 4. Manoa.**

“I’m starting to think there really was something to Doc Carson’s joking about that frequent flyers card.” Scott grumbles to himself as Lane sits at his side on a chair next to his gurney. 

“You didn’t see a tree root Scott. It’s okay, it could’ve happened to anyone.” Lane rubs a hand over Scott’s right hand with the pulse oximeter on it. 

“Says the guy who stayed out in the sun too long and got sunburned. It’s still stupid I mean look at me. I’ve got only one leg and probably broke my only good flesh and blood ankle.” 

“I don’t think it’s broken, just badly bruised probably. Man this hurts, peelings gonna suck. We are quite a pair aren’t we.” 

“Yeah we are, this is one for the books huh. Do you want to just go home after we’re done here? Your back is as red as a lobster Laney.” 

“I know I am, and no I don’t want to unless you do? 

“No way! When has a broken anything or sprained whatever stopped me from doing anything?” 

Lane shakes his hand fondly as their curtain gets pushed back and the orthopedic doctor the nurse had called a consult for comes in. “Good afternoon gentlemen I’m Dr. Reynolds what brings you to the ER today?” 

“I tripped over a tree root on our hike, I think I broke my ankle. My only good ankle.” Scott makes to wiggle his non-existent toes on his right foot in his running shoe. 

“Well we’ll get an x-ray here with this portable machine here and we’ll see if that’s true Mr. McGarrett. Mr. Sullivan I’ll need you and your partner’s service dog to step out for a minute.” As Reynolds places a lead apron over Scott’s chest and other vital organs and positions the x-ray machine over his swollen left ankle.

Lane does as he’s told and takes Jax out of the room for a minute as the doctor works the machine. “Okay you can go back in now.” Scott’s x-rays are placed up on the monitor next to him. “Well you’re a very lucky man whatever other Valentine’s Day plans you have can continue. It’s just a very bad Grade 2 sprain. I’ll get you an air cast ankle support brace, and get you a script for some pain meds and get you on your way.” 

Scott shakes the doctor’s hand and thanks him for his time after receiving his air cast that he places under his left heel and strapping both inflated gel sides to his ankle. He’s wearing shorts the same as Lane, and wearing red and blue athletic tees. 

“Ready to go Lane?” Scott asks looking up at him as he gets up from the bed, and immediately regrets it his ankle screams at him in pain. “Okay, maybe I’ll take that wheelchair. I’m sorry I messed with your plans.” 

“You didn’t mess with my...our plans. I did that when I stayed out in the sun too long. There’s still a lot we can do, today and tonight. We’ll just have to cancel our massages.” 

Scott sighs. “Yeah those professional ones, but there’s nothing wrong with an amateur massage. I mean you always said my hands were magic.” 

“That they are McGarrett. Come on, your chariot awaits.” 

“Jax come.” Scott motions to the left side of the hospital wheelchair. Jax trots over and Scott picks up his leash. “So, what do you want to do? We've got an hour yet to kill before we can check into our room at the hotel.” 

“We can hit up the pool, if you want. Maybe the swim up bar get two virgin Blue Hawaiians.” 

“Sounds excellent let’s go get that prescription and hit the hotel pool.” 

The couple leave hand in hand unaware of the lurking dark haired figure watching them leave the parking lot of Tripler. _Excellent, McGarrett you make this too easy. You’ll never see me coming._ The man thinks to himself. 

Their Valentine’s Day goes forth without any more incidents and it’s quite enjoyable for both of them even without the massages. The sunset horseback ride on the beach is a nice touch and makes up for both their injuries and what they couldn’t do. The authentic Hawaiian dinner and dessert that night at one of the hotel’s restaurants is absolutely orgasmic according to Lane and he even asked the pastry chef for the recipe to see if Scott could reproduce the desert. The day ends amazingly. It's one Valentine’s day that neither of them will ever forget, it was their one and only Valentine’s Day as an engaged couple after all. 

Lane holds onto those happy memories three days later, when taken in broad daylight, drugged and a black sack thrown over his head, and shoved into a van. From there he tries to count the number of starts and stops of the van. His brain is pretty bundled by the time the van stops one final time and the door is practically yanked off the hinges of the van and he’s dragged across a dirt pathway.

* * *

**1540 Hours. 17 February 2021 - Wednesday. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters. Honolulu.**

“We’ll find him Scott, you know we will.” Steve tells his brother as he comes down from an anxiety attack in their shared office. They’d expanded it and knocked out a wall when Quinn and the Governor gave Scott and Lane the green light to be consultants for Five-0 a little over a week ago. Complete with badges and access to the full weapons arsenal in their armory. Among all other access points that Five-0 has at their disposal. 

“No, I don’t know that.” Scott snaps at his brother as he’s got his head between his legs and Jax resting his paws on Scott’s knees. “God this can’t be how it ends before it’s even started. The kids’ll hate me.” 

“Scott, look at me man. You can think like that. You need to get your mind right and focus up. Lane needs you to focus. What would he say right now if he were here.” 

“I needed to get my game face and get myself mission ready. Block out all the distractions. Focus on the objective.” 

“Right and the objective is...” 

“Find Lane, get him back before....” 

“Find Lane and get him back and take care of the problem Declan Wilkes.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re fucking right. The kids are safe, at the safe house with Kamekona.” Scott takes a deep steadying breath. “Let’s go get my fiance back. Jax off, stay.” Scott commands firmly as he gets up with Steve. He’s dressed just like he’d be dressed to go out on a raid. Cargo pants, t-shirt, long sleeve over that, concealed kevlar vest under said t-shirt, and armed the to fucking teeth. Every second they stay here is every second Lane is losing with that psychopath Declan. 

Steve and Scott walk back out into the main office briefing area where Simon is tracking various SEALs positions on the island. “Simon sitrep where are we at?” 

Simon looks up at the younger McGarrett’s question. “All SEALs are in position and ready to go on your command.” 

“Good. I don’t want any mistakes. We only have one shot at this.” Scott informs him in full SEAL mode. Steve right beside also dressed exactly like Scott in black, cargo pants, t-shirts and boots. It’s not a coincidence he’s dressed the same. 

Scott’s phone rings and he connects it to the smart table that both teams are around gearing up for the word, go. There’s no voice on the other end for a few seconds until his voice comes over the line. “I’m surprised you picked up Master Chief. Cutting it a bit close there, and your boy doesn’t have much time.” 

“I’m here.” Scott growls, barely containing his anger. He reigns it in barely. 

“Good, I want you and Agent Kamaka to come down to Pier 12, one hour. No NCIS, no Five-0 no other law enforcement. Or your fiance’s sleeping with the fishes...” 

“Wait! I...I want proof of life, please.” Scott steals his voice. “You have to give me that.” 

“I don’t _have_ to give you shit McGarrett. _But_ since you asked so nicely. Say hi to your fiance, Sullivan.” There’s a shuffling and a loud echoing bang like something falling over. 

Lane gets out three words, between breaths before the phone is taken away, “Charlie....Whiskey....Delta.” 

“You’ve got your precious proof. One hour Chief, or your kids lose a father.” Than the line goes dead. 

“Motherfucker!” Scott exclaims and he runs both hands through his hair. 

Danny looks at the younger man’s expression and exclamation. “What’s that mean, Scott? What did Declan mean?” 

Scott’s already formulating a back up plan to his first plan. Knowing Danny’s not going to like this first plan at all. It’s the only shot they have to get Lane back. “You’re not going to like it Danny. I mean you’re really not.” 

“Lay it on us what’s this plan?” Steve asks. “And what’s Charlie Whiskey Delta? I don’t know that one.” 

“It’s code. A code Lane and I hoped we’d never have to use, never be in a situation like this.”

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER - 17 February 2021 - Wednesday. Honolulu Harbor - Pier 12. Honolulu.**

The sun is out one minute and than it’s pouring rain the next wonderful, Danny just loves Hawaii’s weather. February is one of the rainiest months of the year. So now Danny’s several yards away from Declan’s appointed meet up spot in the rain with binoculars. Because of the rain he can just barely make out the five figures close to the docks. 

Three of them have their backs to him, Steve, Scott and Havika. Declan is holding Lane at gunpoint, facing the other three. 

Danny can’t hear what’s being said but it can’t be good. If Declan’s raised voice over the roar of the thundering rain is anything to go by. 

“He killed my brother, he deserves to die!” Declan exclaims, shoulders shaking, rage finger hovering over the trigger. 

“No, no he doesn’t it doesn’t have to be this way Declan. Your brother hurt a lot of innocent people. He hurt you...he raped you...you can’t possibly see him as a good guy.” 

“STOP IT STOP IT!” 

“He was the psychopath he drove you to this. You aren’t like him.” 

“I SAID STOP. STOP your talking. It’s time to choose Master Chief.” Declan pulls the gun away from Lane and points it square at Steve’s chest. “Your precious fiance...or your brother?” 

“You lied you son of a bitch!” 

“Scott maybe you should...” Havika starts. 

“Shut it Kamaka I’m thinking.” Scott yells at the native Hawaiian. Lane already looks so beaten, so tired already defeated. He looks ready to die. Even in the rain he can see his face puffy under one eye, dried blood coming from his nose. Steve, Scott turns to his unmared unblemished brother. Hair wet and matted to his forehead. 

“Don’t do this please. We can find another way. Whatever you want Declan we can get it.” Steve tries to persuade the Irishman. 

“No. No you can’t, choose Master Chief. Choose who dies. Your older brother Steven who’s done so much in his life, good and bad, but he also wasn’t there when _you_ needed him most. Or you fiance, your beloved partner, your better half, your shoulder to cry on, your missing puzzle piece....” 

He was there...he was everywhere he and Lane have been at least the last week at most. 

“Two minutes Master Chief.” 

He can’t choose it’s impossible. He never wanted to be here in the first place. How could he expect him to do this. He...he needs both of the men in his life. He needs his brother. Danny needs Steve, more than he does. The kids can't lose Lane, they’d hate him and never talk to him again if he chose Lane. Lane shot and killed Declan’s older brother. It would be payback, Declan would win, and Scott would lose. 

Scott looks to Declan who's gun is still trained on Steve’s solar plexus right over his heart. “Time’s wasting Master Chief, one minute.” 

“Steve...I’m sorry so sorry. I wish...” 

“It’s okay, little brother I understand.” Steve says as the rain is now pelting his skin in little hard water droplets. 

“45 seconds...” 

“I love you Steve you’re the best brother a guy could ever ask for.” 

“30 seconds...” Declan’s getting impatient now. Scott knows with Lane’s injuries he probably won’t last much longer out here. 

“You too Scottie.” 

“Twenty seconds....”

Danny knows this is hard a choice for Scott and he hopes he chooses the right one. Though is there really a right choice here. 

“Ten...nine...eight...” Declan counts down and he’s not looking at Lane by this point. Lane mouths something to Scott. 

“Okay, okay fuck. I hate you you’re the most despicable person on the face the fucking planet Wilkes. Steve alright. Steve, I choose him.” 

Declan smiles and raises his gun and shoots Steve, and Steve screams out in pain. He goes down with a wet thud on the ground. Scott yells and screams in agony. He just chose his future husband over his brother. How fucked up is that. 

Scott doesn’t see Declan raise his gun again, too transfixed on Steve, before Lane’s knocking the shorter man over, but the jostle moves Declan’s trigger finger and fires the gun. It’s too slow, Lane's too slow and Scott’s unfocused and Havika’s yelling now to Declan to stay on the ground and don’t move. He has to answer for his crimes for shooting and killing three service members, 2 sailors, 1 Marine. Shot in the head and in the chest. Just like his brother’s MO. He’s a copycat, and he’s a copycat that’s going to die in prison far far away from their island. 

Scott runs over to Steve and kneels down next to him, whispering in his ear. “We got him Steve excellent work bro. You know if the only police thing didn’t work out you could be one hell of an actor.”

“Glad...it worked out. Took the wind out of me for sure. Lane okay?” Steve asks as he gets up off the wet ground. 

Scott looks over, turning with right side leaving his left arm exposed. He sees Declan in handcuffs sitting in the rain, Havika hovering him and Lane’s being led by one of the SSMRT members over to awaiting ambo to look him over. 

“Yeah, yeah he’ll be okay.” 

“Scott you’re bleeding. Your arm.” Steve notices the wet trail of crimson leaking down his brother’s left arm out of his sleeve. 

“What, no I’m no-oh oww oh man come on!” 

“Team 1 we need a med check over here. Scott’s been hit.” Steve says into his earpiece. 

“Roger, that Commander headed your way.” Comes the voice Griffin Delaney over their comms. 

“Come on little brother let’s get you checked out in the ER.” Steve helps Scott limp over to the waiting second SSMRT ambo. Where it’s diagnosed that his original very bad grade 2 sprained left ankle is now a really badly grade 3 sprained ankle. The trauma docs are already on standby for both Lane and Scott when they arrive at Tripler.

* * *

**At Tripler Emergency Room - 1700 Hours.**

Kamekona is notified via text that everything’s clear and the kids can all come, the kids being Charlie, Gracie, Nahele and the McGarrett-Sullivan kids. The adults had all figured Mary and Sam were safe where they were, but they had an HPD unmarked car posted up outside their house just in case. 

Lane is treated for his various cuts and bruises and lacerations and he can’t really see out of his left eye, but all in all as getting kidnapped goes, at least he didn’t get shot this time. How marvelous is that to think of him getting kidnapped by a deceased psychopath’s younger brother who was hellbent on revenge and _he_ didn’t get shot. Just a little bruised and banged up is what he tells the kids later that night after they’ve seen him. He’s given IV antibiotics so he has to stay in the hospital overnight but will be released tomorrow morning. 

Scott’s favorite trauma doctor on call that night Dr. Blake Carson treats Scott for his through and through gunshot wound to the upper left arm. He says he’s lucky it didn’t nick any arteries or muscles went straight in one side and out the other surprisingly even at the angle it went in. His arm is bandaged up and he’s given painkillers for his arm and his leg. Because it’s late at night and Blake just knows his patient won’t go home he admits him for observation. Scott’s wheeled into the same room Lane is on the medical floor, he’s also given a stronger dose of antibiotics to treat or fend off any pneumonia or flu given they were both out in the rain when they were injured. Scott is also wheelchair bound because he can’t bear any weight on his left leg right now. Literally howling in pain when he tried to inch himself off his bed to go to the bathroom. 

All in all it’s a good end to a rather harrowing start to their day off, and one that could have ended very differently had people not been in the right place at the right time for once. Now they just have to find a way to explain their injuries to the two women they’re meeting in three days. How a baker and junior lifeguard instructor get the injuries they got. If this Carly woman did her research they know that Scott was a Navy SEAL and a former NCIS special agent. He’s now a Five-0 consultant with field operation privileges, according to Quinn. Lane is also a Five-0 consultant but on the investigative side only.

* * *

**1200 Hours. 20 February 2021 - Saturday. Tropics Bar & Grill - Hilton Hawaiian Hotel - Waikiki. Honolulu. **

Haley Jacobs is sipping her ice tea enjoying the warm Hawaiian sun. She’s dressed in an orange and white floral sundress and sandals. She’s watching her daughter next to her drum her fingers across the table top, her virgin Blue Hawaii sitting untouched. “They’ll be here honey I’m sure. We are early after all. The children are just fine by the pool. Nikki said she’d call if there was a problem.” 

“I know Mom. It’s just...I’m nervous.” Carly reveals. She has a little dark blonde hair and hazel blue green eyes. “What if they don’t show.” 

“You received word back from Steve he said they’d meet up here dear.” Carly assures her daughter. 

“You’re right I’m just overreacting.” 

“I’m sure they’re just as nervous to meet you too.” 

“More like super suspicious, Mom. I bet you they did all kinds of background checks.” 

“Well honey than I’m sure they know by now who we are for sure.” Haley tries to tamp down her own nerves. Luckily they don’t have to wait too much longer. As they see three blondes and one brunet man and three dogs walking or rolling towards them. One blond man is in a wheelchair and a young looking brown and black German Shepherd is walking on the left side of the wheelchair. 

All the men are dressed casually even the shorter blond is dressed in light blue shorts and a white floral short sleeve button down. He’s walking with a chocolate lab in an orange service dog vest on the left side of him. 

Steve approaches the table first, eyeing the younger of the two women first. She’s got the same eye color as him and Scott, and Mary too. She’s got a darker blonde hair color sort of an in between Mary’s and Scott’s coloring after his transplant. 

“Aloha I’m Steve.” Steve stands at the table in between Scott and Danny, Lane on the opposite side of Scott. “You’re Carly Jennings right?” 

“I am, this is my...our mom, Haley Jacobs.” Carly introduces her mom. 

Haley gets up from the table and looks at her oldest son. He's so tall and quite the looker. She can see why his partner married him. Also for his other personality traits as well she’s sure. These two men in front of her are her sons there’s no doubt about it.

Haley can’t help herself and she hugs Steve tightly. She’d call it a mother’s intuition later, but she just knows. Steve’s shocked at first too, but he eventually hugs the older woman back, wrapping his arms around her. 

Scott clears his throat. “Hey can I get in on this hug too or...” Scott levers himself up out of the wheelchair using Jax as a brace having him brace he can stand. He’s leaning and hovering with his left ankle up off the ground. 

“Of course Scott.” Haley says and she opens her arms to her youngest son. She’d read about his kidney transplant six and half years ago, by his partner. It saved his life. The man standing next to her son saved his life. 

A few minutes later the quartet pull apart and Steve and Scott introduce their partners, Danny and Lane respectively as husband and fiance. “Well I don’t know about you all but I'm starving.” Danny says after they all sit down and get the dogs situated under the table. 

“You had pancakes and two helpings of eggs from breakfast D.” 

“That swim made me hungry is that a problem Steven. You're going to starve your husband?” Danny’s hands are his as he says this with a completely straight face.

“No never Danny. I love you too much to do that.” 

“Okay, can we _please_ eat before someone gets hangry here?” Lane motions to Scott in his wheelchair. 

“Hey, talk about me being hangry what about you, you skipped breakfast.” 

“In favor of sleep I didn’t sleep after what happened three days ago.” 

“What happened?” Carly asks and all four men tense up. “You don’t have to explain it, we're practically strangers to you.” She rushes to say. 

“No, no it’s okay it’s just an old work case that came back to bite us all in the ass. It’s dealt wth now and we’ll all heal up and recover soon enough.” Scott says. “Who wants drinks?” That stops any further conversation of what happened three days ago and moves on to other topics of conversation and getting to know you questions. Honestly Scott is far more interested in and so is Steve. They’d all preferably like to forget about what happened. 

The four men decide to order four virgin Blue Hawaiis. Steve orders a shrimp and crab louie salad, Danny orders a tropics burger with avocado, Lane and Scott share a Smoke House Meat Lovers pizza that has, brisket, kālua pork, bacon, Dole pineapple, BBQ sauce, jalapeño, and green onion on it. Carly and Haley both order seared Ahi salads. 

The conversations flow surprisingly easily considering everyone around the table has something they want to get to know about the other person. It’s casual and doesn’t get too deep yet, things like favorite color and favorite food or tastes in music. 

“See, see your sister agrees with me Steven. Bon Jovi and Bruce Springsteen are classic musicians.” Danny says to Steve as the waiter is clearing their meals. 

“They are good musicians Steve. Speaking of good things, I’ve uhm I’ve got some things of yours I kept when I had to move away.” Carly says as she turns around and reaches into her bag to pull out two old looking, but well worn and obviously loved stuffed animals. One a green and blue sea turtle and the other a teddy bear. 

She hands them over to their respective owners, “Shelly...” Steve’s eyes light up like well like a child. Danny’s got a soft smile on his face. Danny’s only seen this smile a few times before, like when Danny rented a bounce house for Steve’s 37th birthday. Even back than Danny knew that Steve hadn’t been allowed many childlike things like bounce houses and just ‘being a kid’. 

“Bear-Bear.” Scott’s voice is thick with emotion at seeing the old light brown bear that’s even got the stain of cherry red shave ice on the left ear. Scott hugs the bear to his chest and he sniffs the fur and a memory floods back to him of his younger self barely past two years old and he’s in a store a four year old Steve and their mom he spots the teddy bear on the end of aisle with it's curled fur and black marbled eyes.

* * *

**_*September 1982*_ **

**_"What’s his name, sweetie?” His Momma asks him as he snuggles him tight and doesn’t let him go the whole ride home._ **

**_“Bear-Bear.” Scottie replies behind his right thumb in his mouth._ **

**_“That’s nice Scottie, I glad you like him.” His Momma smiles at him from the front seat through the rearview mirror. “Do you like your sea turtle Steve?”_ **

**_“I do Momma her name’s Shelly.”_ **

**_“Elly.” Scott repeats and tries to touch his brother’s stuffed toy._ **

**_“No mine! Momma!”_ **

**_“Boys be nice. Scott you have your own stuffie.”_ **

**_“Just wanna see’im.” Scott mumbles from his car seat._ **

**_“No.” Steve’s voice trembles._ **

“Scott...yo you alright?” Steve asks. 

“Can I see Shelly?” Scott asks sounding somewhat nervous which is stupid it's just a stuffed animal that neither of themm have seen in years. But...

Steve looks at his brother wearily. Steve hands over the stuffed turtle eyeing his brother the whole time. 

“Dang now I know where you get your possessive streak from you were possessive right from the start, babe.” Danny chuckles watching his 43 year old actions over a stuffed toy. 

Haley’s watching her son's interactions with each other and their significant others. She’s filled with all this motherly emotion. There’s no doubt they can’t not believe they’re all related now. “Boys...” Haley says without thinking it's the mother in her. She feels overwhelming emotion at seeing her boys together and happy cuddling toys they got when they were young. 

“Sorry it’s just...I thought I’d lost him and I’d never see him again. I couldn’t sleep without him for a week.” Scott says. 

“Me, either I looked all over the house for her I remember, but couldn’t find them, Doris...she was not happy with either of us about how we acted when we lost them.” Steve remembers those late sleepless nights of a different kind. 

“It’s quite alright boys. I’m just glad you’re all here.” Haley tells her sons. 

“Mary wanted to come...she did. She just....had more reservations I guess when we told her about you and Haley. From your letter Carly Mare was a baby when the car crash happened.” Steve reveals. 

“She also said she didn’t want to be hurt again. She didn’t exactly react well when Doris came from the dead. This is huge news for us and we’ve had about a month to process this all.” 

“I know some pictures and stuffed animals are one thing, but I’ve got one other thing or two other things really back at the house as proof.” Carly says. She really, really wants her brothers to believe her. She wants to be in their lives, and so does their Mom. She wants her brothers and her sister to be in her kids lives. 

Scott’s been convinced ever since Chin’s mom Palilia confirmed the pictures of Haley were really, real and confirmed who she said she was. That did it for him. He doesn’t know if Steve believes or not. She’s right at that point pictures Haley and Chin’s dad and mom and their dad are one thing. The stuffed animals are a step in the right direction. 

“The house you said. Our old house?” Steve asks Carly. He looks at the older dark blonde haired woman as if he’s trying to figure out how to tell her something. 

“That’s the one. It’s our childhood home after all.” 

“It’s is, we uh we kind of sold it to the state of Hawaii and turned it into a group home for troubled and disadvantaged teens.” 

Danny adds on quickly, “I’m sure we can call the group home director and get access if you explain the situation briefly. I mean he’s a good guy he can’t not let you all in there. The house has been in the McGarrett family for years right?” Danny reminds his husband.

“You’re right Danno you call the group home director, and I’ll call Mary to tell her to meet us at the house.” 

“Danno?” Haley asks inquisitively looking at the shorter blond man. 

“Long story and pretty funny and if you ask me.” 

“Is not...” Danny grumps. 

“It so is Danny. Steve told me the story of how Gracie gave you that name. I think it’s sweet.” 

“I should call the kids and tell them where we’re going. We’ll be back before dinner.” 

“Kids?” Steve and Scott ask at the same time. 

“Yes I have kids, a boy and a girl. A fourteen year old daughter Nicole, and an eleven year old son Jordan, though they prefer Nikki and Jordy to their given names.” 

“Two more players for the annual Thanksgiving football game.” Steve says, if he’s being honest with himself he’s been convinced about the two women before him being related to him being his sister and mother for a few weeks now. 

“I get one, you get the other.” Scott inputs quickly. 

“You two haven’t even met them yet.” Danny tells the two of them. 

“Yeah but they’re McGarretts Danno they have to like football. It’s...unamerican as you say having pineapple on pizza is a McGarrett not liking football or playing it is just...wrong.” 

“Are they always like this?” Haley whispers to her youngest son. 

“Yes, yes they have been like that since the day I met Danny. They've always bickered and bantered like this, like an old married couple.” 

“We aren’t that old yet McG Junior.” Danny retorts joking with his brother in law. 

Scott notices Lane’s been pretty quiet all through lunch and didn’t really talk all that much. Except for directed questions and he chimed in with a few comments here and there. Otherwise he’s been pretty silent which isn’t like him. He doesn't talk nonstop or with his hands like Danny does, but he’s generally a more sociable guy. They haven’t even brought up their engagement yet. Though that’s probably a pretty big thing to bring up to a first meeting like this.

Once Carly’s notified Nikki about where she and her grandmother are going to be and about when they’ll be getting back, is when they head out. Danny’d called the group home director and explained their quite unique situation and the man gave them access to the house for as long as they needed. The few kids that are the group home now are at some sort of recreation retreat for the weekend and won’t be back until tomorrow. 

After they’d paid their bill and Steve of course insisted on paying for once which gets a snicker out of the three other men at the table. The group of six and their three dogs all head back to their cars and Carly and Haley follow the men to the old McGarrett childhood home on Piikoi Street.

* * *

**1314 Hours. 20 February 2021 - Saturday. Childhood McGarrett Residence - 2727 Piikoi Street. Honolulu.**

The three cars pull in one after the other into the driveway. Lane had driven Scott’s truck, Danny had driven his Traverse and Carly drove their Honda civic rental. Steve’s happy to see Mary’s four door sedan is already parked in the drive as well. Steve sees Mary sitting on the porch bench dressed in tan capri pants and one of his old Kukui High t-shirts and her tie-dye vans. Steve swears both Mary and Scott and have at lesat three Kukui high spirit t-shirts of his and they didn’t even get the chance to go to high school on the island. 

The six of them all get out of their cars, Eddie, Jax, and Riley walking besides their respective handlers until they stop on the porch. Mary immediately goes up and hugs her big brothers, all of four of them. Than she notices the two other women, one younger with dark blonde hair almost like Scott’s and an older woman probably in her late sixties with dark brown hair like Steve’s. She’s the one, she’s the woman she’s been seeing in her dreams, seeing lullabies and rocking her back to sleep.

The three younger siblings give each other a look as if to ask, ‘Ready to do this?’ Mary and Scott give a look that says ‘As ready as you are big bro.’ 

The locks on the house have been changed obviously but the director who runs the group home told Danny in the text where the extra key was. It was under one of the flower pots to the left. Danny takes the key and puts in the lock opening the door. He enters first with Riley, than everyone else follows. Steve, Mary and Scott stop in the living room. Nothing's changed much, but a few new pieces of furniture and a bigger TV in the living room. 

Carly doesn’t seem phased much if at all, by being back in her old childhood home that she hasn’t been back to since she was eight years old. Scott’s using his four arm crutches instead of his wheelchair, now easier to make it up the stairs even with his ankle. Carly goes straight up the stairs and turns right towards her old room. There are four bedrooms upstairs, the master bedroom, Steve and Scott’s old room, and Carly’s old room that also got turned into Mary’s room, Carly supposes after she had left. Carly’s not thinking about who had what room before her really. She just hopes what she’s looking for is still there in the room. 

Carly enters the last room up on the right not really caring much about the interior of the room. It’s obviously been changed over the years and now even more. She goes straight to the closet and opens it up and bends down to the far left side of the closet. 

“Do you one of you have a tool or something to...” Carly asks. Steve’s already passing her his knife and she loosens one of the old floorboards in the middle, that’s where she’s hidden them. “Thanks Steve.” 

Carly’s got the floorboard loose and shifts it aside a bit. She's glad to see what she’s looking for is still under the floorboards after all this time. She brings up the first medium sized book, checkered and blue and white in color and personalized with Steve’s full name, Steven Jack McGarrett with two little baby footprints on the front cover. There are two more just like it. One for Scott, personalized as well, dark blue in color, with his name Scott Alexander McGarrett. The last one Carly brings up is Mary’s, it’s pink with the same etched baby footprints on the cover with her full name on it, Mary Ann McGarrett. 

The four siblings end up sitting on one of the beds in the room and looking at Steve’s baby book, it’s the first one Carly handed Steve. This photo album is different from the photo album Steve has back at the new house. This one is from newborn to about six years old. That’s when the car crash happened. But there are all these little personalized momentos to go along the photos and the handwriting is so clearly not Doris’. This isn’t just a photo album, this is a scrapbook. 

Steve flips to a page earlier in the about 11 months, there’s a small plastic baggie with a few locks of his hair in the bag. With a caption of Stevie’s 1st haircut and there’s a picture of an almost 1 year old Steve sitting on his mother’s lap getting his haircut and clearly screaming his head off. There’s another caption in what Steve’s starting to realize is Haley’s neat print. _Not a happy baby._

“You cried the whole way home after that haircut. I remember because me making funny faces at you wouldn’t stop you from crying.” Carly tells her younger brother who’s sat on her Scott sat on her left and Mary on the right of Steve. Danny and Lane gave their partners some privacy and were downstairs in the kitchen with Haley. 

“Oh wow this is I can’t believe....” Mary starts as she’s flipping through her own book tears brimming in her eyes.

“I know, I mean I was already sold before but now.” Scott finishes Mary’s thought looking through his own baby scrapbook lovingly crafted and written in Haley’s same handwriting as Steve’s book. 

“You really are _our_ sister.” Steve states the obvious, his voice cracking and breaking with emotion. Steve doesn’t even ask Carly he just hugs her very unlike himself, but he’s not been his usual self since he and Scott received that box last month. That’s all it takes for Mary and Scott to start crying as well, with years of unshed emotions coming out of them. 

That’s how Danny, Lane, and Haley find the four siblings now spread out on the floor of the bedroom all three books in front of them crying and laughing until they cry. “What’s going on in here?” Haley is the first one to ask as she stands in the doorway of the room. It’s been years since she’s seen all four of her children in the same room, let alone smiling and happy. 

“Just looking through these scrapbooks I...we have no doubts now...Momma.” Steve says tears in his eyes again and gets up off the floor and hugs the older woman, his real biological mother for the first time. Scott and Mary get up as well, as does Carly. This is the first time all four McGarrett siblings have been together in over 30 something years. 

“Momma.” Scott repeats and it’s like the floodgates have opened in his head and a bunch of memories came to him.

“Mommy...” Mary murmurs looking up at the older woman in front of her with so much love and unbridled affection. 

“It’s alright, kaʻu mau pokii Mommy ʻaneʻi. E aloha mau au iā ʻoe.” Haley replies to her grown children. 

Somehow all three left behind siblings now that. That is what Danny and Lane have always been talking about with their own mother’s a mother’s love is endless knows no bounds and will always be there for you no matter how old you get. 

Steve’s the first one to pull away from the hug even though he doesn’t want to not yet really. There’s something he wants to know. It’s been nagging at his mind for about a month now. “Mom always says you feel better after a good cry.” Carly says. 

“I don’t know about you but I feel like a weight’s been lifted and I can finally breathe again.” Mary says.

“Ditto there Sis. I can’t believe I ever forgave Doris. I actually fetl bad for her, that...that....” Scott can’t come up with a good enough word for what he feels toward Doris now. His...their adoptive mother. “Yo, Steve-o what’s up where are you going?” 

“Our room. I mean the master bedroom.”

“What are you looking for?” Scott asks quizzically. 

“I don’t know but I’ll know when I find it.” Steve replies with an all knowing look on his face. Danny calls it his Detective face. 

Steve heads down the hall, enters the master bedroom. If Carly hid their most treasured books under her floorboards, where would Doris hide what he’s looking for. Dad always hid stuff he didn’t want found like Christmas presents or birthday presents in the closet. That’s as good a start as any. 

Luckily Steve doesn’t have to look far in the closet there’s a loose floorboard on the right side of the closet. Steve’s able to get it open with his knife and he pulls out two spiral bound books, diaries. Doris’ diaries. What he finds in the diaries back his blood boil with anger. He’s never been this angry at one dead person in his entire life. He grabs the two diaries and heads back to Carly’s old room. 

“I can’t believe her.” Steve rages as he enters the room again. “She’s the most deplorable, manipulative, immoral, wicked....bitch on the face of the fucking planet.” 

“Whoa whoa what’s up with the language babe.” 

“Doris...she...drugged Dad and us me and you, Scottie. She _made_ us forget about Mom, about Carly. Drugged our drinks, our milk.” 

“What?!” Scott and Mary ask aghast. 

“It’s all in these diaries of hers.” Steve throws down the diaries. “She drugged Dad too, some new experimental drug back than. Made him more pilant, easily agreeable.” 

“I never knew one woman could so...so evil. I mean hate, no I don’t I don’t hate to speak ill of the dead of her. She messed with our lives for years, messed with our hearts, our kids lives. I’m glad she’s fucking dead.” 

“Here, here. I guess that explains a whole helluva lot. Why there was such a huge disconnect between us all when she was here.” Mary says. “I always felt like something was off. She’d lied about a lot of things, this, this takes the fucking cake. Give Doris a fucking Oscar she wins the worst mother of century award.”

“I think we’ve all spent enough time here so why don’t we all head back to the hotel.” Lane suggests.

“I second that.” Steve agrees not wanting to spend really not another minute in this house again. He’s glad Danny agreed with him and decided to sell the house to state for a better cause. 

Scott picks up the diaries off the floor and hands them to Danny, just because he’s the closest. The group gather up their things and leave the house on 2727 Piikoi Street not looking back. 

Carly wants her siblings to meet her daughter and son, their niece and nephew. Her younger siblings are more than happy to meet Carly’s kids. They end up spending most of the afternoon at the Hilton’s pool. Danny and Lane beg off saying they need to start cooking dinner and check in on their other kids. Leaving their SEALs in the capable hands of their older sister and their mother. 

Even with Scott’s sprained ankle he doesn’t let that stop him from swimming and enjoying time with his family and his new found niece and nephew they’re pretty cool kids. They end up getting light snacks from the snack bar after their impromptu swim, Scott having left his swim leg in his truck so he had grabbed that before Lane left. So yeah he’s carrying around another leg with him and it looks kinda weird but Nikki and Jordy aren’t phased about that at all. They think it’s cool, the prosthetic, not how he lost his leg or anything. He hasn’t yet told them or his sister or mom how that happened. He will in time though. Carly and Haley respect that. 

“Should you really be walking on that ankle of yours?” Carly asks her brother.

“Carly I’m fine it’s only been three days since I got hurt. I’ve had worse than this. It’s just a sprained ankle.” 

Carly looks taken aback and stumbles over her words. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to come off as the protective older sister. I’m...just...” 

Scott smiles and places his left knee on the knee scooter the hospital provided him when he wasn’t using his personal wheelchair. “I’m joking, Carly I know we only officially met a couple of hours ago and this is all kind of still surreal for all of us, but I don’t mind the protectiveness or worry much. Don’t feel like you have to make up for not being there for us. All that matters now is that you and Mom are here, you’re here to stay.” Scott tells his sister before they all say their goodbye for the evening. 

Mary plays taxi to her brothers since she’s the only one who was left with a car, she drops Scott off first at his house and helps him get up to his front door. Than she and Steve wave and Mary heads just down the road to Pupu street to drop Steve off at his house before heading back to her and Sam’s house for the night. 

It’s later that very same evening when Lane and Scott are getting ready for bed that Scott confronts Lane about his silent behavior today.

* * *

**2130 Hours. 20 February 2021 - Saturday. McGarrett-Sullivan Residence - Master bedroom. Ewa Beach.**

“Did I do something to upset you this morning? Did I forget to do something? Is it something I did?” Scott asks from where he’s leaning over the sink position where he’s brushing his teeth before bed. 

Toothbrush hanging out of his own mouth Lane replies, “What no what are you talking about. I cooked dinner like we both agree on, on Saturdays I cook dinner to give you a break.” Lane spits the toothpaste out in the sink. 

“You were pretty quiet at lunch today. And afterwards too after we left Steve and Danny’s old place. I thought you’d have at least something to say about what we found out.” Scott swishes his mouth around with mouthwash. 

“What’s the use being pissed off at a woman, that a) is dead and b) not your real mother? I was pissed and I hurt for you and Steve and Mary for what Doris did to you how she made you feel. I did. Now she’s not going to be a problem. Haley’s your biological mother always has been and you have an older sister who you look like now more than before. She cares about you already, you've barely known her in person for 24 hours.” 

Lane can see the wheels turning in his head and he’s already preparing himself to sleep on the couch tonight. “Oh Laney come here are you jealous of my sister and mom. You don’t have to be you know. I’m sure they’ll love you just like you love Mary and she’s accepted you as her brother too.” 

Scott helps Lane walk over to the bed and they both get comfy under the covers and that’s where Lane completely let’s loose he just breaks down. Lane snuggled under Scott’s arm. “I miss my Mom and my Lukey. I miss my brother.” Lane sobs into his fiance’s barechest. They’d decided to go shirtless tonight

Only wearing their old faded navy blue sweatpants with the word NAVY on the side of the right leg to bed. 

“Shhh shhhh it’s okay baby. You can be sad all you want and be as jealous as you want.” Scott runs a hand over Lane’s hair trying to comfort him. Hoping it’s in somewhat of a way his Mom would’ve done it. For how long they’ve known each other and how close they are Lane’s been pretty tight lipped about his Mom and her passing. Scott only knows the basics. The where and the when, and the how, and how distraught Lane was when she passed in her sleep. After losing her two year fight with advanced stage breast cancer. 

“I don’t want to be jealous. I don’t want...to make you feel bad.” 

“We’ll work through this. You hear me. Look at me.” Scott tilts Lane’s chin up to look at him. “Your feelings and your emotions are valid here. If our situations were reversed you know I’d probably feel the same.” 

“You’re not mad or upset with me?” 

“No, why would I be that’s just stupid. You know that right. You couldn’t help what happened to your Mom...or your brother. You were just a kid Lane. No one expects you to have to shoulder that kind of pain. And I’m telling you right now, you don’t have too, not anymore, not alone okay?

“M’kay. I should talk to Ryder or Dad or both, Haley was too young to really realized what had happened to Luke.”

“There you go, you saw a problem and you’re working on a solution. I know talking won’t bring your Mom or your brother back, but this talking stuff helps. Talk to me, your therapist, or you know who may have some insight, maybe Danny. If you're willing to be so bold and divulge.” 

Lane nuzzles impossibly closer into Scott’s side into his warmth. “Thanks, Scottie you know you may have trouble finding words sometimes but you always know just what to say.” 

Scott leans over to his right on his nightstand briefly and he feels Lane reach for him to bring him closer. “Easy Lane I’m not going anywhere just getting my C-PAP mask.” Scott grabs the small mask device, inspects it and than puts the mask’s plugs up his nose. 

“Very sexy looking mister.” Lane drawls sleepily. 

“Shuddup it’s either this is or snoring and peeing the bed take your pick.”

“I pick the micro mask, and no snoring for 100 Alex.”

“Hilarious what was in that chicken you cooked tonight huh crack?” Both men end up laughing at that. That was some damn good chicken though.

* * *

**1300 Hours. 21 February 2021 - Sunday. McGarrett-Sullivan Residence - Family Room. Ewa Beach.**

Sundays are days where everyone in the household finds something to do to spend the day together. They don’t necessarily have to do something together just in the same room. That’s what everyone’s doing. Scott wanted to finish their Marvel movie marathon from last weekend. They’re watching Thor on the big screen. 

Only Julia, Eli, and Scott are really watching the movie. Wyatt’s on his phone texting Dylan about some English assignment they have. David’s reading a new book he got for Christmas, Logan and Caleb are playing a game on their Nintendo Switches together. Lane’s lying on the opposite end of the couch to Scott reading his latest romance novel. The same one actually about the Alpha and Omega, werewolf. Jax, he’s in the middle of it all on the floor looking like he’s actually intently watching the hoomans on the big screen and the action taking place. 

Lane looks from his book briefly at the clock on the other side of the room, and than back at the screen, where Loki is controlling the Destroyer weapon and Warriors Three and Thor are fighting the Destroyer. Lane looks at Scott’s rapt attention in the movie, and pokes and nudges him with his foot. He nudges Scott’s left leg gently, knowing how sore his ankle still is. 

“Scott I think it’s time after this movie to end it for the day. You’ve watched three movies since we’ve been up.” Lane reminds him gently. “We’ve got something we were going to tell the kids today.”

“Oh, right yes we do.” Scott says to himself. He may have been watching the movies but he’s also been thinking of the best way to tell the kids about Haley and Carly, his mother and older sister.

* * *

30 minutes later, the end credits of Thor are rolling and no one’s moved from their spots on the couch or the floor. 

Julia turns around from her spot on the floor and looks up at Lane. “Dad can we _please please_ watch _The Avengers?_ ”

“Not today Julia, maybe next weekend.” Lane says.

“Next weekend’s my birthday party Dad.” Paige reminds adamantly. 

_Shoot that right._ “Scottie can we please watch the next movie?” Julia asks, batting her eyelashes at her other Dad.

Scott sits up on the couch and swings his legs forward, well his leg and his stump. His prosthetic lying somewhere on the floor, or maybe it’s upstairs. Did he even put it on this morning. He doesn’t think he did. “Sorry Julia not today. Your Dad’s right we’ve watched enough for the day. I promise the next weekend we have free that’s the first movie going in the queue. We’ve actually got something pretty important and special to tell you all.” 

“Have you finally picked an engagement photo location or an engagement party location?” David asks his Dads. 

“Yes to one of those no to the other.” Scott replies. They’ve picked an engagement photo location, but not engagement party location. 

“We haven’t found the right spot for our engagement party, but that’s not what the news is. It’s pretty big news. So phones up, Switches off, eyes and ears open.” Lane lightly commands the attention of the kids in the room easily. 

The aforementioned phones and switches are turned off and put away, and all attention is on the two of them. Scott’s the first one to start. “You guys remember wehen we said we were going out for lunch yesterday with your Uncle Danny and Steve.” The kids all nod remembering their dads had gone out to the Hilton for lunch Tropics Bar & Grill. 

“We didn’t just go there to have lunch with them. We went there to meet two people, two very important people.” Lane says and he squeezes Scott’s left hand to reassure him. 

“Who’d you meet Scottie?” Elliott asks curiously.

“Who could be so important, Scottie?” Logan asks his mind already working out in his head running down a list of important people both of his Dads know. 

“The two women we met are my older sister, her name’s Carly and my mother, my real biological Mom, her name’s Haley.” Scott finally reveals and he waits with bated breath for the kids’ reactions to the news. 

“Your Mom, but I thought Grandma Doris was your Mommy, Scottie?” Caleb asks. Of course his sweet little innocent Caleb is the first one to ask. 

Scott doesn’t know how much to tell them, maybe he’ll tell the older ones more if they ask. Definitely Wyatt and David if they ask. Caleb was only a baby when Doris came back from the dead the first time. Scott shivers involuntarily at that particular memory and how disastrous that was. 

“She’s not.” Scott replies as gently as she can. “She adopted me, Steve and Mary when we were little kids. Mary was still a baby actually. You know kind of like Aunt Mary did with Joanie.” 

Scott and Lane can see the little wheels turning in Caleb’s head at the explanation. The next question he asks should have been expected, but it’s still a bit of shock to Scott’s system. “What happened to your real Mommy than?” 

“She was in a car accident.” Scott answers honestly. “With...with my older sister Carly. She’s okay now though. They both are.” 

“Doris isn’t your real mother. She’s not our grandmother?” Wyatt asks, he wants to be sure.

“No, no she’s not.” Scott says firmly.

“Well that makes a lot of sense and why Mom hated her for all she did to you.” David picks up on his twin’s train of thought. 

_Yeah and you boys don’t even know the whole truth yet._ Scott thinks. 

“She lied to you and Uncle Steve and Aunt Mary your whole lives never even told you, you were adopted.” Wyatt says angrily. “That’s messed up.” 

“Yes it is, as you put it Wyatt messed up. The important thing here is that Scott, Steve and Mary have their real mother back and their sister.” 

We wanted to tell you kids first. As we’re telling you, Steve and Mary are telling their kids too. We wanted to know if it’d be okay if they came over for Sunday tonight. Carly also has two kids. I think they’re your age, Paige, Eli.” 

“The girl is your age Paige and the boy is your age Eli.” Lane tells them. 

“That’s cool we’ll finally have some kids our age to hang out with at home.” Paige says. 

“Yeah I can have someone to experiment with science with too. Marcus is more into basketball now than science.” Elliott remarks of his best friend, Marcus Perry. 

“So would you all be okay with the four of them coming over for dinner tonight along with you Uncle Steve and Aunt Mary, we’ll have a big whole dish of Swedish meatballs and mash potatoes.” 

“And your homemade buttermilk biscuits too Dad?” David asks hopefully. 

“I don’t see why not. We’ve already got the meatballs going in the crockpots. One for meatballs and one for the vegetarian meatballs for Gracie.” 

“Would it be okay if they came over?” Lane asks them again as they hadn’t really answered Scott’s question. 

“Of course they’re ohana.” Paige says smiling at Scottie. For a teen girl who’s almost fifteen going to be fifteen in two days. She’s pretty empathetic and thinks a lot about others. Most teen girls Scott knew at his age back than were all self absorbed all about me, me and loved makeup and shopping.. 

“Thank you Paige. You don’t know how much this means to me, will mean your uncle and aunt too.” 

Lane’s just in marvel of his daughter and her maturity sometimes. “And what do the rest of you think?” Scott asks.

“We’re not going to turn away family, Dad.” David tells him. 

“Yeah the more the merrier.” Logan agrees with his brother. If Scott tears up a bit at this nobody makes a big deal about it. 

“I think we can squeeze in another movie, what do you say Scott?” Lane asks. 

“I think so, too.” Scott smiles. “Elliott you want to do the honors.” 

Elliott gets up and takes out the Thor blu-ray disc and puts it back in it's case and takes out The Avengers movie from it’s case and puts in their blu-ray player. The movie is 2hrs 24mins, that's plenty of time. During the movie Scott sends a group text between himself, Steve, and Mary telling them how his chat went with the kids and giving them a time to show up at his house. He also sends a separate text to Carly and tells her at time to show up and gives her directions. Unlike Carly who’ll be driving he’s pretty sure Mary, Sam, Danny and Steve will just walk over from their houses. 

By the time the Avengers end credits are rolling it’s nearing 1500, and Scott goes to check on the meatballs in the crockpot, they’ve both got an hour and twenty minutes left. That’s perfect timing, and all he needs to do is make the garlic cheesy mash potatoes closer to dinner time as well as the homemade biscuits and dinner’s done.

* * *

**1830 Hours. 21 February 2021 - Sunday. McGarrett Sullivan Residence - Outdoor Lanai - Ewa Beach.**

“These of some really good meatballs Mr. M.” Dominic comments from his seat next to Grace on the patio bench. They’d brough out the two tables they’d used for Cooper and Tyler’s parties earlier this month. Everyone is sitting outside in fresh air eating. The dining table inside only seats twelve maybe fourteen if they’d squeeze in two chairs here and there. 

“Thank you Dominic, it's a recipe I found online and the kids all loved it.” Scott replies to the young man. Grace’s boyfriend has been a pretty constant fixture in Grace’s life on Sunday dinners. Whether it’s at the McGarrett-Williams house or here. Everyone likes Dominic so that’s a plus, if he and Gracie continue to date and go on how they have been. They’re both good kids, who come from even better families. 

“I’d like to get the recipe too Scott if you don’t mind sharing?” Haley asks from her seat in between Paige and Julia. 

Scott smiles at his mom and he’s had that same smile on his face for the last two days. He still can’t believe this is a reality and he’s sure Mary and Steve feel the same way. “Sure I’d be happy Mom.” 

“Whoa whoa ey you wouldn't give me your recipe.” Danny says in jest. 

“You give me your Nonna’s lasagna recipe. I give you my meatball recipe, with my secret sauce.” 

“Can’t do that, it's a family recipe. You know how it is.” 

“I do Daniel, I guess someone’s out of the taste tasting for my new cookie recipe I’m trying.” 

“Evil spawn.” 

“Blonde man in my ass.” 

Mary clears her throat to stop her brothers from further arguing. She though Steve and Danny were bad. Must be the transplanted blonde pigment. “If I could have everyone’s attention please.” Everyone looks at Mary. “We have an announcement to make. The four of us.” Mary gestures between herself, and Sam, and Scott and Lane. 

“Mary’s right, Mom we do.” Scott starts. “This includes you too Carly and Nikki and Jordy.” 

“Well what is it bro don’t keep us in suspense.” Carly asks. 

“We got engaged!” Scott and Lane exclaim in unison and they both show off their watches and the engravings on each. 

Haley and Carly are just smiling at their son and brother and in law respectively. “We already knew. We saw the proposal online.” Carly says. “Nikki showed it to us.” 

“Oh so you saw Lane's proposal to me. But what you didn’t see was my proposal to him I proposed first. On Christmas Eve, last year.” 

“It was the cutest proposal I’d ever seen. I hope I find a guy as sweet as Scott one day.” Ryder says from his seat next to Elliott. 

“So you proposed first and than Lane proposed back to you.” Haley asks. 

“Yep that’s how it went down. I guess we both couldn’t find engagement rings or items we wanted to exchange here and than when we went on vacation we both ended up finding identical watches and we both got them engraved with meaningful words.” Scott explains.

“That is really sweet, you’re such a sweetheart Scottie.” Haley tells her son. Scott blushes from the praise and acknowledgement. 

“What’s your news Aunt Mary?” Jordy asks. Jordy and Nikki both had surprisingly started calling their aunt and uncles well Aunt Mary and Uncle Steve and Uncle Scott pretty fast after only meeting them yesterday. There was no reason to be hesitant or worry about it. They were family. Plus there Dad diddn’t have any brothers or sisters. So they didn’t have any aunts or uncles or other cousins. This family right here really was the only family they had left aside from their grandparents on their Dad’s side who still live in Maine. 

Mary clasps Sam’s hand in hers and shows off her engagement ring. “We got engaged too!” 

“Congratulations to both of you. When did you propose Sam?” Carly asks. This is great news she’d always wanted and wondered if she’d ever get to see her little baby sister grow up and now she’ll get to watch her get married. 

“I proposed on New Year’s Eve. Mine may not have been newsworthy and garnished massive media coverage.” Sam’s smiling good naturedly at his two other blonde soon to be brothers in law. “But it was sweet and intimate just the two of us how I’d always imagined when I first met Mary, I knew she was the one. Her four brothers here agreed.” 

“Who’s wedding is first?” Carly asks between the two couples. She’s not trying to pit them against each other, she's just asking. Both Mary and Scott know that. 

“Ours is going to be sometime next year, maybe early next year we haven’t totally nailed down the date yet. We’re still trying to nail down the engagement party venue and date. Though we do have an engagement photo shoot in early March.” Scott reveals.

“We want a little longer engagement so we’ll probably set a tentative date for 2023, maybe in the summer when the kids are off school.” Mary reveals. 

“We’d like all four of you to be involved in our respective weddings. We’ll give you more details as we come up with them in advance of the time.” 

“Oh we’d love to be involved in any way you’ll have us.” Haley’s got tears in her eyes. She never thought she’d get to see her children again or be a part of their lives. 

Bryan’s who’s conveniently sat on the left side of Haley passes her his handkerchief. “Mahalo Bryan.” 

“Not a problem, Haley. Our boys are good for each other aren’t they. The perfect pair.” 

“Yes, I believe you’re right.” Haley says as she dabs her eyes of tears. 

“Well I think this calls for a little mini celebration. Who wants cake and ice cream?” Steve asks. All the kids, big and little, erupt into a chorus of me’s and we do’s. This was the two couples ideas of course, have a little mini party so the kids those under 18 who weren’t going to be at the big engagement party next month could feel a part of the pre wedding proceedings too. Of course the kids loved it who didn’t love cake and ice cream. They’d probably do the same thing again when Mary and Sam settled on a date, but right now it was all about Scott and Lane. 

The dinner slash impromptu pre wedding planning party has wound down now and as it’s Sunday and the kids all have school in the morning. Mary and Sam have taken their girls home as well as a tired and tuckered out puppy, Amoka. He was really a hit with the other bigger doggos and they loved sniffing him and chasing him around the yard, and in the house. There were definitely more play dates coming in the future for those four puppers. 

Steve and Danny after saying goodbye to Steve’s Mom, sister, and niece and nephew, head out with their trio of kids too. Bryan and his partner Cliff and Ryder had begged off and gotten out of doing dishes and cleaning up as Cliff and Bryan had an early start tomorrow morning for their hike. Ryder stayed for a bit too, and than he left as well, in his car. Soon enough it was just the three Jennings’ and Haley. 

“Mom really you don’t have to help clean, we've got this.” Scott says from his wheelchair. Lane had gotten it down an hour ago when he saw Scott starting to drag. Luckily their house was wheelchair accessible and an open floor plan with wide enough doorways and hallways. He’d needn’t not worry about getting around on the ground floor of his house. Scott takes the dishcloth from her hand. “Please go sit down. I think Paige wants to ask you something too.” 

“Oh. Okay dear Paige honey what is it you wanted to ask me.” Haley asks her granddaughter as she comes to sit on the living room couch with her. 

Paige bites her lower lip a reflexive nervous tick of hers she totally did _not_ inherit from her Dad. “My 15th birthday is in two days on Tuesday, and I was wondering if you’d like to join my dads, siblings and I for my birthday dinner, and also maybe come to my big birthday bash on Saturday with all the ohana.” 

“Oh sweetie.” Haley starts gently. Paige’s face falls at the tone of voice. Clearly Paige has misread the older woman’s tone because she’s smiling her laugh lines and slight wrinkles showing on her face. “I’d love to come to both. I’m sure you’re Auntie and your cousins would love to come too.” 

Yeah, I mean you’ll come?” 

“Of course I will keiki. I know I’ve only known you and your siblings for a few hours, but I already feel like your my grandchildren just as Wyatt, David, Nikki, and Jordy, and little Joanie are. It doesn’t matter who you came from or how you come to be a part of this family.” Haley says with a wise all knowing smile. 

“Joanie’s adopted too. Her Mom adopted her when she was a baby. Scottie adopted us last December. So we couldn’t possibly be taken away if something happened to our Dad. He loves us all the same they both do.” Paige tells her. 

“I can see that dear. Now you say this party of yours on Saturday is for ohana. I have an old friend, her name is Kumu. Can she come? Would you mind a few old ladies at your party?” 

Paige smiles now, and leans forward hugging her new grandmother, though it doesn’t feel like it. It feels right she was always meant to be. “I don’t mind at all...this party it’s for Ohana Grandma.”

Paige feels the tears from Haley wet her t-shirt but she doesn’t care. It’s been a long time since she or her siblings have had a real nice genuine grandmother. They never got to know their dad’s mom personally, but dad always said that she’d have loved all them unconditionally and she had rebel streak too apparently in her youth. So Paige felt a bit better about her lapse in judgement last year with the Halloween party. 

Calling this woman Grandma feels right. Paige is really happy for Scottie and her aunt and uncle and getting to meet her Aunt Carly and her kids. That is her and her siblings' cousins. This is starting out to be a pretty awesome birthday week. She has a feeling it’s only going to get better.

* * *

**1230 Hours. 22 February 2021 - Monday. Kamekona’s Shrimp Truck - Picnic Tables - Waikiki.**

Monday, Mondays are the bane of all adult human existence. Why do they even exist? Nobody knows, nobody cares, people everywhere just know that Monday’s generally suck. How could Lane hate Mondays when he’s spending his lunch hour with the man that he loves. 

Right now they’re both sitting on the same bench facing Kamekona’s truck, finished plate lunches off to the side. A list of possible venues for their engagement party in front of them. Most of the venues on the list are crossed off. 

Kamekona comes walking over to them to clear their plates personally. “Hey Kame, you got a sec to spare. We could use your culinary expertise.” Lane says to the big Hawaiian. 

“Sure bruddah what you need?” Kamekona sits down across from the two blonds, Scott wearing his work baseball cap. 

“Engagement party venues we can’t decide where to have it.” Scott tells him. 

Kamekona looks over the list of about fifteen venues and he sees his Italian bistro is crossed off. “You don’t like my bistro’s cooking?” Kamekona asks. 

“Nah, no that’s it Kame, the cooking is great we just don’t want Italian and we want a bigger venue that’s what we can decide on.” 

“Bigger venue you want entertainment right?” 

“Yeah we do, and it’s going to be adults only, well those over eighteen so, Hele, Logan, Gracie and Sophie are invited.” Lane informs. 

Kamekona runs a hand over his non-existent beard and chin hair. “Entertainment, bigger venue, adults only. I think I got the perfect venue for you.” Kamekona smiles and he writes down the name of the venue and the name and number of the owner of said venue. 

“We’ll give him a call thanks Kamekona. Speaking of calls we should be getting a call from Jake any minute now.” Scott pulls out his phone. His indeed as soon as he brings it out it starts ringing, it’s a FaceTime call. Jake’s phone icon is now a baby seal. It's a joke between his dads and him. “Hey Jake-a-roo.” 

“Hey Jakers.” 

“Hey Dads, you just finished lunch?” Jake asks knowing Hawaii’s time difference is two hours behind California. So it’s just about 1230 back home. Whereas here it’s 1430 or 2:30 pm. 

“Yeah we did, had Kamekona’s jambalaya shrimp for lunch. We also figured out where to have our engagement party at. A bar owned by one of Thomas Magnum’s friends, Rick Wright.” 

“That’s cool Sully. So what is that you wanted to tell me. It seemed like something big even through text when asked if I had time to talk.” 

Scott runs his fingers through Jax’s fur under the table and than steadies his breathing. “It is big and it affects not only me, or Sully but your Uncle Steve and Aunt Mary too.” Scott starts. “Doris isn’t our biological mother. She adopted us, me, Steve and Mary when we were little kids and Mary was still a baby.” 

“What! No way that’s...wow that’s....seriously.” Jake asks in total shock. Well it would explain a whole helluva a lot that he’d seen his dad go through with his supposeded mother Doris. And his Uncle and Aunt as well. Jake sits back on his bed in the barracks just thinking. This is huge news. 

“Yes, we're 100% serious. Believe us we were shocked too both your Uncle and I when we read the letter and saw the pictures last month.” Scott begins to tell Jake the whole story of how the box got dropped off at Steve’s last month finding the letter, vetting the pictures with Palilia’s help and finally meeting them two days ago. 

“She sounds really nice Dad, and how at least now you know where you got your love of baking from. I have two younger cousins now too. Nikki and Jordy you said.” 

“Yeah, Paige and Elliott befriended them at the start of the second semester and now those four are as thick as thieves already. Nikki is like I think four of Paige’s classes. And Jordy is in Elliott’s class.” 

“Carly’s four years older than your Dad. And Haley is ten years younger than your Grandpa John was.” Lane tells Jake. 

“I can’t wait to meet them in person.” Jake says over the phone. He’s got his hand behind his head, his right knee over his left leg swinging it idly. “This is huge for you Dad, maybe it’ll even explain some of your medical conditions. Like diabetes.” 

“You could be right. Sully and I have got an appointment with my endocrinologist next week to give him the low down on my new family medical history.” 

“If you want Jake we can give you both your aunt’s and your grandma Haley’s numbers so they can you and you can them talk to them over FaceTime when you have time. A chance to get to know them.” Lane offers.

"That’s a great idea Sully. And maybe gimme their birthdays too for Nikki and Jordy so I can send cards and a gift.” 

“I’m sure they’d appreciate that and love getting to know you and your other brothers.” 

“Speaking of gifts, did Paige get my card and gift yet?” Jake asks knowing his younger sister’s birthday is tomorrow. 

“Yes she did she got both the card and present and they’re waiting on the mantle to be opened tomorrow. The present is hidden away in our room with the rest of her presents. Man I can’t believe she’s going to be fifteen tomorrow. I remember when she was five and just going to Kindergarten.” Scott says. 

“You and me both love. I couldn’t believe she looked so big than, and now, at almost fifteen she’ll be getting her learner’s permit in six months from tomorrow. I don’t know if I can handle that.” Lane chuckles half serious half joking. By that time they’ll have three more drivers in the house. Well Paige’ll still be learning but the twins’ll be getting their provisional licenses on their birthday next month. 

“Well my free time is almost up for the afternoon.” Jake tells his dads. He can see their faces fall at that. “I’ll try and see if I can call Paige later tonight and wish her an early happy birthday from me.” 

“Okay Jake. It was good talking to you. I’ll get those phone numbers to you for your aunt and grandma. And give them your address too.” 

“Alright I’ll be waiting oh and Dad no more tripping over any tree roots huh.” 

“I’ll try. Aloha Jake.” 

“Aloha Jakey.” 

“Aloha Dads. Talk to you soon. Love you.” 

“Love you Jake.” Both men call over the line and than Scott hits the red end call button on FaceTime. 

“You good to work Scottie or you want to knock off early?” Lane asks as they get up from their picnic table. 

“I’m good. You’re picking up Paige’s cake and treats for tomorrow 1:00.” 

“You got it bossman.” Lane leans over and kisses Scott on the cheek and waved to Jax too before he heads to Scott’s truck. He generally drives Scott’s truck to work because it’s smaller and easier to maneuver than one of their SUVs. 

“Say bye bye Sully. Say bye bye Jax.” Scott watches as Jax sits up on his hind legs and waves his two front paws in front of him. “Good boy Jax. Now let’s go to work. You ready to work, Jax?” 

Scott and Jax walk the few feet from Kamekona’s picnic tables over to where the cookie truck is and Scott even greets a few of the customers in line by name. He greets his other employees by name as well. He loves this aspect of his job: getting to interact with his customers and put smiles on their faces. The next big holiday is St. Patrick’s Day so Scott and his employees are already gearing up the amount of orders that’ll be placed in the coming weeks as February draws to an end. It’s a good shift today but he’s ankle’s totally regretting after only an hour of standing on his feet. He’ll ice it and rest it when he gets home and he’ll be all ready for Paige’s birthday tomorrow. Wow fifteen that’s a big one. Not as big as sixteen but it’s close to and Scott and Lane treat every birthday their kids have like a milestone birthday and there’s already been a few. Logan’s 21st, Cooper’s 19th, Paige turning 15 tomorrow. The twins are turning 16 and they’ll be licensed drivers. Isn’t that something scary to think about. Provisional licenses yes and they have to drive with someone over 21 in the car. 

Scott’s also counting down the days to that date because that’s the day he’s getting his own license renewed or back after almost a year and half of not driving due to his accident in the summer of 2019, and medical procedures, and seizures. It’s been a long time coming and he can’t wait to get on the road again.

* * *

**1900 Hours. 23 February 2021 - Tuesday. McGarrett-Sullivan Residence - Dining Room Table - Ewa Beach.**

Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Paige, Happy Birthday to you!!” Everyone sings to Paige around the table. Paige in her Fifteen and Fabluous sash and tiara her friend Savannah got her. Nikki, her cousin and also new best friend got her, her fifteen and fabulous birthday girl button, she’s also been sporting all day long today. 

“Blow out your candles baby girl and make a wish.” Lane tells her as he’s standing behind the camera videoing the whole thing. It’s something he’s done since Logan was little and he just continued the video tradition every year for every kid. So that way when they grow up and leave home eventually they’ll have all these birthday videos to look back on. Remember how special they were. 

“Dad!!!...” Paige whines with a pout that looks an awful lot like a McGarrett trained pout. 

“Blow out your candles Paigey.” Scottie insists from directly behind her. 

Paige blows out the candles all but two which are trick candles. Paige takes all the candles off all fifteen of them and the big 1 5 candles and licks the bottom stick of the five. 

“Oh Paige gross.” Elliott remarks. 

“What! It's my birthday and I can do what I want.” Paige exclaims. 

“That she can now who wants a corner piece of cake?” Lane asks having put the camera down now. Paige’s cake is blue and black with zebra stripes on the top teir it’s a two tier sheet cake

Cake slices and ice cream are divided up into bowls and are passed out. This is an immediate family only party today. So it’s just Paige, her dads, her siblings, her two cousins, Nikki and Jordy, her aunt Carly, her Grandma Haley, and her Grandpa Bryan, his partner Cliff and her Uncle Ryder. So sixteen people in total, that’s a good number. Paige had chosen Morimoto’s restaurant for dinner and they’d all had a delicious seafood or sushi for dinner at Paige’s request. Than it was back home for presents, cake and ice cream. 

Paige got quite a few impressive gifts, she got her very own GoPro camera from her Uncle Sam so she could take pics of herself and her friends surfing and a few other big ticket items from her dads. Smaller things from her other uncles, aunts and her grandparents, both her Grandma Haley and Grandpa Bryan. Grandparents were supposed to spoil their grandkids. Even though her dad told her grandpa not to go overboard with the kids he probably still did. Well he’s got three more birthdays to get the gift giving amount right. So there’s that. 

She even gets a special birthday FaceTime call with her older brother Cooper which is cool. He wishes her a happy 15th birthday. “Happy 15th birthday little sis. Hope it's a great one.” Cooper says over the connection.

“Mahalo Cooper I loved your card and your gift. I'm getting Dad to take me shopping this weekend.” 

“Glad you like it Paige.” Cooper answers. He honestly didn’t know what to get her since he rarely knew what to get his friends that were girls when they were fifteen. So he went with a gift card to one of her favorite stores at the Ala Moana shopping center. “Hey sis can I talk to Dad and Sully for a minute?” 

“Sure here you go Dad.” Paige hands her phone to her Dad. 

“Hey Coop, how was your day today?” Lane asks his son. 

“Great actually. I classed up last week so more OCP uniform for me when I go out. I forgot how strange it is to wear civvies after wearing a uniform for so long.” 

That’s good to hear your classes and your practical apps are going good tests and everything?” 

“Yes, all good. Passing with an 80% or higher. Sometimes highest in my class.” 

“That’s our Cooper.” Scott calls from in the background he’s getting his mom, sister and niece and nephew together. 

“Hi Cooper. I’m Jordy.” A boy with brown hair and green eyes introduces himself and he looks about Elliott’s age. 

“Hey Jordy. Are you enjoying the party?” Cooper asks. 

“Yeah it’s super cool.” Jordy answers the older boy, his older cousin. 

“By the way Dad I already know about your Mom and older sister. You didn’t exactly tell Jake to not tell me.” Cooper smiles at his Dad through the phone at his exasperated yet relieved face. 

“I didn’t think I had to tell him expressly not to tell you. If you want details on how they’re here and everything you can call back on the weekend.” 

“Okay I will. Hi Aunt Carly.” Cooper waves over the screen. 

“Hello Cooper it’s nice to meet you.” 

“You too. Hi Grandma Haley. Hi Nikki.” 

“Such a strapping young man you are. Handsome too just like your Dad.” Haley compliments Cooper and he blushes slightly. Never ever had Doris said anything remotely similar he wonders what’s going to happen to her very briefly. As if his Dad knows what he’s thinking which is totally not creepy. 

“That thing you’re thinking about Cooper has already been dealt with by Sully, Danny and Sam they made sure of it. We don’t have to worry about that anymore.” 

“Oh, man Dad you know how creepy it is when you do that it’s like you can read my mind.”

“Only on certain things Cooper.” Scott replies.

“So uh since my birthday has already passed does this mean I get a few more extra presents.” Cooper says with a straight face for all of two minutes before he’s busting up laughing in his barracks room. His two roommates are looking at him like he’s lost his marbles. 

The adults are also laughing as Nikki and Jordy have left the screen. ‘It’s good talking to you Cooper. I know it’s late there you should probably be getting to bed.” Lane reasons. 

“Yeah I should be. Just wanted to call and wish Paige again a happy birthday. I hope her party’s everything she’ll have wanted.” 

The four adults on screen wave to Cooper who’s so many thousands of miles away right now. “Aloha Cooper.” They all bid him goodbye. 

“Aloha everyone.” Cooper waves back. Now he’s really got to get ready for bed because it’s almost time for midnight inspection. 

“Paige, did you have a good birthday honey?” Scott asks as he does he nightly rounds before bed a couple hours later in the night. 

“I did Scottie. You and Dad made it the best day ever. I’m glad Auntie Carly and Grandma Haley were able to come.”

There’s nowhere else they’d rather have been today. Now they get to go back to your Uncle Danny and Steve’s and talk all about you. And how grown up you are.”

“Ugh I still can’t believe Dad brought out the baby photos. So embarrassing.” Paige says from her spot under her covers. 

Scott chuckles. “Hey if you want to see some really embarrassing but cute photos I’m sure your Grandma Haley wouldn’t mind sharing. It’s a part of being a parent embarrassing your kids even at my age at 41 years old.” 

Paige throws a pillow over her face groaning into it. “So it’s not going to end?” She mumbles. 

“Nope, afraid not Paige. Hey just think when you have kids you’ll be able to do the same thing to them. It’s completely natural to share milestones and embarrassing moments.” 

“I can’t wait.” She says sarcastically.

“I’m sure you can’t.” Scott replies the same. “Night Paige. Don’t stay up too late, 10:30 and it’s lights out.” 

“Got it Scottie. Night.” 

Scott does one more perusing look of his daughter’s room and before switching off the light and turning around to head back upstairs. He’s on massage duty tonight, and he fully intends to deliver. 

Finally the day has arrived, Lana’s been waiting for the weekend all week pretty much she couldn’t stop talking about her joint birthday party with her older cousin Paige. To all her friends, and how cool it was going to be. It had been a pretty eventful week, with both Paige and Lana’s individual family parties and than Lana’s class actually threw her a mini party on her actual birthday with cupcakes and cards. Paige absolutely shopped until she dropped on Friday afternoon. Her Aunties, Mary and Carly took her and Nikki out of school early for a girls’ day as a present for Paige, but she wanted Nikki to come too. They had a spa day appointment for manis and pedis and than they hit the mall with Sam and Scott’s credit cards. They didn’t completely drain the bank of course, but it was fun to make the guys’ think they did. This is something Paige never really had with her mom and she’s glad she has awesome aunties who can make up for it. Even though that’s not really at all what it’s about. Mary and Carly don’t have to do anything to make up for Laurie’s shortcomings. The older women do it because one Carly wants to get to know Paige more and two they do it because they want to have a girls day with two of the older girls. 

Paige and Nikki both agree that next time they should invite Grace, Grace has been like that older sister figure to Paige more than a cousin. Mary and Carly agree and they make a date for the near future. They also make a date to do the same thing or something similar with the younger girls, Lana, Julia, Lia, Joanie and Lexi.

* * *

**1100 Hours. 27 February 2021 - Saturday. McGarrett-Sullivan Residence - Birthday Party Central. Ewa Beach.**

Saturday early afternoon the house is abuzz with activity getting the party set up and decorated for both Paige and Lana. It was Paige’s idea in the first place to have a joint birthday party since their actual birthdays were only two days apart, Paige’s on the 23rd and Lana’s on the 25th. Half of the boys and Julia are working on Lana’s pink and red football themed decorations with streamers and balloons and the other half of the boys are working on Paige’s red and black themed Rock n Roll or RockStar themed. Two separate themes, but one party for both girls with all the ohana present. As well as a close group of friends for each girl, Lana is inviting 8 of her friends from school, and Paige is inviting five of her friends. It’s sure to be a great time. 

“Decorations are looking great Jules, boys, nice going.” Scott compliments his kids on their decorating skills. Logan’s on a ladder in the dining room hanging red and pink streamers. 

“Mahalo Scottie, I think we’re just about done here.” Logan says as he steps back down the ladder to look at his handy work. The whole downstairs is split into two red and pink decorations with footballs and touch down posts one side and red and black streamers and balloons and guitars and amps decorations for Paige. All these decorations are asked for by name by both girls. 

The doorbell rings as Scott walks over to the door to answer it, seeing it’s Chin, his mom Palilia, and Kumu. 

“Aloha Chin Ho, Pallia, Kumu it’s always great to see you.” 

“Oh Scott you flatterer you.” Kumu greets the younger man with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Mom! Your friends are here!” Scott calls from inside to the outside where his mom is helping set up some outdoor activities for the kids. 

“No need to yell son. I’m right here.” Haley says as she comes in from the lanai. Her eyes land on Kumu and Palilia. 

Kumu is the first one to react. “It is you Haley. Forgive me I didn’t believe Palilia here when she told me you were alive. The pictures don’t do you justice sistah you’ve age beautifully.” 

All three women embrace each other in a teary eyed hug. Chin sidesteps his mother and her friends. “We’ve got most of the inside decorated, I could use your help outside with the volleyball net.” 

“Lead the way brah, love the shirt by the way.” Chin points out Scott’s teal crew t-shirt that reads. ‘I CAN’T KEEP CALM IT’S MY DAUGHTER’S 15TH BIRTHDAY’. 

Thanks Chin. Lane’s got the exact same one except in hot pink, yes hot pink he says real men have what it takes to wear pink.” 

As they’re walking outside Chin says, “That’s a breast cancer awareness campaign right?” 

“Yeah it is. It doesn’t just affect women it can affect men too. The kids birthdays are always a little hard for him but he hides it well. Not having his mom here, and than the three of us finding out about Haley and Carly.” 

“I can’t imagine how he’s feeling. This should be a good party though I mean Lana’s the big one oh 10 years old. Paige is 15 now, I remember you guys coming into office sometimes with her and Logan. Cute kids back than. She’s really grown into a fine young lady.” 

“She has and I’m glad I have the opportunity to watch her grow up and that I get to help raise her and her siblings. Adopting those five kids is the best thing I’ve ever done, aside from having my own boys of course.” 

“I can imagine what that must have been like having twins. Kono in the hospital now in active labor. But the doctor said it could be hours more before she actually delivers the boys. Adam’s with her as are her parents.” 

“That’s good, good. Looks like we may have something else to celebrate today too.” Scott smiles as he pounds the last stake in the grass of the volleyball net pole. 

Chin claps Scott on the shoulder, “We just might.” The two men head back inside the house, Lana and Paige’ll be coming back soon, and than their friends will be showing up soon after. Lana and Paige were relegated to Uncle Steve’s house to hangout for a bit while everyone else decorated for their party. The house is about to be filled with lots and lots of noise. Noise and boys, that both girls invited to their party. 

An hour before the party is due to start Steve and Danny bring the girls over. “Sorry Scott we just couldn’t contain them anymore.” Steve tells his brother as they walk into the house 

“I ask you to do one thing, Steven one thing!” Scott raises his voice, but he can’t keep the smile off his face or feign being mad really. Not today.

“I’m sorry man. I....hey you don’t do that I thought you were really peeved at me.” Steve tampers his language around the younger kids. 

“Nah course not thanks for keeping them as long as you could. Come on I need the grill master outside for burgers.”

* * *

**1430 Hours. 27 February 2021 - Saturday. McGarrett-Sullivan Residence - Birthday Party Central. Ewa Beach.**

The party is in full swing now with all the kids, guests, birthday girls of honor and siblings and cousins included all outside playing a boys v.s., girls volleyball game. It’s a tight and competitive game, Lana’s friends are pretty competitive for a bunch of nine and ten year olds. Including Julia and the adults all know how competitive she can be, always trying to beat her older brother Elliott in games. 

Both birthday girls are having a ton of fun with their friends and intermingly with the siblings and cousins. There’s no separation really except for when Lana and Julia go into the house to play JUST DANCE 2021 with Lana’s friends. 

The teenagers all hang out outside talking and snacking on snack foods that are left out. “Seriously Paige your Dads did that, that’s dope girl.” KJ Everitt exclaims. 

“Yeah we saw that on the news Paige that was pretty risky.” Savannah tells her friend. 

“There are ex-SEALs, just because they don’t deploy anymore doesn’t mean they can’t still do what they did. They can handle anything and Scottie even saved a kid that day. A year older than Eli.” 

“I’m so trying out for the SEALs after high school. Going right to the recruiters off after graduation.” KJ says boldly. 

“Right like they’d take you KJ.” David chuckles at his sisters’ friend. 

“They could, Davy...” KJ remarks. 

“Guys quit it.” Paige demands and both her brother and her friend shut. 

“Damn Paige put’im in their place.” Gabby Phillips says and she’s on the school’s swim team with Will. All her friends make exaggerated exclamations. 

“I think I smell food guys. Come on pizzas here.” Wyatt says as he looks back to the lanai doors and sees Uncle Chin waving to them to come in.

* * *

Back inside on Lana and her friend Chrissy Kent are dancing up a storm on the Nintendo Switch. Their friends cheered them on from the couch. Jackson and Ray are standing up and jumping up and down, those two boys have clearly had more than the three soda limit. The adults are all scattered around the front area in the kitchen or dining area talking and drinking sodas. 

“Look what the pizza guy dragged in.” Lane says as he sees the six teenagers stroll into the house. 

“Okay girls time to press pause for a bit. Lunch time, whoever wants burgers or hotdogs you can go out to Mr. Steve and get your food. Those who want pizza grab a plate and have it. There's plenty for everyone to have at least two slices.” Scott tells the assembled horde of kids and teenagers. 

After the kids and teens have had their first round of food, than the adults, the Five-0 team and Uncle Havi and Uncle Isaac descend on the food spread of pizza, burgers, salads, and hot dogs, and hot wings. The food of choice the girls wanted Lana asked for football game food, so burgers, wings, mozzarella sticks, and Paige asked for classic birthday food, of pizza from their favorite pizza place out in town. 

“Great party you two put on the keikis.” Kumu tells Scott and Lane as she eats her salad. 

“We just did what they asked for.” Lane tells the older woman. “Including a birthday present she’s getting today.” Lane holds up his finger to his lips in a shhh motion. “Don’t tell her it’s a surprise.” 

“I won’t remember when I was her age. The fun I used to get up too. Haley and Palilia as well.” 

“Oh dish Kumu I have to hear.” 

“I don’t think you want to hear everything Scott.” His mom comes up to him and switches his fourth half drunk soda can for a water bottle. 

“Hey-I was drinking that.” Scott grumps. 

“All that caffeine isn’t good for you Scott.” 

“Mom...” Scott complains and tries to snatch the can of Pepsi back. 

“Scott, she's right you have to watch your sugar intake.” Lane says behind him. 

“I do and I’m fine.” Scott turns to his mom with a pleading look in his eyes. “May I please finish my soda Mom. I swear it’s the last one today, than I’m sticking to water.” 

Haley considers her adult son for a minute. “You may but than Lane’s cutting you off.” 

“Yeah okay totally cool with that.” 

30 minutes later Scott’s over the cooler in the backyard trying to sneak another soda. “Scott Alexander...” Lane exclaims. 

“Dammit so close.” 

“We’re about to cut the cakes and sing happy birthday now. Put the soda back and nobody gets hurt.” Lane says dramatically. 

Scott tosses the soda back in the cooler and heads back inside. He'll bring in the cooler after the party or at least pull it in under the shade.

* * *

**1520 Hours. 27 February 2021 - Saturday. McGarrett-Sullivan Residence - Party Central Ewa Beach.**

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Lana, Happy Birthday to you!!” Everyone sings to a beaming 10 year old Lana in her personalized Eagles football jersey she got from her Dad. 

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Paige, Happy Birthday to you!!” 

“Happy Birthday girls.” Sam and Lane tell them both. 

“Mahalo Dad.” Both girls thank their dads.

“Alright who’s ready for some cake, we’ve got vanilla with strawberry filling and chocolate and white buttercream filling.” Scott tells the assembled party goers. He sees Steve reach for his phone that’s obviously vibrating in his pocket. Steve looks over to Scott and mouths, “Adam.” 

Steve walks a ways away into the hall leading to the family room. “Hey Adam. Howzit? She did that’s great man congratulations. She’s okay the boys are healthy? Good, good, everyone will be thrilled to hear the news.” 

“A small group can come visit tomorrow. Hold on, Kono wants to say something. You want who Kono? Okay, okay I’ll tell him. Kono requests you, Danny, Chin, Abby, Scott and Lane come tomorrow to visit.” 

“We will, we can’t wait to meet them. What are their names?” 

“Kai and Kekoa Kalakaua.” Adam looks over at his wife at Kono’s who’s resting and looks over at the two little bassinets that hold his sons. “They’re perfect and precious. I never thought I’d have this. You guys were right all of those years ago. She and I did make some pretty cute babies.” 

“I’ll have to tell Danny you said that. Congrats again Adam and welcome to the Dad club.”

“Mahalo Steve, tell the girls happy birthday from Uncle Adam and Auntie Kono.” 

Will do Adam. See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye Steve.” 

Steve hangs up his phone and walks back over to the dining room where everyone is settled in with cake and ice cream. “Saved you a corner piece just like you like babe.” Danny hands Steve a piece of the chocolate and buttercream cake, with purple and black icing of Paige’s rockstar cake. 

“Thanks Danny. That was Adam, Kono had the babies, about two hours ago. They’re all healthy and she’s doing well. She's resting now.” Steve reports. 

The room goes up in cheers and applause even the younger kids that didn’t really know Kono and Adam. They just copied the older kids and the adults. 

“Oh and she requests you, me, Chin, Abby, Scott and Lane in her room to visit and see the twins tomorrow.” 

“Can do our schedule’s wide open.” Danny tells his husband. 

“Great. Who knew they’d be the first ones to bring in new members to our ohana?” 

“Oh babe I think we knew even before they did. You remember that hallucination I had when I got shot in quarantine after we got infected with that bioweapon?” 

How could Steve not have he ended up putting his own hand in Danny’s chest than. He remembered and remembered vividly sometimes. “That hallucination was of twins the sex was wrong at the time but hey it was a hallucination of our ohana’s future.”

“It was and I’d said it’s turned out pretty great so far.” Steve looks around him in his brother’s house and looks at his mom and his sisters talking and laughing, his kids and their cousins playing and having fun. He honestly can’t wait for his, Wyatt and David’s birthday in ten days. It’s a pretty big milestone for the twins next month. 

“It has babe it really has.” Danny says as he too is thinking how far they’ve all come and who’s now in their lives. He can’t wait to see what next month brings. He also can’t wait to welcome the littlest and newest additions to their ohana Kai and Kekoa Kalakaua.

* * *

That’s exactly what five men and Abby do tomorrow afternoon, February 28th the last day in February. The group spent a good hour in Kono’s hospital maternal suite with the babies. Also visiting with Kono and talking with Adam and laughing. Kai and Kekoa both get passed around to each newcomer. When Kekoa is passed to Danny, the little baby with a tuft of black hair thinks it is funny to pee on his uncle Danno. He just coos of course completely oblivious. Everyone else just laughs up a storm and that gets Kai looking up his Momma Kono at her voice. To say Danny’s a good smart about the whole situation is very true. He said he was done with the baby days seven years ago when Joanie came into their lives and he was briefly on baby duty. There’s just something about babies that makes one Danny Williams go all mushy and gooey on the inside. Maybe he’s thinking about the missed out time with Charlie or maybe about the baby he wants to make with Steve. Either way when the group say their goodbyes to let Kono and Adam bond with their twins some more, Danny can’t keep that smile off his face the whole ride home. 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ain't that a shocker...Doris McGarrett is NOT the mother of Steve, Scott and Mary and they have an older sister. Hope you all liked that plot twist or caught the beginning of the last plot twist last chapter. That was a what if I'd been thinking about for a while decided to include it. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading, leaving kudos or commenting they make my day to see new kudos or comments. In between my work and writing this monster of story that I've undertaken. Still lots more fun, family feels, misadventures, and dram coming your way.


	7. Author's Note - Important Update Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Story Update Please Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Story Update Please Read - Important Announcement

**Important Announcement:**

Hi all my readers, commenters, guests, and kudo leavers. I’ve got an important update an announcement actually to tell you. I haven’t updated this story in a little over a month now.

I received some upsetting personal news at the end of last year. My grandmother on my Mom’s side has terminal cancer and, writing a story about future events at this current period and time I just can’t continue at the moment. Knowing I don’t know how much time I’ll have left with her.

So for my own health and well-being I will not be updating Life’s Journey Continues On at this current time.

Some good news in all this is that I figured out where the McGarrett Brothers series is going. A good friend of mine said when I asked him why he wrote his stories from the end to the beginning he said, “Sometimes in order to know where your story is going you have to start at the end.”

That’s what I’d done subconsciously with starting this series at Season 9 (A Brother’s Homecoming and continuing through to Season 10 events in the AU)

This what I’m doing I started the series at the end (Season 9 and Season 10 in the AU), now I’m doing a 360 degree turn and throwing roller coaster of a ride in reverse and continuing now with a pre-canon story - The Long Journey Home (set in October 2009 that’ll lead up to September 20, 2010 season 1 events)

Season 1: Sins of a Father (will cover season 1 events told through the eyes Scott McGarrett and his family along with his NCIS team and how certain events in Season 1 play out with Scott and others in the mix of Five-0 craziness)

Pre-canon story will also be bringing in characters from NCIS and since this is an AU from the very beginning, Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo Jr. will have an different backstory as well as Timothy “Tim” McGee, slightly. Gibbs and Ziva and Director Vance will be making appearances as well. I sincerely hope you all enjoy where I take this series and these first two stories as well as the following stories after season 1, and the connections characters have with each other.

I’ll be uploading and posting the first chapter of the pre-canon story, The Long Journey Home hopefully within the next few weeks so keep an eye out on your emails everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos tell me what you think of this continuation so far. I'll try to get back on a more regular upload schedule. It'll probably be whenever I finish a chapter, I'll usually spend two days looking it over for mistakes and then I'll post it. I'm writing these chapters as you read them, so it'll take some time between updates, but not too long.


End file.
